Tales From the Club Room
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: In this twisted re-imaging of Genshiken the gang gains two new members and confronts evil both human and supernatural from serial killers to demonic entities this is not your normal episode. This story is told in episodic format and contains seasons 1-4.
1. My Fair Otaku:Rice Beer Trilogy part 1

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 1

My Fair Otaku

_Author's note: Like Rob Zombie before me I have taken a great original and warped it. While this first season starts off slow the rest of the series picks up and changes genre. I hope you enjoy_

_Second Author's note: This story is a reworking of the first and second series of Genshiken, which are property of Shimoku Kio and not me, other original characters are my own creation and credit must be given for usage. The story referenced in here has been published online under the Title "Madarame's Game: A story by Chika Oguie" and is not exactly cannon to this series. _

_Third and Final Authors note: On the Advice of a fellow writer when I started "30 Days" I have decided to give the club room stories a complete and utter overhaul. In the coming hours I will be revising all of the past club room episodes for grammar and to make them more readable._

_For Lance: With all my energy and soul, hopefully the latter won't be swallowed by a kishen._

"Hello, is this the Genshiken club room?" a voice said.

Oguie looked up and saw a blond haired American standing in the doorway.

"Yeah this is it," Oguie said "and you are?" the young man bowed and smiled

"My name is Lance Ryan; I am a transfer student from America. I originally went to Kent State but came here to study abroad for a few semesters." Oguie looked at him, he was kind of skinny, like most of the men in her Manga but he looked the seme type not the uke type. Just a few moments Kousaka walked in with Kasukabe in tow,

"Hello everyone, the president and Madarame will be here in a few moments I saw them in the courtyard. Who are you?" he said pointing to Lance, Oguie spoke.

"He's a new kid from the states. I guess they have otaku there too. "She said. Lance bowed

"My name is Lance Ryan." Kousaka bowed and smiled.

"Welcome to the club. I hope you enjoy life here in Japan." Lance nodded "

Thanks!" he said and began browsing the club room's Manga even opening the forbidden cabinet of dojinshi.

"Wow you guys have everything here." He said perusing through an Inuyasha dojinshi stopping moments at a time to admire the art work and the size of Sango's breasts.

"Do you read dojinshi?" Kousaka asked Lance smiled.

"I read all things, and at the bookstore at my old college we had some great Yaoi comics. I own the first two volumes of Gerard and Jacques. But I must say horror is my favorite genre! What cha working on?" He asked turning to Oguie, she covered her notebook.

Sassahara and Madarame entered the room,

"Who's working on what?" Sassahara asked Madarame glanced at Oguie from the rims of his glasses.

"Maybe she's working on a dojinshi for Comi-fest." He said in a low voice. Sassahara smiled.

"Well, let's see!" And pulled the notebook from the otaku hater's hands Oguie cowered in fear. Sassahara thumbed through the written pages, sometime his face would turn from joy to utter disgust. Finally he put down the notebook and cleared his throat.

"Oguie-san this is good but, it's a little violent don't you think?"Sassahara said.

Oguie smiled, "Well with the popularity of films like Hostel and Saw here on campus it seemed like a good idea at the time." Kasukabe laughed.

"Let me guess it involves the men in this club. Come on you do this shit once a month, once a month you sit in here and write that shit. Hand it over." Sassahara blushed and passed it around to her. Kasukabe looked at the story and smiled,

"Let's turn this into a project for comic fest!" she said her voice sounded snide. The other members were shocked Madarame looked at Sassahara and then faced Kasukabe.

"I think I agree with the president that this story might be a little violent, although it depends on the violence, and wouldn't make a good dojinshi."

Kasukabe laughed, "You're just upset because this story portrays you as some kind of nut job. Oguie should do the art and we should publish it." Oguie looked at Kasukabe.

"It is not going to be published, not for comic fest, not for anything, I just did this for fun!"

Kasukabe leaned over the table "Why do you write about guys making love to guys? Is there an otaku hidden in that exterior of ice? We all know you were at comic fest last winter buying shitloads of this kind of stuff. Admit it Oguie-san you are an otaku aren't you?" By this time Oguie was close to tears, she stood up and walked outside. Everyone was shocked at this reaction and gave Kasukabe dirty looks; Lance stood up "I'll handle this!" and walked outside.

Oguie was sitting, her knees up to her chest, sobbing, it was then a handkerchief was presented to her.

"Here now, dry your eyes," Lance said, she took it and began mopping her eyes. "Why do you hate being an otaku? It's nothing to be ashamed of. Where I went to college there were a bunch of otaku and they met on Fridays to watch anime and be around each other. "She looked up

"You wouldn't understand." she said, Lance sat down

"Maybe I would? Tell me what makes you hate otaku so much?" She began to speak.

"When I was in fifth grade my friend brought in one of those dojinshis about basketball players in high school. My brother was on the local school's team at the time and when I read it I saw a character like my brother in it. It kinda turned me on; every night before I fell asleep I would pleasure myself to that image in my head. I began buying the dojinshis in droves then one night while I was doing it my mother caught me she understood, but my father didn't. He pulled me out of bed and beat me, leaving bruises on my body, and then he burned all my dojinshi. I told everyone that I fell down, but I think they all knew. Every time I see something like that I think back to those times and get that sick feeling in my stomach. I thought I'd overcome it at comic fest, but that bitch Kasukabe keeps drilling it home. I hate otaku because of what my father did to me, he tried to keep me to his ideals of a lady and I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself." She stopped and looked at Lance; he smiled.

"I never had that problem when I was younger; of course growing up in Steubenville you don't get much exposure to otaku. In college I realized my true self and accepted my otaku nature. You should too. Forget that bitch with the blond hair, frankly in my whole hearted opinion they should ban her from this club after this stunt! Can you read English okay?" Oguie looked up "Yeah, why?" she said Lance reached into his satchel and pulled out one of his Manga's "I read this in my sophomore year of college, it what made me realize I was an otaku." He said and Oguie looked at the cover, it had a man in a powdered wig holding a young man's face in his hands.

"Lovers in the Night by Fumi Yoshinaga Are you sure?" she said, Lance nodded

"I read all kinds of stuff, once you get past the sex it's a really good love story. I usually don't go for yaoi but I love a good love story" Oguie stood up and hugged Lance.

"I am glad I found someone that understands me. Thank you!" She said. Lance smiled.

"You have other people in there that understand you too, save for that blond haired bitch." They both laughed and walked into the club room.

As they walked in the rest of the club had arrived, Ohno, Tanaka, Kugayama, and Kuchiki had arrived.

"Okay everyone, problem solved!" Lance said as he shut the door behind himself. Kugayama looked at Lance.

"W-who's the new guy?" he said.

Lance Bowed "My name is Lance Ryan, I am from America." Kuchiki stood up

"Yahooo, a new member, Lance-Kun tell me what is it like in America?" he said. Lance laughed.

"Well we have otaku in America that's for sure, is that girl erotically rubbing a mushroom?" Sassahara turned to the TV.

"Oh that, that's just our favorite show, _Kujibiki Unbalance. _You've never seen it?" Lance smiled and then took a seat next to Oguie who was reading the Manga he gave her.

"No can't say that I have. There are a lot of sites on the internet that have shows like this with subtitles. My favorites are Monster and Soul Eater." Sassahara laughed "You Americans are really peculiar, you can speak Japanese very fluently though, almost like it was second nature."

Lance smiled "Thank you very much. Hey Blondie top do you mind not lighting that Marlboro in here I don't want lung cancer." Kasukabe gave him the finger and walked out. "You know," Lance said "If she isn't an otaku and she isn't an official club member, what the hell is she doing here?" Sassahara chuckled and shrugged.

"She's Kousaka's girlfriend, she just tags along." he said.

Lance smirked "Wow, Talk about being pussy whipped! Seriously, guys, I think we should try to get her more involved, I mean all she does is berating the other members and chain smoke! What's the point of having that woman here? I think I should give her a crash course in being an otaku!" Everyone looked startled "She hates otaku!" said Madarame pushing up his glasses.

Lance laughed "I have converted many a nonbeliever into an otaku and I think that I can do it with her. By the end of this year, mark my words, she will be an otaku!" He said and then sat down and watched TV. Sassahara placed his head in his hands and sighed.

"She won't be won over, you know that. If you even got her to become an otaku in one thing I highly doubt she would truly appreciate it." Everyone nodded except for Oguie who was too involved with Lance's Manga to respond. Kasukabe walked in and looked at Lance.

"Okay Yankee, what the hell are you grinning about?" she said. Lance looked at Kasukabe.

"Oh nothing, say Kasukabe-san I was wondering if you were free tonight?" He said Kasukabe looked at him

"Nobody gets between these thighs but Kousaka so in other words, number one no, and two fuck off!" Lance smirked.

"No I am not talking about making love to you, more like just getting to know you maybe help you study for classes." Kasukabe laughed

"Now there is a bio psychology class that I am having trouble with you could help me with that. How about coming to my apartment tonight at eight? I live near campus." Lance nodded.

"It's a date!" and sat watching the repeat of Kujibiki Unbalance.

Eight o'clock rolled around and as promised Lance was there with a satchel full of Manga and some anime DVD's he had purchased at a nearby store. When he knocked on Kasukabe's door he was greeted by the dirty blond haired woman wearing a nightgown, her apartment smelled of incense and Marlboro lights.

"So," she said "let's get to work. I thought we'd start with the functions of the brain." She saw the Manga in his satchel "What the fuck are you doing with that shit? Where's your class work?" she screamed Lance smirked and locked the door behind him.

"You know if you took the time to appreciate us otaku you wouldn't hate us so much. I saw what you did to Oguie and it pisses me off. Consider this your first and only class, otaku one oh one!"

She stood up "There is no way in hell I would read this shit or watch these movies. You can leave now!"She screamed. Lance shook his head.

"Rule number one of my class is you stay in my class until it is finished. Now get us some Sake or rice beer if you would, this will take all night." Kasukabe sighed, she knew she had lost, walking to her fridge she picked up a bottle of rice beer and a couple of glasses and sat down.

"Okay what do I do now?" She said. Lance pulled out his copy of Vampire Knight and handed it to her.

"It's in English but it pretty much reads the same. After you finish this we are going to watch a couple of anime and then we'll have a test. To see how much you know. If you pass I will leave and tell no one about this. But I expect you to be more involved in club discussions, maybe cosplay a little bit." He smiled and poured himself a glass of beer. It was immediate after she began reading Vampire Knight that she was slowly turning into an otaku. She was enthralled by the art and the story, romance, action; all rolled into one she loved it. It was when Lance popped in a copy of Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching across Time that she became encapsulated by the story and laughed at Shippo; by the end of the night she had changed into a full blown otaku.

"Now do you see what you have been missing? You don't have to play fighting games, or even play those porno ones that Kousaka plays just sit back and have fun!" Kasukabe laughed.

"I understand now, I didn't know otaku were just like normal people. I thought those guys in the club room were weirdos now I know they just love the art form. Thanks Lance!" She said giving him a peck on the cheek. Lance gathered his things and walked outside and shut the door

"Another convert made for the church of the divine otaku!" he said to himself and walked home.

Lance walked into his apartment and saw that there was a message on his machine, it was Chika Oguie.

"Lance I know it's kinda late but I want to see you again call me back please? My number is 555-7556." Lance dialed the number.

"Chika, what's up?" he said. Oguie spoke.

"I have finished your manga and I thought that I'd return it tonight that is if it's not too late?" Lance spoke

"Sure thing, I saw you walking near my place before I went to Kasukabe's you must of not noticed me." Oguie laughed "I guess I didn't notice you, I live a few streets down, just give me five minutes."

Lance spoke, "Sure thing, I'll be waiting."

Oguie walked into Lance's apartment and was surprised at how nicely decorated it was with posters of Inuyasha and various movies on the wall. On his computer desk were three Super Mario mushrooms and a Shippo.

"Have a seat wherever you like," he said "can I get you something to drink?" she shook her head and sat down.

"So what did you think of the Manga?" he said as he took a sip of his rice beer, Oguie looked up. "It was the most wonderful love story I've ever read! That's not the real reason why I came though." Lance looked at her

"Then why did you come?"He said Oguie cleared her throat,

"I was thinking about this afternoon and how you were so kind to me and I knew. I knew then that it had to be fate that brought you to Suiioh University. Lance I am in love with you." Lance choked on his beer

"Come again?" she looked at him.

"I love you; I knew it the moment you sat and listened to me talk about my past." Lance stammered "Well we have just met though! Aren't you being a little hasty?" Just as Lance was about to continue Oguie leaned over and kissed him, Lance didn't know what to do; she put her tongue in his mouth so he did the same and the kiss became more passionate.

"I want you!" She said, Lance was overcome with passion, Oguie gave him her hand, together they walked over to his bedroom, there she undressed, it was at this moment that Lance realized he had just spent two days in Japan and already a woman wanted to fuck him. Lance took off his shirt revealing his slim but toned chest and kissed Oguie deeper and more ferociously, she gasped in pleasure.

"This is so wrong!" Lance said.

"But it feels right doesn't it? That's all that matters." Oguie said. Lance smiled and kissed her again. She shut off the light and together their bodies connected in the darkness. They would remain passionate throughout the night.

Meanwhile in an apartment Kanji Sassahara was thinking, thinking about how lonely he was and how he needed a girlfriend. The only woman he thought was for him was Oguie but she hated otaku, or was it a ploy to hide some secret pain, hell he didn't know. He lay in his bed, and thought about her, he knew he had to get her attention. As he drifted off to sleep he said her name over and over not knowing she had just now gave her heart and body to another man.

To be continued. . .


	2. The Dangerous Triangle:Rice Beer part 2

Tales from the Club Room

Episode Two

The Dangerous Triangle: Oguie x Lance x Sassahara

Lance woke up at eight, he had had a long night, first turning Kasukabe into an otaku and then the little loving session with Oguie. She was still in bed, he looked at her, her slim frame rising and falling with every breath. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand brushing a lock of hair away. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower to the warmest setting and began humming a tune to himself. It was ABBA's "Mamma Mia" which was fitting for this situation; here he had gone again, thinking with his dick instead of his heart. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, then slipping into a pair of jeans and T-shirt, he went to his fridge and picked out a bottle of milk and made himself a bowl of cereal. Sitting on the floor he watched the Japanese equivalent of the Today Show and watched as the host and the hostess engaged in happy talk. Same shit as it has been in America, even though it was in a foreign language he could understand fully that the host was commenting on the hostess' hair and announcing the next guest, some actress who had a hit show somewhere on one of the various TV networks. It was pretentious; finishing his cereal he walked over to his computer and turned it on. No e-mails from home, thank god, no e-mails from school, not so good but otherwise the usual pleasantries an e-mail from one of his co-workers from Kent telling him that Ohayocon was not going to be the same without their little wolf demon. Clicking on an attachment there was a picture of him from the last trip with him dressed as Koga and his ex-fiancé dressed as Kagome. He let out a sigh and deleted the picture. He hated thinking about Ann, what had happened to her. He had gotten into a fight with her two weeks after he got accepted to Suiioh and it was a nasty one. Typical couple fight, "You're this, you're that" but what was nasty was how it ended. He had left his apartment to take a walk and get some air, within twenty minutes when he returned, he found a note, seconds later he saw the bloody bathtub. She had killed herself, he called 911 but there was nothing he or the paramedics could do. Even seeing Kagome on the DVD last night was hard, this picture made things worse. "Lance-san?" it was Oguie he stood up and walked to the bedroom, "You're up, great! What time do you have classes?" Oguie rubbed her eyes; he looked at her small breasts barely covered by the thin sheet. "I have a few in the afternoon, and you?" Lance smiled "I have to teach English as a second language class at twelve and then I have Abnormal Psychology minutes after that. You want to meet somewhere and have a late lunch?" she smiled "Yes that would be lovely. Lance-kun, I really meant what I said last night, I feel that we have something. We can't let the club members find out though, they'll start spreading stories around and that might not be good." Lance nodded "I agree. I don't want to go breaking anyone's heart." She got up kissed him deep, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth, he held her close smelling the sweet perfume love mixed with her jasmine scented body wash that she used last night, he had almost forgot they made love in the shower too. Lance looked at his watch, "I got to get to class, you know where the bathroom is obviously." He said with a smirk and grabbed his satchel, "See you at the club today!" she shouted Lance saluted her with his hand and shut the door.

Sassahara sat in the club room, thumbing through a dojinshi, Madarame watched the TV innocently. He saw it in Sassahara's face, at least what he thought he saw, he was as they would say in Disney movies twittepaited. Madarame didn't know who it was but he had a suspicion, it had to be Oguie. Madarame looked at Sassahara "Okay what's up?" Sassahara looked at Madarame puzzled, "What do you mean?" he said closing the dojinshi and stretching his arms, Madarame lowered his voice. "It's Oguie isn't it? You want to as they say in that American cartoon 'make sweet love down by the fire' huh. I mean you have been reading the same page for ten minutes." Sassahara was appalled "How could you say such things? I mean she hates otaku and most of all she is not even interested in me." Madarame laughed "Bull fucking shit Sassahara, I've seen the way you look at each other, even Kuchiki thinks you should be a couple and he's crazier than a shit house rat!" Sassahara sighed "Maybe you're right. The thing is how do I go about telling her, should I come right out and tell her or write it down?" Madarame smiled "Just write her a love poem. She'll love it, all girls do." Sassahara stood up "Then I shall express my love in that way." And sat down with a pen and paper and began to write.

They sat in the cafeteria together it was three o'clock, both had finished classes and were talking over some soba and tea. Lance was feeling it, he knew he had found his true love, they talked about different anime and manga they both liked and how some Americans were just as much otaku as the Japanese. It was wonderful to erase Ann from his mind. She was wearing a blue sweater and black pants. Lance looked at his watch, "I wonder if anyone is in the club room?" he said picking up his plate and walking over to the trash can. "There might be a few people, why?" Lance smiled "I don't know? I just don't want anyone to see us like this. Do you see anyone here?" Oguie looked around, "No, let's go." Lance nodded and followed Oguie.

The club room was empty, just the way they wanted it, Lance sat down next to Chika and nuzzled her neck. Oguie giggled, and then she picked up the piece of paper in front of her, "Someone left their composition homework here looks like a poem." Lance smiled well read it who knows it might be good." Oguie cleared her throat and read, "I have thought, questioning the doubts in my mind, how long I can control my urges for you. I have thought endlessly about you. Your black hair, your big eyes and snow white skin. I know your beauty within your dark self. You may hate me, but I know how much I need you, be mine." She finished and looked at the bottom in small script it said "Kanji" she gasped, "This is Sassahara's work!" She flipped it over on the back it said "For Chika, always and forever" Tears welled up in her eyes. Lance stroked the back of her head, "Babe, I swear had I known this I don't think I would have started this." She looked up, "He really does love me! Lance what I do, I can't tell him about last night can I?" a voice spoke "What about last night?" it was Sassahara. "Sassahara, I swear nothing happened last night!" Lance shook his head, what had he gotten himself into now, Sassahara looked at the two of them, "You two, you're a couple?" Lance stood up "Listen Sassahara-san, I know you love her and all but," Lance couldn't finish before Sassahara slugged him in the face, "You fucking American piece of shit! You come here for one week and all of a sudden you start stealing people's hearts? Who the fuck, do you think you are?" Lance cupped his nose that was now leaking blood, "Listen I know how it feels to lose the one you love, I've been through the same shit before, I'm sorry, but she and I are in love and if this bothers you so much," Sassahara laughed "Bother me, oh it does bother me, it bothers me very much. I have thought about her since the time she came here as a favor for the manga club! You have no right to do this! If I ever see your fucking face here again, I'll kill you!" and he slammed the door. Oguie looked up at Lance,"Let's get that nose taken care of; I'll take you to the medical center. "Lance smiled "It's not broken, I've broken my nose before. This is just a nose bleed I'll be fine, I've got to go home before things get worse." Oguie followed him "Will I see you again?" Lance turned his nose still bleeding "Probably never, if your friend has his way. You know where I live though, right?" She smiled and nodded, watching him walk away.

Lance lay in his bed, trying to sleep but it came only in fits, he looked at the clock, twelve A.M. His phone rang, turning on his light he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said as he rubbed his eyes it was Chika, "Lance you've got to call the others and get them to the hospital!" Lance was startled "Why, what the hell is going on?" he said Oguie began to cry, "Its Sassahara! Madarame found him in the bathtub, I, I don't know how he wrote my name in his, his." She began to cry Lance knew what had happened it was August 20th all over again. "Is he okay?" he asked Chika let out a whimper "He lost a lot of blood he is in critical condition, please call the others!" she hung up, Lance then picked up the phone book and began dialing, before that he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a faded Wal-Mart bottle of valium, "I thought I'd never need this again." He said and popped one in his mouth. It was going to be a long night.

_To be continued. . . _


	3. Love’s endurance: Rice Beer Trilogy 3

Tales from the Club Room

Episode three: Love's endurance

It was one when everyone arrived at the hospital, hugs were exchanged, and thoughts were spoken. It had been two hours since Sassahara attempted suicide, and so far Lance wanted another valium and a rum and coke. Lance glanced over at the women of the group, all of them were gathered around Oguie who was visibly shaken, and after all it was Sassahara who had lusted after her after all these months. Lance looked up at Tanaka who was standing next to him, "Do you think he'll live?" Tanaka sighed "His condition is improving they moved him to critical yet stable condition I heard. You look like hell. Don't tell me you have been beating yourself up over this?" Lance nodded, "This is my fault, and this is what I get for being nice to someone. If Oguie hadn't come over to my apartment," Tanaka stopped him "She was at your apartment? What happened?" Lance continued "We made love. She confesses her love to me, kisses me and then we had sex, there are you happy!" Lance did not notice that he had said this quite loudly and now everyone was staring at him. Ohno looked at Lance, "So you did this? You caused this?" Lance stammered "No, god damn it I had nothing to do with this, she came on to me and I just went with it, I didn't think that I'd fall in love!" Ohno slapped him "You son of a bitch! My friend is in that hospital bed right now and you sit here like it's just something that was supposed to happen!" Lance shouted "I don't know what idea of me you've got in your head but you know what, I didn't know anything about you guys until I came here. I've been here two weeks I just now join this club, and right now I am getting blamed for an attempted, albeit a desperate attempt, at suicide! I was just being nice to Chika because that stupid blond excuse for a walking tumor made her cry!" Kasukabe looked at him "Fuck you!" Lance shouted "No, Fuck you! You didn't understand otaku until I came along; if you would get to know the people in this club then maybe you wouldn't have pulled that little stunt yesterday." Kasukabe glared at him Lance continued "Furthermore, had I known that Sassahara was in love with Chika, I wouldn't have done what I did! I fucked up! The stupid god damn Yankee fucked up, but once, not once, did I hear objections from anyone about me going out and talking with Chika! Frankly if Sassahara had spoken up and acted sooner on his feelings he wouldn't have attempted to end his life." Lance sat down and placed his head in his hands. It was then that they all noticed Oguie was gone. "Hey where did Oguie go?" Kuchiki said, Lance laughed "Who gives a fuck! Now if you all would excuse me I am going to get some coffee. If she ends up returning give her my regards!" he said and walked out of the hall.

She sat their quietly looking at Sassahara, his beautiful brown eyes were closed, and Oguie couldn't have felt worse. "Why? Why after all this time did you choose to tell me, after I found, or should I say had found, true love?" She said, Sassahara didn't respond, just the blip bleep of his heart monitor was all she heard. "It was a beautiful poem. I'm sure Lance couldn't have written something like that. You know what Sassahara; I think I may be falling for you this moment. Please don't leave me, I need you!" She said as tears filled her eyes then she heard the sound she dreaded, a long and harsh beep that cut through her like a knife. She ran to Sassahara, and looked at him, "Don't go! Please don't go!" She screamed. It was too late. She kissed his lips and sank to the floor sobbing. She didn't even notice that Sassahara was calling her name. It was barely a whisper; the heart monitor was coming back to its original rhythm. She looked up, his eyes were open, and ecstatically she hugged him. "I love you!" she said "Oh god how I love you!" It was then she noticed Kasukabe in the doorway with the others they were applauding and cheering. The only person missing from the group was Lance.

Lance stood on top of the roof of the hospital; he looked at the ground below. Arms spread wide he leaned over the edge, "Goodbye Oguie." He whispered and entered the arms of death.

It was when Kasukabe gave Lance what they would call on _Soul Eater_ a "Shingami Noggin Chop" that he snapped back to reality. "Your snoring was getting annoying!" she said, Lance glanced at the clock in Kasukabe's apartment; it was three A.M. "What the hell happened?" He noticed the TV in the background, "You drank too much rice beer and fell asleep in the middle of the movie." she said "Don't worry though I finished all your manga and DVD's. I think I understand otaku now. By the way, you suck as a professor!" Lance laughed and gathered his things, "You won't believe the dream I had." Kasukabe looked at him. "Really, well that's what you get for drinking too much!" Lance got up and walked to the door, "See ya tomorrow!" He said and shut the door. "One convert for the church of the almighty otaku acquired." He said and walked to his apartment.

Meanwhile in an apartment a few blocks away, Oguie was snuggled in bed with Sassahara, she looked at the clock. "The sun will rise soon, and so will a new otaku couple!" She said and kissed Sassahara's cheek, he moaned softly. It would be a new day for all of them tomorrow.

_To be continued _


	4. Oguie Learns the Truth

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 4: Oguie Learns the Truth

Lance woke up at 11 am with a headache and the strange feeling that only a vivid dream could do. He had to teach English as a Second Language course at twelve, and that was required of him in his scholarship so he just decided to suck it up and teach hangover or no hangover. He turned on his CD player, he couldn't have picked a worse time to play his mix CD, in his haste he forgot the first song on the CD was Tokio Hotel's "Don't Jump" he switched discs and played another mix CD. Kid Rock was singing about smoking weed and drinking during a summer in Northern Michigan, the song put him at ease. He showered, had a quick breakfast and walked over to the University. He taught his class, as usual but he couldn't help remembering last night's dream. Occasionally he would pause and think in between a student's questions that made some of them frustrated, when he finished the class he assigned homework. "Read pages twenty two through thirty-three about comma splices, I would like three examples of comma splices and how to fix them. Also translate those sentences I wrote on the board, use what you know!" And he walked out into the blinding sun. "Yoo Hoo, Lance!" yelled a far off voice, Lance spun around and glanced in the distance, it was Kuchiki, "Great, this prick wants to talk to me, why do you mock me god?" Lance shot off a wave and walked towards the club room, barely giving him the time of day, his head was pounding when the pretentious little prick caught up to him. "I heard you and Kasukabe-kun's toilet are pretty friendly!" Lance looked at him, "What! Do you even realize how ridiculous you sound?" Kuchiki laughed "She was talking about it in the library today. When's the wedding?" Lance turned and looked at him, "Didn't your Mamma give you any toys to play with when you were young?" And brushed him off, he was singing "Lance loves a toilet!" over and over when he reached the club room, he was out of ear shot, "Stupid bastard, I am getting tired of listening to him, and I just got here two weeks ago!"

Walking into the club room, Lance saw Oguie there reading a manga, she was the only one there. "Hey you, what's up?" he said, Oguie looked up "Oh, Lance san. I forgot to give your manga back yesterday." Lance smiled "Thanks, I hope you enjoyed it, it seems right up your alley. I generally as a rule don't read yaoi but my brother must have snuck that one in there." She nodded, "I was thinking we could work on a dojinshi for comi-fest together? I mean you look like the story writing type." Lance looked at her puzzled, "How did you know I write stories?" Oguie laughed, "Kasukabe looked through some of them last night while you were passed out. You got pretty shitfaced huh?" Lance rubbed his head "Yeah I got a little too drunk! What is today's date, I forgot my watch?" Oguie looked at the calendar, "November, 14th why?" Lance sighed and sat down, "Of all days to have a nightmare! God damn it!" And he began to cry. Oguie looked at him "Lance-san? Are you okay? You can tell me, I mean I already shared my secret with you. Please you can tell me anything?" Lance composed himself. "A month ago today, my ex fiancé killed herself. We were supposed to get married after I came back. A month ago we got into a fight and I walked out to clear my head, when I got back she had taken my razor and slit her wrists. I tried everything, the paramedics tried everything but she didn't survive. I had a nightmare last night while at Kasukabe's; I dreamed I destroyed the relationship of two of the members of this club. One of them was you, the other was Sassahara. He attempted suicide the same way my girlfriend did. In the end I jumped off the hospital roof, and that was it! I don't know how my mind dreamt this up but it did and now being in this room with you, at this moment makes me think of her and that dream." He got up "I am going to take a walk. I'll be back in ten, you didn't hear anything." Oguie nodded and Lance walked out.

Lance stood there, his head down, thinking of all the comic festivals they went to. Himself dressed as Koga sometimes she would be Sango or Kagome, they were a hit. Lance his IPod headphones in and played some Coldplay. It was a song he had gotten used to listening to after he got here; it summed up his life now in the opening lyrics "I used to rule the world." Every time he heard Chris Martin sing that he would think in his head "Amen, brother preach to the choir!" He used to be in love, or at least know what love was, he had a good life and a future as a clinical psychiatrist but when she died, nothing seemed to matter. Not even being here mattered, nor did making Kasukabe understand otaku, or making Oguie open up more to the club members, all life was to him a dark void. Life, in general, sucked. The guitars began kicking up on the next song "Violet Hill" as he walked out of the hallway down to the courtyard, god how he wished she was there with him, calling him "Spaceman" and he in turn calling her "Earthgirl" as if they were characters on the new Dr. Who. He found a bench, pulled out a copy of Inuyasha and read, unaware of what was going on in the club room.

"Cosplay, are you serious? You've never wanted to cosplay before?" Ohno said as she and Kasukabe sat down, "Well," Kasukabe said "I guess I've had a change of heart. Tell Tanaka that I want a Shippo costume made up for this year's comi-fest." And sat down and picked up a dojinshi and read, Ohno looked at her in shock. "And since when do you read dojinshi!" Madarame walked in, "Since who reads dojinshi?" he said and stared at Kasukabe, mouth agape, he fumbled for his words "When? How did she? It's a miracle!" He shouted Sassahara walked behind him and hushed him. "What in the name of Hayao Miyazaki is going on here, why is," he paused and looked at Kasukabe "Holy shit! No way she couldn't have changed overnight?" It was at this time Lance had finished moping and walked in. Calmly picking up his copy of Inuyasha Volume One he read on. Kagome had met Inuyasha when he felt eyes staring all around him. "Uh, did I do something wrong? I mean if I offended anyone by my sudden entrance I apologize. Is Kasukabe passing around a picture of me hugging a toilet bowl from last night? I swear to god Blondie, if you have any incriminating photos you better hand them over!" Madarame fell to the ground like a Muslim at Five A.M prayers, occasionally raising himself up before bowing again. "Okay, who gave Madarame- san some drugs? Are any of you holding? Got squirt guns full of LSD ready to dose me from twenty meters? God Damn it cut that shit out!" Madarame stood up, "I am certainly not worthy of being in the presence of such a master! Please teach us how you Americans get people to become otakus!" Lance was shocked "Okay all this over a little experiment I did last night, come one people let's as in the immortal words of the greatest man to ever come from Minnesota, Prince, act our age not our shoe size!" Madarame got down on his knees and began to beg Lance, "Please Lance-sensei, tell us all you know!" Lance was getting frustrated "I was passed out for most of the night, I barely remember hugging a toilet which after talking with Kuchiki before coming here in the courtyard a few moments ago, I apparently did. All I did was make her realize that otaku like more than just eroge and dojinshi. There, are you happy!" he shouted and returned to his manga. Madarame was still at his feet, "God damn you, either quit acting like an idiot or I will make you wish you never were born!" he said and the bespectacled otaku backed off. Sassahara sat down and started the meeting, "Now as you may know, in less than a month we have comi-fest coming up. Our own Chika Oguie has offered to draw the dojinshi this year; does anyone have any story ideas?" He said Madarame raised his hand and spoke. "I feel another Kujin one, only this time one we get more hardcore! I mean our last one was pretty tame!" Sassahara looked at Oguie, "You don't mind doing some hardcore drawings do you Oguie?" She looked up, "Only if Lance writes the story." She said her voice almost deadpan; Lance looked up, "Now wait just a god damn minute here! I don't know anything about this show so how in the hell am I going to create a story based on something I've only seen once. And by the way, anyone that likes a show where someone is jacking off fungi has some underlying sexual repression. I think it would be better if I wrote about something I know." He said Sassahara looked at him, "Well, what do you know?" Lance looked at him, "Inuyasha for example. I have seen every episode of that show and own all four of the movies on DVD. I feel that if Chika is willing we can create something here that not only will be entertaining but also sell a few copies." Madarame looked at Lance, "That show hasn't been on for years, I still say we stick with Kujin!" Lance looked at him, his eyelids looked like slits, "And maybe some of us should stop pulling our pud and save our money for, I don't know, two months! It's no wonder you wear glasses. You must spend a lot of time in the bathroom of your apartment, or in front of your computer just looking at naked cartoon characters. Tell me Madarame, how's the lawsuit coming. You know the one where you're suing the dojinshi company for giving you carpal tunnel syndrome!" Madarame stood up, "Take that back!" Lance stood up, "You want to fight me, is that it? You want to beat me up? If you're feeling Froggy go ahead and leap, damn it!" Chika held lance back while Kasukabe stopped reading her dojinshi and helped Sassahara hold Madarame back. Kousaka walked in and saw the fray, "Uh, Is everything okay?" He said Lance sat down, "Yes everything is fine. You can let go now Oguie-san. Kousaka settle a bet, what should we do a dojinshi about this year, Kujibiki Unbalance, or Inuyasha?" Kousaka smiled, "Inuyasha of course, I mean after all Kasukabe-kun is going as Shippo this year to comi-fest! She could help sell it!" Sassahara sat down, "I never thought about it that way! Okay it's settled we'll do an Inuyasha dojinshi!" Lance smiled "Great, I'll get the story written and then we will get together to work on the art. Sound good Chika?" She nodded, and gave him her e-mail address. Lance pulled out his wallet and stuck it inside. Sassahara stood up, "Now barring any further interruptions, Lance-san, we were wondering if you would like to come with us for dinner, you know to welcome you into the club?" Lance smiled "Sure thing that is if Madarame doesn't mind." Madarame laughed "Sticks and stones Lance-san, sticks and stones. " Ohno pulled out her cell phone "I'll give Tanaka-kun a call and tell him to meet us there." They all walked out of the club room barely giving Kuchiki any notice in the courtyard.

Lance sat down and ordered a steak, and some sushi, before ordering a draft beer to wash it all down. It was a festive party, people were chatting about the new leaf that Kasukabe had turned over, she in turn was discussing with Tanaka, her Shippo costume. Lance felt at home he forgot about his fiancé, his life in America, everything seemed to fade away. It was after his second beer, that he began to notice how much Ohno, who was seated next to Kasukabe, had been drinking. It seemed like every second she had another beer. Kasukabe was no different. He could hear Kousaka tell her to slow it down but she brushed him off. It was when Lance got his steak that it happened. He was cutting into his steak when all of a sudden he heard audible gasps and shouts of, "Oh shit" Lance looked at Madarame seated next to him, he had what they would call in his hometown a "shit eating grin" Lance spoke, "Is something wrong?" Madarame pointed at Ohno and Kasukabe. There, he saw Tanaka trying to pull Ohno off of the blonde otaku newbie because they were making out. Lance was shocked, "Does this happen often?" Sassahara blushed, "No not at all! They are just too drunk." Lance smiled "I'll say!" Tanaka had finally pulled Ohno off of Kasukabe, when Lance though of an idea. "Note to self," he said, "Next time I'm out, challenge those two to a drinking contest!" He said, and returned to his steak.

Waving goodbye to everyone, Lance walked home from the restaurant. When he arrived home he checked his answering machine, no messages just the way he liked it. He knew he didn't have much time before comi-fest so he sat down in front of his computer and wrote. He felt a little bit of contentment, all was right in the world, the world he would soon rule again. When he finally slept that night, he dreamt of Chika, of them walking in a field, hand in hand. Lying in the grass, they talked of comi-fest and how fun it would be, how Lance felt free now that he had found her, and how they would tell Sassahara about their love. Meanwhile in an apartment, not too far away, Oguie was going to bed, she had kissed Sassahara and told him how much she loved him, and he said he loved her. Yet when she opened her diary, she drew a heart, inside she wrote "Lance and Chika, always and forever" she had only known him for two weeks, and she wondered how Sassahara would take their working relationship if she decided to take it further. She decided not to dwell on the future, picking up a dojinshi, she sat in her bed and read until she got tired. "Lance Ryan, someday we will be together!" she whispered and fell asleep.

_To be continued. . ._


	5. Truth is

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 5: Truth is

Two A.M is not a good time to discuss cosplay ideas, of all people Ohno should have known this. Yet when she finally sobered up and washed the taste of cherry Chap Stick out of her mouth she gave Lance a call. Lance was in the middle of a dream, a good one in fact, when he heard his phone ring. "Ohno, do you realize that it is too goddamn early for you to be calling?" He said in a slightly pissed off tone. She giggled, "Sorry Lance-san I meant to call you earlier last night but I guess I had way too much to drink." Lance smiled "Yeah if you consider lipstick lesbianism too much!" Ohno was confused, "What are you talking about?" Lance sighed "Never mind, what do you want?" She began explaining her plan to have Tanaka make him an Inuyasha outfit for comi-fest. Lance suddenly had a flashback to the night his fiancé died, how he was still dressed as Inuyasha when he left to take a stroll. Tears filled his eyes, holding back sobs he heard Ohno call his name, "Look, I don't cosplay anymore. Don't ask me why, I just don't. Thanks for the thought, though!" She was startled, "What have you got against cosplay? You know you're so god damn secretive about yourself, that we in the club are beginning to think you're hiding something! What are you hiding Lance?" Lance's tone changed, "Nothing, nothing at all. Now let me get some sleep!" he shouted Ohno growled, "You have three days to have fun and you're not taking advantage of it! At least cosplay for one day. One damn day and then you can go sell the dojinshi. If you want to know my opinion I think you'd make a great Inuyasha. You're stubborn, secretive, all the things the character is, and then some! Come on what do you say?" Lance thought, he had been pretty Inuyasha like the past two weeks he had been here, and he wanted to put Ann behind him, start a new life here in Tokyo. "Okay Ohno, I'll do it! I have the ears and wig here so all Tanaka has to make is his outfit. Just give me a time for a fitting and I'll be there!" she screamed into the telephone loud enough to almost make Lance deaf. "Alright, I made Lance the mystery otaku into a cosplayer! I wonder what else I can make you do!" Lance grumbled, "How about letting me get some sleep!" he said, saying their goodbyes Lance drifted off to sleep and dreamt of rescuing Chika from Lady Centipede.

It was nine o'clock when Lance's phone rang yet again. Fumbling for his glasses and the light switch he checked his caller ID. It was Chika, he remembered he sent her a copy of his story for the dojinshi last night; she probably wanted to discuss the artwork or something to that effect. He answered the phone; sleep still lingered in his voice, "Hello?" Chika spoke, "Hey Lance-san, did I wake you?" Lance chuckled, "I was half way in, half way out. What do you need?" Oguie began, "Well this morning I couldn't fall back to sleep so I began to draw some art from your story." Lance smiled "I guess you want to me to take a look at them?" Oguie was startled; she hadn't expected such a direct answer, "If it's not too much trouble? I mean if you have class today, I can just show you them in the club room." Lance got serious "Now Chika, I said I'd help you with this and if you have art now I want to take a look at it. I'll be over in a few. Just give me a chance to get ready." Oguie was going to say something but Lance hung up before she could. She looked at the drawing she made in her diary, and prayed silently to herself that Sassahara wouldn't find out.

Lance arrived at Oguie's at 9:45 dressed in his teaching outfit, black slacks and a white shirt; he looked good to her, almost too good. He greeted her with a bow and walked in, "Can I make you some coffee?" Lance sat down, "No thanks, do you have any tea? I'd prefer that." She nodded and put the kettle on. "So where is this artwork?" he said she walked over to a sketchbook and showed him the pictures. A few shots of a nude Sango bathing in the woods here, some sex there, she had pretty much captured his story. "These are great! I didn't think that my work would translate from word to art so well." He said as she sat a cup of tea near the book. "Well it's not hard, this story just happened to be more of my type." Lance took a sip of his tea "And that would be?" he said, she leaned closer, "A story of forbidden love!" She said. Lance nearly choked on his tea. He then sat his cup down, "Listen Chika, I know we just met about a few days ago, but you're the only thing I think about when I fall asleep. Do you feel the same way too?" She nodded "I know it's wrong. I mean Kanji and I have been going out since September but I don't feel quite as much of a connection then I do with you! Oh god my head is so confused!" she said sobbing, Lance held her in his arms, "Chika if we do this, we could cause some serious damage to the club. We could cause people to take sides; lord knows how Sassahara will react. You do realize that if we do this right now we could cause bad things to happen. Knowing that do you still love me?" She looked up at him, "Oh Lance-kun, yes, yes I do!" and kissed him passionately. Lance was in heaven, he looked at his watch, it was 10:15, and he had a class to teach in an hour and forty-five minutes. He could spend time with her until then. He lay next to her and looked into her eyes, "You're going to tell Sassahara today right?" He said, she nodded, "I will tell him. But Lance, will this, affect our comi-fest plans?" Lance looked at her and stroked a lock of hair from her forehead. "If worse come to worse he'll just not go. You've got half the work done already, I told Tanaka last night I wanted an Inuyasha costume, he's already made a Sango costume for Ohno, so we're all set." Oguie looked at him, "You're cosplaying? After what happened two months ago? Doesn't that bring up bad memories?" Lance smiled, "I feel I need to move on. Right now, this moment, this time with you, I am forgetting all about my past. You know I wasn't going to, but then I saw Ohno's costume and how happy she was doing it, I felt now was the time so I told Tanaka to make me an Inuyasha costume. I still have the wig and ears from my last Ohayocon." Oguie looked at him, and then looked at her watch, "Sassahara usually comes to walk me to school, and you better go before he comes." Lance kissed her, "Let him come, let him see this!" Then they heard the door click open, Lance looked and recognized Sassahara's shoes, "Oh shit." He thought not good. "Hello, Oguie-san?" He heard him get closer Lance tried to suppress his nerves then zero hour approached. "What in the fuck is going on here?" he shouted at the couple lying on the floor, "Sassahara, listen it's not what you think." Lance said Chika sat up, "It's everything you think and more!" She shouted, Lance got up and ran, grabbing his satchel on the way out. He ran all the way to the university nonstop. Meanwhile Sassahara and Oguie began to talk.

"We never had any connection anyway!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air. Sassahara sat down and sighed, "How long have you known him? Two days?" Oguie looked at him, "Listen Kanji, I feel more in love with that American in two days than I have with you in two months! You are emotionally immature, you don't express your feelings, and you never ever in all the months we've been together tried to show your love for me. Lance loves me! He sees the real me, and that's more than you'll ever do! It's over Kanji!" outside rain had begun to fall. Oguie packed her bag for school and walked past the sobbing otaku. "You knew this was coming. You knew it all along, so suck it up and be a man!" Oguie walked out with her umbrella. Sassahara ran to her but she had left the front walkway. Running after her "Chika!" he screamed, she walked on, he screamed her name again falling to his knees, and his body soaked in the pouring rain. Sobbing, it was hard to tell where the rain ended and the tears began.

Oguie walked to the club room and sat down; a few of the others were there just relaxing. Tanaka was looking through a dojinshi, Madarame was thumbing through a manga, and Ohno was looking at a cosplay magazine. It was Tanaka who spoke first. "Where's Sassahara? Isn't he usually with you when you first get here?" Oguie sat down, "We broke up." She said and pulled out a copy of a Slam Dunk Dojinshi. Everyone looked at her in shock; Madarame spoke up, "Why? I thought you made a good couple? Did he screw someone else?" Ohno put down her cosplay magazine, "This is just horrible! Now what do we do about comi-fest? We can't keep them apart for the entire three days?" Kasukabe and Kousaka walked in, "What's going on?" She said, Ohno ran up to Kasukabe and hugged her, "Oh Kasukabe, Kanji and Chika are through!" Kasukabe was startled, "How? When did this happen?" Chika laughed "All I can say is I can proudly shout from the rooftops that I love Lance Ryan! I love him even with the whole, dead fiancé baggage thing!" everyone was silent. Madarame looked at her, "Dead fiancé? He never told us about that?" Oguie began feeling she said too much. She sighed and began to tell Lance's story.

"Okay class; don't forget we have a test tomorrow on Grammar and Mechanics Chapter One. Study hard and I will see you next week." Lance said and walked out of class, it was then he saw Sassahara in the distance, he hid behind a corner and watched him pass by. Lance, saw him writing something in a notebook, probably a poem, he didn't give a shit. He walked to the club room, and silently said a prayer that he wouldn't be there. Walking in, he felt their eyes all around him. As he sat down, he looked at everyone and sighed. "I guess you all heard about me and Oguie? I know it's shocking, but right now our focus should be comi-fest, not some Jerry Springer love triangle. Tanaka how are the cost. . ." Lance heard a voice from the doorway and stopped. "You son of a bitch!" Sassahara shouted. Lance sat calmly, "Sassahara I know you're upset. Right now the best thing for you to do is sit down and relax. I may have done some damage here but we can still be friends." Sassahara laughed, "Friends, with you? Go fuck yourself!" Lance sighed "Look I am offering you an olive branch here. If you want we can all leave the club room and let you and Chika sort this out." Sassahara smirked, "Funny talk coming from a guy who's only girlfriend is a toilet! What happens when you go back to America? What are you going to tell your girlfriend?" Lance's tone got serious, "Don't go there?" he said Sassahara continued, "I bet the first thing your girlfriend will do after you tell her is cut her wrists. That's what I'd do!" Lance growled, "You no good, son of a bitch! Now you've gone too far! Do you want to settle this right now, because right now you've pushed me past the point of pissed off!" he shouted Sassahara made a come here motion with his hands. Everyone got up and tried to restrain Lance who was trying to get after Sassahara, his arms moving as much as the others would let him. "Come get you some, Yankee! You'll walk over but you'll limp back." Sassahara said with a cocky grin. Lance struggled, "God damn you let me go!" he shouted at the others. Oguie watched this in tears; she knew she just caused a major cluster fuck. "I am okay now let me go!" Lance said taking a deep breath; the others let go "You and me outside right now!" Lance walked out the door, Sassahara followed him out to the courtyard, and classes were changing. Lance stood at ready, fists raised, Sassahara took a defensive stance. Lance sank the first blow, a right hook to the face causing Sassahara's nose to bleed. Sassahara tried to perform a roundhouse kick Lance but Lance ducked and then jumped in the air and planted his foot in Sassahara's stomach. Sassahara clutched his stomach, Lance stood over him, "Now damn it I told you I was extending an Olive branch. All you had to do was accept. Now look at you! God damn it get up!" Sassahara stood up and winced, Lance extended his hand, Sassahara grabbed it. Lance smiled "You didn't think it would be this easy did you?" he said and grabbed Sassahara's wrists and flung him over his back, Sassahara hit the ground with a thud. Blood pooled around Sassahara's head, Oguie screamed and ran over to Sassahara. The leader of the entire student organizations ran outside, she looked at him. "What is the meaning of this? Who started all of this?" She turned to Lance, "Was it you?" Lance looked at her, "I'm done." He said coldly and walked home.

Oguie cradled his head in her hands; Sassahara looked up and smiled weakly. "I wanted to give you this today, when I came to visit you before school. " Sassahara whispered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. Inside the envelope was a card, on the front was the phrase "Happy Anniversary." She opened it up and read the poem inside. "From the moment I saw you I knew we could be together. You make me feel alive, like my soul has been revived, and now that we're together. Never before have I felt such love in my life, please say you love me. Love me until time stops and the seas dry up. Till the sun explodes and earth dies. Love me for good and love me for bad. I never want to forget the love we have. I love you." Finishing the last words fighting back sobs, she had forgotten that today was their two month anniversary. The paramedics came and placed Sassahara on a stretcher, while riding in the ambulance she looked at him. He was banged up bad, but he knew it would be okay. She had always been told to listen to her heart and right now she knew for sure her heart wanted Sassahara. "Please god," she said, "let this be forever. Let this all end now." And she closed her eyes.

Two week suspension that was the word from the dean of students, Lance couldn't come back for two weeks. Lance sat in his apartment watching television when he heard a knock at the door, it was the group. Lance opened the door, "Is this an intervention? Look I didn't mean to whip the holy hell out of Sassahara. I am sorry I wasn't more forthcoming with you guys. Some things you don't talk about in mixed company and Ann's suicide was one of them. I won't be coming back to Genshiken for the rest of the year, so you can just forget about the Inuyasha costume Tanaka. Now go away!" Lance said was going to slam the door when he felt something blocking the door, It was Ohno. "Lance-san please doesn't shut us out until we have our say. Sassahara told us to tell you he forgives you, he didn't know about your ex fiancé and all. Oguie forgives you too, we all do. Look at yourself, a stranger in a strange land, we are the only friends you have here. At least let us hold a meeting in your apartment so we get to know you better. Please, let us know you better." She said Lance looked in the crowd; there standing in the distance was Sassahara. His head was bandaged, and he had a splint on his wrist; He slowly made his way up to the front. Lance looked at him, and watched as he came closer, his hand extended. Lance wrapped his arms around Sassahara like they were old friends. "Come on in gang, let me fill in the gaps and then we'll have our meeting." He said and ushered them inside, it was a new beginning, a new dawn for Genshiken.

Two weeks later

"I call this meeting to order." Sassahara said. "First of all I would like to complement Lance-san and Oguie-san for their wonderful work on the Inuyasha dojinshi." Lance rubbed his head, "Well after that two week suspension from classes, I had some extra time. Sorry about beating you up." Sassahara smiled "No problem at all. Now Tanaka has the costumes finished, so we are pretty much set for comi-fest. All we need to do is set up a time to meet. I was guessing. . ." Sassahara stopped looked up at the door. Standing in the doorway was a black haired woman. Under her arm was a collection of Shakespeare's plays. "Excuse me love, could you tell me if this is where Genshiken meets?" She said Lance stared at her mouth agape. He leaned over to Madarame, "I think I'm in love!" he whispered, Madarame looked at her, and "She looks like your type!" Sassahara looked at her "Yes this is Genshiken, and you are?" the woman bowed "Angela Lovett at your service. Hey is that an Inuyasha dojinshi? I absolutely adore Inuyasha. One time my ex-boyfriend and I cosplyayed as Kagome and Inuyasha. We looked so cute!" Lance pulled out a chair, "Here, sit right down we were just talking about comi-fest." Lance looked at her, he had always been told to listen to his heart, and right now his heart was saying to go with this mysterious Brit. Yes things had returned to normal in the club room, but for how long?  
_To be continued._


	6. The new girl

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 6: The new girl

The new girl, Angela, sat down right next to Madarame. This of course made the bespectacled otaku very nervous. He never had any luck with women all he needed were the women in his dojinshi and he was happy. Lance was staring at her, all starry eyed, she looked like a movie star with her black hair and luscious green eyes that seemed to glow even in fluorescent light. Sassahara noticed this tapped Lance on the shoulder. "Lance-san, are you paying attention?" Lance smirked "I think I have a hard on!" Sassahara looked at him, "What did you say?" Lance whipped around, his face red, hoping to god that no one heard his last comment. "I said I have an aunt that lives in Chardon, Ohio! She doesn't live there anymore." Lance said, everyone was confused, Sassahara chuckled, and "We were talking about meeting at the station at nine o'clock. What does your aunt have to do with that?" Lance shrunk in his seat, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Yes, nine sounds, great, I hope I'll be ready by then!" Tanaka looked at Lance, "You do know about today right?" Lance smiled "Sure do, I'll drop by after class ends today, you got my measurements right?" Tanaka nodded. Sassahara then stood up and smiled, "It seems our newest member has been awfully quiet. Angela-san, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Angela smiled, "Oh I am from London originally, my mum was a doctor and my dad was a head shrinker of sorts. My particular obsession is men with glasses, there is nothing sexier to me than a man with glasses!" she said and placed her hand on Madarame's, he quickly pulled away, he knew flirting when he saw it. Madarame suddenly got this feeling that he needed to either throw up or run screaming from the room, he was sweating bullets. Sassahara caught everyone's attention, "Well thanks for joining our little organization. If there is no other business I believe we'll end it here." He said, as everyone got up Lance walked over to Angela. "I can't help but notice you are reading Shakespeare, You know I have some American made manga that are of some of his greatest tragedies." She laughed "Really, I didn't know they made such things?" Lance smiled and reached into his satchel, and pulled out his copy of Romeo and Juliet. "Here ya go, enjoy!" he said and looked at Madarame who was still sitting down, drumming his fingers nervously on the table. "You okay Madarame-kun?" Lance said, Madarame nodded, Angela turned to Lance, "Could you give me and, what's his name again, Madarame or something some time alone?" Lance nodded "See ya later Madarame!" He said and shot off a wave as he walked down the hall.

Madarame stood up, "Look I don't know what you're planning but. . ." he couldn't finish in time before Angela grabbed his tie and planted a passionate kiss on him. Madarame tried to resist but he decided to give in, he had seen situations like this before in his dojinshi but he never experienced it before. Angela nuzzled and kissed his neck, Madarame tried to force her off him, he had to go. "You know," he said "Lance-san wears glasses too maybe you should go after him? I mean he is single and all." She began unbuttoning his shirt, "Rape, oh rape! Help, someone help!" he screamed it was then Lance walked into the room again, "Forgot my. . ." he stopped and looked at the two of them, "Uh, might I ask what in the hell is going on here?" It was then Madarame felt a hand on his shoulder it was Lance, he snapped back to realty, everyone was looking at him. He looked up and saw Angela looking at him, "Gore, blimey do you mind getting your hands off my tits!" Lance laughed, "Madarame, you do know that's called sexual harassment where I'm from?" Madarame let go and shrunk into his seat and Lance began to speak. "I'd like to welcome Angela Lovett to our club, and would personally invite her to join me, Ohno and Kasukabe in our Inuyasha cosplay group!" She smiled "I'd love to but unfortunately I don't cosplay anymore, bad scene you know? My boyfriend or should I say ex fiancé had kind of a falling out so it brings up bad memories." Lance smiled "Okay, I understand. If you ever feel you need to talk about cosplaying come to me!" She nodded and with that Sassahara ended the meeting.

Lance was sitting in the library reading a copy of Ranma ½ when he heard a voice from across the table, it was Angela. "Hey," she said Lance looked up and smiled "Hey yourself, you look upset? If it's about Madarame, don't worry about him he zones out like that when he sees a girl like that. I'm sure he didn't mean to grab your breasts." She shook her head "No it's not that. You said I could come to you about cosplaying? Well you see the truth is my ex and I didn't have a falling out, he died." Lance set his Manga down, "How did he die?" He said she brushed a tear from her eyes, "He overdosed on Valium. The day before I got accepted to this university he and I got into a fight and I took a walk to clear my head." Lance heard this story before, "So when you came back, he was dead?" she was startled, "How did you know?" Lance sighed, "I had the same thing happen to me before I came here. My fiancé slit her wrists. I thought I would never cosplay again. Then I met Ohno and all the people in Genshiken. I, at first had a wall built up around me but slowly they tore it down and now I feel as if I am truly happy. For the first time since I lost my Ann two months ago I felt truly happy. Maybe you just need to have your wall tore down?" She looked at him, "But how do you deal with the memories, all the pain?" Lance smiled "Easy, I stay positive. I think of this as a fresh start, a way to expose the new me! What about you?" She looked at him, "I try not to think about it, but every now and then I see an Inuyasha dojinshi or manga and think of him." Lance looked at her and clasped her hand in his, "What you need is a way to tear down the wall and I feel that this is a good step. The final step should be cosplaying." She looked at him, her green eyes shining in the light, "I'll do it! I'll join your group. I have a Kagome costume already so I should be prepared. When's comi-fest?" Lance looked at his watch, "In about two weeks. Just as an aside, do you want to get dinner somewhere? You know just to get to know each other better. There is a really good sushi bar down the street." She smiled "You're being kind of direct for someone who said they had a hard on for me!" Lance blushed "I didn't think anyone heard me!" She looked into his blue eyes, "Let's say after my last class around four?" Lance was elated "It's a date. I'll meet you in the courtyard at four." She picked up her books "Thanks, thanks for everything!" she said and gave Lance a peck on the cheek. Lance returned to his manga unaware that a certain member of Genshiken had saw and heard everything.

It was three-fifty when Lance arrived in the courtyard to meet Angela; Lance was listening to "November Rain" by Guns N' Roses when he heard a voice over Slash's guitar solo, "Yoo Hoo, lover boy!" It was Kuchiki. Lance took off his IPod head phones growled, "Did your mother let you out of you cage again god damn it?" He said as the walking excuse for birth control came closer, "I hear you have a big date tonight?" Lance looked at him, "What in the hell are you talking about? I am just standing here listening to music and you come here talking about a date. Boy, we need to get you to a shrink!" Kuchiki laughed, "You're going out tonight with the new girl. I must say Lance-san you do know how to pick girls with baggage!" Lance glared at him, "You leave Angela alone, you may never know she may catch dumbass off of you! I hear it's contagious." Kuchiki laughed, "How will Oguie take this?" Lance threw his hands up in the air, "Where in the hell have you been? Do you not remember the meeting we had two weeks ago in my apartment? We're just friends now; she and Sassahara are going to see the new James Bond movie tonight! Then they are going home and probably fuck like bunnies! Do you even realize how annoying you are? Go away before I give you a Shingami noggin chop!" Kuchiki was puzzled, "What's that?" he asked, and then felt a blow to his head strike him from behind, it was Angela. "That, my friend, is a Shingami noggin chop! Now go the hell away or I'll have to show you the other moves I learned from anime!" Kuchiki got up and noticed Madarame, "Hey Madarame!" he shouted, Madarame began a mad dash across the courtyard, and he didn't want to be seen with that nut job! "Get away from me!" Madarame shouted as Kuchiki followed him. "Ready to go, Angela?" he asked the British otaku, "Sure, lead the way you Yankee son of a bitch" they both shared a laugh and began walking.

"What's good to eat here?" she asked as she took a sip of her sake. Lance ordered some tuna, "The tuna is usually good. Pretty much anything is good here." She ordered a plate of swordfish and began to eat. "So how long has it been?" he asked, Angela looked at him, "Since what?" she asked Lance took a sip of his rice beer, "Since you've been on a real honest to god date with a man?" She ordered some more sushi, "Since 2007 if you must know, I've had a few small dates here and there with my ex but never something like this." Lance took another sip of his rice beer, "What college do you come from?" he asked, she smiled "Good old, Cambridge University! Yourself, where are you from?" Lance pointed to a patch on his satchel, "Good old Kent State. Not as prestigious as Cambridge but it is still a great university." She laughed, "I had a friend from Kent State that came to Cambridge, he said the motto there is 'Can't read, Can't write, Kent State!' You sound more educated than that!" They both laughed loudly, "Seriously now Angela, do you think that we can be together seriously with all the baggage we carry?" She ordered sake and looked at Lance, "I think I finally found the right guy for me. Now don't think I'm being hasty, I have been single for two months since you know what happened but remember that wall you said I had around me? I think that has been completely torn down. However I don't think the club needs to know about our shared pasts until the time is right." Lance smiled, "They already know about Ann so I don't think you letting one of them know about your ex could cause much damage. The one you should tell is Ohno, she is more likely to keep it hidden and she is a sweet girl. Shit!" he looked at his watch, "I've got to go to Tanaka's for my fitting! Would you like to come with me?" Angela looked at him, "Okay as long as that whack job from the courtyard isn't there!" Lance smiled, and took her hand. As they walked out Lance couldn't help but think of the song, "Take a Chance on me" by ABBA he hummed a few bars as they walked the two blocks to Tanaka's. Maybe she'd open up to more people than just him.

"It's so wonderful that Lance convinced you to cosplay! I almost thought we were going to have to stage another intervention!" Ohno said with giddy glee, Lance stood there looking at himself in the mirror, he turned away for a moment, and "First off, telling you guys about me does not constitute an intervention. Second, if Sassahara hadn't egged me on I wouldn't have seen the need to whoop his ass!" Ohno laughed, "You look like the perfect dog demon! Oh I just can't wait for comi-fest!" she said and sat down next to Angela, Lance corrected her,"He's a Han-yo, half dog demon half human for your information!" Ohno sighed "You and Lance both have something in common." She said, Angela, looked at her. "What's that? Hopefully nothing that has to do with our fiancé's fates?" Ohno lay back on the bed, "No, it has nothing to do with that." She said as she let out a yawn, "It's the fact that you two seem tailor made for each other. You both love Inuyasha, you're both otaku, and you both seem to generally get along together." Angela smiled, "Yeah, I guess we do have that." She said and turned to Lance, "Oy doggie man, you ready to go?" Lance looked at her and smiled, "Sure thing stupid girl!" They both laughed, "Sit boy!" she said and Lance pretended to fall on the floor. "I'll be out in a few. Thanks a lot Tanaka, it fits really well!" Tanaka smiled "Are you sure it is supposed to be so loose around the cuffs? If it isn't then I'll take them in a bit?" Lance shook his head, "No, that's the way he's supposed to look. I'll be ready in a minute Angela; I just got to put my socks on." Lance emerged in his dress shirt and slacks, his Inuyasha costume on a hanger. Putting on their shoes, they said their goodbyes to Ohno and Tanaka, and walked towards Angela's apartment.

"I had a wonderful time tonight! I think that wall's coming down." Lance smirked, "Well, I kind of have that effect on people. Good night!" he said walked away shooting a little wave to Angela. Angela rushed after him, stood in his path. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, she shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Kiss me you filthy Han-yo!" she said, and planted her lips on his. They kissed passionately for about thirty seconds, never wanting to let the other go that is until his cell phone rang. It was Madarame. "Sorry, I've got to take this." He said as she let go she brushed a lock from her face, "See ya tomorrow?" she said Lance nodded and picked up his phone. Angela walked back to her apartment feeling elated, meanwhile Lance was dealing with an annoyed Madarame. "I was in the middle of a moment here!" Lance said, Madarame screamed "You've got to get him out of here. He's annoying the living fuck out of me!" "How did he get in your apartment in the first place?" Lance asked. Madarame sighed, "My door was unlocked and he just came in!" Lance shouted, "Do you even have a lock for your door?" Madarame chuckled, "No, not really." Lance grew irritated, "Remember what I said about saving your money for two months?" Madarame shouted, "Just tell him to get out please!" Lance sighed, "I know it's tough but why do I have to tell Kuchiki to get the hell out of your apartment! I'm not his mother!" Madarame screamed, "Just talk to him okay?" and handed the phone to Kuchiki, "Yes?" he said sounding like he had a stroke, Lance grumbled, "Hey, does your mamma still have worms crawling out her pussy, Kuchiki?" Kuchiki gasped, "How dare you say such things Lance-san?" Lance shouted, "Look, if you don't get your happy ass out of Madarame's apartment, I will personally come down there with Kasukabe and Oguie and we will beat the ever loving shit out of you! Is that clear?" "Yes sir!" Kuchiki said and hung up the phone, he wouldn't be seen for the rest of the night. Lance walked home humming a Cher tune that quickly morphed itself into Kid Rock's "All Summer Long" he was back on top; he now knew he ruled the world yet again!

To be continued. . .


	7. A very Genshiken Halloween

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 7: A very Genshiken Halloween

He had done it, he had finally done it. It was when Lance was going through his cosplay outfits looking for his Inuyasha ears when he saw the photo album there lying in the bottom of the box and took it out. Initially he thought about throwing it out, at the advice of his annoying brother Tilden. "All you're gonna do is sit there and mope like a sissy with that god damn thing there." He said that day in his apartment; he had just begun packing his things. "The way I see it," Tilden said, "The woman obviously wasn't in the mood to go on Oprah two years later and admit she had a fruit for a husband! Why don't you give me that damn thing, I'll put it in the burn barrel out back of my place, and we'll be done with it!" Lance remembered turning to Tilden and punching him in the face, causing him to say a few expletives and forcing his dad, Cody to come in and break up a potential fight. It was obvious Tilden had a few Natural Lights before he came over to his apartment and Cody knew it. It was his mother Joyce that comforted Lance and told him to ignore Tilden, "He's just became a mess since, well you know!" She said which her excuse was for everything. Two years before Lance graduated high school, Tilden was the star quarterback for the local high school and he had the chance to go to OSU on a full ride. Lance didn't know much about football but the way Tilden put it, he snapped the ball back, got tackled, and broke his leg all to hell, costing them the championship and his OSU career. Lance saw no need for him to go to OSU, he barely passed high school, all he would do is take some bullshit courses and play football till he got in the NFL Draft and played for the Pittsburgh Steelers. Tilden was just another wash out in a wash out town of wasted dreams, whose fragments mixed with the smoke of the factories and the taste of an ice cold beer. Lance picked up the book and thumbed through a few pages, him as Kenshin, his Ann dressed as a school girl, his award winning Kouga outfit with Ann dressed as Kikyo all good memories. He decided to take the book to the club room, he looked at his calendar, it was October 31st Halloween.

"I am just saying this story has some striking similarities to a story written by some guy I read on the internet!" Angela said, Oguie waved her off, "Just mere coincidences, Lance-san couldn't be super whatever twenty nine or anything." Angela growled "It's Superspeedgrapher29 and I swear to god it is not just a coincidence. This guy is on a level with masters of fantasy, Tolken, Lewis, hell this guy could out write Stephen King on one of his bad days! This has to be him!" Kasukabe thumbed through a dojinshi, "You ever notice that the tits on these women in these books are not realistic?" Kasukabe said Angela growled, "Will you quit talking about some cartoon's bleeding tits and get with the program!" Kasukabe flipped her off and continued reading. "Another thing that has been bothering me is that weird French looking dude. What planet is he from? Seriously, how you guys keep yourself from killing him is beyond me!" she said as the door opened, "Kill who? If it's Kuchiki I am half way there!" it was Lance with a photo album tucked under his arm. Angela looked at him, "Oy, don't come in here like that, nearly gave me a bloody heart attack you did!" Lance smiled, "Sorry, didn't know you were here. Oguie-san you said you wanted to go over some editorial ideas for the comi-fest dojinshi?" Lance sat down next to Kasukabe, "Who fucking reads these things! I mean the girl's boobs are not totally proportional to her body!" Angela shouted, "Enough about the tits love, it's starting to give me a headache. Lance, have you ever written anything before this?" Lance looked up from his conversation with Oguie to answer her, "Uh, no this is my first time why?" He said continuing his conversation with Oguie. "Well," I found this guy on the internet a while back," Lance spoke his face turning red "Uh huh? You think we should move the Kouga and Kagome scene to the first section, go on Angie, I'm listening. Angela continued, "He's really good and he writes Inuyasha fan fics like you, even as good as you!" Lance smiled, "Nope this is my first time. Besides I wasn't that good!" Lance then realized what he did and slapped his forehead! "I knew it! You're Superspeedgrapher29! I love your work." Oguie looked at Lance puzzled, "You mean to tell me this isn't your first time as a writer?" Lance nodded, "Now if we move them. . . "Lance said Oguie laughed in the middle of his sentence, Lance grew aggravated, "Okay I was a writer before you guys came here, big whoop! Now as I was saying if we move the Miroku and Kikyo scene to section three we would," Angela was laughing, "God dam it it's not funny!" Lance said, "Christ and to think I was going to show you guys my cosplay photos!" Oguie stopped, "You have photos?" she said Lance pulled the book closer to the group. "Yeah these were from me and my ex-fiancé's time at various anime conventions." They thumbed through the pages looking in awe of Lance's past, "You were quite the cosplayer back then huh?" Lance nodded as Ohno and Tanaka walked into the room. "Lance-san is this?" she said as she leaned over the table and looked at the Kouga Kikyo photo. Lance rubbed his head "Yep, I am just full of surprises! Oh I forgot to mention to everyone, Happy Halloween!" Angela laughed, "I forgot it was all hallows eve!" she said thumbing through the book. The four Japanese otaku looked at them with bewilderment. "Excuse me Lance san, what is Halloween?" Lance looked at her, "You're kidding me right? The most brilliant holiday known to man and you don't know what it is?" Kuchiki walked in, "Heloooo everyone!" he said walked up to the table. Lance looked at him and said plainly in English, "Kuchiki could you leave for a moment?" Kuchiki was puzzled, he replied in his native tongue, "I don't understand English!" Angela laughed "You barely speak Japanese, he said get your blooming arse out of here, we would like a moment alone!" Kuchiki sulked out of the room. Lance cleared his throat, "I propose we show these otaku originators all about Halloween. Meet me at that restaurant we frequent all the time, give Sassahara Madarame, and Kousaka a buzz and tell them that they can come in costume tonight if they like. I am going to show you how we Americans celebrate Halloween." Ohno was puzzled, "Cosplay in public?" That doesn't seem normal?" Lance laughed, "Hon, to me normal is a four letter word because if everyone was normal there'd be no abnormal and I would be out of a job! Come on Angie; let's show them how we party!" Angela nodded and grabbed her purse and followed Lance outside. Kasukabe and Ohno got on their cell phones and began making a few calls.

It was eight o'clock when they all gathered; Ohno was dressed as the secretary from Kujibiki Unbalance, Kasukabe was the President, and Kousaka had decided to dress up as a school girl for the evening. Lance was already inside sipping on some rice beer when they all arrived and noticed him in his Kouga outfit. "Nice to see some of you dressed up! I hope you don't mind, Angie will be a little late since she lives a mile outside downtown. Oh there she is!" he said pointing to Angela dressed up as Kagome, "You're all mine, you filthy wolf demon!" She said and ran up to Lance kissing him on the lips. Madarame was looking up her skirt with a camera phone, while Sassahara was looking at the menu. "Madarame –san, I can see you with that camera phone!" Lance said as the flash went off, Angela slapped it out of his hands, "You cheeky bastard!" she said and sat down. The waiter came over and asked Lance if he wanted anything else to drink, "You got any tequila?" He asked, the waiter nodded, "Then get me two nice sized bottles and five shot glasses please!" he said the man dashed off to fetch the booze. As everyone ordered food Lance took a huge gulp of his rice beer. "You four ladies ever had tequila? " Angela smiled politely, "Not really. I've had a pomegranate margarita once and I think that is it on my alcohol consumption." The other girls shook their heads, just as the waiter arrived with two large bottles of Jose Quervo and five shot glasses. Lance dolled them out like a blackjack dealer in Vegas, handing one to each of the women and one for him "To Genshiken, may the otaku spirit never leave us all!" The men raised their cups of sake and the women raised their tequila and drank it down. Lance quickly filled the women's glasses with more, "What are you trying to do, get us drunk?" Kasukabe said, Lance nodded, "My idea exactly Madame President! You know at Kent State people did this all the time!" Lance said taking another shot, Angela laughed, "I'll drink to that wolf man!" she said taking another shot, the Kasukabe, Ohno and Oguie followed suit. Lance quickly filled more glasses. Ohno was taking them down like a pro, every second she'd need a fill up and it was hard for Lance to keep up. By round seven, Lance was looser than Oprah's pants after a starvation diet. Ohno was still going strong while Oguie had passed out and was snoring. Kasukabe and Angela were eyeing the two otaku suspiciously. "Hey let's do some Karaoke! Come on it'll be fun!" Lance said his speech slurred by the alcohol. He looked through the song list and saw Kid Rock's "All Summer Long," and selected it. Swaying a bit on the stage, he began to sing about 1989 and how his thoughts were short and his hair was long. Ohno was now past doing shots and was drinking straight out of the bottle; Lance was shouting and slurring his way through the song causing Angela to cover her ears and Kasukabe to run to the bathroom to throw up although it had nothing to do with Lance. The song finished, Lance bowed and stumbled over to Ohno. She seemed not fazed by the alcohol even though she was quite tipsy, "You know I always wanted to make love to a girl while cosplaying!" he said and kissed her passionately on the lips she responded by rubbing her hands all over Lance's back, getting into it. Angela pulled them apart, "Oy, don't you two have any shame! Great Christ on a bloody bicycle you two are hammered! Tanaka Take Ohno home, Kousaka you take Lance to his apartment right after Polly Pukes a lot gets out of the bathroom, Sassahara take Oguie home. Nobody drove here did they?" She said, the men shook their heads Ohno and Lance were going at it, again while Madarame, was filming it on his camera phone, Angela grabbed a hold of the camera phone and shut it off. "Show's over folks, let's all go home before we all get kicked out!" She said and grabbed her coach purse. And stormed out the men grabbing their respective partners and followed out.

"You know, you know if we hadn't nuked your asses back in forty-five you wouldn't have the things you have now!" Lance said as he stumbled up the steps Kousaka looked at him, "You're just drunk, tomorrow you'll stop talking about World War Two and Hiroshima and how the Americans kicked our ass. You know what; go watch 'Grave of the Fireflies and see all the shit you did!" Lance laughed as he fumbled with his keys, "You know that was quite a good book, the movie sucked though, whoever thought Tom Hanks good for that role is full of shit!" Kousaka looked at him, "What in the hell are you talking about. I'm talking about anime? Tom Hanks was never in any anime?" Lance wheezed, "Bonfire of the Vanities was one of the worst movies I have ever seen!" Lance opened his door, "Good night!" He said and slammed his door. Kousaka helped Kasukabe down the steps, sometimes stopping to hold her hair as she threw up, he didn't know exactly what Halloween was but he thought of it less as a miracle and more as curse.

The next morning Lance walked into his English as a second language class, he could barely remember anything from the night before except taking, Kousaka to task over WWII and making an obscure allusion to a movie he had never seen but had to read about its production for a film class he had to take for an liberal education requirement. Sipping on a mug of blackberry tea he turned to his class. "Okay translate these from Kanji to American English." He said writing characters on the board, when he finished he turned to his class. "Before I begin asking questions let's see if you can answer a couple of questions for me. What are two you things you shouldn't do, and remember class, there is no such thing as stupid answers, just stupid people." One of his students raised his hand, "Yes you in seat number twenty-five whose name escapes me?" "Wear shoes indoors?" the student said, Lance laughed, "No that's not it. I'll tell you. One, don't get in a drinking contest with Kanako Ohno. Two never make references to a bad nineteen nineties movie that you never even saw let alone heard of until you took a film course in college. Oh and let me add a Third, just as an aside, I watched "Grave of the Fireflies" when I had a sober moment last night, and I am really, really sorry for having bombed the holy hell out of your country." Lance looked around at the puzzled faces, "Oh-Kay, that was awkward. Let's begin shall we." As Lance taught his class, Angela was in the club room rethinking her relationship with Lance when Kuchiki walked into the room. "Helloo Angela-san!" he said, looking up she saw a picture of Lance with Ohno from last night. "Where, where, did you get that?" she said stunned, Kuchiki just giggled. Angela smiled and looked at the open window. "Kuchiki have you ever seen the view from up here. It's quite amazing!" She said beckoning him to the window; Kuchiki walked over, he knew it would be his only chance of getting some from a girl in his life, and leaned out the window. Angela realizing her chance pushed on Kuchiki forcing him down onto the courtyard's stone path. Angela looked out the window at the lifeless form lying on the ground, "Why?" A voice said behind her it was a somewhat chubby man in a business suit. 'You saw nothing, whoever you are! He killed himself." She said Kugayama looked out the window, students gathered around Kuchiki. She walked out of the room with a sense of satisfaction.

An ambulance came and picked up Kuchiki, they pronounced him DOA at the hospital. At the request of his family an autopsy was going to be performed since they knew in their heart of hearts he wouldn't commit suicide. Just as the doctor was about to make the incision to open the chest cavity he heard a voice, it was coming from the corpse, from Kuchiki, it was saying "Angela." The doctor backed away and picked up the phone to call the front desk.

To be continued. . .


	8. Long reaching ramifications

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 8: Long reaching ramifications.

Angela bolted up at the sound of her alarm clock; it had been going off for an hour. Had she done it? Was it a dream? She immediately called Lance's cell, he would probably be in the club room. "Hello?" Lance said a loud din was heard in the background, "Lance? It's Angela?" Lance put his hands over the phone, "Look I don't know what you're doing Kuchiki but stop it I'm on the phone! You did this to yourself!" Angela was puzzled, "Did you just say Kuchiki was there?" Lance got back on the phone, "Yeah, I'm out here in the courtyard. Apparently spaceman here got depressed and came to the club room when this one guy, who I've never seen before. . . What's his name again, Kugayama or whatever scared him as he was leaning out the window and he fell three stories. Lucky bastard fell on the grass, just broke a few bones. You sound a little pissed off, you okay babe?" Angela let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, just had a bad dream that's all! Did I miss the meeting?" Lance put his hands on the over the receiver, "Are we having a meeting today?" he shouted, "Yeah, the show must go on, with or without the little prick, serves ya right for hanging out the window like an idiot, Kuchiki!" Lance shouted the ambulance pulled away, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Angela sighed, "Never, ever, am I drinking tequila again." And she got ready for school.

"I know it wasn't your fault Kugayama, the SOB shouldn't have been hanging out the window!" Lance said as he made himself another cup of tea, he had the hangover from hell. Angela walked in as he sat down, "Hey babe!" Lance said as she sat down next to Kugayama. She turned to Kugayama, "How do I know you?" Kugayama looked at her and thought, "W-well you do teach one of my English classes! You're Lovett-sensei right?" Lance looked at Angela, "You're acting pretty strange today? How bad was this dream you were telling me about?" Angela sighed and began telling the two of them her dream, how she killed Kuchiki by pushing him out the window, how Kugayama mysteriously appeared in her dream, and how Kuchiki awoke on the autopsy table." Lance laughed, "I had a dream like that once, and too much rice beer caused that! You had to teach an English class before you had to go to the party last night?" Angela nodded, "That'd probably explain Kugayama being there. You know some believe that dreams are the window to the unconscious mind. Maybe you just want to kill Kuchiki? Anyway just forget all about it, the dumb son of a bitch fell out the window on his own volition, you had nothing to do with it!" Lance looked around, " Where is everybody?" Kugayama looked at Lance, "Don't ask me!" he said just as Ohno and Tanaka walked in arguing, "I was drunk for Christ sake!" Ohno shouted Tanaka threw up his hands, "Two times, Two times you have done this shit and I am getting sick of it." Ohno looked at Tanaka, "If you spent less time on your models and more on me, I wouldn't have to go looking for a man to make out with! By the way, whose idea was it for Madarame to film the whole thing? Now it's probably going to be on YouTube by now!" Lance interrupted, "If you country hens would stop clucking for just a few moments, I want to know Kuchiki progress. Did you hear anything?" Tanaka looked at Lance, "Fuck you!" he said, Lance was stunned, "Look I know I did something stupid last night, the whole let's have some tequila idea was probably the worst idea since they decided to end Inuyasha prematurely!" Tanaka looked at Lance, "Did you know Madarame filmed the whole thing on his camera phone? You two look like you're making a porno. Ya know what; forget about comi-fest I'm not going!" Everyone gasped, Lance stood up, "Tanaka-kun I know that you're upset, but not going to comi-fest after making all those outfits would be a total travesty! Please, let's not get too hasty here!" Tanaka slugged Lance right in the face; he stumbled backward into a wall of manga. "That's what I think of you and your god damn costumes! It's over Ohno! I'm done, finished; don't even bother coming back to my place tonight!" He said and walked out just as Sassahara walked in, "What just happened?" Sassahara asked as Lance stood over a now distraught Ohno. Angela rubbed her back, "Easy now love, don't worry he's just a tad bit shirty over the whole Halloween thing. I'm sure by tonight he will be okay?" Ohno still sobbed, Lance wiped some blood from his nose, "Ya know I've learned two things this week. One of the most important things is never drink too much." Ohno's sobs were getting louder; Angela took her hand and led her out of the room. Lance sighed, "How's dumbass doing?" Sassahara rubbed his head, "He should be out in time for comi-fest, that's the important thing. How he's going to take the fact that we all hate his guts is the main question for the hour." Kugayama looked at him, "I for one don't hate him. He is a little weird but that's all nothing much considering all the weirdness that has been going on since the American got here!" Lance got defensive, "You want to fight tubby, because If I can whoop Sassahara's ass, I sure as shit can whoop yours too!" Kugayama smirked, "I bet the only reason, you hang out here is because, all the girls remind you of your, stupid whore of an ex fiancé!" Lance stood up and grabbed Kugayama by the lapel of his business suit. "Listen here you fucking son of a bitch, and I am going to make myself as clear as I possibly can. Do not, I repeat do not say any more words about me, my past, or anything of that nature. If you do not, you are going to end up as a grease stain on the floor here! I will fuck you up so bad that your mamma won't even recognize you. Am I clear?" He shouted, Kugayama nodded sheepishly and Lance grabbed his coat and walked out, "If you gentlemen would like to continue this conversation, we can do this at a better time. Right now, I am at a level of pissed off that I have never been before in my life!" He said and slammed the door.

"I don't know what I'd do without him? I mean we have been going out for a few months now and I thought I would never have had it end all over an innocent kiss." Ohno said Angela sat next to her, "Actually love, you two were full on snogging, semi pornographic I am afraid." Ohno sobbed, "How am I ever going to convince him to take me back after something like that. You heard what he said, he's not going to comi-fest, he's given up on our relationship, and I think I should just go home and bump myself off!" Angela touched Ohno's shoulder and looked into her eyes, "I think you still have a chance if you catch him at the right time. He's at home right now, why don't you go to his place and talk it over. I would hate to have someone's relationship ruined over something as silly as a drinking contest on Halloween. I am to think that I am partially to blame here, if Lance hadn't have brought it up I wouldn't have done it. I knew how notorious Kent's Halloweens are, and I knew that would spill over here. He's such a complex chap that Lance Ryan, I sometimes wonder what goes on inside that head of his. What he's been through, what happened to him before he came here, or should I say his fiancé died. If I told you something Ohno would you promise not to tell Lance?" Ohno nodded, "I think I am falling for him. I want to marry him and have his children but the problem is I don't know if he is the right man for me. I mean you say he is, but he has so much baggage that I feel that I am going to pay for it in the end. I am thinking of telling him how I truly feel but I am quite afraid of how he is going to react. I mean he could be a total madman or something; the way he gets so angry frightens me. What should I do?" Ohno looked at her, "I was always told by my mother to listen to my heart. Let it decide for you, that's what I've been told. If your heart of hearts tells you that Lance is the one, then he is, and there's no question about it." Angela hugged Ohno, "I think you should be getting somewhere right now, shouldn't you?" Angela said, and Ohno looked at her watch, "You're right! Angela-san lets as a movie I once saw said, 'Let's get the shit kicked out of us by love!' what do you say?" Angela nodded and they both separated.

It was seven-thirty when Ohno arrived at Tanaka's apartment, she knocked on the door. Tanaka opened the door in his traditional hoodie and sweat pants, "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you ever again?" He said and was about to shut the door when Ohno placed her foot in the way. "Tanaka-kun I just want to talk to you, about last night." She said forcing the door back open, Tanaka tried to stop her entrance, "I don't want to talk about it. We're over and that's it, nothing more to say. Now if you'll excuse me I have a model to work on right now and if I don't finish this part tonight then I won't be able to paint it tomorrow. Good night!" He said and slammed the door. Ohno knocked on the door again; Tanaka opened it with a furious look on his face. "Look god damn it, I don't want to discuss it. Go. . ." He could barely finish his sentence when Ohno kissed him on the lips. Tanaka was taken back to the first time they kissed how passionate it was. He was pressed against the door with Ohno making out with him. It was twenty seconds when she stopped, "If my words don't stop you from leaving me, let my actions speak louder. Hopefully you got the message." She walked away, before she walked down the steps she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Tanaka. "I heard you loud and clear. Kissing you just now made me realize how much more meaningless my life would be without you. I need you Ohno, the question is, after all we've been through before tonight will you still love me forever?" Ohno smiled, "I can't promise I'll be here forever but I'll love you for the rest of your life and mine." Tanaka wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck his scruffy beard tickling her neck making her laugh. They both walked inside, the streetlights turned on outside, it would be the only light they would need.

As Angela walked up to Lance's apartment she felt uneasy, something about this made her uneasy. She knocked on the door; it opened with just the gentlest touch, stepping inside she looked around. "Lance? Lance we need to talk?" she said, no answer, she peeked around the corner. There in the room down the hall there was a sliver of light, she opened the door. There laying on the bed was Lance, an open bottle of pills and an fifth of vodka next to his bed, he was dressed as Inuyasha. She ran over to him, "Lance!" She screamed rushing over to his body. She checked for a pulse and found a very faint one, "God damn you!" She screamed, "You're not going to leave me, not like this!" Hearing a whisper she leaned closer, he was speaking. "Ann." Was all that he was saying, she looked on the bed and saw an open book of photos, pictures of family gatherings, all with a brown haired woman, Angela recognized her immediately as the girl from the cosplay photos. "Lance you can't go, not like this!" she said and picked up the phone and dialed 119. Lance was still whispering his ex's name, then he stopped. Angela checked for a pulse and noticed that it had grown fainter than before. She then flipped through Lance's contact book and called the gang, he would need them.

Stepping through the glowing door, Lance walked into the room. It looked like a Nineteen Fifties diner. A familiar drum beat was heard in the background, it was the Ronettes "Be My Baby." There sitting in a booth was a woman with brown hair tied back in a pony tail, she waved over to him. "Well you made it!" she said, now let's watch the fun begin, she said turning the page on the mini jukebox and selecting the number 2008. There Lance saw the paramedics carry him out of his apartment, he was still alive, and they were giving him an IV and checking his pulse. "Welcome to the spirit realm Lance!" She said, "Thank you, Ann, I missed you!" Ann looked at him, "You know you have a choice to make. Stay here with me for eternity or go back to earth." Lance nodded, "I know, I just want to sit back and enjoy the show before I make my decision."

Angela stood over his bed and looked at him. The doctor told her he would be in a coma, although they didn't know how long. She kept turning the box the paramedics found in his outfit in her hands. She then got the courage to open it up and see inside before the gang arrived. Inside was a ring, she began to cry. Inside the box inscribed in gold were the words "Will you marry me?" She cried, "Oh Lance!" and sank to her knees.

To Be Continued


	9. The Truth Reveals Itself:In spirit realm

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 9: The Truth Reveals Itself in the Realm of the Spirits

Angela sat there turning the box back and forth in her hand. He was going to propose, tonight in fact, but why did he attempt suicide? She placed the box under the pillow and sighed. Her Tim did this to her, popped too many valium and guzzled some Smirnoff, and died on her, in the same outfit too. She heard the sound of footsteps in the room, standing there with tear filled eyes was Ohno. "Oh Angela-san, I am so sorry!" she said her voice nearly distorted with sorrow, she embraced Angela and began crying on her shoulder. "There now love, let it all out, I know. It's hard for me too." She said patting her on the back of the head. More of them showed up gathered in the hospital room they all sat back and looked at Lance. "The question I have is," Sassahara said, "why would he do it now? He had, had been all moody and stuff but why would he do it is the thing? After all we've done, why now?" Kugayama sighed and took a sip of some coffee he had got from the machine in the lobby, "I shouldn't have made that comment about her, his ex I mean. I-it is my entire fault." Oguie spoke up, "What are we going to do without him? I mean we have been through a lot of shit this quarter, and he's sort of the glue that holds us together. I mean we've always had each other, but we have never been as close as we are right now, without him!" Everyone nodded, the heart monitor just blipped, it was Lance's only response.

"Well honey, how does it feel to be finally reunited?" Ann asked as Lance stared at the jukebox watching our world. Lance looked up at her, "Pass, I'll pass on that question. Can you get something to eat here?" He said, Ann nodded, "Yeah just think it and it'll show up. I am only allowed to ask you five questions, and you made me waste one!" Lance thought up a Philly Chicken sandwich, with cheddar cheese and barbeque sauce. Taking a bite, he wiped the sauce of his chin, "Any more burning questions you have to ask?" he said, Ann looked at him, "Do you still love me?" Lance took another bite and swallowed, "Kind of, see that black haired girl in the blouse? She loves me more than you did. You better get to the point of this before you run out of questions." Ann was taken aback, "How can you say such things?" She said Lance took another bite, "You're running out of questions. To answer your previous question yes I still love you. None of the club members know it, but right now I want to focus on my sandwich for a bit. Okay?" Ann grumbled and sat with her arms crossed as Lance finished his sandwich. "How much do you miss me?" She asked as Lance wiped his face with a napkin, Lance smiled and clasped Ann's hand "For two months I have dreamt of nothing but you and only you. I only did this for us." He said she wiped away a tear. "Does that mean you'll stay?" Lance smiled, "That's five, and babe and I'll burn that bridge when I get there!" He said and stretched out in the booth, waiting for his Q&A session.

"Well, how long is he going to be like this?" Asked Kasukabe as she stood outside with Oguie and smoked. Oguie shrugged, "Maybe a couple of days a few weeks, we've still got comi-fest to work on. I don't know if all that valium and booze has messed up his head or not. Angela is all shaken up, so is Ohno. I have never seen someone's sweatshirt stained with so many tears." She took a sip of coffee. "Well he is the one that turned me on to Inuyasha!" Kasukabe said and took a drag, "I am thinking about asking Tanaka to make a Shippo costume for Kousaka!" Oguie was stunned, "Why do you want a Shippo costume for him?" Kasukabe laughed, "Just in case we want to do, ya know, he can be Shippo and I can be another kitsune!" Oguie laughed, "He's only seven years old, and I don't think he'd know what to do or where to stick it in!" The both shared a laugh. "We could just dress up like kitsune's and pretend we're older than Shippo really is!" Kasukabe said, Chika smiled, "Ya know I think you've lightened up since he got here. " Kasukabe said as she stubbed her cigarette out with her boot heel. "Yeah, if he dies I don't know what I'll do!" Oguie said brushing away a tear. Kasukabe hugged her and smiled, "Yeah, me too!" and they both walked inside.

"Now I get to ask you five questions right?" Lance said as looked at Oguie and Kasukabe walk into the hospital, Ann nodded. "Okay number one, why in the hell did you do it?" Lance said throwing his hands up in the air. Ann sighed, "You wouldn't understand." Lance growled, "You're wasting valuable time here now! How would I not understand?" Ann leaned forward, "You want to know the truth? Why I did what I did? Here it is. . . I was pregnant!" Lance was shocked, "I was going to be a father? You didn't tell me that. So not only did you kill yourself, you killed my unborn son too!" Ann took a breath, "It wasn't yours to begin with." Lance sat there thinking. "Okay here is my fourth question, since you made me waste up three with your revelation. Whose is it?" Lance said leaning closer Ann mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Lance said, Ann shouted "It was Tilden's; it was your god damn brother's kid!" Lance was shocked, how could she have gotten pregnant by his older brother? "It was about a month before we left for Ohayo con, Tilden came over. We had been secretly seeing each other since you went to Kent State. We had sex and then he left. His wife Michelle didn't know about it and, you were so god damn busy with college and Japan you didn't even notice us and how we acted at family gatherings." She said wiping a tear from her eye, "Tilden and I had something you and I didn't. He wasn't an otaku; he was someone I could relate to. You spent so much time with your fan fiction and anime that you didn't even notice I was screwing your brother behind your back!" she let out a laugh, Lance was furious, he looked at her in the eyes, "You never loved me, did you? Never in your life did you love me, is that what you're saying?" Ann smiled, "I loved you more than anything in the world, but when you left I needed something to fill a void. You understand right?" She clasped his hand, "Let's start over just me and you, the spirit world is not that bad. What do you say? Let's forget all about the past and start anew. I still got that Kagome outfit you bought for me!" she said, Lance closed his eyes, on his side of the table a gun appeared Lance picked it up. "What are you doing?" Ann said as Lance cocked the gun, "Doing what I should have done to this memory two months ago!" He said and pointed it at her. "She stumbled out of the booth and onto the floor. As this was going on in their world, Angela brought in Lance's IPod and put the headphones in his ears. "I know you like this song, I think of it every time I see you." She turned on Coldplay's "Violet Hill" The sound filled the spirit realm. "Ann, if you loved me, why did you kill yourself? Why did you let me go? You're going back to hell right? That's where you went huh? Well I'm not going to go with you and I will never, ever let you do this me or any of my friends!" He shouted, Ann screamed, "Lance, for the love of god!" she said but Lance had decided, and pulled the trigger. As Ann lay there he watched as her body turned to ash and sunk into the black and white tile floor. As he was walking out the door, a Shinigami in a top hat and white skull mask, waved goodbye, "We appreciate your business! Thanks for stopping by!" The Shinigami said waving with his huge hands Lance saluted.

Ann stood over the bed, as the song ended she watched as Lance's eyes started to slowly open. "Oh Lance! Oh god we were so worried about you, Jesus Christ you gave me such an awful fright!" Lance smiled weakly, "I had some old business to take care of." He said and leaned forward kissing her on the lips with all his strength. Angela began to cry, "Oh lance I will. I'll do it!" she said wrapping her arms around him. "Do what?" he said puzzled, Angela looked at him, "The ring with the gold kanji characters. You know the wedding ring?" Lance laughed, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'd like to get to know you a little more before I marry you." She looked at him "Then, then what were you doing with it?" Lance smiled "I'm holding it for one of the club members. He's going to propose to her at comi-fest. "Angela looked at him, "Who is it?" Lance was about to speak the name when the gang entered the room. "I'll tell you later!" he said and watched as all the club members walked in. It was another shocking event for the Genshiken gang, but they had comi-fest to look forward to and a wedding. But who was the lucky couple?

_To be continued. . ._


	10. Prodigal Brother Gets Beat Down

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 10: The Prodigal Brother Gets Beat Down

It had been two weeks since Lance had got out of the hospital, the ring safely hidden in a book safe in his apartment, when his mother called him. "Jesus Christ Ma, do you know how much it costs to call internationally? I hope this is a short call because you're going to rack up a huge phone bill!" His mother laughed, "Always pinching pennies, just like your father!" Lance smiled, "How are you Ma?" he asked as he picked up his satchel and it down next to him. "I just called to tell you to pick up Tilden at the airport tomorrow; he's coming for a visit! You don't mind that do you?" Lance stopped and thought, he told his mother in an e-mail that he didn't want to be around his older brother at all and that officially he disowned any knowledge of him at all. "Ma, remember when I sent you that e-mail saying I didn't want anything to do with him?" his mother sighed, "You weren't serious I could tell in your tone." Lance growled, "Ma, after what he did to me, what he did to me and Ann, believe me I am through with that two timing son of a bitch." He said his mother stammered, "But, but, he's your brother!" Lance shouted "You tell that worthless piece of shit that he better turn around that airplane and head back to wherever he flew from. I don't want him here I don't want to see him or have my friends be around him. Do you hear me Ma; it is not going to happen!" Lance's mother began to cry, Lance officially felt worthless. "Ma, he got Ann pregnant, he hates my guts, and moreover I think he'll hate it here. Ma, Ma, don't cry it's not your fault. I have done a lot of soul searching here and I don't think Tilden fits in to the equation of my life now. Please try to understand, that I will always consider him a brother but as a part of my life he doesn't exist." His mother stopped and spoke to him in a calm voice, "It was his idea, and he wanted to make amends. Please Lance give it a chance." Lance was stunned; his own brother planed this visit to him to try to patch things up, how would it turn out and how would he tell the gang. He told his mother goodbye, hung up the phone and walked to school.

"So that's the story Angie, Tilden is coming over at 3:30 our time and I am going to show him around. I'll try to keep him from grabbing the girls' breasts and stuff but otherwise his time here in Genshiken will be short." Lance said and ate some of his California roll, "He's a bloody pervert eh?" she said, Lance laughed, "You have no Idea. I don't know it just doesn't seem right that he would do something like this, at a time when I don't even want to be around him. It's like god is mocking me." Angela drank her tea and looked at Lance. "Listen love, I hate to tell you this but this is fate's way of telling you that you need him. You're his only friend now, I mean his wife probably is some shrew, and he has two annoying twits for kids. Typical small town washout scenario, maybe this will bring him some comfort. Who knows this may strengthen your relationship with him?" Lance laughed, "Tilden and I have been at odds since I graduated high school with scholarships up the wazzoo and all he had was a job at a steel mill that would be dead within a few months. He practically hates me, and right now after the week before last's revelation I hate him even more." Angela looked at her watch, "You better get a run on spaceman, the next train to the airport leaves in fifteen minutes!" Lance looked at his watch, "Oh god, I better hurry. See ya earthgirl." He said and gave Angela a peck on the cheek. He put on his IPod and selected Guns N Roses "Paradise City" and walked out of the cafeteria.

He arrived at the airport at 3:20, Tilden's plane wasn't supposed to arrive until ten minutes later so Lance ordered rice beer at the bar and sat watched some Japanese news channel. He didn't know how to react, he needed think this over. He planned to show him to the Genshiken members but he was totally afraid that he would fawn over some girl in the club and try to hit on her. Lance knew Tilden inside and out, he was a boozer, a womanizer and a total jerk, but yet again he could be a sweet man, if he didn't have a few Natural Lights in him. He sipped on his rice beer and was starting to feel relaxed when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. "I hope that's not beer in that mug. Mom would have a fit!" it was Tilden, Lance spun around, "I thought you weren't arriving until 3:30? Besides I am of legal age!" He said as his brother picked him up in a bear hug. "Okay Til, don't break my spine okay?" Tilden let go and smiled, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had been drinking on the plane. "Where do we get a rental car?" he said Lance sighed, "I took the train here and that is how we are getting back to the university." Tilden laughed, "You're funny, let's go find a rental place!" and began walking, Lance grabbed him, "No, I was being entirely serious. Let's get on the train." Tilden followed his younger brother to the train station, where a friendly voice said in Japanese that the train to Suiioh University had arrived. Lance stepped on dragging Tilden by his coat. "How do you know what they are saying bro, because I don't?" Tilden said, Lance smirked, "I speak Japanese fluently, so I know what they say. You're a meathead so I don't think this language would fit you quite as well as it did me. You know if the handyman job doesn't pan out you could always work as an announcer for the NFL!" Tilden growled, "I just do odd jobs, I am not a handyman." Lance waved him off, "Whatever don't you embarrass yourself in front of my friends I know you've been drinking." The train jerked to a stop in front of the a few blocks from the University. Lance hopped out with Tilden in tow, as they walked Tilden cleared his throat. "Listen bro, I know I've done some horrible shit to you but I just want to start over. I am sorry about what I did to Ann." He said, Lance stopped and turned around, "Horrible doesn't begin to describe what you did to me. I am only doing this to please mom, if you so much as lay a hand on my friends or say something stupid I will escort your happy ass to airport personally!" Tilden, laughed, "Still the same old spitfire. Seriously about Ann," Lance stopped him, "I don't want to hear about her. Here comes one of my friends, just stand there and be quiet." Lance said as Oguie walked up to him. "Hey Lance-san, I'll be up in a minute. Who's this?" Lance smiled, "This is my brother Tilden, and he doesn't speak a word of Japanese so he'll be totally quiet during the meeting." He said, Tilden looked at Chika and grabbed her hand. "Bonjour Mademoiselle!" he said kissing it, she pulled away. Lance grabbed Tilden and dragged him away from Oguie, "Sorry Oguie-san, I'll see ya upstairs!" Lance said and pulled Tilden along. "She's a nice piece of ass, it's sad she only is an A cup. Lance growled, "God damn it we don't do that shit here. You are in a whole other land than Steubenville so act like it! Ya know I wonder what Ann saw in you." He said and opened the club room door.

In the club room, Angela and Kasukabe were having a discussion about Kasukabe's proposed kitsune costume idea. "Honestly love, I feel dressing up as a seven year old fox demon and screwing around borders on crazy, don't ya think?" Sassahara laughed, "You want to dress Kousaka as Shippo, and I think Dr Tenma should examine your brain for clots!" Tanaka nodded, "There is no way I am going along with some idea like that. That's just too weird. "He said, Ohno nodded in approval, Madarame was reading a dojinshi and barely paid attention to the conversation. Lance spoke up, "Everyone, this is my older and non otaku brother, Tilden!" They looked at the oafish man standing in a dress shirt, and sporting a crew cut; Madarame took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "How are you two from the same mother?" Madarame asked Lance in Japanese. Lance responded in kind, "Hell if I know!" Tilden took a seat next to Ohno and stared at her lustfully. Sassahara began the meeting, "In four weeks comi-fest will begin and we already have word that our dojinshi is ready to be picked up. Lance will you do us the honor of picking it up. I mean if it's not too much trouble." Lance smiled "It's no trouble at all; I'll swing by and pick them up tonight."Sassahara nodded and continued the meeting, Tilden turned to Lance, "Hey Lance, how do you say show me your tits in Japanese?" he said, Lance elbowed him in the side. Tilden looked at Ohno and smiled, "Hey baby, how about letting me cop a feel, huh?" Ohno growled, and then screamed as Tilden grabbed her breast. "Tilden, you ignorant son of a bitch get your hands off her." He said grabbing his brother's paw, and thrusting it back to his side, Angela stood up, "Oy, where do you get off touching her like that? You're more bloody perverted than Madarame!" she shouted, Tilden growled, "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on. I think you're missing tea time with your stupid queen!" Angela growled, "You take that back! The queen is not a blooming idiot and you know it!" Lance held Tilden back as Oguie walked in. "Did I miss something?" she said, Lance laughed, "No, Tilden and I were just leaving." Tilden laughed, "Hey Blondie how you please your boyfriend with mosquito bites like those?" he said to Kasukabe, she scowled at him. Lance shouted, "You and me, outside right now!" And he dragged Tilden outside, and into the courtyard.

Tilden looked at Lance, "What did I do?" Lance responded by punching Tilden in the face. He staggered back, Tilden growled and lunged at Lance, but was tackled by his brother who rammed his knee into Tilden's crotch. Tilden curled into a ball and coughed, Lance kicked him in the stomach. "Get up mister, football hero of Steubenville! Now is not the time for weakness!" Tilden got up slowly, ran towards Lance, and knocked him to the ground. He raised his fist when Tilden heard a voice from behind him. "Shinigami Noggin Chop!" and hand karate chopped him in the head. It was the ladies of Genshiken. Tilden fell to the ground. Ohno began repeatedly kicking Tilden in the groin, "How do you like being violated!" she screamed, as Oguie pounced on him and pinned his arms behind his back. Tilden screamed, "Lance, get these broads off of me!" Lance got up and brushed his pants off just as Kasukabe began wailing on him, cursing in Japanese. The student organization leader ran out, "Not another god damn fight." She murmured then shouted at the top of her lungs for them to stop. Tilden was unconscious, the girls walked away with Lance ignoring the mess they had left. Lance sat down at the table and breathed a sigh of relief. "So what did I miss?" he asked Sassahara, as the girls sat down. The men had their mouths agape. "He had it coming; did you hear what he said about my tits?" Kasukabe said and began to thumb through a dojinshi; it was like nothing had ever happened.

It was three days before Tilden had to leave that Lance received a phone call from his brother. Tilden had been staying at a hotel across town and hadn't spoken to his brother or anyone else since he got his ass handed to him by four girls. It was a mysterious sounding voice, tinged with a British accent on the phone one day that told him to call Lance and ask him to meet him at a local bar. Sitting in a bar nearby Tilden had on his signature leather jacket that he had since he had graduated high school and was sipping on a Coke. Lance sat down, "What do you want?" he asked, sitting down next to him. "I never really got to explain myself when I got off the airplane. I was too plastered to think then. Now that my mind's clear I have something to tell you." Lance sighed, "What is it?" Tilden smiled, and opened his wallet. There inside was a picture of Lance holding his diploma from his high school and Tilden with his arms wrapped around his shoulder. "I was so proud of you that day. I prayed every night afterwards that you would not make the same mistakes I did. I learned my lesson, not to pin your hopes on one thing that is not a sure thing. I wanted to play for the Steelers so bad; I wanted to play for Ohio State even more. I barely passed all my classes just to play football. I should have done what you had done and tried to excel more in my studies than on the field. I keep this picture as a daily reminder of how far I could have gone and how far I will go." Lance looked at him, "Will go? What does that mean?" Tilden reached into his credit card holder and pulled out a Kent State ID. "I haven't been home since Ann died, I knew what I did was wrong and ever since Sara divorced me a few years ago and took the kids I thought I should go back to school. I am majoring in English. You said the one thing I could do was write." Tilden said Lance laughed, "Yeah, you were always a good writer, hell mom was, so it's in our blood. What hall do you live in?" Lance asked Tilden smiled, "Leebrick, I have a pretty nice spread there. I don't know if we could both fit in there though." They both laughed, "Do you have a job, I mean not like the one I thought you had?" Tilden smiled, "I work at Rosie's. I do the full renaissance bit as you would say! I hear so many wonderful things about you there, it just keeps me going." Lance looked at his brother, "I forgive you Tilden. I forgive you for everything. I don't know why but, right now I feel at peace with you now. I just have one question?" Tilden looked at Lance "What?" Lance grinned, "Do you want some rum with that coke?" he said and ordered them both a rum and coke.

Meanwhile, from a table in the back a four girls sat and relaxed, sipping on their drinks. "To a happy reunion and may there many more to come!" Angela said raising her glass; the three other Genshiken girls joined in, as the sounds of the Beatles "Hey Jude" came pouring out of a jukebox.

_To be continued . . ._


	11. The Obligatory Christmas Episode

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 11: The Obligatory Christmas Episode

"No ma, I am not coming home this year." Lance said as he paced back and forth in his apartment. "Well honey it is the holidays and I thought you would like a change of pace. I bet it's boring in Japan. Do they even believe in Jesus? Oh I knew I shouldn't have sent you to that heathen country!" Lance laughed, "Mom there is some Christians here not a lot but some, and anyway it is going to be the same thing as last year. Dad deep fries a turkey, Aunt Lynn makes her taco dip, and Uncle Leland falls asleep in front of the TV. Besides I have Angela to keep me company, she's not going home either." Lance's mother sighed, "When am I going to meet this girl. She sounds nice despite what she did to poor Tilden. Why did you set those girls loose on him?" Lance laughed remembering how the girls almost three weeks ago were beating up on Tilden. "Ma, I told you before, I did not let them beat him up, he had too many little bottles of Jack Daniels on the plane and he was acting like an ass!" His mother shouted, "You should protect you older brother, he's been through a lot. His wife divorced him two years ago ya know. Took the kids and left, she did. I didn't like the hussy anyway!" Lance slapped his forehead, "Ma, you don't like any woman that wears lipstick and makeup or even attempts to look nice!" He said as he sat down on his couch and unloaded his satchel. "Well she was the town doorknob, everyone had a turn. She probably had the clap too!" She said as Lance opened his planner. "I can pencil you and dad in for the 27th you can come here, meet my friends and my girlfriend, and see the sights, it's a beautiful country." Lance's mother was silent for a moment and then spoke, "I think the ladies missionary society would enjoy a trip. I don't know about air fare and if your dad wants to fly all the way over there with a bunch of old biddies like me." Lance growled, "Mom I am not asking for a mission trip, just you and dad with me and my friends. I seriously doubt that you need to bring all those ladies here just for a trip. By the way mom, I have certain intelligence level for people to stay in my apartment and those ladies would cover less than an eighth of it." Lance's mother growled, "Well if that's how you're going to be mister than I am not coming." Lance chuckled a bit, "You haven't changed a bit ma. I'll call you on Christmas okay I got to go." Lance said as someone knocked on his door. He hung up the phone, his mom hadn't changed but he and Tilden had, she needed to get with the program. Lance opened the door and was greeted with a big green mess. "A little help, love? This thing is bloody heavy!" It was Angela with a large albeit fake Christmas tree. Lance helped her in and placed it next to his TV, "I've got the ornaments ready, let's decorate this sucker." Lance said rubbing his hands together, Angela pulled out a box of ornaments as Lance kicked on his CD player, Nat King Cole was singing about chestnuts roasting on an open fire and Jack Frost. "I hope you don't mind, me coming over and helping you decorate this thing. Classes let out last week and I have been sitting on my arse all this time watching TV. It's been hard for me to celebrate this holiday since my Johnny died. I told ya about him. Didn't I?" Angela said. Lance nodded placing an ornament on a branch, "The one who went out the way I almost did. Yeah you did. Hand me that Sebastian the Crab Ornament will ya." Lance said picking up the ornament and placing it on the tree, "Was this his favorite holiday?" the song had changed to Bing Crosby singing about a snowy Christmas, Angela nodded. "He would always dress up as Santa and hand out presents to his brothers and sisters. I know I am sounding nostalgic, sorry if that bothers you." She said, Lance grabbed another ornament and placed it on the branch, "Not at all, My Christmas' in Steubenville were boring, that's why I'm staying here. Like the song says I've got my love to keep me warm!" He said and kissed Angela on the lips, she smelled like roses after the rain had fallen at his grandmother's house. She wrapped her arms around him and buried herself in his neck, "I feel like I truly have a friend here, someone I can trust. I think the good lord sent me here to Japan to find you. Tell me do you feel the same?" She said her voice choked with sobs. Lance stroked her long black hair, "I love you Angela. I can see us somewhere, far away from London, far away from Steubenville. Me with my own psychological practice, you as a published author, we'd still go to anime conventions, I'd be your Inuyasha and you'd be my Kagome. You would be the only woman I'd ever go to the depths of the earth to be with." He said as she looked up at him. "You really mean that?" she said, Lance nodded. She kissed him, knocking him backwards, Lance got more passionate with her nuzzling her neck and nibbling on her ear. He switched CD's to a mix he had made; The Moody Blues' "Nights in White Satin" began playing in the background. He wrapped his arms around her, rolling over he stared into her eyes. "Someday, Angie, someday we'll get married." Angela looked at Lance and smiled, "Lance Ryan, are you actually being romantic? Wow this is different." She said and kissed him, "What do ya say we finish putting up this tree and then get ready for the party." Angela said as she got up and smoothed out her dress. Lance nodded and switched CD's back to the Christmas music. The gang would arrive in an hour.

Joyce Ryan sat at the kitchen table looking at the photos of her son; she wondered what had become of him. It was college that changed him she thought, too liberal that Kent State, yet she had wondered what had happened to herself after all those years. She was a budding writer, mostly of fantasy stories, about elves and the like but Buddy changed all that. They all called him Buddy, even though his name was Christian, he was Cody and Joyce's third child after Tilden and Lance and she loved him as much as she loved her other two sons. Buddy was thirteen when he, Lance had just got into Kent State, Tilden had a steady job and a beautiful wife, and she and Cody were happy then. It was three AM when she got the call, the call about the 1995 Oldsmobile whatever it was called, the call that her son wasn't going to make it home from the drive in, that her life was over. The man blew a point eight oh on the breathalyzer. She changed right away; she knew she had been a bad woman, at least in the eyes of the Wesleyans that she sometimes went to church with, so she turned to god and Cody turned to gentlemen Jim Beam, she told Lance not to take the scholarship to Suiioh, not to leave her sight. She hated the stuff he watched, the comic books he read that had to be read Ass backwards. He dressed up as a weird thing with pointy ears that was half demon, demons were hellish beings not something that should be adored. She prayed all day that he was at that comic festival; she prayed over his DVDs his manga. Nothing would change him, as she flipped through the last page Cody walked in. "Damn it Joyce you haven't stopped looking at those books since the boy called." He said as she picked up the books and hummed "Nearer my God to Thee" Cody grumbled, "You have to come to face fact's Joyce. Lance is not coming home, and you shouldn't spend time wallowing in the past." She began thumbing through a magazine. "So dear, where do you think you're going to spend eternity?" She said putting up the foot rest on her lounger. "Oh great, here we go with that shit again! You know those Doddrills have fucked your head up something wicked. Do me a favor honey, sleep in on Sunday. It'll do ya some good." Joyce looked at her husband, "It is an honest question, you know the book of Revelations says," Cody stopped her, "Frankly Joyce if you want my opinion, you can take your god and shove it up your ass!" Joyce gasped, "Heavenly father please forgive my husband," Cody stood up, and walked over to Joyce and slapped her across the face. "Now damn it that is enough! I know god well enough to know that its people like you and those nuts at the little cult you go to that are going to hell. It's about time you face facts, Buddy is dead. No amount of praying, no amount of bible beating is going to bring him back. Lance chose where he is now because he wanted to follow his bliss. You know how much he loves that Japanese cartoon crap. Joyce I hate to say this but we need to get over this hump here in our life. You need to realize that life is about what's around the corner, not what is fifteen hundred miles down the road." Joyce began to sob, "You didn't have to get the call, and you didn't plan the funeral or write the obituary. All you did was drink beer at Hap's Tavern and watch the Steelers! I need something to cling to, some shred of hope that he's going to be there when I get there. I have a phone call to make!" She said and walked over to the phone and dialed her son's number.

The phone rang just as "Grandma got run over by a Reindeer" had ended Lance paused the CD and looked at his caller ID, mommy dearest was calling. "Hey mom, what's up?" Lance said, Joyce's tone was serious, "I want you on the first plane home to the states. I will not have my son spend the holidays in some heathen haven!" Lance was shocked, "Mom, just what in the hell are you talking about?" Joyce screamed, "I am thinking of where you are going to spend eternity damn it! One percent of Japanese people are Christian; I think that makes it a breeding ground for the devil to get a hold of your soul. Get home now!" Lance laughed, "You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking, because I don't honestly believe that you are saying these things to your own son! How many pills did you take mom? Are you on any now?" Angela looked at Lance his face was red with anger, Joyce laughed, "They honor demons there! They have TV shows about them; don't tell me this isn't a breeding ground for eternal damnation. Get your ass home!" Lance shouted, "Damn it mom, what is it you always said to me and Tilden, find your own bliss? Do what makes you happy? Well Anime and Manga make me happy, living here makes me happy. Being with my friends and the woman I love makes me happy. I know why you're calling. It will be Happy's eighteenth birthday on Christmas Eve. You know that, and you're calling me and harassing me for an accident that happened when I was eighteen. Mom, I hate to say this but get a life! You used to be such a great writer. All you would do is write stories about me and Tilden in a far off kingdom. Why don't you go upstairs and revisit those and start all over. You need to get out of that rut you're in. When you do give me a call, until then do not call here again because I have guests coming in fifteen minutes and I certainly don't need this bullshit right now." Joyce screamed, "Then you can just forget about returning home! I don't want hind or tail of you around my house or my family do you hear, we're finished!" and she hung up. Lance slammed his phone down, "Damn it! She did it to me again. If it's not Anime it's Manga. If it isn't either of those then it's cosplaying or fan fiction!" He screamed as Angela wrapped her arms around him, "Relax, love it's alright. You're mum has been through a lot in her life. Now let's focus on the party!" She said and kissed him. The doorbell rang soon after.

Kasukabe and Kousaka were the first to arrive; they had gifts loaded in each arm, "Merry Christmas!" Kousaka said, Lance helped them inside and offered them a drink. Lance poured himself a Coke over ice while Angela was making some hot cocoa on the stove. Others followed Sassahara and Oguie, Madarame, Ohno and Tanaka, Kugayama and of course the now bandaged, Kuchiki. Lance sat everyone down on the floor as Angela walked to the backroom to get everyone's presents. Lance sipped on his coke and stood up. "So Saki-Chan, I hear you're thinking about doing something with your Shippo costume?" Kasukabe growled, "No one calls me that but my boyfriend mister!" she said Lance stood behind her and smiled. "I was only kidding and grabbed something from Angela, it was some cat ears. "Smile, you're on candid camera!" Lance said as Ohno took out her digital camera and snapped a shot of the two of them together. Kasukabe playfully slugged him in the arm. After the gifts had been opened, food had been eaten, and fellowship shared everyone said goodnight to each other and walked home. Lance smiled to himself; it was going to be a great Christmas after all.

Joyce sat in front of her computer; she had just read all of her stories about Lance and Tilden, their adventures with elves and fairies. She heard a voice speak to her from behind her, "Go on Mom, You can do it!" She began typing, Buddy's spirit stood behind her and watched. "Once upon a time" she said to herself. Her phone near her desk rang, it was the Doddrills. "Ya know Betty, I think it's time I found myself a new way of living. Find my own bliss ya know!" Betty began talking about the afterlife and how she was a sinner before she met them. "Hang up on that ignorant biddy!" Buddy's voice said, she hung up right in the middle of Betty's sentence and continued writing. "You were right Lance, you were right all along." She said and began the next chapter of her story, what she should have done years ago, somewhere off in the distance a she could hear some carolers at the front door singing "Silent Night." At this moment she felt peace, she would call Lance in the morning to wishing him a Merry Christmas.

_To be continued. . . _


	12. Two proposals, two bullets

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 12: Two proposals, two bullets

Lance Ryan stood in the jewelry store staring at the ring for at least ten minutes. He wanted the right ring for Angela, and since comi-fest was tomorrow he wanted it to be special. A small man walked over to the counter, "May I help you sir?" he said in a nasally voice, Lance smiled, and pointed to the ring in the center of the case. "Yes, I would like that ring there, the one with the three diamonds in it." The man picked it up and examined it. "This is a pretty pricey ring for someone of your age. Are you sure you want this particular ring? We have many rings that are under 3,000 yen." Lance shook his head, and pulled out a thick wad of bills. "Will this do? I have been saving for the past three months!" he said, the man gasped and grabbed the bills out of Lance's hand. "I will have this ready right away sir. Would you like a gift box? I am sure the lovely young lady would love it." Lance nodded and the man began going to work on the ring, Lance's cell phone rang. "Yo Sassahara, what's up?" Lance said knowingly, Sassahara laughed, "How did you know it was me?" Lance sighed, "Caller ID Dumbass! Hey I still have your ring for Chika if you want to stop by I can give it to you at my apartment." Sassahara gave the okay as soon as the man finished placing the ring in the box. Lance hung up and grabbed the ring from the counter, "Thank you very much Mister, what's your name?" Lance said, the clerk pointed to his name tag, "Roboto, Mr. Roboto!" Lance waved and caught the next train home.

Sassahara was nervous, after all he had not much luck with girls, and despite all they've been through, he and Oguie had been madly in love with each other for a few years now. He had it planned, just as they left comi-fest he would get down on his knees and propose he had been practicing for days his speech to her. He sat on Lance's front stoop and practiced in his head the words. Lance came up the steps and saw Sassahara mumbling to himself, "Gone Schizophrenic on us Sassahara-kun?" He said and clapped him on the back, the otaku jumped. "I have your ring inside, come on in I'll get you a soda or something." Sassahara followed Lance inside and sat on his couch. "So where were you?" Sassahara asked as Lance shut his fridge, "I was buying a ring for Angela, I am thinking about taking the plunge myself!" Sassahara grabbed the soda and popped the top. "How long have you and Angela been together?" he asked Lance took a swig, "I have been with her exactly three months tomorrow. I think that is perfectly enough time for us to get to know each other." Lance said and turned on the TV, a reporter was talking about the next day's comi-fest. "The director of Comi-fest this year says there will be no need for extra security for the arrival of Inuyasha Producer Hideyuki Tomioka, though threats have been made on various fan sites stating that a person may assassinate him. The fan claims he, quote 'Tomioka will pay for ending the journey of one of the greatest characters in anime history.' End quote. For TV Twelve news I am Sanami Yukimura." Lance scoffed at the report, "Shows that end like Inuyasha did give us fan fiction authors something to write about. I am not letting some whack job ruin my comi-fest!" Sassahara nodded and finished off his soda, "I've got to go, and I have a lot of sleep to get before I have to go sell you and Chika's Dojinshi." Sassahara grabbed the ring and walked out, Lance waved goodbye and put walked to his bedroom where his Inuyasha costume was hanging. Putting it on and grabbing his fake Tetsusaiga he made a move. "Wind Scar," he shouted and made noises like power had just burst from his sword, "take that you psychopathic idiot!" and laughed, setting his alarm for seven, an hour before he had to meet the gang.

It was seven-forty-five when lance had got dressed and put on his fake dog ears and grabbed his sword, there standing in the train station, Ohno was dressed as Sango with her Hiraikotsu and Angela was dressed as a striking Kagome. "The others are getting their tickets for the train; I hope you have yours Lance-san?" Ohno said as the others were rushing back. Lance nodded, "I am on the ball, unlike some people!" he said haughtily, the others laughed nervously. A voice spoke saying the next train to the civic hall would arrive shortly. Lance and the others filed on Lance patted the ring in his sword sheath, "Soon my pet. Soon you will seal our fates." He said and stood next to Angela, who was adjusting her neckerchief. "Do you think I look okay?" she asked as the train rushed off from the station. Lance smiled, "I think you look, ravishingly beautiful babe." Lance said as he kissed her on the cheek. "You look good for a hanyou." She said, Lance blushed, "You have no idea, how many memories this brings up." Angela looked at him, "All good or all bad?" Lance smirked, "All good, now." He said wryly and looked around. There were other otaku sitting there, all sitting there thumbing through manga or discussing which anime character would they like to screw. Lance noticed one sitting there, it was an American at least it looked like an American. In its arms was a duffle bag, with the Inuyasha logo on it. Lance thought nothing of it and began a conversation with Oguie about their dojinshi.

The ground was cold the day of January 31st 2009 snow had not fallen in days; it looked like the gods had smiled on the otaku of Japan. Lance sat there looking at his watch, only fifteen minutes, fifteen glorious minutes until comi-fest began. Lance sat there and drank a bottle of water, now make lukewarm by his hands, the girls were chatting it up about how cute Saki looked in her Shippo costume, and the men were discussing Kujibiki Unbalance and how they were going to make several OVA's to placate the fans. Lance heard talk about them putting that show on Adult Swim in the States, he immediately remembered the girl fondling the mushroom and wondered how it would get by US censors. "It's okay to show a walking and talking prick, but it's not okay to show a woman fondling a mushroom like it is one, no ,no!" Lance said to himself, the voice spoke over the loudspeaker. "Welcome to the 63rd annual comic festival. Please enjoy yourselves!" Everyone cheered, Lance stood up and walked over to Ohno and the others in the group that were cosplaying, "Let's get this show on the road." He shouted and walked over to the cosplay area, while Sassahara and Oguie walked towards the seller's area, he gave Lance a knowing wink.

Cosplaying was a thrill he had never wished had left him, thousands of people were snapping photos of him and the others in various poses and he loved it. Lance put his sword behind his back and turned to Angela, both of them posing like Kagome was about to tell Inuyasha to sit. Lance fell to the ground, and rubbed his head, Flash bulbs clicked. Tanaka stood back and admired his handiwork. Kasukabe was pretending to make fox fire, while Lance posed about ready to bop the kitsune on the noggin.

Inside the dojinshis were selling like hotcakes. People would thumb through it and immediately pick it up and buy it. Sassahara turned to Oguie, "I wonder how many we've sold? "He asked sheepishly, Oguie looked under the table, "We're down to our last box, so I'd say about five-thousand." Sassahara laughed, "Wow Lance-san must be one hell of a good writer, or we have one damn fine artist!" Oguie blushed.

Lance and the others stopped and took a break; Lance grabbed a bottle of water from Angela and drank deeply. "I am surprised they let us bring weapons in here, I mean with that nut job threatening the Inuyasha producer and all." Angela said as Lance gulped down the last of his water. "No nut job is going to ruin my comi-fest. How much longer do we have left to cosplay?" Lance said, Angela looked at her watch," Twenty minutes until the fest is over. Wanna go inside and check on Chika and Kanji?" she said Lance nodded and they both got up and walked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the 63rd annual Comic festival is now over. Thank you and be safe!" The voice over the loudspeaker said as thousands of Otaku packed up. Sassahara sold the last dojinshi and sat back in his chair. "You know Oguie-san," Sassahara said as he stood up, "We've been together for a long time now. I have never felt this way about anyone before, never in my entire life. You complete me and everything I do here in Genshiken. I have been your lover for quite some time now and now I must ask," he got down on his knees, "will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring and held it in front of her, she gasped, "Oh Kanji san I," before she could answer a voice shouted from above, "Justice for Inuyasha!" and opened fire, Oguie crumpled to the floor blood trickled from her chest. Sassahara screamed and held her in his arms. "Someone, please, call for an ambulance!" he shouted, just as a female voice screamed.

Lance stood next to Angela and clearing the huge lump in his throat he spoke. "Angie? I love you; there are so many things you and I share. I feel we are meant to be together, like fate has drawn me to you. I must ask you, please, will you be my. . ." Lance didn't have time to finish when a voice screamed, "Justice for Inuyasha!" Lance looked up, there on the catwalk above the sellers area was the American he saw on the train, in his arms was a semi automatic rifle. He fired off two shots one hit Lance in the chest; he slowly fell to the ground, "Lance!" Angela shouted and leaned over his body she looked over and saw Sassahara clutching a bloody Oguie, their eyes met, she heard his voice scream "Someone, please, call for an ambulance!" and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

No one was sure how many were hurt by the end of the gunman's rampage. Few just suffered minor wounds, Oguie and Lance seemed to be the only ones severely injured. The nut job later identified to be Harold Knowlenmyer a disgruntled Inuyasha fan who had no job and was barely a semester into college at the University of Akron. No reason was given why he was obsessed with Inuyasha; by the time the police got to him he was mumbling incoherent phrases about dog demons and how they were all angry at Tomioka for ending Inuyasha the way he did. Lance and Chika lay in separate beds in separate rooms, both of their fiancé's wondering of the outcome of the their loved one's surgery to remove the bullets lodged in their chest.

"Mr. Sassahara?"

"Ms. Lovett"

_Season 1 end, _

_To be continued in season 2_


	13. The answers and a Revelation

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 13: The answers and a Revelation.

"Ms. Lovett your boyfriend will be all right. We were lucky to get the bullet out in time; it was lodged in his left ventricle. He lost a lot of blood but not so much that it would kill him. We're giving him a transfusion right now he should be okay." The doctor said Angela burst into tears, thankful her boyfriend was okay. She could see Sassahara sitting on the opposite end of the waiting room getting the same talk from the doctor, the expression on his face was one of worry and of fear.

"Mr. Sassahara your girlfriend will be okay. It took us a few hours to fix her up but you're very lucky that she has a man like you to watch out for her. She is next door from your other friend, but she is resting right now so I wouldn't disturb her. Give her a few hours and she'll be okay." The doctor said, as Sassahara was looking over at Angela, she had just received the news about her boyfriend Lance and was sobbing. He walked over to her, "Is he okay?" Sassahara asked, Angela nodded, "I swear to god he was proposing to me at comi-fest. Me? Out of all the women here why did he pick me?" Sassahara smiled, "He loves you. No doubt about it, I could tell from the day you got here that he was deeply in love with you. I think this is a test by some god of some sort to see how you will react in times of crisis. You hold up well and that's a good sign, maybe you should talk to him as soon as he wakes up. I've got a few moments until Chika wakes up." He said and walked down the hall, Angela followed suit walking down the hall until she saw Lance's room. She stood there and watched him, his breathing was slow, he looked peaceful, and she had wondered what, if any, kind of motive was there to shoot innocent people at a comic festival. It was the work of a nut, sure as sugar, but she didn't know why Lance and Chika had to be shot. As she sat down she looked at the TV. Coverage of the incident was non-stop, she saw the shooter being led to the police station, and his red frizzy hair and beard made him look like a monster. She didn't know what was going on inside the convention center and the surprises that were waiting for her

"Detective Hojo we just got a report from the crime scene technicians. Apparently there was more than one gunman." Hojo turned around, "How many are we talking about, two, three more gunmen?" his assistant held up one finger, "Just one extra gunman. We are looking at security footage right now and seeing if there was another suspect." Hojo looked at the crime scene; two bloody patches where the two innocent bystanders were shot, a few spent shell casings here and there, drops of blood littered the floor. "How do we know that there was another gunman? People only saw one!" Hojo said as he pulled out a cigarette, his assistant looked at him, "Well the forensics team looked at the trajectory of the bullet that hit the American and noticed by looking at the security camera footage that the man was shot in the front chest. Now this is their theory, if the gunman was on the left hand side of the catwalk, wouldn't the bullet hit him in the back?" he said Hojo nodded, a black jacketed CSI ran up to them, and "We just got confirmation of our theory. Look at this photo we took from the security camera." They looked at the photo and gasped, "I want this guy's computer records searched, I want his apartment searched, I want it all done as swiftly as possible. We have got a nut on the loose and he is still in Tokyo as we speak." The teams broke off; one by one they checked the gunman's apartment and found numerous documents relating to a website called and pictures of the American plastered all over his wall. His journal was awash with cryptic sayings about hanyou's and how his friends were angry. His computer was filled with plot details about how he and Knowlenmyer were planning it all out, the attack and their targets. Hojo poured through the mountain of evidence his team had collected in the past few hours, he picked up his coat and drove to the hospital.

_Four Hours Later_

"A-Angela, is that you?" Lance's voice said hoarsely, Angela was drawn away from the gleaming glow of electric violence on TV and ran over to her boyfriend. "Oh god Lance, Oh babe I thought you'd never wake up!" She shouted, "Lance do you remember what happened, what went on at comi-fest today? You were asking me something?" she said brushing back a tear, Lance nodded, "I think it's here on the table. Let me get it." He said reaching for the table Angela got up and picked it from the table."What I was going to say is, Angela would you marry me?" Angela opened up the box and saw the three diamonds glinting in the fluorescent light. "Oh Lance, this must have cost you a fortune! How were you ever able to afford something like this?" she said as she placed the ring on her finger looking at it in awe. Lance smiled, "I had to save a lot of my paychecks to buy that. I hope it isn't too garish for you after all you only get engaged once, or in the case of Liza Minnelli several thousand times!" He said as they both shared a laugh. Meanwhile next door, Oguie had just waked up herself. "Sassahara-kun?" she said weakly as her eyes slowly opened. Sassahara leaned over her bed and kissed her on the lips, Oguie returned by making it more passionate showing her man that she wasn't dead. Sassahara looked at her and smiled brushing a lock of hair from her face. "I thought I'd lost you, I swore I thought you were never coming back." He said his voice choked with tears, Oguie wrapped her arms around him "You'll never lose me. I swore that I would be with you forever and that's what I intend on doing." She said as tears formed in her eyes. Both of them began to cry Sassahara's tears staining Oguie's gown and hers staining Sassahara's sweatshirt. Sassahara got down on his knees and held the ring up to Oguie; she picked it up and looked at it. It was a simple gold band with no jewels or finery; she placed it on her finger and looked at Sassahara. "Yes Kanji-Kun, I will marry you!" Sassahara leapt up and hugged Oguie, the marriage proposals were complete. The two otaku couples sat and talked about their comi-fest before the shooting hoping that the others would come and visit soon.

Detective Hojo walked up the steps to the waiting room of the ICU. There sat the otaku from the comi-fest one was dressed as a fox demon. The detective gave them a nod and walked to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Lance Ryan's room?" The receptionist pointed him down the hall; everyone was shook up and wondering how Lance and Chika were doing. Detective Hojo walked into room 215 and looked at Angela and Lance who were gabbing about the cosplay event. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt. My name is Detective Yusuke Hojo and I was wondering if you two had a few moments to talk about the events of this afternoon?" Lance shrugged, "I couldn't tell ya anything about that except what I heard on the news. Angie here would probably be the one to talk to." He said, Angela stood up and walked over to Hojo, "I can tell you a few things, not much but some things I know about this." She said and followed him out of the room, just as a visitor greeted Lance.

"Do you recognize this man?" Hojo said pulling out a photo from the security camera. "Yeah," Angela said "Why? What does he have to do with this case?" Hojo sighed, "This man is obsessed with your boyfriend. Computer records trace him to your boyfriend's stories on and he has pictures plastered all over his wall of your boyfriend that he has found on various people's MySpace pages. We think he is the one that shot your boyfriend." Angela looked at him, puzzled and confused. "I thought there was only one gunman? The news said there was only one!" Angela said as Hojo looked at her, "We haven't told the press yet. Do you know him?" he said, Angela looked at the picture and gasped, just as her boyfriend's vital signs monitor went off. "Lance!" She screamed and ran down the hall, Hojo followed. Angela saw the man in the picture smothering Lance with a pillow, his legs thrashing. Hojo pulled his gun, "Stop, in the name of the Law!" He said as the man turned around "Helloo detective!" he said Angela pulled the pillow of Lance's face and watched her boyfriend gasp for breath. "Why Kuchiki, why did you do this?" she shouted Kuchiki just sat on the floor and laughed. Hojo picked him up and placed him in handcuffs. "You are under arrest for the offence of attempted murder!" he said Kuchiki just laughed, "They will have their revenge. You messed with them, and now they will mess with you!" he shouted as he was escorted down the hall. Lance held Angela close to him, "I knew he was nuts, I just didn't know how crazy he was until now!" Lance said as the others walked in the room, just returning from visiting Oguie and Sassahara. "I hope you guys didn't like Kuchiki," Lance said "I doubt we will be seeing him for a long time!" And he welcomed them into his room.

Hideyuki Tomioka sat in his office looking at a dojinshi that he had purchased comi-fest. He was enamored with the writing, "For an American," he thought "He is very skilled." He picked up his phone and dialed the operator, "Yes, Operator, could you give me the number for a Lance Ryan." He said as he thumbed through the dojinshi, he hoped it would be the beginning of a great and powerful partnership.


	14. Silence is Golden

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 14: Silence is Golden

"Mum, I understand where you are coming from, but despite what's been said I don't want to leave." Angela said as she paced back and forth in her apartment, it had been two months since the incident at Comi Fest and she was still unsure of her life at this moment. She knew she wanted to leave London for a change of pace and now her mother was drawing her back in yet again. "Listen dearie, your father's MS is getting worse he could keel over any bloody time now. You know how your father always wanted you," Angela spoke in unison with her mother "To get into a convent and live your life right." Angela sighed angrily "Mom I am not Julie fucking Andrews, I am getting married in another month or two, and he is a nice Yankee and he understands me for who I am!" she shouted. Angela's mom grumbled, "You and your bleeding Japanese cartoons, you know that stuff will send you to hell. All your father and I want is for you," Angela interrupted her "No all you and dad want is me not to turn into a total train wreck like your sister. You know Aunt Mara had a chance to become a nun and gave it up for her husband. You think just because he works at a job that is below your standards and she has two bratty twits for kids, that somehow me, going into the convent and give up my otaku lifestyle will somehow save your family name!" Angela's mother growled, "I am doing this because your father can't do it himself, and believe me love you don't want your father getting involved. And what in the name of Saint Augustine is an otaku? Is that Japanese for hooker?" Angela laughed, "Its shit like this that made me want to leave in the first place. Otaku is Japanese for fan boy! We watch anime read, Dojinshi and manga, and just enjoy living the life we chose. Mum, I've got to go I promised a friend that I would go wedding dress shopping with her." Angela said and began to hang up her phone when her mother screamed her name over the phone, Angela placed the phone to her ear, "What now mum?" she said loudly, Angela's mom spoke, "I just wanted to tell you that your father, your cousins, and I will be visiting you soon." Angela paused, "How soon?" Angela's mom sighed. "About two weeks from now, we have a hotel booked and everything. Tah, Tah love, see you in a few!" Angela tried to talk to her mother but she had hung up. Hanging up her end of the line, Angela walked towards Oguie's apartment she was sharing with Sassahara. The two had been living there since early February, and all seemed well. They were in love, just like Lance and she were in love; it took a mad gunman to make them both realize that. She could remember Sassahara bawling his eyes out when they wheeled Oguie into the emergency room praying some prayer that sounded foreign to her usual "Our father's" and "Holy Mary's". Now their wedding was a month away and she wanted Angela to take her wedding dress shopping. As she walked to the door she wondered what Lance was doing now.

"Mr. Ryan, I can understand you would like to confront your assassin but you must realize that Kuchiki-san is probably the most unstable person here in this prison." Detective Hojo said as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, he offered one to Lance, "No thanks I have no plans for lung cancer any time soon. How unstable is Kuchiki, I mean are we talking Dahmer crazy, Ed Gein crazy, or we just talking about just plain Kuchiki being Kuchiki?" Hojo took a drag and slid a file in front of Lance, "Here is his psych evaluation. He suffers from both dissociative identity disorder and delusional schizophrenia. He has two personalities one we have named little Kuchiki and one he calls Bob. Little Kuchiki is shy timid, yet trying to make friends. Bob however is a whole different story all together. Bob is the part we have determined was in control when he shot you. Listen to this, he claims he is from Japan's feudal era and is the savior of the Han-yo's. He claims he has all the pieces of the 'shikon no tama' whatever the hell that is, and can bring them all salvation if they follow him. He claims himself to be a homosexual as well and has a relationship with a half dog demon named Inuyasha." Hojo said as he paced the room, Lance thumbed through the file, "Jesus Christ!" he said, Hojo laughed," It gets even better from here. He says your stories are angering not only him but all the Han-yo's that follow him. He said that it is getting to the point where they are all following a new leader, a half wolf demon in human form. Sound familiar?" Lance smiled, "A character from my story," he looked through a file and saw a picture of Angela, "might I ask why my fiancé is in this file?" Hojo looked at him, "She was his next target, after he shot you he was going to switch places with his accomplice, the American, and shoot her. She's supposedly the reincarnation of his boyfriend's ex." Lance looked at the file, "You say here that he hears voices of all the deserters from his sort of cult, does he hear them all the time?" He asked Hojo just nodded. Lance stood up, "I would like to see the prisoner now." Hojo opened the door and followed Lance down the hall, "We have a special interview room set up for this event. He has been restrained and there will be guards standing near the door if you need them. We do have a few rules here: No pencils or pens, you will pass him only soft paper, nothing stapled or paper clipped. Do you know why we have these rules?" Lance shook his head; Hojo passed Lance a photo from his coat pocket, "About two weeks ago it looked like Kuchiki was having a seizure and we took him to the prison's hospital, when an nurse was checking his pulse he grabbed a hold of her and rammed a paper clip into her right eye. Sadly she lost all sight in that eye. Here we are interview room 966." Hojo said and opened the door. The room was the color of sand; the pits in the cinderblock were evident in the harsh light. There, at the end of the interview table, sat Kuchiki his hands and legs were strapped to the chair. Lance sat down and nodded to the guard; he exited the room and shut the door with a loud thud. Kuchiki looked up; "Hey Lance-san, how are you today?" it was apparent that the so called "Little Kuchiki" personality was talking to him. Lance smiled, "Fine, despite the fact that I was nearly killed." Kuchiki smirked, his personality had changed, and his head was turned and looking at something far off in the distance. He nodded to the invisible person and looked at Lance "Inuyasha says he wants his cloak of the fire rat back. You borrowed it from him for comi fest and you didn't return it." Lance shook his head, "Hello Bob." Lance said, Kuchiki's evil side responded, "You like to play with fire little boy? You know that little boys that play with fire get their fingers burned?" Lance looked Kuchiki in the eye, "How did you know I wrote those stories? How did you even know it was me?" Kuchiki laughed, "Your picture was on your profile. It's amazing what you can find when you Google someone's name. I know all your flaws, your secrets. I know you lost your little brother to a drunk driver, how your girlfriend killed herself, what church your mother goes to. Even that job you had at Kent State, I know it all. I knew it would be a matter of time before you heard of Genshiken and wanted to join up. I knew as soon as I read your stories that you had to die, they were leaving me, my only friends in this world and the next. They had access to your stories and they were angry that I was even associated with you. You dressing up as my second in command and my one true love was the straw that broke the camel's back! I would have killed many more too, I would have blown you all away!" he said and let out a loud cackle that scraped Lance's soul. "You are a royal screw job, ya know that? Its fiction, it's not real. If you were a real otaku you would know that fan fiction is a way of playing with universes that have been closed." Lance said, Kuchiki got serious, "I hear that you have a side project besides teaching the freshmen how to say 'where is the bathroom' in your native tongue. Tell me Lance, how is the ninth season of Inuyasha coming, does the original creator approve?" Lance smiled, "As a matter of fact Kuchiki I have Takahashi-san's blessing to continue where the show left off she wants to keep the show separate from the manga." Kuchiki laughed again, "Some universes are not meant to be reopened. Even you should know that. What you are doing," Lance stopped Kuchiki, "What I am doing is none of your business. I've read your psych eval, you are even more screwed up then I thought you were. You do know Inuyasha loves Kagome right, and he'd never sleep with a freaky looking person like you, especially if it was a male. "Kuchiki tried to slam his fists on the chairs arms but all her could do was make the chair hop, "He loves me, he told me to kill her with my own hands, so I strangled her." Lance was puzzled, "Strangled who Kuchiki?" Kuchiki starred off into space, "Who did you strangle Kuchiki? Is there something I should know? "Lance said, Kuchiki didn't respond. "Kuchiki, did you kill someone? Answer me damn you! Kuchiki, for Christ sake who did you kill?" Kuchiki grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know? I will tell you this, go to my apartment and check the utility room. I am sure you will be pleasantly surprised. Toodle-oo mister big shot anime writer, fly away." Lance walked to the door and knocked, "I'm finished." He said the door slid open and Lance walked over to Detective Hojo. "Have you checked every inch of his apartment complex?" Hojo nodded, Lance looked at him, "You need to send some men back over there and have them check the utility room. I think, and I am not positive on this, but there may be a dead body there." Hojo looked at him, "How can you be sure?" Lance followed Hojo down the hallway, "When I talked to him he mentioned strangling Kagome from Inuyasha. Now I am no detective here but he must have been having one of his delusions when he did this and stored the body in his complex's utility room." Lance said stopping at the entrance, Hojo went to the front desk, "Yoko," he said to the dispatcher, "Sent some men to 333, West Murasaki Avenue, we may have a body somewhere in the utility room." Lance walked out into the sunlight, he zipped up his coat and wrapped his scarf around him, he didn't know why but the world seemed colder than usual.

"How about this one, I think you would look ravishing in this!" Angela said as she held up a dress, Oguie looked at it and shook her head. "I would look like a total prostitute in that. Seriously Angela, why do you pick out the strapless numbers?" Angela blushed as she followed Oguie around the store, "Ogi-chin, If I told you something, would you promise not tell anyone?" Oguie looked at her, "Yeah, you know you can count on. Is it Lance, trust me if he is sleeping with another woman I will give him a Shinigami noggin chop!" Angela shook her head, "No not really, it has nothing to do with Lance. My mum is coming for a visit, her and I got into an argument on the phone today about my father. My father has always dreamed me joining a convent and trying to lead a good clean life. It has been that way since he got his MS in 1997. My auntie told me to follow me dreams and living here in Japan is the ultimate dream." She said Oguie turned and looked at her "So why don't you tell her to fuck off! I mean you're happy and that's it. Why should it matter if you are a freaking nun or not, frankly it is none of their business?" Angela sighed, "It's not that easy, and my dad's MS is getting worse. He can barely walk, his doctor said he could keel over any time now; I am giving it some serious thought. I'll just spend some time in the convent and then come back and do some work here!" Oguie looked at her with wide eyed puzzlement, "Are you serious? In two months Saki-chan and I will be doing the same thing you are doing for me now. If you leave Lance now you will never forgive yourself." Angela nodded, "You are right but my dad means a lot to me and I don't want him to die without his wish being fulfilled. It's like watching all six seasons of Inuyasha and you get to the end and all of a sudden it ends and you have a gaping hole inside of you. I don't want my dad to die that way!" Oguie looked at Angela, "I think you should talk with Lance first before you go jumping into the lake without a lifejacket." Angela nodded, "Thanks a lot Oguie, I feel somewhat better." Oguie looked at her, "You are very welcome. What do you think of this dress?" Oguie held up a white dress, its chest area covered, in glittering sequins. It had a tapered waist and looked as if it was something out of Disney's _Aladdin_, Angela looked at it. "Go try it on; I want to see how you look in it!" She said with girlish glee. Within moments Oguie popped out of the dressing room, her hair down and a mischievous look in her eye, "I am ready for my close up!" she said, both of them laughed, they both knew this was the dress. Picking the dress off the rack, the giggling girls walked up to the counter just as Angela and Lance's song "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA was playing over the loudspeaker.

The men knocked on the door of the landlord, within moments a fat, balding man in a smudged tank top opened the door. "Yeah, what do you gentlemen want?" The men flashed their badges, the Landlord threw up his hands, "Jesus Christ, you people again, I thought you were done searching here?" Hojo's car pulled up behind the two deputies, "Relax Mr. Yamamoto we just want to look in your utility room." One of the deputies said, Yamamoto grumbled and grabbed his keys. They walked down the corridor to the room, "Ya know ever since that French looking bastard left, there has been this god awful smell coming from here! Ya think there could be a corpse or something?" Hojo spoke, "As of now we cannot confirm of the presence of a corpse until we can check in here." Yamamoto walked over to the door and inserted the key. The door opened and a stench so powerful, that all four men gagged, wafted into the night air. Hojo put his handkerchief over his nose and walked in with a flashlight. There sitting over in the corner, next to the boiler was a body. She was wearing a green skirt and a white blouse with a green collar and a red ascot tied around her neck like a tie. In her hands was a photo ID, the girl in the picture had on too much eye makeup and lipstick. Looking at the name Hojo turned to the deputies and told them to race to the four hundred block of Kurasawa Street.

Sassahara sat in his chair watching an episode of Soul Eater, it was a repeat but Lance had turned him on to this show and now he was addicted. It was the episode where Tsubaki was fighting with her brother inside a demon sword; she was just beginning to say something to her brother when a knock came at his door. He shut off the TV and saw the flashing police lights outside. Opening the door he saw two deputies, "Kanji Sassahara?" one said, "Yes, that is my name, what is this all about?" The deputy took off his hat, "I am very sorry to tell you this but we found your sister." Sassahara had remembered that two weeks before comi fest, his sister has visited him on one of her cash runs and never made it home. "Is she okay? Can I see her?" he asked, the deputy shook his head, "They just found her body, and she was in the utility room of an apartment complex not too far from here." Sassahara was stunned, "I am very sorry sir." The deputy said, Sassahara slammed the door and walked over to his sister's picture on the wall, he took it down, clutching it he began to sob, just as Oguie walked in the door. "Sassahara-kun, are you okay, I saw the police drive off just a few moments ago?" Sassahara looked up at her, "She is gone. My sister is gone. They found her body in a utility room." He began sobbing; Oguie embraced him and rubbed his back, "We'll get through. We'll get through." She said and sat next to him on the floor.

Lance sat in his apartment and watched the news, nothing new same shit different day, as Tilden would say. Lance was about to turn the channel when he heard the familiar sound of an urgent bulletin. The reporter spoke, "TV Tokyo has just learned that one of the Comi Fest shooters, Manabu Kuchiki, was found dead in his prison cell no more than two hours after his first murder victim, Keiko Sassahara was found in the utility room of his apartment complex. According to prison officials, Kuchiki was found hanging from a pipe in his cell with a bed sheet wrapped around his neck, in an apparent suicide. We repeat Comi Fest shooter Manabu Kuchiki has committed suicide." Lance changed the channel, an advertisement for the new episodes of Inuyasha he had written. Lance walked over to his fridge and picked up a rice beer, "Nah Nah Nah Nah , Hey Hey, Goodbye!" Lance said to himself and placed a "Holic" DVD in his player, "Good riddance to bad rubbish." He said and took a sip of his beer, today was a good day.

_To Be Continued. . . . _


	15. The Beast in the Bottle

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 15- The Beast in the Bottle

It was one o' clock when Lance arrived at the grave site; he was wearing a charcoal gray suit, his blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. Sassahara and his family sat together close to Keiko's casket, He placed his hand on Sassahara's shoulder. "It'll be okay. The gang should be here shortly, the main thing is you don't go acting like some nut and leap on the casket. My Aunt Myrtle did that and nearly broke the damn thing." Lance said Sassahara smiled, "Thank you Lance-san, but we cremated her yesterday and we placed her urn in the family grave." Lance smiled, he remembered that day, the day Sassahara didn't show up for the club meeting and he spent most of his time listening to the gang chatter about Kuchiki. It had been a week since he killed himself in his prison cell; he was responsible for Keiko's death, and now there were supposedly more murders being connected to him. "The Cosplay Killer" is what they called him since all his victims were found in some sort of cosplay outfit, Lance knew the guy was nuts, it took thirty minutes to figure it out and Tokyo four years to figure it out. Lance heard a car door slam and a couple arguing, it was Kousaka and Kasukabe. "He is a friend and we should be there to support him damn it, whether you liked her or not!" Kousaka said, Kasukabe took a drag of her cigarette, "She was a god damn whore, if you ask me she needed to be taken out!" she said Lance rushed over, "Keep it down you two, Christ on a cross, and Saki-chan put out that damn cigarette. I thought you said you were giving that crap up?" She grumbled and ground the cigarette out with one stiletto heel. "How long is this going to take?" Kasukabe asked, Lance shrugged, "Beats me, I have never been to a memorial service in a foreign country so maybe half an hour to an hour?" Kousaka looked at Lance, "How has he been doing?" Lance sighed, "Ya know Kousaka, between you and me, and I think he has been hitting the rice beer too much. You've heard the rumors around campus, right? Showing up to class drunk, bar hopping instead of spending time with Oguie, and when I saw him a moment ago his eyes were bloodshot as hell!" Kousaka laughed, "You don't believe that bullshit do you? I mean rumors are rumors, he must be very upset, I mean Keiko was his only sibling you lost one of your siblings you must know how it feels." Lance grumbled, "That was my little brother and for your information my daddy hit the Jim Beam for four years straight till my mom got him into Alcoholics Anonymous. Who's to say Sassahara hasn't been drinking too much." Lance finished his sentence just as Madarame arrived. "You know it is not nice to speak ill of the dead?" he said in a low tone and pushed up his glasses, Lance looked at the bespectacled otaku, " First of all Madarame-san, we weren't speaking about the dead, second of all don't try to jump in on conversations that have nothing to do with you." Lance said, just as Ohno and Tanaka arrived. Ohno walked over with Kasukabe to see Sassahara while the men talked. "Poor guy has been in a funk for a few weeks now, ya think he needs Prozac or something Lance –san?" Lance looked at him puzzled, "You think just because I study psychology I can give everybody free drugs? For your information Tanaka-kun, being in a funk is one of the steps of grief and you don't prescribe Prozac for someone who is grieving. Now everyone please, let's make this as comfortable as possible for Sassahara. I would like to have a meeting for once with a discussion that didn't sound like it was spawned from the mind of Rob Zombie!" Lance said and walked over to the grave and kneeled with the girls, the men followed suit. Oguie was the last to arrive, dressed in a black blouse with a black pleated skirt. Kneeling next to Lance she began to chant like the others, Lance was just silently praying, and wondering where in the hell was Angela.

"Mum, I have to go, I am already late for a funeral service here and I'll look like a bloody fool if I show up just as it is ending. " Angela said "I don't want you going to no god forsaken funeral service, those people are heathens and you know it! Mrs. Lovett said" Angela growled, "Mum, if all you are going to do is talk my head off then I will hang this phone up right now and unplug the fucking thing from the wall! What is with you these days, you've got your head so far up your own ass you have to fart to cough!" Mrs. Lovett growled, "No daughter of mine is going to some heathen funeral, besides we are coming over in a few days, we need to get things straightened out." Angela screamed, "Mum, I have to go, now either hang up now or I will not even make sure you can even sing "Happy Birthday around my apartment!" Angela's mom was about to speak when Angela hung up, grabbing her purse she walked over to the cemetery. It was almost over when she arrived. Kneeling next to Oguie she prayed to herself that her mom would just go away, leave her alone, and accept her. Lance followed Angela after the funeral, he touched her shoulder, "Nice of you to show up!" he said with biting sarcasm, Angela looked at him, "Lance look, I am going through a lot of shit right now, the last thing I need is you being a smart ass!" Lance looked at her, "I said be here by one, what part of be here by one didn't you get?" Angela turned away, "When are you going to tell her?" Angela looked at him, "Tell her what Lance, kiss my ass and stay out of my life? My dad is very ill Lance. I love my dad more than anything and maybe now it is the time to tell you?" Lance threw up his hands, "Tell me what?" Angela turned around, "My mum and dad are coming over in a few days. They want me to join a convent and serve the lord. It is what my father wants from me. To tell you the truth I have been giving it some serious thought. I may just go through with it." Lance looked at her, "A convent? You mean you're giving all of this up, giving us up, to go to some penguin factory! Jesus Christ, I thought Kuchiki was the crazy one but this, now this takes the cake! What happens if you don't, you're written out of daddy's will? When will you learn? The life you lived in London, the life I lived in Steubenville was just an imitation. I didn't start getting into the real part of life until I came here. All humans live in an imitation of what they see as socially expected, it is when we shed this then we start seeing life as it truly is! You are an Otaku, not a nun. You're place is with me and the gang and I swear to whatever god may live above no freaking limey cunt is going to take you away from me!" Angela sobbed, "You don't get it!" Lance shouted, "Get what? Get what, Angie that I am supposed to let you walk away from me and say goodbye to all of this. You know what; go ahead go to your fucking penguin factory. Oh by the way, I want my ring back!" Lance stormed off, "Lance!" Angela screamed Lance kept on walking; she sunk to the ground and sobbed. "What have I done?" she said as she walked to her apartment door and stepped inside. Lance sat on his bed and looked at the picture of that January's comi-fest. She in her Kagome outfit as she was about to bop him on the head, Lance wondered how was going to live without her.

Oguie walked into the living room of the apartment she shared with Sassahara, Sassahara was sitting there in his chair, surrounded by bottles of rice beer, and now she knew the rumors were all true. She had suspected him boozing it up since his sister died, but she didn't know how to help him, he couldn't stop. She inched closer, Sassahara's head turned in her direction, "What are you looking at?" Sassahara said, his speech slurred to an almost incomprehensible level. Oguie looked at him, "Nothing? Listen Sassahara-kun, I have been thinking, the gang has noticed you acting a little strange and I, well. . ." Sassahara grunted, "Thinking what? That I'm a drunk right, all because of my sister! Come here!" he shouted as he rose from his chair, Oguie backed away but he kept coming closer. Backed against a wall she could smell Sassahara's sour breath on her face, he gripped her shoulders and shook her. "You do not tell me what to do in this relationship, I own you!" he said, Oguie screamed, "Let go of me!" she cried, Sassahara slapped her across the face, she winced in pain, "You want more?" he asked, she shook her head, he punched her in the face, "You speak to me when I talk!" he said his grip painfully tight. Oguie took her knee and thrust it into Sassahara's groin, coughing he fell to the ground. Oguie ran out of the apartment and went to the only safe place she knew, Lance's.

Two hours before Sassahara began his assault, Lance was sitting in his office trying to work on an Inuyasha script. He had just got to the point where Sango and Miroku were having an argument about her relationship with a demon they had met on their travels when he heard a knock on the door.

"God dam it, I was just in the groove too!" He said as he saved his file, opening the door he saw the familiar face of his fiancé staring at him. "I want to talk. I know you're still a little whizzed off." Lance looked at her, "Whizzed off is not the word, make it quick, I have a script due to Sunrise studios in two days and I haven't even finished the third act." Angela walked in, "I have been thinking about what you said, the whole imitation thing. The thing is, I have come to the realization that even with my father proud of me, my life wouldn't be whole, and it needs something." Lance looked at her, "And that is?" Angela looked into his piercing blue eyes, "You. You make this whole place seem less daft than things at home. You make me laugh like no one else, you make me feel like a queen, you opened doors I couldn't open, and now I ask for is your forgiveness and love." Lance stood up and faced away from her, it was then he heard her voice quiver. "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Lance I'm still free, Take a chance on me!" She was singing their song; she could barely finish the last lyric when she broke down. Lance turned to her, and held out his hand, turning on his stereo in the process, their song came blasting from the speakers. She grasped it and he twirled her around the living room. "I know my life is worth living with you in it. Let your parents come, I will stand by your decision whatever you do. It was then Oguie knocked on the door screaming for help.

The rain had begun just as she left the hell that was her apartment; she looked like a drowned rat. "Jesus Christ! What in the hell happened to you. Did he do this? Ogi-chin did Sassahara do this?" Angela said, Oguie nodded, Lance grabbed his coat. "I am going over there to straighten him out. I knew he was hitting the sauce as soon as I saw him at the ceremony, "Lance, said as Angela got a blanket for Oguie, "I'll call you on my cell if anything happens." And he walked out the door.

Lance walked out the door, wishing he had a tazer, he didn't know how bad Sassahara was but if he was drunk enough to give Oguie a black eye, he needed help. Lance knocked on the door, only to find it unlocked, there sitting against the wall was Sassahara. His eyes were bloodshot; his hair shagged out like a madman, if this is what death does Lance sure hoped he didn't end up this way. "Oh good lord, look at you. You really have done it this time! I have a visitor over at my house, guess who that visitor is?" Sassahara looked at him, "I don't know what you're talking about." Lance smirked, "Really, because I am sure the police will know when they see the marks you left on Oguie's body. You have got a problem; ever since your sister died you have been drinking constantly. I know you showed up to your writing class drunk because I heard the professor talk about it in the lounge. Now you beat on Oguie, god damn it Sassahara, if you are looking for a way to screw up your life then this is it." Sassahara looked at him, "Oh, now mister big shot anime writer wants to play Dr Phil. I can't forget her, I was her older brother, and I was supposed to protect her. She needed money for a train home and I shook her off, if I had given her the money she would be alive. I killed her, I can't sleep at night because I hear her voice, and this kills the pain. If this is the only way to stop it then so be it." He grabbed a bottle and put it to his lips, Lance smacked it out of his hand. "You think this solves it, beating your fiancé and drinking yourself half blind. Who are you and what have you done to the real Sassahara? You never used to resort to these measures. Let me be honest for a moment, I will not be here forever, Genshiken will not be here forever. One day we will all graduate and go our separate ways, we may never see each other again. I do not have a life Sassahara and I nor Angie, cannot be peace maker for this entire club. Oguie breaking out of her shell was just a fluke, right place right time and I can't be doing this my entire time here. I have a second career as a writer, I have obligations. Someday Angie and I want to start a family here and grow old together, I'm sure that's what Oguie wants too. Your sister is gone and nothing is going to change that, but you can change your future. Stop drinking before you turn into a total alcoholic, and give that woman everything she needs. My ex fiancé Ann had a favorite movie, we used to watch it over and over when we were together. The one thing I remember from that movie is this: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. You know Oguie loves you, now you need to ask yourself how are you going to love her in return?" Sassahara stood up, "What do you suggest?" he said "Rehab. That is the only thing I can think of. I'll call you a cab and tell them to take you to a treatment center I know of. I'll call Angela first."He said. Lance dialed Angela and gave her the lowdown, Sassahara looked at himself in a mirror, "Maybe it's for the best." He thought and grabbed some clothes out of his closet.

_Ten Weeks Later_

"I call this meeting of Genshiken to order," Sassahara said "First of all I would like to thank Lance Ryan to taking over the duty of president while I was gone!" everyone clapped, Lance looked around, "Where's Oguie, she's usually here by now?" Suddenly the door opened and Oguie peaked her head in, "Kanji-san can I speak with you for a moment?" She said "Sure. Lance, could you go over the minutes." He said as he walked out. Just as he stepped outside Oguie planted a soft kiss on his lips, he responded with more passion. "Does that mean we are still getting married?" Sassahara asked, Oguie smiled, and embraced him, "I don't know why you did what you did, but it takes a real man to admit he has a problem, and that's the kind of man I want." Sassahara held her hand, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn," he said "Is just to love and be loved in return." And together they walked inside the club room.

_To be continued. . . _


	16. Angela’s Family visits or Lance Vs Twins

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 16: Angela's Family visits or Lance Vs the Quay Twins

_Ten weeks ago_

Lance was sleeping, dreaming in fact of him and Sango running through a field of daffodils when all of a sudden his phone rang. His eyes snapping open he looked around and saw the time 7:30 A.M looking at his caller ID he saw that it was Angela and grudgingly he picked up the phone. "Hello, Angie." He said his voice was tinged with sleep, "Good morning to ya love!" Angela cheerfully spoke as Lance put on his glasses. "You better have a good reason for waking me up this early! Did someone die? Please god, tell me there is no more drama going on this week because if there is I will go crazy!" Angela laughed. "No, no drama here, I called to tell you that my Mum, Dad, and Cousins have arrived and we're going to have a little chat at my place." Lance was confused, "What does that have to do with me?" he asked, "Well," Angela said, "My cousins are only twelve years old and since this is primarily an adult conversation, I thought you could watch them at my place while me folks and I have a chat!" Lance was in shock, "No. No, no, no, no! I cannot be held responsible for two twelve year old. . . Are they boys or girls?" Angela laughed, "They're girls!" Lance responded, "Oh that makes it even worse. Do you realize that twelve year old girls are the ones that think Zac Efron can act and The Jonas Brothers have talent! I may be an otaku, but I have standards!" Angela sighed, "Please, just do this one thing for me! Please, I'll make it worth your while!" Lance knew she was giving him a puppy dog look over the phone. "Okay, but if I have to discuss which Jonas brother is cuter I will kick your dad out of his wheelchair!" he said, Angela laughed, "Okay, we'll meet after Genshiken today!" Lance agreed and hung up; unable to fall asleep he turned on the news and let it drone on. Today's top story was the recent cases connected to Kuchiki. Lance grew pissed and changed it to an early morning show and brewed himself some coffee. It was going to be a long day.

"Remember class, even though we say tooken where I am from, it is not a word. The proper word is taken." Lance said "Now remember next week we have a quiz on chapter five, sentence fragments and run ons. I hope you all study, and with that, class dismissed." He said and picked up his satchel and walked to the club room. He had his IPod in his pocket, Guns and Roses was welcoming him to the jungle as he walked. Walking in he saw Madarame thumbing through a dojinshi, this one had a nude girl on it. "Honestly Madarame, how can you read that without any shame?" Lance said, Madarame looked at him, "What do you mean, and where is Sassahara, we are about to have a meeting aren't we?" Lance sighed, "Didn't you get my e-mail? Sassahara is in rehab for alcohol and Oguie is visiting him so she won't make it today! In regards to my last comment, I meant that how could you sit here and read one of those dojinshi with a nude girl on it, without being worried about someone catching you." He said as he sat down. Kousaka and Kasukabe walked in few moments later arguing. "I don't understand why I should quit now when you've never had a problem with it before!" she said as she sat down and pulled out a cigarette, "Because Saki-Chan, I am tired of kissing an ashtray and for one thing, it is a horrific habit!" Kousaka said as Lance snatched the cigarette out of her hand, "Fork-em over missy!" Kasukabe begrudgingly pulled the pack of Marlboro Reds out of her purse. Lance grabbed them, opened the window and tossed the smokes out. Kasukabe grumbled. Ohno and Tanaka walked in with a large rack of cosplay items. "What in the hell is that for?" Kasukabe asked, Ohno smiled, "It is just some of my outfits I am thinking about wearing for the Spring Festival. I was hoping you guys could help me pick one out? Where's Sassahara-kun?" Lance growled and threw his hand's up in the air "Does anybody here know what the hell e-mail is? Jesus Christ I sent it out yesterday and you are the second person who has asked me that! He is in rehab for alcohol and Oguie is visiting him today so she can't come! God damn it why do I bother." He said just as Angela walked in. "What's wrong now?" she said as she took a seat next to Lance. "Nothing, it is just I have told the same story twice! Let's get this meeting started. As Ohno mentioned earlier the spring festival is coming up and I thought. . ." Lance said but, Madarame interrupted him, "Wait a minute. Who put you in charge?" Lance smirked "Well Madarame, in America when the president of a club is in dispose, we pick the most competent person to replace him and it just so happens that Sassahara thought I was more competent so I got the job!" Madarame growled, "Can I speak to everyone but George W. Bush Jr. here outside." The others got up and followed Madarame. Lance sat there and admired the cosplay outfits. The one that caught his eye was a Sailor Moon get up. "Well, it's now or never!" Lance said as he stripped himself to his underwear and put on the outfit. He looked at his reflection in the forbidden dojinshi cabinet, "Damn, I look good!" Turning on the radio DJ announced the next song, "And here is a classic from the 1970's Donna Summer with 'Bad Girls'" Lance picked up Ohno's hairbrush, and began to sing. He could hear Madarame shout above the music, "I was here before him!" Angela spoke, "If it is what Sassahara wants it's what he wants." Madarame growled, "I am going in there to give him a piece of my mind!" And pushed the door open, it was then he saw Lance. "Uh Ohno, You might want to come and take a look at this?" Ohno peaked inside, seeing Lance she shoved the door open. "What are you doing?"She screamed Lance turned around, "Uh, just trying to see how the other half lives?" She pounced on him beating him over the head with her fists, "Take it off now! Take it off, take it off take it off now!" she screamed Angela looked in, "Gore, Blimey you look like a bloody fairy in that! What in the hell has gotten into you?" she said as Ohno just stopped hitting Lance. Madarame took out his camera phone and took a picture, Ohno continued beating him, "Okay I'll take it off!" he said just as Ohno kneed him the crotch. Falling to the floor coughing, Lance then made an attempt to stand. "Get up, you're dirtying it!" Ohno screamed. Lance stood up and brushed himself off. "What is everybody staring at?" he said and began to put his pants on. Buttoning up his shirt he sat down and looked at everybody. "Oh come on, don't tell me any of you guys here wanted to try on a girl's outfit?" Madarame looked at him, "I can honestly say without a doubt that I have never wanted to dress up as Sailor Moon and dance to 'Bad Girls'. That's what a fruitcake would do!" Lance sighed, "Okay on that note we will continue with the meeting at a later date. Now if you excuse me I have my dignity to repair." He said and walked out. Lance was walking home when Angela caught up with him, "Hey RuPaul aren't you forgetting something?" Lance turned around, "Oh I just now remembered, your folks. Please don't tell them I did that, ya know, cosplay thing." Angela smiled, "I promise. Now remember you have got to watch the twins okay." Lance nodded and walked on with Angela.

It was two-thirty when there was a knock at Angela's door. The two were necking on the couch and were startled, Angela got up. "Okay remember watch the girls, it won't take long." Angela opened the door; there standing in the doorway was Angela's mother and the girls, it was obvious they were identical twins. "Mum, Dad, it's good to see you!" Angela said hugging her mother, the two girls walked in, "I am sure you remember Crystal and Christine?" her mom said as she walked in, her father followed suit in his motorized wheelchair. "This is my fiancé Lance." Angela said as she walked into the living room. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Lance said shaking Mrs. Lovett's hand "Lance why don't you take the girls to my room while Mum, Dad, and I have a talk." Lance nodded and the lead the girls to the room.

"So, do you girls like anime?" Lance said. Chrystal wrinkled her nose, "No way! We think anime is for 16 year old boys with no life!" Lance smiled "Okay, what do you like?" The girls looked at each other, "The Jonas Brothers!" they said in unison, Lance grumbled, "You mean to tell me that you like those no talent hacks! They're not even a good band. Guns and Roses, now that's a band you can rock to!" The girls stuck their tongues out. "Guns and Roses, is for weirdos. Besides, Joe is so cute!" Lance gritted his teeth, "You don't even know what you're talking about, and Slash is the best rock guitarist than anyone I know. All The Jonas Brothers have going for them is that they wear little rings on their finger saying they aren't going to screw until marriage. This is rock and roll. You're supposed to screw around before you get married." Crystal sighed, "When are grandma and grandpa going to be done?" "Not soon enough!" Lance muttered under his breath. "Hey let me tell you girl's a story! It's about a girl and a man with ears like a dog." He said the girls sat in rapt attention as Lance told the story of Inuyasha.

"Do you want anything to drink, tea perhaps?" Angela said Mrs. Lovett waved it off. "Let's get down to business. Your father and I want you to go to the convent of St Mary in two weeks; I have the forms here so if you will just sign here, we'll be on our way." Angela shoved the papers away, "Mum, I have made my decision that I am marrying Lance and remaining in Japan." Angela's mom laughed, "You must be crazy. You can't be my daughter, because my daughter would know right from wrong and see that this whole heathen place is wrong and would want to leave here. Now sign these damn papers!" Angela screamed, "Mum you don't own me! Just because Mara Burton or as she is now known Mara Quay has a life not fitting with your vision, I have to suffer! No! I am not going to that fucking convent and that is final." Her husband Len spoke, "Helena, Love why don't you go make some tea for us while Angela and I talk. Mrs. Lovett got up, "Where is the kettle and tea?" she said, Angela got up and pointed, "In a tin on the counter and the kettle is on the stove.

"Angela I have a secret." Len said, "What is it daddy? Is it your MS?" Len then grasped a hold of his wheelchair, grunting he pushed himself up and out of the wheel chair. There he stood in front of Angela. "Dad, I don't understand I thought you had MS! Mum said you can barely walk. "Len looked at his daughter, "Twelve years ago I caught your mother with another man. I didn't want to lose her, and I hate the idea of divorce so I had one of my doctor friends make up a fake series of test results and here we are!" Angela looked at her dad, and he smiled, "You don't have to go to that convent, that isn't even a real form. Its divorce papers I wrote with some invisible ink I have been developing at work. She just printed over it before I could get them to her. I just want you to be happy and If Lance is what makes you happy then so be it." Angela hugged her father just as Helena walked into the room. Seeing her husband standing upright, she dropped the tray of tea and fell to the floor. "Mum!" Angela shouted she saw her mother clutching her chest on the ground, gasping for breath. "She's having a heart attack!" She said, Lance rushed out, "What's going on?" he asked Angela pointed at the phone, "Call 119! She's having a heart attack!" Lance dialed the number, Angela clutched her hand and waited for the ambulance to come.

To be continued.


	17. Dysfunction Junction

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 17: Dysfunction Junction

Lance sat in the waiting room, he was a wreck. Of all the times to have a heart attack, and of all people, Lance knew the lord worked in mysterious ways but this was ridiculous. He loved Angela, he even almost turned her annoying twin cousins into otaku, but her mother was a different story. As soon as he saw her in the doorway the first thing that crossed his mind was, "She's going to have a heart attack when Angela tells her she's made up her mind." He didn't know it would be her father that would cause it to happen nor did he even suspect it. Her Father was a piece of work too. Feigning a serious illness for all those years, the talk of insurance fraud that swirled around Angela and her dad's conversation in the waiting room before her mother had come out of the operating theater. As Lance looked up at the TV he wondered, how he would deal with all this drama. First Sassahara, now this, maybe it was time to leave Japan. "I've been in the same place you are friend!" a voice said, Lance felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw a man in a tan sweater, his hair was in a perm sort of like the dad on the _Brady Bunch_, and he wore large frame glasses. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Lance asked as the man sat down, "You should, after all I was president of the club you are in now!" Lance looked at the man puzzled, "Genshiken? You were president of Genshiken? I'm confused? How do you know I am in Genshiken and second of all why are you talking to me? I barely even know you?" The man laughed, "I was a graduate student when I left in 2006, about the same time your friends were joining the club. I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. Takashi Shirodaira, I believe your name is Lance right?" Lance put his hands up, "Hold on just a moment buddy, I don't know you, I just joined Genshiken a few months ago, and I usually do not start conversations with strange men who look like a reject from a 70's porn film. Although I don't think John Holmes wore glasses? How do you know my name?" Takashi looked at him and laughed, "I still check in on Genshiken from time to time plus one of our founding members sent me this with your name on it." Takashi said as he flipped open his cell phone to reveal Lance crossplaying from earlier that day. "Madarame sent that to you? Oh Jesus! Look I just wanted to try something new and I got the holy hell beat out of me because of it. I wish you knew me on better terms!" Lance said blushing. "Tell me something, did they just admit a Helena Lovett here?" Takashi said, Lance nodded, "Yeah, that's my future mother in law. She had a heart attack. Get this; she had this heart attack after seeing her husband, who supposedly had MS since 1997, get up out of his wheelchair. Turns out he had been faking it to get some attention from her. Lord knows why? She is such a shrew!" Takashi stood up "What room is she in?" he asked pushing up his glasses, Lance shrugged, "I guess you'd have to ask the front desk." Takashi began walking over to the desk. "Hey!" Lance shouted as Takashi turned around, "Yes?" Lance looked at him, "Don't show that picture to anyone else okay?" he said. Takashi nodded and continued walking.

"Is your father around?" Helena Lovett asked as she clasped her daughter's hand, "No, he's with the girls in the cafeteria getting something to eat. I'm so sorry mum; I never would have expected this from dad. This is so unlike him." Angela said, Helena spoke, "I want you to know something dearie, even I have skeletons in my closet too." Angela looked at her mother, "Don't tell me you faked a heart attack!" Helena grinned, "The answer you seek is right outside the door." She said and pointed to the doorway, there stood Takashi, "Hello, Helena. How are you feeling?" Angela sat there slack jawed. Who was this man and how did he know her mother? "Mum, just what is going on here? Who is this man?" The curly haired man stuck his hand, "Takashi Shirodaira, your mother and I met online while I was a graduate student at Suiho." Angela stood up "You mean to tell me that you were having an online fling with this guy and not only that but while your husband was supposedly dying! You're despicable, you're worse than garbage! Jesus Christ, did you plan this whole trip just to meet this guy that you really didn't want me to go to a convent! Oh god, my life is falling apart! Does dad know?" Angela asked, her mother shook her head, "No, but I do plan on staying here with Takashi and let your father hammer out the divorce details. I am having my stuff moved here as soon as your father get's his ass in gear." Angela shook her head, "You know what, you can just forget about coming to my wedding. In fact stay out of my life permanently! Don't call, don't write, and don't even visit me. You are dead to me!" and with that she stormed out of the room. Lance saw Angela walk towards him, "How is she?" he asked. Angela growled, "Don't ask! Let's just get out of here!" Lance followed her, "Did something happen back there I should know about?" Angela shouted, "Yeah, my mom is a two timing whore. She has been having an online fling with a former graduate student from the university. Now they're moving in together! God I swear Jerry Springer would have a field day with my life!" Lance smiled, "You know what you need?" Angela shrugged, "What, what do I need." She said flustered. "Some good Sake, a nice steak, and a conversation, I know of a place down the street where we can go. It'll be my treat." Angela looked at him "Let's go Spaceman!" she said Lance smiled, "Okay, Earthgirl."

The next nine weeks flew by, Angela ignored her mother and had to put up with her father's constant sob calls in the middle of the night and Lance decided to share the president position with Madarame. Sassahara returned sober and things returned to normal. As Lance sat down to watch TV he looked at his calendar, Oguie and Sassahara would be married in three weeks, he and Angela would soon follow, plus Ohno was inviting her American friends. Sighing he turned on and episode of Soul Eater and relaxed.

"Okay gentlemen, and lady, let's get down to business." Detective Hojo said sitting at the head of the table and clasped his hands together. "Now as you all may know, we have linked twenty-three cases to Manabu Kuchiki, AKA 'The Cosplay Killer' but we have an even bigger problem. After doing another forensic data search on Kuchiki-san's computer we found a series of e-mails, love letters if you will, to an American co-conspirator. These e-mails have some photo's attached to them, if you will open your folders, I will now introduce Special Agent Clarice Foster from the FBI who has given up some of her time to come here to explain the current situation." Hojo said, Foster stood up and walked over to a corkboard covered in photos. "Thank you, Detective Hojo. The pictures in your folders in front of you are crime scene photographs of the girls here on this board. They range in age from sixteen to twenty-one, all of them dark haired and having brown eyes. These girls were first reported as missing persons, the same way the 'Cosplay Killer's' victims were first reported. The killer's M.O is the same, strangulation with piano wire, and dressing the victims in various Anime outfits. Now according to the data I have read on this case, around the same time Mr. Kuchiki was committing his murders, this person was doing the same in The States. All the e-mails correspond to the time and date of death of all the victims here. Now for the real reason I'm here; in the reply emails there is talk of a fan fiction writer named superspeedgrapher29, who we now know to be Lance Ryan, one of the victims of the comi-fest shootings nearly two months ago. The reason Mr. Ryan is connected to this whole situation is because he is the source of both their hatred and the killer has evoked his name in several of the murders." Foster continued. "If you would look at photos number twenty-four through twenty-six you will see that our killer has left a message for us." She said and pointed to the photos. There written in blood were the letters L and R and the words "You're next" Starling looked up. "Gentlemen I'll be frank, Lance Ryan is in serious danger. If this person were supposed to get into the Tokyo area, and find Mr. Ryan we may have another victim on our hands. Detective Hojo, looked at her, "Then what can we do? Technically this is an American problem not a Japanese one." Foster looked at the men, "We have studied the last e-mail Kuchiki sent to an unknown Gmail account on January 31st 2009 nine hours before the comi-fest incident. He was planning on killing Mr. Ryan and the e-mail clearly states that if he dies before he succeeds in this task that this person is to take up the fight. This person will not stop until Mr. Ryan is dead. I will leave it up to your judgment to do what is right. Thank you." Agent Foster bowed and gathered her things. Detective Hojo stood up, "I want all our available men to scan those e-mails. I want to make sure that nothing happens to this man or anyone else he knows. Detective Ox, please have forensics check the area where those e-mails came from, then cross reference it with anyone that has come in contact with Ryan. Let's get a move on people!" Hojo shouted as the men got to work, there is no rest for the wicked and the wicked had just drunk a lot of energy drinks.

_To be continued. . . ._


	18. In the End it doesn’t Even Matter

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 18: In the End it doesn't Even Matter

_What Have I become_

_My sweetest friend _

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_Trent Reznor-Hurt_

Author's Note: In one part of the story Angela uses the word Poof. This is British slang for homosexual and is not meant to offend anyone.

It was midnight when Ohno called, Lance had been writing an Inuyasha episode when the familiar "Kujibiki Unbalance" ringtone began to start up on his cell. Grudgingly Lance picked up the phone, "You do know what a land line is, don't you? I have given you my home phone and yet you still call my cell." Lance said turning around in his desk chair, "Well I though you would be out with Angela now?" Lance laughed, "Not now, she has some secret plan for both Oguie and Sassahara's parties before they get married and she doesn't want me involved. Something about I'd get girls with big breasts dressed as Sailor Moon. She doesn't know me too well does she?" Ohno chuckled, "Well you have taken up cross dressing, go to Genshiken's Facebook page." Lance minimized his document and went to the site. There was his picture, skirt and all; he couldn't believe Madarame had posted that. "I am going to find that four eyed son of a bitch and break his god damn neck!" Lance screamed, Ohno's tone turned calm, "Look that's not the reason why I called." Lance grew sarcastic "Oh, then why did you call?" he said Ohno spoke, "Two of my former friends from the states are arriving in the morning and I need an interpreter. You know, Angela and Sue? They're coming to the wedding." she said Lance thought, "That's all well and good but what are we going to call your friend Angela? Does she go by any nicknames, abbreviations?" Ohno laughed "We just call her Angie and Sue knows some Japanese, however it is mostly from anime!" Lance sighed "Okay I'll do it, and will you call Madarame and tell him to stop distributing that picture all over god's green earth!" Ohno sighed, "I'll try, good night, Lance-san!" she said and hung up, Lance returned to his document and hoped Angela would come up with something good for tomorrow.

"Okay class, remember that we will have a test on conjunctive adverbs on Friday and watch the news because there may be a current events bonus question." Lance said as he picked up his things and put on his IPod headphones, Axel Rose was welcoming him to the jungle as he walked over to the club room. As he opened the door he noticed a new face sitting reading a dojinshi. "Have we met? I have never seen you here before?" The newbie spoke "You may not remember me, my name is Mitsunori Kugayama, and I just got back from job hunting? I have decided t-to finish my degree." Lance smiled, "Oh yeah, now I remember, god damn it's been a long time. How ya been? I guess you heard about the big day next week?" Kugayama smiled, "Yeah I heard, lucky bastard, Ogi-chin is a special girl!" Lance pulled a soda out of the mini fridge "Yeah he's lucky all right, I have plans to take the plunge myself you've met Angela Lovett, the girl from England?" Kugayama nodded, "She's my fiancée now we plan to get married soon." Lance said, Kugayama laughed "Man things sure have changed since I was last here!" he said just as Madarame walked in. "Kugayama-san, long time no see! Hey Lance, been on Facebook lately?" he said pushing up his glasses and pulling a manga out of his bag. Lance stared at him, "Yes I have, and frankly if you pull out that camera phone again when I do something stupid or crazy I will personally take it and shove it up your ass sideways!" Kasukabe walked in; "Who's shoving what sideways?" she said and pulled out a packet of Niccorette Lance looked at her, "None of your concern, so they put you on the gum now huh?" he said as he began to dig through his satchel. Kasukabe popped one in her mouth, "Yeah it seems to work better than the patch and that damn pill will make your dreams look as if they were directed by Wes Craven!" She said chewing, Angela walked in, "Hello everyone! Who is the fat guy in the sweatshirt? "Lance laughed, "Its Kugayama, he just got back to attending classes." Angela extended her hand, "Welcome back! I've been so busy with bachelor and bachelorette party plans that I tend to forget things. Where are Kousaka and the others? I specifically sent them an e-mail telling them to be here at twelve. Its twelve-thirty, doesn't anyone here know how to be punctual?" She said just as Ohno and Tanaka walked in with the Americans in tow. "Sorry we're late Angela, I had to pick up my friends at the airport. Everyone, meet Angela Burton and Sue Hopkins, they were my friends when I lived in the states." She said as Angie walked over and sat on Lance's lap. "My, my, what a pretty little otaku you are! What's your name hot stuff?" she said running her fingers through Lance's hair. "Lance Ryan and I would gladly appreciate if you would get the fuck off my lap." Angie looked at him, "You're so seme, and I bet you and that uke with the glasses, have a lot fun." She said as Madarame shrunk in his chair. Lance looked at her, "My gate don't swing that way hon, and besides I am engaged!" he shouted Angie looked at him, "Really, to whom?"She said he pointed to Angela who was sitting across from him. "I'll have you know," Angela said, "that I am giving you to the count of ten to get off my fiancé before I give you a Shinigami noggin chop you won't forget!" Sue spoke in perfect Japanese, "A healthy soul, resides in a healthy mind and a healthy body." she said in a monotone. "Ohno where in the hell did you find these people, the nut house?" Ohno looked at Angela, "I can't help who they are! Lance should have told you last night." Angela looked at Lance, "What should you have told me, babe?" Lance shrugged, "I wasn't told to tell you anything and Ohno could you get this woman off my lap before I have to sign a pre-nup." Ohno pulled Angie off Lance just as Oguie, Sassahara, and Kousaka came in, "Did we miss something?" Oguie asked Angela shook her head "No, this little Yankee thinks my Lance is a Poof. Anyway I have been planning both the bachelorette and bachelor parties and I have an update. The girls' and boys' parties will all be held at the same time at that little restaurant we go to. I have reserved two Karaoke boxes, from eight to midnight. Please everyone; let's not have a repeat of Halloween last year where we all got a little too tipsy. Does anyone have any comments?" Ohno raised her hand, "Yes Ohno?" Angela asked, Ohno smiled, "Can I cosplay at the party?" Angela sighed, "No, Kanako-san, this is a casual event, not a comic convention. Leave the outfits at home." Ohno crossed her arms and frowned. "Now there if there is no more questions let's all get ready!" Angela said and adjourned the meeting. Lance turned to Angela, "I swear to god, why do the weird people come after me?" he said, she gave him a peck on the cheek, "Remember what you told me one time when we were in bed. Normal is a four letter word, because if everyone was normal there'd be no abnormal people, and without abnormal people you'd be out of a job when you graduate!" Lance blushed and walked out of the room with the sounds of Kid Rock coming out of his IPod.

Detective Hojo sat in his chair going over the American crime scene photos. They had searched every data bank in both the US and Japan but no luck had come of it. They had the e-mails but the accounts were password encrypted, the forensic team was working with some software but it was no use, whoever sent those e-mails were very careful. Just then his intercom buzzed, "Yes?" he said, his secretary spoke, "You have a call on line three, some anonymous tipster wants to talk to you about the Cosplay Killer." He picked up his phone, "This is Detective Hojo, and I understand you have some information about the Cosplay Killer?" a male voice on the other end spoke, "Oh yes, yes I do. We were always close Kuchiki and I, shame that he died before his work could be completed. "Hojo leaned forward at his desk. "Who is this?" He said, the man continued, "I wish I could give you my real name, but that would spoil the fun. Just call me Mr. Sock, and I promise you before the week is out, the world will know my name." Hojo looked at the crime scene photos, "What is your goal? Trust me; Lance Ryan is not someone to get flustered over. What cost is it to you if you shed his blood?" Mr. Sock let out a raspy laugh, "Oh, on the contrary detective, I don't plan to shed his blood, I intend to ruin his life, some collateral damage may be involved but there will be blood just the same. I do wish we could continue but I have an appointment to keep. Tah- Tah. "And the line went dead, Hojo slammed the phone down. He knew it now, Sock wasn't just a last name, he remembered the e-mails. S.O.C.K stood for Son of Cosplay Killer and whoever it was, it had arrived in Japan.

Everyone arrived at the restaurant; Lance was wearing a dress shirt with a tan checkered tie and black slacks. Walking into the Karaoke box Lance saw all the guys sitting around drinking. Lance took off his shoes and sat down, "Are we ready to party?" Lance asked, the men shouted a resounding yes. Lance walked up to the Machine and picked a song. He chose George Michael's "Faith" and turned his back to the boys. As the song began he began to shake his hips and sing just like he remembered seeing in the video years ago and everyone was laughing Madarame was taking video footage of the whole thing. "This is going on YouTube he said." The girls were having equally as much fun. Kasukabe, Ohno, and Angela were performing, ABBA's "Super Trouper" in an homage to Oguie's new favorite movie, "Mamma Mia" The bride to be blushed, she had never felt like she was a part of a family until Lance came along and made Genshiken more than a otaku haven, but a second family. She just wished that she hadn't hid her true self for so long. Meanwhile in the boys' box Madarame and Kousaka, were doing a duet of "Ain't no Mountain High Enough" much to Lance's delight since he was not the one making an ass out of himself. It was when he was looking around he noticed that Kugayama wasn't around. "Sassahara, where is Mitsunori-san? He told me he was going to be late when I called him but that was twenty minutes before I got here." Lance asked, Sassahara shrugged and took a sip of his rice beer. Lance stood up and put his shoes on. "If you gentlemen don't mind I have to step out for a bit, I'll be right back." He said and walked out of the restaurant.

Kugayama's apartment wasn't a far walk from the restaurant, which is why Lance was concerned. He knew something was up, yet as he walked up the steps he had the feeling that he was not going to like what he found. Walking over to apartment 216 he knocked on the door only to find it slightly ajar. The doorknob had been ripped off on both sides, the frame was splintered. "God, what fresh hell have I walked into now?" Lance said as he walked inside. The apartment, was pitch black save for the faint glow of a street light, walking deeper he could smell the familiar scent of blood. Lance's hands shook as he fumbled for a light switch. Turning it on he could see it all, he stifled his gag reflex so he wouldn't vomit. There, sitting in a recliner was Kugayama, he was wearing an Inuyasha cosplay outfit his neck showed obvious signs of strangulation by a thin wire. But it was his face that disturbed Lance; the killer had garroted him making his head look like a Pez dispenser. Fumbling toward the wall, the he stifled a scream, as the phone in the apartment began to ring. Picking it up, he pushed the green talk button. "H-hello?" his voice a thin whisper, "Hello Lance, I was wondering when you would arrive?" the voice on the other end spoke, "Who is this? Did you do this, because if you did I swear to god I will make you pay!" The voice laughed, "I don't think you can. How much is Angela worth to you, certainly more than this fat tub of goo!" Lance growled, "I am in the anime business, I have more money than carter has liver pills and more favors than Jesus, so just try to fuck with me I dare ya!" Lance shouted, the voice spoke back, "But it is in that business that you do the most damage. All those unhappy half demons that looked up to Kuchiki now have no hope." Lance was confused, "Is this some kind of prank, who is this?" He shouted, The voice on the other end spoke, "Just call me Mr. Sock and trust me, if you don't stop, there will be more blood on your hands." And just like that the killer hung up. Lance dialed 119 and then collapsed into a heap on the floor, sobbing. He called the gang minutes later to inform them of their club mate's death.

_Six days later._

It had been the second time in year he had to attend a funeral service. Standing at the edge of the parking lot Lance had his hands in his pockets. It was his fault; he should have never written any fan fiction or accepted the offer to write for Inuyasha. Sassahara walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We don't blame you for this Lance." He said, as Lance shrugged off Sassahara's hand, "You have every right to blame me. I did this, all of it." Lance shouted, and walked away, "Lance-san, you didn't do anything to cause this, it was a nut job and that was it." Lance turned around, "It wasn't my present that caused this. It was my past." He shouted and continued walking, Oguie walked over and placed her hands on Sassahara's shoulders, "Let him go." She said and walked him back over to the burial site.

Lance sat in his bathtub, his head under the water. "Bastard!" he screamed his voice obscured by water. He couldn't hear his answering machine pick up a call from Angela, nor a call from the producers of Inuyasha wondering where their script was. Toweling himself dry he put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and went to his computer. It was there he went on a travel site and looked up plane tickets back to America.

_To be continued. . ._


	19. Will he or Won’t he: Lance’s Decision

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 19: Will he or Won't he: Lance's Ultimate Decision

"So class that is all for today, I will have your test's graded by tomorrow. Are there any questions about gerunds and participles?" Lance said taking a sip of blackberry tea, a student raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Taguchi?" he said the student spoke, "Is it true you found a dead body last week?" he said Lance rubbed his temples and sat down with a sigh. "I want to make this perfectly clear so there is no more discussion. Last Monday I did find a body, as you may have heard. This is a very traumatic experience for me so let me just say this. Anyone else in this class that brings this up again will get an automatic F in the class and will have to retake this class. I will not be discriminating on who I give these out to. Am I making myself clear?" Lance said sternly, the class nodded silently he waved them out. He had a plan, at noon today he would go online and pay for those tickets back to The States. He had found a site that would hold his tickets till then but after noon he would lose out. It was eleven-thirty now, picking up his satchel with his laptop he walked to the club room.

Walking into the club room, he saw Oguie sitting there thumbing through a yaoi dojinshi, she looked up. "Lance-san, you've come back from the dead." Lance laughed, "Not for long, see this laptop here. It is my one cure for stopping all the internal bleeding I've caused." Oguie's eyes widened "You're not serious? You are not seriously thinking about leaving here? What about my wedding, what about Angela?"She said as Lance threw up his hands "It doesn't matter, none of it. I have come to the conclusion that this nut job isn't going to stop until I go crazy. That means in short, killing everyone I hold dear! At noon I am going to buy my tickets and send movers for my stuff." Oguie looked at him, "So that's it, you're taking all you've accomplished and tossing it in the garbage like a failed teleplay. That is the most cowardly thing I have ever heard. Lance, you didn't cause all of this! I did research on Kuchiki, he was nuts. Totally crazy and this guy or girl is just going on a spree to get your goat. You must understand Lance-kun, you did nothing. You just happened to write some stories that caused two people with warped minds to act on their fantasy. To blame you for Kugayama's death would be like what you Americans did after Columbine in blaming that Marylyn Manson guy!" Oguie said, Lance flipped open his laptop and looked at his watch, he had ten minutes. "Give me one reason to stay here and maybe I'll just forget this whole thing!" He said a voice spoke behind him, "How about this?" Lance turned around and saw Angela her black hair tied in a pony tail. She walked over to him and leaned in close wrapping her arms around him. "If you leave you won't get any more of this!" Angela said and kissed him, cupping her fiancé's face in her hands, she continued. "I know you are all bent out of shape about last week. But you need us, we need you. What's there in Steubenville besides factories and a crappy mall? You know your family is already messed up. You said so yourself, why would you want to go back to that madness. According to that clock on your laptop you have ten seconds to make your choice." She said, Lance looked at his laptop and thought, "Live a life of happiness with my new family or go back into the nuthouse, I think the answer is obvious!" Lance said and clicked off the website, around him were the sounds of cheering. There standing in the doorway were his club mates, Angela kissed him and held him close. "I think a celebration is in order! How about dinner tonight? My treat, what do you all say?" Everyone was shouting and applauding. Lance stood up and bowed and then took his seat as the meeting began.

"Thank you all for coming to this very important meeting of the Cosplay Killer Task Force. I would like to welcome again Special Agent Foster from the FBI who has some more info on the most recent killings." Detective Hojo said as he sat down, Agent Foster began. "Gentlemen I'll be frank, this recent killing threw us for a loop. We knew the target was going to be someone close to Lance Ryan, we didn't expect him to find the body. Now here is where things get tricky, I have am here to tell you that Mr. Kugayama was involved in the cosplay killings and had personal connections to Mr. Kuchiki and this new one who goes by the handle, 'S.O.C.K' or Son of Cosplay Killer. We searched his computer after the murder and found several e-mails that were sent to an unknown Yahoo Mail account less than two hours before the killing. Apparently the goal that night was to lure Mr. Ryan to Kugayama's apartment and have him executed in the same manner as all the other victims. However 'S.O.C.K' didn't want to share credit. The autopsy reports clearly state a sign of a struggle, with defensive wounds on the hands possibly made by a small knife. We also found this at the crime scene," she said and slammed down a piece of paper with the title "Soul Eater Quotes" "apparently our killer had highlighted their favorite quotes, not sure why, but that is our only clue." Detective Hojo pushed up his glasses. "So what you're telling me is this person can read Kanji and can speak Japanese fluently?" he said, Foster shook her head, "Not quite, our profilers have been working with your version of the bureau for a couple of days and they say the profile of the killer is a female, early twenties. She knows Japanese but prefers to quote anime. Did Mr. Ryan mention anything when you interviewed him about anyone like this?" Detective Ox spoke, "He did mention a girl from America that quotes anime but when we ran her fingerprints against the ones at the crime scene there was no match." Hojo, looked at his watch, "Gentlemen, I believe that we should seriously give some thought to this American, Ryan mentioned. She could be it; I want every department in on this, if they are on another case tell them they have been reassigned. I want this bastard caught before the two Otaku get married in two days. Let's go!" the men stood up and began scrambling out of the conference room, not knowing if they would make the deadline.

Angela and Lance waved goodbye to their friends and walked back to Angela's apartment. "You didn't get drunk this time!" she said with a smile Lance shrugged, "I didn't want to ruin the evening. Besides you would rather marry a sober man than a drunk wouldn't you?" He said walking up the stairs to her apartment; she kissed him, "Frankly I prefer drunken sex more than sober sex. I don't know why there just seems to be more passion." Lance laughed, "You sure you don't need your head examined?" Angela went to her mailbox, "No, but if I did you would be the first to do it," she paused, "that's odd, I wonder who sent this?" she said puzzled, Pulling out an envelope stuffed to the max with something. "Let's get inside and open it. Who knows it could be something from your mom?" Lance said opening the door, and sat at the kitchen table. "My mom and I are not on speaking terms and besides, she knows better!" Angela opened the envelope, there were photos inside. Photos of her walking, photos of her at dinner tonight, photos from Kugayama's ceremony. She placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh god!" Angela said Lance looked at the photos, "Who took these; no one had a camera as far as I know?" He said as he perused the photos, there at the end was a note, written in blood. All it said was "You're next." Lance put down the note and dialed the Tokyo PD. "Hello Detective Hojo please? Yes Detective this is Lance Ryan, I think we've just had contact." he said as Angela sat on the couch and began sobbing. The killer had found its next target but he wouldn't be able to make this threat stick. This would be the one that got away.

_To be continued. . ._


	20. Here comes the Bride and Groom

Tales from the Club Room,

Episode 20: Here comes the Bride and Groom. . . Where's the best man (Season Finale part 1 of 5)

"And together they held each other throughout the night," Lance said reading from the final page of his recent creation, "well Angela what do you think?" he asked, Angela stroked his blond hair. "I think you have a seriously twisted mind. You say someone at the studio wants to make this into a movie?" She asked, Lance nodded, "In the U.S, I think they want it to be a miniseries but here in Japan they want to make it a feature." Angela looked up at him, "Why did you include everyone's names and such, I think Sassahara would find it funny you made him a journalist." She said resting her head on the pillow, Lance reached for the light cord, "We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. Ya know Chika and Kanji's big day. I just wish she could wear the dress she bought with you!" Angela laughed, "She'll wear it at the reception, trust me. Let's get some sleep, Mr. big shot anime writer." She said and Lance tugged on the cord turning out the light; tomorrow was going to be big day.

"Yes Director Glen, I understand your feelings on the matter but I need to spend just one more day her in Japan. We almost got our guy!" Agent Foster said, Deputy Director Jack Glen sighed, "Look Secretary of State, Clinton is in town and we need all our available agents near her. This cosplay thing can be put on hold until she leaves Asia. Until then you have been reassigned to guard duty till further notice." Agent Foster slammed her hand on the desk, "I am the top agent in the FBI's behavioral sciences division, and I am not a babysitter for a woman who wears pantsuits all the time. Give me twenty four hours to fix this problem then I'll take care of the ice queen!" Glen's tone changed, "These are not my orders they are orders from the state department. Now, someone will pick you up at the station in ten minutes and take you to the nearest air force base. Is that clear?" he said sternly, "Yes sir." Foster said and hung up the phone. Packing her things she walked out of the conference room, she texted Detective Hojo as she walked out of the building. "For that Ryan guy, "she thought, "I hope for his sake they do all they can to protect him and stood on the steps.

"Do I have to be painted like a china doll mom?" Oguie asked as her mother covered her face with white makeup. "It's tradition, just like the nine cups of Sake and the headdress. You know I was this worried when I was engaged to your father." Oguie's mom said as she finished, "You know, "Oguie said, "I think that for the first time I am actually happy about my life, and I have that American to thank for it." Oguie's grandmother chimed in, "Yeah that blond one is a fine piece of ass. I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Oguie's mom hushed her, "Nana, at this age you shouldn't even be saying such things." Oguie laughed, "He has a fiancé, and she's the one with the black hair and British accent that was here earlier." Oguie said as her mother put on her kimono and sandals. "I just wish that there wasn't such a police presence here. You'd think it was a Yakuza wedding!" Oguie's mother said, Oguie sighed, "Mom, you know all the stuff that's been going on lately with Lance I wouldn't be surprised if the JSDF was here." She said as her mother brought over the mirror, "You look radiant!" she said and Oguie smiled. She wished Sassahara could see it.

"Jesus H. Christ on a bicycle how long does it take a woman to get ready for a wedding here?" Lance said looking at his watch; Sassahara looked at himself in his black kimono. "She should be ready by now, how do I look?" he asked Madarame smiled and spoke in a low tone, 'Very non otaku. Personally I would have cosplyayed as something." Lance laughed, "I researched this whole thing last night and it is very traditional. Besides you don't want to make the couple unlucky do you?" Madarame was shocked, "N-No Not at all!" he stammered Tanaka popped his head inside the room. "It's time, ya ready Kanji-san?" He asked, Sassahara nodded and walked outside. Lance followed with Madarame in tow when he noticed something that wasn't there before. "Hold on guys I'll be out in a minute." Lance said as the rest of the men walked out. It was walking out that he noticed the closet door was slightly ajar, "Oguie? Are you trying to sneak a peek at your man before you get married? You know where I'm from, it's bad luck!" Lance said and opened the closet door. There, standing was a figure in a hood and cloak, almost like death had shown up. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, the figure pounced just as Madarame walked in. "Hey Lance-san the ceremony is just about to," He paused in shock the cloaked figure sprayed a can of mace blinding Madarame. Clutching his face he began to scream in terror. Lance struggled under the cloaked figure's grip, knocking over a vase just as a chloroform soaked rag was placed over his mouth and he passed out. Madarame ran out into the hallway trying to find the exit to the main hall, he didn't even notice the figure dragging Lance out of a window and onto the grass. Madarame ran in just as Oguie was walking toward Sassahara, their families facing each other. "Help, Call 119 there's a madman in the shrine!" Sassahara turned around and saw Madarame's bloodshot eyes. "Oh god, now what is going on?" Angela said as Sassahara tended to Madarame, walking down the hallway she noticed the open groom's dressing room door. "Lance if you think this is a prank; it isn't very god damn funny!" She looked around and saw the knocked over vase and the open window, "Good Christ almighty!" She ran out into the main hall, and noticed the police guard outside, "Lot of bloody good they did!" She said under her breath grabbing her cell phone and dialing the police department. "Tokyo PD this is, Taguchi." The voice on the other end spoke, "Get me detective Hojo now!" she said Taguchi spoke "I'm sorry he's in a meeting. Can I take a message?" Angela shouted, "Tell him that his bloody police guard didn't do any good and that my fiancé is missing so he better get his ass in gear!" Taguchi stumbled, "I- I -I'll get him now!" He said and patched her through to Hojo's cell. "This is Hojo, is there a problem?" he asked, Angela shouted, Yeah there's a bloody problem. He's gone, that's the problem. My friend's best man has just been maced and he is babbling on about some hooded figure! Now you tell me if that's a problem!" Hojo stood in stunned silence, "What shrine are you at?" he asked. Angela gave him the address, Hojo scribbled it down on a notepad. "Right, I'm leaving now." He said and hung up. "Alright men, S.O.C.K just hit the wedding site and we have no time, let's move now!" He shouted and ran out of the office. Angela pushed menu on her cell phone and brought up her GPS, in the find area she typed in Lance Ryan. She hoped he had his cell phone on, when she caught his signal she looked at the map, only two blocks from here. She raced down the aisle and burst through the doors, Oguie shouted after her, "Angela, what are you doing?" she screamed, Angela shouted back, "I am going to find Lance! If I don't lord only knows what'll happen!" and with that raced down the street.

Lance woke to the sounds someone humming. It sounded like a tune he had heard before but couldn't place the time or place that he had heard it. He was out of it; his vision was blurry slowly coming into focus. He could tell he was sitting on concrete, no doubt about that or that his wrists were shackled to a chilly iron pipe. The black blob in the center was coming into view now only it wasn't a black blob anymore; it was a girl with blond hair. Lance immediately knew who it was. "You!" he shouted struggling in his bonds, the girl laughed. "A healthy soul resides in a healthy mind and a healthy body! Although Lance, I think madness has overcome me, wouldn't you say? In a way you're like a soul eater, you kill evil and swallow it whole. But what happens, I wonder, if that soul turns out not wanting to be eaten? What if it decides to fight back?" the girl said. Lance shouted, "You killed one of my club mates and stalked my fiancé and for what? Because of something I wrote when I was at Kent State! Jesus, why don't they close the doors at the nuthouse?" The girl let out a cackle, "Kugayama had skeletons all his own. Who do you think lead Tomie to her death? Who got all those women for Kuchiki? You don't think Kuchiki did it all himself, do you?" Lance thought, and then it clicked in his head, "He was working for Kuchiki wasn't he? If that's true then why did you murder him? Why isn't he here instead of you?" He said the girl just shook her head. "Such a naive, little seme otaku, I was under orders from Kuchiki of course. Kugayama wanted out and was going to go to the police. I tried to stop him, but he needed a little positive reinforcement. A little light gauge piano wire did the job, didn't it?" She said letting out a peal of laughter. Lance struggled, "What do you intend on doing to me?" he asked, the girl just smiled and pointed to a digital clock on the wall. "In two hours you'll find out! Oh by the way just so you know I chose this building not for its explosives but for its significance, this is where they used to animate Inuyasha back in the early seasons." She said as she walked away, Lance shouted at the top of his lungs, "You won't get away with this Sue, Ohno won't let you!" Sue smirked, "She doesn't know a thing. Oh by the way they are airing your episodes of Inuyasha in the states now, and I must say that you're quite the talent! It's a shame you'll be dead in only two hours." She said it was then he heard a voice call his name. It was Angela, Sue rubbed her hands together. "Oh goody gumdrops, there's another player for our game. Please excuse me for a moment." She said and climbed up the stairs. "You leave her alone! Don't touch her, damn it!"

Angela walked into the building, only to be confronted with the scent of stale and moldy ceiling tile, and the sound of water dripping. "Jesus Lance, why would you be in a place like this?" Angela walked down the hall, faded posters of past Inuyasha seasons filled the walls and in little windows she could see abandoned animators desks. "What is this place?" she said, it was then she heard the sound of rustling paper. "Who's there? Damn it I don't have time for this bullshit!" she said, she shouted Lance's name again. Walking still she saw a stairwell, its steps soaked with dirty water that was pooling in the little gaps in the concrete. She then felt a presence behind her, spinning around she saw Sue standing there. "What are you doing here?" Angela asked, Sue just pressed the stun gun to Angela's thigh. Screaming in agony she fell to the floor, Sue, then grabbed Angela's head and slammed it into the concrete, knocking her out. Pulling on her arm, Sue dragged Angela down into the bowels of hell that was the basement.

Angela awoke to the sound of Lance screaming, her vision grew clearer and it was then she saw Sue holding Lance over an open cistern. "Don't!" Angela screamed she said trying to move her wrists that now were chained to the cold iron pipe. "Oh I have just begun to have fun here. Now Angie time for a little trivia question: what has two arms and one working leg?" Sue asked, Angela's voice was choked with sobs, "Please, Please we'll do whatever you want!" she said. Sue shook her head "Wrong! The correct answer is this!" she said and dropped Lance down into the cistern. Lance hit the bottom, his right leg making a sickening crunch as he landed. Sue put her hood up and walked upstairs, "Just so you know, you now have an hour and forty-five minutes left, Tah-Tah!" She said and kept on walking her steps made a sloshing sound that reverberated down the stairwell.

Detective Hojo tried to call Angela numerous times before she was captured, her cell phone however did not receive a signal in the dilapidated building. The techno nerds in the department were able to track the last usage of her GPS to this building. Hojo stood outside with men dressed in riot gear, ready for battle. "Okay men, on the count of three we all rush in. One, two, three, go!" he shouted the men charged in only to see that there was nobody there. All throughout the building slamming doors were heard, the front door just made a click. Hojo turned around, "What the hell was that? Otsuka check the doors!" he said just as the television in the corner turned on. Everyone's focus was now on the hooded image on the TV. "Hello Detective Hojo and guests! Welcome to our little wedding present for Oguie and Sassahara." The voice said, the man pulled back his hood, it was Kuchiki. "Jesus Christ," shouted Hojo, "someone find out where that feed is coming from!" Kuchiki continued, "If you make your way to the basement you'll see there are twenty-five rooms, twenty- four of them have specific traps laid out for your men to test their resolve. Your mission is to find the twenty-fifth room where Mr. Ryan is. The twenty-fifth room will only become unlocked once your men face my tests within the time allotted. If you have just received this message then you are thirty minutes late. Within ninety minutes this building, which was set for demolition tomorrow will implode killing you all. And on that note ladies and germs let the games begin!" Kuchiki said and the TV shut off. "Call that demolition team now!" Hojo shouted, running down the hallway. "No signal in here!" one of the men said. "Damn it! Now what do we do? I mean do we play his game or die, I've seen this in movies, and they never turn out good!" Otsuka said. Hojo turned to his men, "We have no choice but to do this! We've got two foreign nationals down there and I do not want an international incident. Now grow a set, and let's get to that basement." Hojo said and took off.

"Ohno, there's something I need to tell you?" Angie said as Ohno stood outside while the police scanned the shrine. "What would that be?" she asked, Angie looked at her, "Sue has been engaging in some extracurricular activities at home and I don't mean stamp collecting." She said, Ohno laughed, "Then what is she doing, killing people?" she said grinning Angie's face turned pale, Ohno knew. "How long has she been doing this?" Ohno asked, "Two years, ever since she started e-mailing this guy. I think his name is Kuchiki." Ohno gasped, "Then she… that means… oh god! Officer!" she shouted running towards a uniformed officer, Angie looked at her watch, they had little time left. In less than ninety minutes Oguie and Sassahara would get the biggest wedding present of their lives.

_To Be Continued_


	21. Hojo’s Final Exam

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 21: Hojo's Final Exam (Season Finale Part two)

_Author's note: The song that Lance and Angela sing is "Come What May" From the movie Moulin Rouge. All credit goes to the writers of the song and not me._

"Officer, I need to speak with you. It's about the kidnapping!" Ohno said tugging on a police officer's uniform sleeve. The man turned around, "Didn't we just interview you more than ten minutes ago? Why do we need to talk now?" he said pushing up his glasses, "I believe I might know where my friends are. They are in serious danger, maybe even worse." Ohno said, the officer turned looked at her, "Let me call the precinct and find out where Detective Hojo is at. Maybe you can talk to him, the gods know I can't do squat diddly here!" The officer pushed on his radio. "Hojo-san what's your 20?" he said, there was no reply. "Hojo-san I need your coordinates, hellooo?" The officer shrugged, "I guess his radio is off." He said as Angie walked up behind him, "You're men are probably already dead. If I know Sue, she is going into this full throttle. I suggest calling your precinct and sending some men two blocks from here. There you will find an old building that used to be used as an animation studio before 2004. I wouldn't bother though like I said they are probably mincemeat now." She said. The officer was stunned how did she know this? "Do you two know something that we don't?" he asked, Ohno nodded, "You better get something to drink, it's going to be a long story." The cop ushered them to his car and pulled out a tape recorder. "Tell me what you know!" he said.

The basement of the old anime studio was slick with rain water that had seeped in through the walls. Detective Hojo turned the lights from an old breaker box near the bottom steps. "Okay men, the nut job said there are twenty five rooms here, there are twelve of us myself included. That means can search up to twenty four rooms two at a time. Everyone split up." The men walked down the hallways not knowing what was in store. Officer Hideyuki Ito and his partner Junji Tajima walked to the first room. As soon as they reached the door a TV monitor in the wall turned on. Kuchiki spoke, "Hello Officer Ito, welcome to your test. Three months ago you burst into a motel room and illegally searched it. You thought it was your wife in the room, sleeping with another man. It was being used by a family at the time as their residence until their new house was finished. The children are in therapy because of that incident and you didn't get reprimanded at all. You were so scared to lose your wife that you went to extremes, now I must ask how far you are willing to go, what extremes you will extend yourself to find out what's behind that door. By my watch Mr. Ryan has only less than sixty-five minutes to live. Make your choice quickly." He said as the TV shut off, in the background it sounded like there was screaming coming from behind the door. "I'm going in!" Ito said, his partner held him back, "No way man! God only know what is behind that door. Just walk away and let's search the other room!" he said Ito ran to wall and then raced towards the door kicking it open. As he stepped through the doorway he didn't even notice the shotgun over the doorframe. A loud bang filled the confined space, Ito's head exploded, brain and skull fragments spattered all over his partner. Junji screamed was going to race down the hall, but stopped as the TV turned on again. Seeing Kuchiki's face he turned and ran, he didn't even hear Kuchiki's message. "Hello Officer Tajima, now it is time for your test, which is if you haven't turn and ran away. Just like you did when that girl was getting raped in that alley when you were a rookie, watch out for that razor wire, it can hurt like a bitch!" Kuchiki said laughing manically. Ten feet from the TV was Junji's head, his body was close by. He didn't even notice the sharp wire that had just popped out of the walls. All around him Hojo could hear screams, his partner Detective Ox was by his side. "It's a god damn slaughterhouse!" Ox said, Hojo balled his fists and screamed, "I am right here you son of a bitch! If you really want to play a game then come and get me!" The TV turned on in front of them. "Hello Detective Hojo and hello Detective Tamura or as your friends call you 'Ox', I really was just having some fun with your men. I really wanted to test the men who tried to capture me. In room number twenty four you will find photographs that portray you both in a very unflattering light. On the back are numbers, these are digits to the code that open the safe. However there are only five numbers in the code. Mr. Ryan by my watch should have less than fifty five minutes left. For each digit you get wrong I will subtract a minute from the clock. Hunt quickly gentlemen or this will become your tomb." And that was the end; Hojo pushed open the door the twenty-fourth room. Millions of pictures littered the floor. "Shit! He's as good as dead! Let's get started anyway!" And began rummaging through the photos hoping there was still time.

"Lance? Lance, are you there?" Angela said Lance spoke his voice a bare echo. "Angela if we die in here, I want you to know that I will always love you. I'm sorry I got you into this mess." He said Angela grew serious, "We are not going to die in here! No way in hell, am I going to die in here without seeing you again. Are you hurt?" she asked Lance grunted, "My leg is broken, it hurts like hell, I'm cold too. Angela, there's something I wanted you to hear before we go." Angela shouted, "We are not going to die!" Lance hushed her, "There is this song, I wanted it to be our first dance together when we get married if we live. It was Ann's favorite song. It sounds like this: Never knew I could feel like this, like I'd never seen the sky before." Lance sang his voice bringing Angela to tears, "Want to vanish, inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more." Angela sobbed, "Stop Lance!" she said through her tears, Lance kept on "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I'll love you till the end of time." Angela knew the song, together they began to sing, "Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day." They sang, and then Lance grew silent. "Lance? Come on babe, talk to me let me know you're still alive! Lance? Lance!" she shouted, Lance had passed out, and was ready to go into shock. Angela sat there and wept, silently praying that they'd escape alive.

"Of all the damn things they have me do; they make me babysit the queen of the pantsuit lagoon!" Clarice said watching Secretary of State Clinton take the stage. Just as she was about to address the crowd, Foster's cell phone began to ring. Her caller ID said Jack Glen, flipping her phone up she began to speak. "What Jack, I'm kinda busy!" Glen spoke, "Sock has struck again, he's got Ryan and his fiancé in a basement in some building on Oku Street and according to our sources, the place is set to explode in forty five minutes. We can't get a hold of Hojo or his men, and frankly I don't want the Japanese or Ryan's family to go ape shit. I am removing you from guard duty as of now. I suggest getting your ass in the nearest taxi and meeting the task force ASAP!" Glen said, Clarice sighed, "Can I just say I told ya so! If you had kept me on this case we wouldn't have this problem. You owe me Jack, big time!" she said and hung up. Grabbing her things she hailed the nearest taxi and flashed her FBI credentials, which was a signal for the driver to get his ass in gear! "I know the quickest way there, you'll be there in ten minutes!" the driver said, Clarice hoped so. The last thing she wanted was another gigantic cluster fuck on her record.

Sue watched as Hojo and Ox entered in code after code. Each time she deducted five minutes, they were now down to twenty five. "This is gonna be good!" she said and then looked at the clock, and growled. "Who the hell is messing with that thing?" she said as the clock ticked backwards towards an hour. She reached into her pocked for the timer remote, it wasn't there. "Damn! Damn it! How could… I hid the thing where no one could find it!" She said flustered bursting out of the door she raced down the hall. Looking out the window she could see a mob of police and TV cameras. "Shit! How? How did those bastards find me?" She raced back to her chamber and watched the detectives; the clock had gone up to two hours again. "I am not going to let them win!" she shouted and grabbed a rifle that was next to her desk. She hoped the roof had a good vantage point.

Ohno watched as the cordoned off the area, "Oh god, of all days why today!" Angie just stood there silently; Ohno didn't even notice the remote she had in her hands. "Game over Sue, You lose!" she whispered and slid the remote back in her pocket.

_To be continued. . ._


	22. Last Chances

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 22: Last Chances (Season Finale Part 3)

_This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Lance, who has kept this series going, and consistently inspired me throughout the process of writing this epic effort. This chapter is also dedicated to the members of the KSU Anime Society who first introduced me to Genshiken. As Ray Bradbury says in his dedications- Live Forever!_

Agent Foster's taxi arrived in front of the old building in less time than she thought; she'd have to tip the driver a couple hundred yen for his effort. The field in front of the building was jam packed with police and curious bystanders wondering what was going on. A few news vans littered the street, typical disaster story. Foster walked up to the mobile command center and looked around. It didn't look like there was anybody there that was in charge, just a loose collective of people with police uniforms on wondering if there was any way to stop the inevitable. Foster walked up to one of them and spoke in clear and perfect Japanese, "I am FBI Special Agent Clarice Foster; I need to speak with someone in charge of this unit now." The man pointed to a detective in riot gear. Walking over to the man she flashed her FBI credentials, "Agent Foster, FBI. I need to speak with you about what exactly is going on in there." She said as the man turned around, "Your guess is as good as mine. So far we've had no radio contact inside the building and from what I've heard from another officer it looks like the killer had this all planned out in advance." Foster sighed and looked at a computer screen, there was a virtual layout of the building, from the looks of it, and all the officers and captives were located the basement area, typical serial killer hideout. The timer showed fifteen minutes until the building was supposed to blow. "Get everyone as far away from this area as possible, if she's got less than fifteen minutes then we are all screwed." Foster said, as men rushed to clear the field, she only hoped that everyone would survive.

The roof of the anime studio was on the eleventh story, perfect sniping range. Sue crouched down and looked through her scope to find the people she was looking for, no luck. She flipped up her cell and dialed the police hotline. "Yes, I need to speak to an Agent Foster. Tell her it's an old friend!" Sue said as Agent Foster was handed a cell phone, confused she began to speak, "Yes this is Agent Foster." She said, Sue spoke, "Hello Agent Foster, this is the killer you've been looking for and she is not in a good mood!" Foster cupped the receiver, "Find out where this is coming from!" She shouted, Sue laughed, "Don't worry about that. I am on the roof, and someone in that crowd keeps resetting my timer to its limit. If you find Angela Burton and Kanako Ohno within thirty minutes I will not blow everyone away. However if you do not move fast enough, every minute you waste searching the crowd will cost you one life. How much are these people's lives worth to you Agent Foster?" Sue sneered and then let out a laugh before hanging up and aiming her rifle at the crowd. Agent Foster shouted "Okay people, we've got a problem, a big one! The killer is planning to blow some folks in the crowd away. Does anyone here know where Kanako Ohno and Angela Burton are? If you find them bring them here immediately! Move fast people, the crowd's lives depend on it!" she said it was then she heard a voice, "I believe you're looking for us?" Ohno said. Foster turned around, "How did you get here so fast?" she asked, Angie spoke, "We have been here giving statements to the police for the past hour and a half. I have the timer and it is still set for two hours. If you listen to me, you might just be able to save those people inside." Foster sat down at a table and ushered the girls to sit. Angie dialed Sue's cell and waited. Sue picked up, "Hello Angela, I was wondering when I would have the chance to chat with you. You have something I want and I want it now." She shouted, Angie laughed, "No chance, no chance in hell I would give a psychopath like you anything!" Sue laughed, "Then I guess there is no choice but to break a few eggs for this omelet. Tah-tah, old friend, and tell Agent Foster, I said hello!" Sue said and then gunfire broke out, one police officer lay on the ground his head now had a gaping hole in it. Foster screamed, "Everyone move back!" the crowd scrambled as Sue began firing. Angie, Ohno, and Foster crouched down behind a police car, "Okay what's your plan!" Foster asked Angie, "Those doors are not bulletproof; I am guessing if your men could shoot out those doors they could get inside. That's the easy part, the hard part is finding where everyone is, which according to this map is in the basement, a straight shot down the hall. Get there and we may be able to find them in time." Angie said, Foster shouted, "Okay men we need to make a break for those doors, shoot them out and run down the hallway down towards the basement. Let's move, move, the more we stand the more people will die. I need two men to go to the roof, any volunteers?" two men raised their hands and everyone began to run, hoping to stop the madness.

Detective Hojo and Detective Ox were rifling through the pictures, they had tried every combination they could think of. "I am out of ideas. These pictures are connected in some way but how?" Ox looked at a picture of him at the Kugayama crime scene and flipped it over; on the back was number nine. "What kind of date would be significant to the killer here? Birth date, anniversary of their first kill?" Ox said, Hojo flipped another photo over, on the back was an eight. "Wait, have we tried the killer's birth date? If I know S.O.C.K he probably would think this is significant." Ox walked over to the box and entered nine, one, nine, eight, and seven. Suddenly a hiss was heard from across the room. A crack had appeared in the brick wall on the far side of the room; Hojo drew his gun and approached it slowly. In the background he could hear a woman with a British accent scream.

"Lance, damn you, speak to me! Come on babe please, don't leave me here!" Angela said as she struggled in her bonds, she swore she could hear him breathing, but it was shallow, the smell of blood was in the air. "God damn you! We didn't do anything! Let us go!" She shouted, Angela then heard a loud crash from across the room, "Tokyo PD, let's see some hands!" It was Detective Hojo. "Help, oh god help. My fiancé is down in that hole there, I think he's lost some blood and he's in shock." Hojo grabbed a key that was dangling from the ceiling, the TV turned on and Kuchiki's visage came on the screen. "If you are seeing this then you have all completed your end of the game. You all won but at what cost. Hojo has lost some of his finest men, and Mr. Ryan has suffered internally, though he may not show it. You have all had your souls and resolves tested. The question is do you feel better now? Now knowing how much trauma you have caused others, how much suffering. There is a way out; in that box, in the middle of the room, is a gun. There are two bullets in the magazine, you may both chose to end your lives now or continue going on with the guilt. Make your choice!" Kuchiki said and the TV shut off, Hojo grabbed the key and unlocked Angela's cuffs, just as the sound of breaking glass was heard upstairs. "Looks like the Calvary has arrived and not a moment too soon either." Hojo said as he lifted her to her feet. He looked down at Lance, his eyes were closed and his femur was sticking out of his leg, a small pool of blood was near his body. "Jesus! Hey Ox, if they are not here already tell the guys upstairs to send a medic ASAP!" Hojo said and Ox ran towards the photo room, hoping they could save Lance in time.

Agent Foster made her way with the others down to the basement. The smell of blood and death filled the room. Swiping her flashlight down each hall she could see men with missing heads, men who were eviscerated, their bowels lying out like rope some even coiled out around them like snakes. She kept on walking seeing that the door to the twenty-fourth room was open kicking the door she saw a man, who was slightly balding with coke bottle glasses and a bullet proof vest. "Freeze, FBI! Keep your hands where I can see them!" She shouted, Ox turned around, "Whoa, hey, hey easy, Annie Oakley, I am on your side. Tell your men to send some paramedics because that Ryan guy has a fracture that would make Joe Theisman jealous!" He said, Foster walked inside the captives holding area and saw the fifty foot cistern that Ryan had fell down. "I need a medic and a rescue crew now!" Foster shouted, Angela looked at Lance and began to sob, "Oh god, please, please don't let me lose the man I love!" she said falling to her knees. Hojo rubbed her back, "We'll save him, trust us." And lead her outside.

The eleventh story door had been locked from the inside, but now the padlock had been left unlocked. The men slowly opened the door and were greeted with the sound of gunfire; Sue was still firing off rounds. The men came up behind her and aimed their guns, "Stop right there! Put your hands where we can see them and turn around." One officer said, Sue turned around and smiled, "Looks like the game has ended and I lost. Oh well at least I get a consolation prize." She said placing the gun under her chin, "See ya around boys!" Sue said, the officer dove, knocking the gun out of her hands and off to the side, Sue struggled under the cop's grip. "Cuff her! Quit resisting!" He shouted as he was slamming his baton into her side Angie and Ohno looked at the scene. "It's over Sue! Game, Set, Match, I win." The officer fired a tazer at Sue causing her to scream in agony. They got the cuffs on her and brought her to her feet. "They will pay! They will all pay; Kuchiki's work will not end! It will never end!" Sue screamed and was lead down the steps.

It took a team of four men, to get Lance out of the cistern, his prognosis was not good. The fall had caused his femur to poke straight out from his leg and it nicked his femoral artery. Lying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on his eyes was closed, his breathing shallow. Angela looked at him and started to cry hysterically. "Lance! Lance, I love you. Please hang on spaceman! Please hang on!" she shouted, Ohno ran over to Angela and embraced her, "I'll call the club members. You go to the hospital and we'll meet you there, okay? Everything is going to be okay. He'll live, I know it!" She said and brushed back a lock of hair from Angela's head. Angela hopped into the ambulance and watched as Ohno faded from view. Clasping her hands, Angela began to pray.

Lance awoke in a room, the tile was a black and white checkerboard pattern, and there was the sound of Dave Brubeck's "Take Five" playing on an old phonograph. He was wearing a black suit and red tie, he was confused. "Where the hell, am I?" he asked it was then he saw the curtains surrounding the room ruffle, there walking in the room was his ex-fiancé Ann. "Hello Lance. Long time, no see how ya been. It has been so dull in the spirit realm without you. You know why you're here don't you?" she said, Lance shrugged, "I am high on morphine and this is a hallucination?" he said Ann laughed, "There is someone I'd like you to meet. He is the one that will decide if you live or die. May I please present to you, the great Manabu Kuchiki." She said as Kuchiki stepped through the curtain, smirking he spoke "The game isn't over until I say it's over Lance-san. You got lucky last time, but now I am in control. You will follow my rules. Break any one of them and I will end your life and you'll never get to walk down the aisle Ready?" Lance smiled, "It can't be that hard. What do I have to do, have you beat the hell out of me?" Kuchiki laughed, "We are spirits, we can possess people ya know and if you look down there you'll see your target. He is a police officer, just a rookie, but he holds someone dear to me captive. If you possess him, and free my darling Sue, then we will begin our game. Your goal is simple, kill the one you love." Lance screamed, "No I am not helping you kill Angela! Never will I do such a thing!" Lance said and raced out of the room, Kuchiki turned to Ann, "We had a deal, I get my legacy and you get your boyfriend and a new body. Now either you get him back here or I will personally see to it that Shinigami-sama sends your ass back to hell!" he shouted, Ann nodded and raced after Lance.

Lance came to a door; he could hear Ann's footsteps coming towards him. Opening the door he could see a hospital, nurses and doctors were racing around, it looked like the hospital he usually went to. Stepping through the door he could hear it slam behind him, he didn't know it now but he was in a place he shouldn't really be, confused he looked at the sign on the hospital bulletin board, in block letters it said, "Welcome to the mirror realm, enjoy your stay." It was then he saw himself sitting in a chair, Oguie next to him sobbing. Lance walked over to them, he could hear them talking, they mentioned Sassahara and how he had died of blood loss after breaking his leg. Lance looked around, "This isn't going to be good!" he said, as a man with a skull mask, top hat and cloak came up behind him. 'Hello and welcome to the mirror realm spirit traveler! May I have your name?" the thing said, Lance stood there and looked at him and noticed it was the owner of the diner. "My name is Lance Ryan, and right now there are some bad people after me!" The skull masked man rubbed his head, "Well now, that's not good. Who's after you?" he asked "My ex fiancé and Manabu Kuchiki." Lance said, there was a beeping noise coming from the masked man's wrist watch, looking at it, he saw a boy with black hair, his bangs were parted symmetrically in the middle and one of them had three horizontal white stripes on it. "Yes Kid-kun what it is?" the masked man said, "Shinigami-sama there has been a break out from The Dark Realm. Two spirits have escaped!" He said as Shinigami-sama looked at Lance, "These must be the bad people you were talking about. Kid-kun I am taking a spirit out of the mirror realm, where are the escapee's?" Shinigami-sama said Kid spoke, "Outside the mirror realm door, they are looking for someone named Lance Ryan." Shinigami –Sama looked at Lance. "Let's go, I have some urgent business to take care of." Shinigami-sama said and opened the mirror realm exit.

Kuchiki stood at the end of the hallway opposite Shinigami-sama, "I thought you'd never come out of there!" Kuchiki said now Shinigami-sama's mask had flames shooting out of the eyes. "This ends here Kuchiki." He shouted Kuchiki laughed, "You think so? After all I have been through to gain my power, my influence as the new god of madness. I wager Ryan's life on this fight. If I win, he dies and if you win I will allow you to keep me in the worst part of Dark Realm." Shinigami-sama nodded, "You're on!" Lance stood away from the fight and watched as the battle for his life began.

_To be continued. . . _


	23. The Battle on the Other Side

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 23: The Battle on the Other Side (Season Finale Part Four)

Shingami-Sama stood at ready, his mask had changed from a plain "Nightmare before Christmas" skull to one of pure rage and terror. Kuchiki began to run towards him, his fists cocked, and poised for a punch. "I will not lose to some Jack Skellington look alike!" Kuchiki shouted he punched Shingami-sama, but the god of death dodged his punch, and did a mid air somersault, landing behind Kuchiki. "You obviously do not know how to fight in the spirit realm. Let me give you a lesson. "He shouted and placed his palms out, "Spirit Blast!" he shouted, a mass of blue light poured out of his huge gloved hands. Kuchiki fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. "I will not lose to you, never again!" Kuchiki shouted, and turned to Ann, "Remember what I taught you baby!" He said, Ann nodded and her body started to glow. Lance watched in amazement as she went from human to a weapon, in this case a large semi-automatic rifle, "I swear to god I am dreaming this up," Lance said, "this only happens in Soul Eater! Next thing probably that is going to happen, Excalibur is going to show up and sing his stupid song!" Kuchiki pointed the Ann-Gun at Shinigami-sama and pulled the trigger. A purple glow surrounded the bullet, and headed toward Shinigami-sama's mask. The god held up his hand, freezing the bullet in mid air. "Silly demon, you know that one of the laws governing your area is that being a technician are strictly prohibited! You shouldn't be even using that weapon." He said, Lance was confused, "Demon, what does he mean?" he thought and watched as the bullet came towards Kuchiki, tearing off the right side of his face. Worms and a black mud like substance fell from his wound, his eyeball stood out like a white dot in a sea of putrid monstrosities and his gums were black with white boils. Kuchiki cupped his face, the black substance seeped through his fingers making Lance want to vomit. "You son of a bitch, now look what you've done! God damn it you messed up my pretty little face!" he said Lance ran farther down the hall. He kneeled down and began to pray that he would make it out alive.

"Ms. Lovett? My name is Doctor Kenzo Tenma I am the chief surgeon here at the hospital. " Angela looked at the black haired doctor in his white lab coat and sighed, "Is he dead?" she murmured, Tenma began to speak, "He lost about half of his blood in that hole, you're lucky he didn't get," Angela stopped the doctor and shouted, "Is he dead or not, answer the fucking question! Stop speaking like you're some god damn game show host giving me false hope and tell me what I want to know! Is he dead or not?" Tenma sighed, "Yes he is alive, barely. His pulse is weak, he has lost almost fifty-five percent of his blood and he has a fractured right leg. When we brought him in to the OR we had to zap his heart twice to kick start it because it stopped while we were operating. He is in bad shape, and there is a slight chance he may not make it." He said Angela broke out into tears, "What kind of chance do we have on him being alive and staying that way?" she said Tenma looked at Angela, "We're giving him blood right now. So far he has had three units so far. So far we are guessing it could take upwards to maybe seven or more. His chances of survival are in the forty to fifty percentile ranges. Like I said he may or may not make it. The main thing is that he got here before he lost too much blood and he could have got gangrene down inside that hole. You're damn lucky we didn't have to amputate!" He exclaimed. Angela looked up, "Can I see him?" she said as Tenma sighed "Yes you can see him. He is in the ICU; room 367" Angela leapt up and ran down the hall, hoping to god Lance was going to live to make her an honest woman.

Saki Kasukabe needed a cigarette, she had been going through pack after pack of Niccorette since Lance had disappeared and now she needed a trip to flavor country before she went insane. She turned to Ohno, "You know this is your fault, don't you?" she said, Ohno turned around, "How in the hell is it my fault?" Ohno screamed. Kasukabe shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's that blond haired psycho bitch that you brought over here." Ohno stood there, her mouth agape, "How dare you accuse me of this whole thing. Sue's mental state was completely unknown to me before they decided to come to Japan and you know it." She said jabbing her finger at Kasukabe, "You knew she was a loon, after all she is your friend. You could have saved us a whole lot of trouble and worry if you hadn't brought those two American cunts here." Ohno slapped Kasukabe, "You want some more because I've got another hand. If you're feeling Froggy, Saki-chan, go ahead and leap!" she said Kasukabe cocked her fists and punched Ohno, blood trickled down from her nose. Ohno grabbed Kasukabe's blond hair and began to tug, the cat fight was on. Sassahara looked at the scene, and turned to Kousaka and Tanaka, "Ya, mind breaking that up before the cops get called and someone's ass catches a charge!" He said as both men rushed to break up the fight. "Easy now Kanako-chan, there is no need for this senseless violence!" said Tanaka holding back a struggling Ohno, "Then tell her to take it back, tell her to take her words back!" Ohno shouted as Angie walked in between the two of them. "Look at you two. If this isn't the sorriest bunch of otaku I have ever seen. You two are fighting over a little thing like this. You're friend is near death, probably knocking on the door and ringing the bell, and you fight over whose fault it is?" She said, "The truth is Sue had been plotting this before we came here, I only knew about it when we went back to Ohno's apartment and she was drunk, babbling on about the whole thing. Don't' forget that if it wasn't for me, this so called 'American cunt' as you so called me Blondie, and my discovery of the timer remote, there would be two dead people lying in a pile of rubble somewhere with no proper burial or grave for their families to visit! They live because of me, and if it is all my fault then so what. It is clear to me that you owe me a debt of gratitude and if you all could get over your personal baggage for one damn minute, a simple thank you would be nice!" she finished everyone stared, in the silence a single sound of hands clapping was heard. It was Oguie, still in her white kimono but without her china doll makeup. The sound grew as Kousaka and Sassahara joined in, followed by Tanaka and Ohno. Kasukabe smiled, "For an American, you sure do have a way with words!" she said, Angie looked at her and smiled, "I was president of the debate team. We went to Washington DC one year and won a national championship. I guess it's in my nature." She said Kasukabe pulled a pack of tissues out of her purse and handed them to Ohno, "You've got a mean right hook!" Ohno said, Kasukabe laughed, "After beating up on Kuchiki all the time, I guess you could say I've had practice." They all shared a laugh and went inside the hospital's main entrance.

Lance was watching the scene unfold in front of him. Directly to his left was Kuchiki half of his face ripped off by a bullet fired from a gun that used to be his ex fiancé. On his right was the god of death Shinigami-sama, the wager for this fight was Lance's life. Kuchiki removed his hand from his disgustingly disfigured face and tried to pick up the Ann-Gun that was lying beside him. Reaching for it, Shinigami-sama placed out his left hand, and within seconds the gun flew into his gloved hand. "You are not allowed to have weapons, only myself and technicians can have them. It is in the spirit realm by-laws. I'll just confiscate this little thing!" he said and crushed the gun with both hands, Lance could hear Ann scream. Kuchiki ran towards Shinigami-sama this time his hand had morphed into a pitchfork. Shinigami-sama dodged Kuchiki's blows. He raised his right hand and forced Kuchiki's pitchfork into the demon's face, straight through to the back of his head. Black goo, worms and maggots spewed from the wound. Kuchiki collapsed on the floor, Shinigami-sama stood over him. "Rule number one about waging a war in the spirit world. Never fight with the head honcho!" he sneered, waiving his hands Kuchiki's body had turned into a puff of putrid smoke. Lance had stared at Shinigami-sama, "What just happened here?" he asked, Shinigami-sama sat next to Lance. "Kuchiki, when he first came here, was just another suicide spirit. Supposedly they are supposed to stay in the mid realm. That's the diner you were in the last time. When we checked his records we learned he was a killer and sent him to a dark spirit realm, what you Christians call hell. It was there he met Ann and together they conspired to kill the god of madness, the Kishen. The kishen is the chief demon or hell spawn in that realm, when Kuchiki killed him he assumed the throne. He battled me before when he tried to possess a young man in this realm, a weapon's technician who happened to be my son, he lost. One thing about us Shinigami is that we have all the powers other gods in the other realms don't. Now I know you are wondering what will happen to you now?" he said, Lance nodded, Shingami-sama continued, "You will go back to your body and live many happy years with your friends and fiancé. The exit is right behind you." Lance turned around and saw the door behind him. "Thank you, Shinigami-sama. May, fortune smile on all that you do." Lance said and stepped through the door.

Angela sat by, Lance's bed clasping his hand. Watching as the fifth unit of blood dripped into the IV. His heart monitor was beeping at a slow rhythm. Angela kissed his hand and rubbed the back of it, "You'll make it spaceman, just hang on." Then she looked at him, "I have made it earthgirl and boy do I have a story to tell you!" Lance said hoarsely his eyes slowly opening. He looked around the room, Angela screamed, "Oh god! You're, Oh good lord! Doctor Tenma, come quick!" Tenma rushed in and saw Lance laying there his eyes open and a smile on his face, "What's all the fuss? It's not like I almost died!" He said, Sassahara poked his head in and then shouted to the others in the hall, "He's awake!" The gang began to cheer, Lance smiled, "I guess this is the world I really belong in!" he thought to himself, and it truly was.

_Two Months Later_

Lance, was walking home from classes, there was no Genshiken meeting that day, Lance wasn't sure why. As he opened his mailbox he saw his usual mail, a residual check from Cartoon Network, his monthly pay from the Inuyasha people, and a bill for internet. The only thing different was a little envelope with his name on it written in kanji. He opened it up and read it aloud. "You are cordially invited to the joining of the Sassahara and Oguie families as both their children will be getting married at the Shrine of the Four Souls. The ceremony will begin at twelve o'clock P.M. proper dress is required." Lance said and smiled to himself, walked into his apartment, and sat on the couch. Turning on the TV there was live coverage of the Sue Wilson trial, he flipped past it and stopped on an old movie, "Casablanca" it was the end and Humphrey Bogart was telling Claude Rains that it was "the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Lance smiled and picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Angela? It's me, are you in the mood for dinner tonight? Same place as before, ya know the place with the great steak? What's the reason? Lets' just say I am in the mood for love, and your company. Okay I'll meet you at eight. Oh don't forget we've got to get ready for Oguie and Sassahara's wedding. Yeah I just got my invitation too. It's in two days. Okay see ya at eight!" Lance said and hung up. Going to his fridge, he pulled out a can of Coke and smiled and looked at the floor. "Game over Kuchiki, I win!" he said and sat down on his couch.

_To Be Continued. . ._


	24. The One with the Big Otaku Wedding

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 24: The One with the Big Otaku Wedding (Season Finale part 5)

_Author's note: The term goshugi is used to describe the money given to the married couple after the wedding. It is usually given in festive envelopes._

Lance awoke the day of the wedding with one heck of a tension headache. He never usually had these; they would come during the onset of cold weather or a good scary movie, his dream would have made a good scary movie. He had dreamed he had never got out of the hole in the now cordoned off anime studio and his body was being consumed by rats. He could see them clearly as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to the bathroom. "Christ, if there was a Fangoria Chainsaw Award for scariest dream that would be it!" he said and blew a lock of blond hair out of his face, he needed a trim. He rummaged through hangers and drawers to find his tuxedo that he had spent part of his anime paycheck on, eventually finding it in a drawer he didn't expect it to be in, when his phone rang. "Hello?" he said in a sing-song tone, it was Angela, "Good morning to ya love! I was wondering when we are meeting the others to head to the shrine. I am ready to go of course, and I know you are almost ready that is if you haven't found your tuxedo already." She said, Lance smiled, "As a matter of fact Angie my dear, I am getting ready now and I thought we agreed on ten?" Angela laughed. "Why so early, I thought the wedding was at noon?" Lance just sighed, "It's the same routine as before, I've got to help Sassahara get ready and you got to help Oguie and her mother and nana." Angela remembered the events before their kidnapping, "Yeah, that's right! I'll meet you at the station at ten then okay?" she said Lance agreed and hung up the phone. Lance turned on his CD player and selected one of his mixes. ZZ Top was singing about how every girl is crazy for a sharp dressed man, and lance was looking pretty sharp. He had kept this outfit from his Brother Tilden's wedding and surprisingly it still fit him. Pulling out a hair tie, he tied his long hair into a pony tail and put on some expensive cologne he had bought in America. Hitting the off button on the CD player and stepping outside he wondered what nut would attack him this time, hopefully they closed the doors at the nut house.

Angela stood at the platform in her white, strapless dress and pearl necklace bopping along to a song on her IPod. Seeing Lance she raced up to him and embraced him. "God spaceman, I thought I would never see you in a tuxedo before our wedding. If there weren't people staring I would screw you right now!" She said, Lance was taken aback, "Did you take some kind of holistic remedy for female impotence or something earthgirl because you're never usually this frisky with me. "He said before kissing her gently on the lips. "We'll miss our train if we don't hurry up!" Kasukabe said interrupting the moment. Lance and Angela blushed and followed her to the train. Lance and Angela gossiped about the ongoing Son of Cosplay Killer Trial and how they were seeking the death penalty for Sue, Ohno had completely cut ties from her blond haired, anime quote spewing former best friend and stood next to Angie both of them had earphones in and were listening to music. Madarame and Tanaka were discussing plans for comi-fest which was coming up a month from now in August. Kasukabe was resting her head on Kousaka's neck. None of them noticed the girl sitting on the train in a sweater vest and short sleeve shirt, her blond hair tied in two small pigtails. No one ever notices the innocent ones, the ones who hide deep emotional scars within them. Lance glanced over at her and smiled, it was the least he could do. Angela looked at him, "Who are you staring at?" she asked, Lance turned his head, "That girl over there, she kind of looks like familiar?" Angela looked at her, "Kind of, let's not get off topic we were talking about Sue." She said as the train hissed to a stop. Lance and the others hopped off the train without a moment's thought. None of them, not even Lance noticed the girl walk over to a man she had never met in her life, but her stepmother knew him. She said that that man was going to be taking care of her for the day and not to ask any questions. She didn't know, how could she know that he was one of her mother's employees, he was a pimp.

The shrine of the four souls was a large temple, Lance had not remembered it being so big until he walked into the main hall and smelled the familiar scent of incense and remembered the direction for where the men were supposed to get ready. Lance followed Tanaka and Madarame down the hall, he could remember every detail, the wood grain on the heavy oak doors, the light that streamed in from the windows; how could he not forget his brush with death here. Lance opened the door and saw Sassahara standing in his black kimono, he looked very regal. "Well guys, today's the day. How do I look?" Madarame sighed, "Like a reject from that stupid Tom Cruise movie. Why didn't you cosplay this time?" Lance smirked, "Madarame, remember the discussion we had last time about this being tradition. I am sure Oguie doesn't like being made up to look like a china doll. Personally I think Sassahara-kun looks very chic in his kimono. Tanaka you're the fashion expert, let's gauge your opinion?" Lance said Tanaka rubbed his scruffy chin, "I think if we dyed his hair orange he'd look like Ichigo from Bleach!" Lance frowned, "At a time like this is all you two can think about is otaku stuff?" Angela poked her head in, "Sorry to interrupt your banter chaps, but it is time for the ceremony!" she said Lance adjusted his tie and turned to the door, "It's now or never Sassahara, ya ready?" he said smiling, Sassahara hugged Lance and walked out the door, Lance was confused but shrugged it off and walked out the door.

The ceremony began without a hitch, Sassahara's family faced Oguie's and the couple began to say their vows. Angela brushed back a tear, Lance stood solemn he didn't want Angela to notice him about to spring a leak in front of this whole crowd. The cups of sake were laid out, and the couple and their families drank signifying their bond. Then Sassahara's father and Oguie's stepfather introduced their respective family members. Lance couldn't help but wonder if this was all his doing, after all he had gotten Chika to open herself up to her otaku side, and that was a start. He had done some crazy stuff but never had he played matchmaker. As the couple kissed, Lance began to brush away the ever flowing tears that now had burst forth from his eyes, Madarame turned around, "Are you crying?" he asked, Lance sarcastically replied, "No I am just allergic to otaku who are obsessed with military anime and wear big glasses! What the hell does it look like?" Madarame smirked, "You know she hated otaku before you came along. She was a reject from the Manga Club; we took her in as a favor!" He said as a hint of a smile formed from the corner of Lance's mouth. As everyone got up and headed to the reception hall, Lance passed stood next to Angela, "Do you think we'll be as happy as they are now on our wedding day?" Lance said as Angela looked at him, "Ask me in a month and I will tell you the same thing I am telling you now. The answer is always going to be yes!" She said and kissed his forehead. Lance wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked inside the reception hall.

The food had been munched upon, and the goshugi had been given to the couple, right now Madarame was attempting to sing the Kujibiki Unbalance theme song, on the karaoke machine when Lance walked over to the sound system and placed a CD into the player, just the otaku was finishing. Lance grabbed the microphone, "I think it is time for the couple's first dance!" Lance said as the lights dimmed. Des'ree's "Kissing you" from the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack played as the couple got up and began to slowly move across the floor. Oguie looked into Sassahara's eyes and smiled, "I've never been so happy in my entire life." She said resting her head on his chest, Sassahara stroked her hair, and looked at Lance, giving him a knowing wink. Lance smiled and looked at Angela, his hand extended, "May I have this dance?" he asked, Angela turned red and stood up. The two couples danced, one just bonded by marriage and the other about to be. As the song ended, the lights grew brighter and everyone was standing and applauding, Lance even noticed Ohno dabbing her eyes with a napkin. Both couples bowed and went back to their respective tables. Lance turned to Angela, "I'm going to get some air, the incense is making this room smell like a cheap gift shop." He said and walked outside.

Maka wanted to go home, she grew tired of having to stand here on the corner and try to pick up men. She hadn't made any money at all and she knew when her stepmother's employee, the pimp, would come back she would get a beating. She turned around to see the man walking down the street, "Oh no, not good!" she said as the blond haired man in the white suit came walking towards her. "Where is the money? Your mother wants me to rake in fifty thousand yen today and if she doesn't get it, she'll cut off my balls!" Suitengu said, slapping her in the face. "I'm sorry Choji-san I think it's the way I'm dressed. Please, can't we just go home?" she said her voice choked with tears, he slapped her again, "You will make me that money or else!" he said, his hand on her breast, she screamed. "Oh you want to scream huh? I'll shut ya up!" he said cocking his fist back preparing for a punch. Then Suitengu felt a hand wrapping itself around his wrist. He turned and saw a blond man in a tuxedo his hair tied in a pony tail. It was Lance. "Didn't your mamma tell you never hit a lady?" Suitengu turned around, just as Lance took off his tuxedo coat. Angela looked outside, and saw Lance in his fighting stance, she didn't know it but this fight would end up involving all of Genshiken. Lance waved his fingers, in a come here motion. "Let's dance!" he said

_End of season two_

_To be resolved in season 3_


	25. The Protector

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 25: The Protector (Season Premiere part 1)

"Let's Dance!" Lance said, his stance showing he was poised for a fight. Suitengu took off his coat and threw it by the curb and raised his fists. Lance landed the first blow with a right jab that hit the pimp square in the jaw, Suitengu attempted a counter attack but Lance dodged and kicked Suitengu's legs out from under him. Suitengu hopped up and tried to hit Lance again, this time Lance kicked him under the chin, knocking out some of his front teeth. Lance then punched him in the stomach and raised the pimp's head up to his level, giving him a ferocious head butt. Dazed, the pimp collapsed to the ground, Lance was going to begin kicking him in the side when Angela pulled him away. "Jesus Christ, of all days to get in a fight you had to pick today! Your nose is bleeding, babe." Lance took out a handkerchief and held it up to his nose. "I couldn't stand to see this girl get beat up. The question is now what do we do with her?" He said, Angela shrugged, "Call the police I guess, I'll dial 119." She said and turned on her cell phone, Lance walked over to the girl, and "What's your name?" he said, as the girl wrapped her arms around him and began to cry, "Maka, Maka Albarn. I can't thank you enough whoever you are." Lance smiled "Call me Lance, and don't worry you'll be in good hands." He said as Angela closed her cell phone, "They said they'd be here in a little bit. Should we take her inside the shrine? I don't think the newlyweds would appreciate it if we brought a whore in there." She said as Lance placed the blood stained handkerchief in his pocket. "The damn thing is about over, I'll take her back to my place, give them my address and phone number if they need to contact me. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow, okay?" He said, Angela nodded and watched as the two of them walked away, "God Lance, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Angela said to herself as the first police car made its way to the shrine.

_Two Hours Later_

Matsuri "Medusa" Albarn sat her desk, in a glass case behind her was a Burmese python, pictures of snakes decorated the walls, and ornate serpentine carvings were etched into the woodwork. "Now Choji, would you like to tell me why my stepdaughter isn't here right now? Why do you look like hell?" she said picking up a cigarette and lighting it. "This guy comes out of nowhere, and he beats the hell out of me. The next thing I know I am being interviewed by some pigs for two hours, if you want the short version of it." He said as Medusa took a drag of her cigarette, "Luck, do we have any info on this guy?" He said, Luck Gandor pulled out a file from his suit coat and slapped it on medusa's desk, "Guy's name is Lance Ryan. I dug up some dirt on him after Choji gave me a description of him. This guy is a big anime writer but he still teaches at some puissant little college in Tokyo. He shuns the whole fame thing, likes to keep a low profile. I did most of my work by hacking into his studio's database. I guess Maka is with him." He said as Medusa thumbed through various photos, "I want this man dead, no exceptions. All of our top assassins must be on this guy. I don't want any messes either!" She said and then turned to Choji, "As for you Choji-kun I think you need some work done! Firo?" she said as a blond haired young man opened the door, his hands and white apron stained with blood. "Yes Medusa?" he said, Medusa pointed to Choji, "When you're done with that cop, take care of this worm for me will ya?" she said, Firo nodded. Through the door Suitengu could see Firo's victim strapped to a chair, his intestines were hanging out in heap on the floor, in Firo's right hand was his trusty linoleum knife. Suitengu shrieked, "Please boss, think about what you're doing!" Medusa laughed, "I have, and you're of no use to me now, so you must go!" Firo came out of his room and grabbed Suitengu, dragging him back to the horror chamber. The screams could be heard from all over the mansion.

_One day later._

Lance had planned it in advance, he and Angela were going to take Maka down to family services and set her up with a foster family. Lance hated to do that but, he had no choice he simply could not have a teenage girl living with him. The walk to the family services building was a short one, Maka was wearing one of Angela's blouses that fit her somewhat loosely and a pair of Khaki dress pants that Lance had cinched with a belt he had brought from his hometown. Maka, Lance and Angela sat down in front of the desk of a large man with slightly thinning hair and a black mustache, his nameplate read Takamura. "I heard about this on the news and I am not surprised in the least that you two want what's best for Ms. Albarn. I can set her up with a foster family now if you'd like, I believe there is a family in a suburb of Tokyo named Kitamura that is looking for a foster daughter. I just need you to fill out some paperwork." Lance looked at Maka, she seemed content. Lance filled out the forms in silence while she and Angela gossiped about what her new life was going to be like. Lance finished and watched as the Kitamura's wandered into the room. Mrs. Kitamura looked plump with a brown perm and a pair of horn rimmed glasses. Mr. Kitamura was prematurely bald, wore a brown sweater and large frame glasses. Maka smiled, and bowed to the couple. "I hope you'll enjoy your time with us. We were just about to go on a picnic and we were wondering if you'd like to come?" Mrs. Kitamura said Maka ran up and hugged her. For once she felt as if she belonged, as if she had a real family. Lance smiled and followed Angela out of the room, "Do you think we did the right thing?" He asked walking outside and heading towards the university. Angela nodded, "You and teenage girls are not a good mix!" Lance gave her a peck on the cheek. "I sure as hell hope so!" he said not noticing the Van that had followed them to the university.

"I call this meeting of Genshiken to order at 12:01." Lance said as he looked at his watch, everyone that mattered was there. Oguie and Sassahara were on their honeymoon so they wouldn't be back for a few days, so Lance once again was the meeting leader. "Now as you know, summer comi-fest is coming up in less than a month. Oguie has signed us up for another dojinshi which I am working on right now and she will have the art ready soon. Any cosplay ideas?" he said, and then it happened. The sound of machine gun fire ripped through the club room, glass shattered and bullets riddled some of the posters. "Everyone get down now!" Lance shouted, ducking under the table. Angela looked at him, "What in the hell is going on?" She said just as the gunfire stopped, Lance looked out the window, there standing outside was two men dressed in black, who were now running back to an awaiting van. Lance ran down the steps, "You god damn sons of bitches! Come back here and fight like men!" He shouted as the van drove away, the school club president ran towards him. "Genshiken!" she shouted, Lance turned to her as the others gathered around him. "Look lady, I don't know what just happened either so don't ask me!" He said, the president looked at him, "You're club will pay for these damages you do know that! I am also suspending your club until further notice!" Lance turned to her, "Look bitch, I'll pay for the damages and if you suspend the club I just might tell everyone how you got those crabs!" he said, the president looked as if she had been hit by a Mack truck. "How did you know I had those?" She said her voice quivering, "I happened to see a bottle of lice shampoo in your office when I went to make some copies, so not only do you have foot fungus, you also have crabs. Which begs me to ask the question, who's your boyfriend been screwing lately. It seems to me you're too much of a shrew to put out!" he smirked, She looked at him, "Okay I won't suspend your club, but you will pay for those windows!" she said, Lance nodded, "Fine by me, now take your crabs and skedaddle!" he said and turned to his club mates, "Meet me at my apartment in an hour, I need to do some research. We'll continue the meeting then." Walking away, Lance wondered what kind of trouble he was getting into.

"Do you see him Liz?" Patty asked as she cocked her pistol, Liz nodded, looking through her binoculars as Lance walked away from the university. "Let's rock and roll!" She shouted and ran out from the alley. "Prepare to die, scumbag!" Patty shouted racing toward Lance, he stopped. "What the hell is with people today?" he shouted, the sisters stopped in front of him. "You want to fight huh? Well my daddy told me never to hit a lady, but he never said anything about if they had weapons." He said racing toward Patty and kicking the gun out of her hand and slugging her in the stomach. Liz raced towards her sister, "Are you okay?" She asked, Patty coughed, and Liz aimed her gun at Lance, "Okay motherfucker, now you've done it." She shouted, Lance grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his back, grabbing the gun and aiming it at her. "Who are you people? What do you want?" A young man raced towards him, his sea foam green spiky hair made him an obvious target. Lance fired at him knocking him to the ground, and then turned his attention to the girl lying on the ground, "Answer my god damn question, why are people trying to kill me today?" He said, Liz groaned, Lance cocked the gun, "You have three seconds to tell me why or I'll splatter your brains all over this sidewalk!" He shouted. Liz spoke, "You took someone important from our boss, her stepdaughter. We were told to kill you!" Lance looked at her, "Who is your boss?" he asked, Patty spoke this time, "Medusa Albarn, she is the most powerful mob boss in Japan!" Lance dropped the gun and looked at the girls, "Send a message to your boss, I am not scared of her or her toadies, if she wants a fight then she'll come to me directly, got it? He said, the girls groaned, Lance took it as a yes

"Guys we've got a problem," Lance said taking a sip of tea, "apparently I have become a target for the Yakuza. This is probably the reason why our windows were shot out today. I have to ask this of all of you; do any of you have any weapons training?" Everyone looked at him; Madarame looked at him "I have some kendo training. Will that help?" He said "Us too." Said Kousaka and Tanaka as Lance nodded as Ohno raised her hand, "I know how to use a sword well. I learned that in the states." She said; next Kasukabe raised her hand, "I have been visiting a firing range near campus for a weapons class." Lance smiled, "Good, you will all need it by this week, because I am sure that if they are going after me they'll go after you too. From now on we all carry weapons, just in case some wacko comes for us." Angela looked at him, "What do we do for now?" she asked, "Stay out of sight for a bit, let's hold off our club meetings for a while until I get this sorted out. Now let's pick up where we left off." He said pulling out his minutes for the meeting.

_Two weeks Later_

The Kitamura's were a wonderful family; Maka loved them more and more each day. They had bought her new clothes, took her on hikes through the wilderness, and every night they had dinner as a family. It was nine o'clock when her world shattered. The rain had just begun to fall making tapping sounds on the roof. Mr. and Mrs. Kitamura were downstairs watching TV, when the doorbell rang. Maka looked out her window; there was one of her stepmother's black vans. "Oh god, no, not good!" she said. She went to her closet and shut the door pressing the lock, which was unusual for a closet. She didn't even hear the gunshots, or the people walking up the steps. Within ten minutes it was over, walking down the steps she saw the bodies of her foster parents, their blood staining the beige carpet. Maka put on her coat, it was five miles away but she knew a place where she would be safe, Lance's apartment.

"Bravo One to Mother Hen, come in?" One of the Hitmen said into his walkie-talkie, Medusa replied, "Go ahead, Bravo One do you have the pie maker in sight?" she asked, "Roger that, do we put her in the oven or take her home?" the Hitman asked, Medusa laughed, "Take her home, I think Firo needs something to do!" He signed off and walked towards the door, kicking it in. Angela ran to her foyer and saw the two men standing in her apartment, "What the blood hell is going on?" She asked, the men didn't respond, they just fired the tranquilizer dart. Angela collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. She could feel the men pick her up, the last thought going through her mind was of Lance in his tuxedo, she wondered if she'd see him again.

Lance was working on the dojinshi when he heard a knock at his door. He grabbed his Glock nine-millimeter and walked to the door, "Who is it?" he asked as a voice spoke from the other side, "it's Maka! God you've got to help me!" she screamed, Lance threw open the door, "How did you get here? God you're soaking wet let me get you a towel." Maka stammered, "Th-They killed them. They're both dead!" Lance looked at her, "Who killed who? Are the Kitamura's okay?" Maka shook her head, Lance picked up his phone, and "I'll call the police. You stay right here and get warm. I won't let your stepmother get you." Maka raised her voice, "She's not my stepmother!" Lance looked at her, "What?" Maka lowered her head "When I was twelve my parents were out of town for a psychology conference. I was home alone. That's when they came, Medusa's men. They said my dad owed them some money; it took them three hours to realize that they had the wrong people by then it was too late. Medusa sold me into slavery. I'm her biggest money maker, without me she'd have nothing, that's why she's going after you!" Lance sat the phone down when suddenly there was a crash through his window; a DVD in a jewel case had been thrown in. The disc had the words "Play Me" written on it, Lance turned on his TV and popped it in. There on the TV was Angela bound to a chair, her mouth gagged. A woman with blond hair spoke. "Mr. Ryan I believe you have something I want. If you don't return Maka in an hour this will happen to your fiancé only on a much larger scale." She said as the camera panned to Firo and his linoleum knife slashing Angela's breast. "Oh god not now, of all times god why now?" Lance said and picked up his cell phone. "If she wants a fight she's got one now. Hello, Madarame, have you and the others been practicing like I mentioned last meeting? Good, call the others and have them meet me at my apartment, we've got some ass to kick!" He said and hung up the phone. "You picked the wrong group of otaku to fuck with Medusa, it's on now!" Lance said and grabbed his gun, Maka looked at him, "You're not seriously going to kill her? She's got tons of guards" Lance smiled, "Honey, you ain't seen anything yet!"

_To be continued. . ._


	26. What Just Happened?

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 26: What Just Happened? (Season Premiere part 2 of 2)

The Gang had arrived promptly at Lance's apartment, all five available members armed with weapons. "So, are we going to kick some ass or what?" Madarame said pulling out his samurai swords, Lance and Maka stared at Lance's laptop where they had managed to hack into the city's planning office. There was a virtual map of Medusa's mansion Lance turned to the group: "Right here at the gates there are two guards, Madarame, you'll dispatch them. Meanwhile the others and I will head inside, According to Maka there is a room where Medusa keeps her hostages with that wacko on the DVD I showed you, I'll take care of Medusa and him personally. You will be my backup just in case something goes wrong. Is that clear?" he said the gang nodded collectively, Lance stood up and pointed to the door, "Now Madarame, we are going to kick some ass!" And lead the others outside.

The mansion was a sprawling five-hundred thousand-acre compound with Roman columns made of the finest marble, the gates were wrought iron, and the whole place was surrounded by high shrubbery that seemed to envelope it like a forest. The gang was watching from a far corner of the street as Madarame snuck up and hid behind a tree. There standing were two of medusa's main guards Jacuzzi Splot and Isaac Dian. Jacuzzi was something of a chicken shit, despite all his years guarding Medusa, he could never get used to the darkness of the long stretch of road that connected the Mansion to the outside world. It was then he saw a black blur. "Isaac? Did you see that just now? The black thing did ya see it?" Jacuzzi said, Isaac did not reply, the only sounds he heard were something like someone slapping a sopping wet towel down on a concrete floor. Jacuzzi turned and faced his partner, blood was spurting from where his head was lopped off at the neck, there on the ground, in a neat slice was top of Isaac's head bisected at the mouth. It had slid off revealing the jaw and a set of teeth, no eyes to speak off, it was like the human version that game they played when they were in America, "Mr. Mouth. " Jacuzzi was going to scream but the blur came again, this time the blade that took Isaac's life cut into his throat blood spraying all over the gates and hedges. Maka rushed over and entered in the code for the gate. "It's now or never, ya'll ready?" Lance said as he walked through the gate, everyone followed suit, Jacuzzi lay there twitching "Do something about that!" Lance said, Madarame took his sword and rammed it into Jacuzzi's head.

Firo stood in front of Angela, his linoleum knife in his hand. "Do you like music?" He asked her Angela spat at him. Firo slashed at her arm, "You know I have some unfinished business to take care of. I have been working on this one for some time." He walked in back and pulled out a wheelchair, tied to it was Choji Suitengu. His body was covered in cuts, some had scabbed over some were freshly made, his mouth was gagged with a towel and some duct tape. He turned on the radio, "You listen to Japan's oldies station?" he said as he pushed Suitengu in front of her and began work. Chuck Berry was singing about a teenage wedding, Firo was gleefully dancing passing his linoleum knife from hand to hand before slashing Suitengu on the face, Angela winced. Firo Laughed, "You ain't seen anything yet!" he said as he took his knife and slashed the former pimp's chest repeatedly, making deeper cuts each time. Suitengu's heart was seen beating through the bloody mess; the song was nearly finished; the last piano solo was coming to a close, Firo made quick work and slashed Suitengu's neck, blood spurt everywhere, some of it hitting Angela in the face. Her scream could be heard all over the mansion.

Ohno and Kasukabe walked through the hall, Lance had told them to give him cover and they decide the hall was where the action was. As they walked into the adjacent room they saw two girls with blond hair standing there. "We didn't know he'd bring backup," Liz said as she grabbed her gun and cocked it, "oh well, we'll get him sooner or later." Patty laughed, Ohno pulled out her gun, a Glock semi automatic nine millimeter, Kasukabe pulled out her Colt forty-five caliber hand gun. Ohno fired the first shot, Liz dodged as the bullets went into a vase blowing it into a million pieces. Kasukabe ducked behind a chair and let off two rounds before back flipping across the room and letting off two more rounds. This shot hit the mark, Liz's right arm bled profusely, her chest was worse. The gun had left a large wound; Patty rushed over to her sister, "Sis? Sis hang on it'll be okay." She said, Ohno had her gun aimed at the back of Patty's head, her hands were shaking. "Do it! Lance probably doesn't want any survivors!" Kasukabe said, Ohno raised her gun and fired into the ceiling. "Saki-chan, there are certain things you do and things you don't. This is one of them." She said and walked out Kasukabe followed suit, "She's not worth my bullets!" she said and stepped out.

Tanaka and Kousaka walked into the main ballroom, a crystal chandelier hung in the center of an ornately painted ceiling. "I sure hope Lance knows where he's going!" Tanaka said as he walked towards the door that led out to the foyer. Just then a sea-foam- green- haired kid ran in front of them. "You're not going anywhere." He said with a laugh, Tanaka and Kousaka got into a fighting stance, "Oh, you dare to fight the one fighter that has surpassed god himself? The one and only Black Star, well let's go boys I'm waiting?" he said, Kousaka let him have it, throwing the first punch clocking Black Star in the face, Black Star countered with a kick, but it fell short. Tanaka gave him a swift roundhouse kick to the side, then punching the kid in the stomach. Black Star coughed up blood, he still went on trying to hit two otaku then Kousaka gave him an uppercut to the jaw knocking out some teeth. Black Star fell to the ground, "Surpassed god huh? What a load of shit, come back in a few years and then we'll talk." Kousaka said and walked through the door.

Lance was surprised, he knew there would be few assassins after him but none came, he knew his crew would protect him. Reaching Medusa's door he looked at Maka, "What's next?" He asked, Maka smiled, "Revenge, just sweet revenge!" she said Lance opened the door. There, sitting at her desk, was Medusa, her Burmese python, encased in glass behind her, her fingers interlaced on her desk. "So you managed to come here unscathed. I'm impressed. You and that otaku club must work hard. And you've brought my sweet little Maka home, how nice. "Maka pulled out a gun, "Now, now, little girls don't play with guns!" Medusa said and rose up to meet her fake stepdaughter. Maka pulled the trigger; the shot slammed Medusa into the wall. "Sorry Mommy Dearest, nothing personal." She said coldly, Medusa touched her chest, blood oozed from the wound, "Firo should be in that room over there!" Maka shouted as Lance headed towards a plain looking white door. Throwing it open he saw, Angela sitting there, cuts on her arm and chest, Lance rushed over to her "Babe, I'm so sorry I got you into this!" He said as Firo walked behind lance, his linoleum knife at ready. Just as he was about to get ready for the kill, Lance spun around and kicked Firo in the legs knocking him to the ground, he dropped his knife, Lance quickly retrieved it and slammed it right into Firo's left eye. As his head fell, to the ground the knife made its way deeper into his head. Lance untied Angela. "Lance. Lance. LANCE!" a voice in the distance shouted.

Lance's eyes flew open; he was lying in a hospital bed, still in his tuxedo. "What just happened?" he said, Angela laughed, "You fought that pimp outside the temple remember. You whooped him good too; they had to put him in the ICU. Anyway you were so excited that you were running and jumping when you hit your head on a light post. It knocked you out, you've been here for three hours!" she said, Lance laughed, "Ya know, sometimes the craziest things go through my head. You should have seen what I dreamt up when I was knocked out." Angela smiled, "Tell me all about it Spaceman."

_To be continued. . ._


	27. Oh no! Ohno has a New Boyfriend

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 27: Oh no! Ohno has a New Boyfriend

"Okay class I want you to read chapter 31 on subject-verb agreement. We will have a test on this next week and I expect you all to do well. Class dismissed." Lance said just as his cell phone vibrated, he flipped it open. "This is Ryan." He said it was Angela, she was in hysterics. "Lance, how fast can you get to the club room?" Lance walked out of the room, "I am on my way now. Why, did Madarame start becoming a lecher and grabbed someone's ass? I am sure those girls can handle themselves." Angela shouted "No you dumbass, Ohno and Tanaka are here and they are getting into one hell of an argument! She's throwing cosplay shit everywhere, she's drunk off her ass, and I don't know what to do!" Lance walked towards the courtyard and could hear the shouts coming from the open club room windows, he could make out the word idiot, but that is all he could make out over the rattle of cabinet doors. "Lord, give me strength to deal with even more bizarre bullshit amen!" he said to himself and walked in.

"You have been sleeping with her, haven't you, that blond bitch, you screwed her right!" Ohno said Lance interrupted, "If I may make a statement here. One what is this fight about, and two how much alcohol has Ohno consumed in the past oh I don't know three hours?" Ohno turned to him, "He is sleeping with that blond haired, no good, son of a bitch semi-otaku." Lance looked at her, "You mean Kasukabe? He's been sleeping with her. You've got to be kidding me!" Lance said turning to Tanaka. "Now let's get the real story here," he said, "Since you seem to be the only sober one, besides Angela, Tanaka-kun what actually is going on?" Tanaka turned to him, "She's all pissed off that I was taking Kasukabe's measurements for her Shinku from Rozen Maiden costume, and Ohno came and asked me if we should get married. I said no because we are in different class rankings here and my plans wouldn't fit hers." He said Lance nodded "Continue, please I'd like to know more." Tanaka sighed, "So after I was done taking measurements Kasukabe gave me a kiss on the cheek and Ohno got drunk, that's how it happened." Lance looked at the two of them, "You know this is the second drunken shouting match between you two I have had to break up this week. Now damn it I've had enough. Either sort out your drama before club or don't come at all!" he shouted and sat down in a chair in front of the upturned table. He pulled a copy of Watchmen out of his satchel and began to read. Angela looked at him, "Well, Mr. Psychology major, are you going to do something about this or what?" Lance looked up, "Can you not see I am reading here!" he shouted Ohno looked at the two of them, "There's no need for Lance's psychoanalysis. We're through, that's it, nothing more!" Tanaka stood there his mouth agape, "You can't be serious! After all we've been through, you just want to stop here." He said Ohno nodded, tears flooded her eyes as she raced from the club room. "Lance damn it, please do something about this!" Angela said Lance thumbed through Alan Moore's masterpiece and made a sound familiar to one Rorschach makes. Angela threw up her hands and chased after Ohno.

The park was a quiet spot for one to relax; Ohno sat on a bench here eyes rimmed with tears. She and Tanaka had been going out for ages; she was beginning to regret her decision. Just then a white handkerchief entered her field of vision; she looked up and saw a handsome man staring back at her. "I hate to see a woman cry." The man said, he was an American, but like Lance could speak Japanese like it was second nature. She took the handkerchief and dabbed her eyes, "Thank you, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" she said, the man nodded, "Yeah I am a business major, my name is Ladd, Ladd Russo." Ohno looked at the blond haired man in the white suit coat and red tie; he was a picture of perfection. "My father's the American Ambassador to Japan. He was a former senator from Illinois, and he knew about Governor f-word before anybody else, so I guess he's pretty well known in the states. What's your name?" he said "Kanako-Kanako Ohno. I'm kind of going through a tough spot in my life right now." Ladd looked at her and sat down, "Tell me all about it."

Tanaka sat in his bedroom, the one he once held her close to him in, staring at a picture of her from a previous comi-fest. He had a mix CD on; Apocalyptica was playing the cellos, accompanying two singers talking about a lost love. Tanaka held the picture close to him, he barely heard Lance walk in. "Jesus H. Christ why are you listening to that depressing thing! I'll take care of this!" he said and pushed the disc selector, _"_Brown Sugar" came blasting out of the speakers "The Rolling Stones, perfect music to drink some rice beer and discuss our troubles." Lance pulled out a bottle and two glasses. "So," Lance said, "what's been eating you, I mean besides the whole Ohno thing?" He said, both men clinking glasses, "The whole situation just seems surreal to me. I mean could she really have known she wanted to break up?" Tanaka said Lance took a swig of his beer, "The way I see it is this, you need to find her, where ever she is, and you need to proclaim your love to her in some creative fashion. You ever see that movie 'Say Anything' when John Cusack holds up that boom box and plays Peter Gabriel's 'In Your Eyes' do something like that but more original." Lance's phone began playing the Kujibiki Unbalance theme noting he had a photo text message from Angela. It was at a sushi bar, there was Ohno sitting with her arms around some blond haired American in a white suit coat. Underneath the text message it read "Can somebody say rebound?" Lance looked at the photo, "Christ on a bicycle, I didn't think it would happen so fast." He said sipping at his rice beer, Tanaka glanced over; his hands shook. "Look, I don't know what's going on but this is not what I expected!" Lance said as tear's trickled down Tanaka's face. "Oh god man, I think some more beer is in order!" Lance said as he poured another glass. "Now what, now what Lance? How am I going to go to the club room, when she's around I'll just get that feeling again." Tanaka said taking a gulp of his rice beer, Lance poured him another glass. "I'll announce that you've taken a sabbatical from Genshiken, to work on some designs of your own. I am a master liar, nobody will know the truth." Tanaka hugged Lance, "What would we do without you?" He said Lance shrugged and chugged his rice beer.

_Two weeks later_

"How long is he going to be gone? I mean comi-fest is coming around the corner in June, I have Lance's dojinshi script ready to go, but we still have cosplay to do." Oguie said taking a bite of an apple she had bought in the cafeteria, "Not entirely sure on the details but it will be for a while." Lance said as he thumbed through a dojinshi, "Ya know these girls have awfully big tits." He said setting the dojinshi down, Madarame's voice got lower, "Speaking of big tits, have you guy's noticed Ohno recently since she broke up with Tanaka?" he said, Oguie's face lit up, "They broke up? So that's why he hasn't been coming!" Lance glared at Madarame. "Anyway, back on topic here. She has been wearing dark sunglasses, and I swear it's already mid May and she she's wearing long sleeves. Her boyfriend must really be roughing her up!" Madarame said with a smirk. Lance looked at him, "Maybe she is just making a fashion statement? I mean people wear weird shit all the time. I was once in an elevator at Ohayo-con with a bunch of furries and they were making out." Lance said. Oguie looked at him "What are furries?" Lance sighed, "They're people who dress up like Disneyland park actors and screw." Oguie twisted her face into a grimace, "Who in the fuck does that? I mean wanting to have sex with Tigger is like Saki-Chan's idea for her and Kousaka to have matching Shippo costumes just to screw around in!" Lance laughed, "Wait, matching Shippo costumes? Has she ever heard of statutory rape?" he said as Ohno walked in, Lance could see the strap marks on her wrists. "Oh Ohno-san, we were just discussing comi fest." Lance said as he pulled a seat next to him out for her. Angela walked in soon after, "Lance can I talk to you for a sec?" Lance stood up and followed her outside. "What's up? I mean besides the obvious fact that Ohno's new boyfriend is a sadist. Did you see her wrists?" He said Angela nodded, "I know this Russo guy she has been going out with inside and out. I did a Lexis Nexus search on him and there is a boat load of stories about him beating on women and other things." Lance looked at her, "Okay if you know him so well, who's his favorite band?" he asked Angela smirked "Detroit Metal City, some death metal group, they have some sick lyrics. Here's one about the lead singer raping his mother." Lance looked at lyrics, "Catchy little number." He said and sighed. "How do we tell her to break it off," he said rubbing his blond hair "because it seems to me the best part of this guy ran down the crack of his mamma's ass and ended up as brown stain on the mattress." Angela giggled, "I guess we just tell her." Just then Ohno ran outside. Lance looked up at the club room, "I wonder what happened?" He said as Oguie chased after her. "Somebody must have said something? Probably Madarame, you wanna go after them?" Angela stood up and followed the girls. Lance sat and thumbed through Museum of Terror Volume 3. His life was scarier than anything Junji Ito could write.

Ladd was waiting for Ohno when she got home. "Where have you been?" he asked Ohno stammered "I-I was at Genshiken. Please forgive me master." Ladd looked at her as she kneeled at his feet. He kicked her in the face then pulled her up by her hair. "You know how I feel about that otaku scum! You know that you're going out with a diplomat's son right, not some otaku trash. I can make you somebody and you're throwing that all away!" He said and slapped her in the face. He picked her up and threw her on the couch, unbuckling his pants as he walked over. Ohno screamed, he put a hand over her mouth to hush her, and climbed on top of her, undoing her pants. She kept screaming. Ladd hit her on the side of the head, knocking her out, as the door began to rattle. "Ohno-san, are you okay? It's Angela and Chika, open up; we know there's something wrong here!" Ladd pulled up his pants and ran for an open back window. Oguie kicked the door down and saw the scene. Ohno was bleeding, her blood forming little blots on the pillow, her pants were down but no rape was committed, to their knowledge. Angela looked at Ohno, "I'll call Lance, and you use your cell to call 119!" Angela said feeling Ohno's pulse, it was weak but steady, her breathing shallow. Angela hoped they weren't too late.

"Okay, we are recording scene twenty four, when Konran meets Kagome. Take one, recording and action." Lance was in the middle of a recording session for his Inuyasha series when his cell phone beeped the Kujibiki Unbalance theme. "Hold on a couple of secs guys I'll be right back." Lance said and walked out of the recording studio. "Angie can it wait, I'm in the middle of recording now?" Angela told him the news. "Oh god!" he whispered "I'll get Tanaka and the others and meet you at the hospital." He said as he poked his head in to studio, "I've got an emergency to tend to, keep going and I'll review the tapes." And rushed he rushed outside to catch a cab.

The room was covered in black velvet curtains, the floor a black and white checkerboard pattern. Ohno sat and listened to the horrible jazz music coming out of the phonograph in the corner of the room. Then the curtains ruffled, Ohno looked around. "Who's there?" she asked. A familiar voice spoke "Guess who?" he said, there his head poking out of the curtains was Kuchiki his face badly damaged after his fight with Shinigami-sama. His left eye hung out of its socket, half of his right cheek was missing and his lips were gone. He looked like hell, "Let's have some fun shall we?" he said rolling out a device that looked like a cross between a mousetrap and fingernail clipper. "For each lie you tell me, I rip off a fingernail, this will affect you in the living realm too, I take away fourteen minutes and forty seconds of your life for each nail, totaling up to 24 hours, after that you die. Shall we begin?"

_To be continued. . . . _


	28. The Demon That Holds her Hostage

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 28: The Demon That Holds her Hostage

_Authors note: Nothing Else Matters belongs to the band who sang it(Metallica) and their record company. _

_Dedicated to Natasha Richardson_

_1963-2009_

"Shall we begin?" the misshapen demon that was Kuchiki said as he strapped Ohno's left hand to the horrific contraption. Kuchiki looked up at Ohno as he placed her finger under the bar and snapped it shut. "Oh god, I'm dreaming this! I am going to wake up and I'll call the cops on Ladd's ass and then we'll see if his grand high mucky-muck of a father will do anything about this!" Ohno said, Kuchiki leaned close to her face, he smelled like rotten meat. "If this was a dream could I do this?" he said as, extending his black tongue out and licked her face. His breath smelt worse; he was feeling her up rubbing her left breast as he attempted to make out with her. She screamed, Kuchiki just laughed and pressed the lever on the device ripping off her index fingernail. Blood poured from the wound. "Let's just make these questions short and sweet okay!" Kuchiki said as he set up the next nail. "Question number one or is it two, I lost count! Are you an alcoholic?" he asked Ohno spit in his face. Pressing the lever again he ripped off her middle fingernail. Placing the ring finger inside the trap Ohno began to hyperventilate. Meanwhile in the real world Lance watched over Ohno's unconscious body.

"They've had to shock her twice and her breathing is now all crazy. How's Tanaka holding up?" Lance said to Angela as he watched her heart rate monitor. "He is all screwed up; normal for a guy whose girl has left him in a drunken rage. Was she even in her right head?" Lance shrugged "She was practically shitfaced when we arrived so the answer to that one is no." Oguie walked in, "Hey, you two don't mind stepping out for a bit while Tanaka watches her, do ya?" Lance smiled, "That will be fine Ogi-chin. Angela I think there is a coffee machine with my name on it here somewhere? Care to join me for some inexpensive Java in crappy paper cups?" Angela nodded, "If it keeps me awake then yes, yes I will." She said and took Lance's hand and walked out of the room.

Szilard Quates was known in the spirit realm as "The Architect" one who designs and one of his grandest designs was the dark spirit realm. A sprawling Labyrinth, in its center sat the Kishen the chief god of madness and ruler of the realm. In the spirit realm there is no time, those who go to the dark spirit realm seldom do not deserve to be there and do not ever escape, the only time in the dark spirit realm that anyone could measure was the time between when your torture started and when it began. It was in the main hall of the chief god of death, Shinigami-sama sat with Quates and the Kishen discussing matters of great importance. "This realm is impenetrable! I designed the escape route with one thing in mind to let those lost souls who go on some Dante and Virgil expedition find their way out." Quates said. Kid-kun sat next to his father and looked at the two dark spirits. "How familiar are you with the Daughters of Lilith?" Kid-kun said Kishen spoke, "They haven't existed in the realm for millennia. I destroyed them all; Szilard was the one who took care of it. You know any form of cult like behavior is forbidden in all spirit realms!" Shinigami-sama spoke. "You have been resurrected Kishen because order was needed. After your death and Kuchiki's reign the realm became a dark, more horrific place than ever before. Thousands of innocents tortured and tortured until they went mad. I killed him for that purpose and to save one mortal's life. The Daughters of Lilith were reformed at his request and served him. They've lain low for some time that was until today when they performed and illegal resurrection ritual." Shingami-sama said; Quates looked at the death god. "They didn't actually do it did they? I mean Kuchiki is one of the most evil spirits in this realm. To simply let him go loose is madness." He said Kid-kun flipped on a monitor in the hall showing Ohno's torture; she was down to her right hand now. Kishen let out a hiss, his four eyes wide open, "This is a grave injustice and we will not stand for it!" he said looking at Shinigami-sama Kid-Kun stood up. "We have an emissary from the pure spirit realm helping us kill him this time. I believe he is a wolf spirit, goes by the name Kouga." Kishen growled, "How dare you let a pure spirit interfere with dark business. We shall send," Shingami-sama stopped him. "You have neglected your role in the realm and now we're taking charge. Consider this your last warning Kishen. One more mistake and I will not hesitate to remove you from your post as chief god." Shinigami-sama said as he stood up his long flowing cape following him. Kishen got up and walked on long spider like legs. "I will not fail!" he said and scuttled out the door.

"Mr. Tanaka, my name is Dr Kenzo Tenma I am the chief surgeon here at the hospital. I am afraid I have some news that may trouble you." The doctor said pulling up a chair next to the otaku. "Your girlfriend," Tanaka corrected him, "Ex Girlfriend, she was mine two weeks ago." Tenma continued, "She has massive swelling on her brain. Right now her vital signs are showing that she is nearly brain dead. I am wondering if she has any next of kin nearby that we can contact to see if we need to pull her off of life support." Tanaka grabbed Tenma's coat. "I will never, never let her die like that! I do not want her to end her life in some dream state before death. I will not let her die! You make one phone call and I will rip your head off and ram it up your ass!" Tenma stood up, "Okay then fine, be that way. Let's play the little game the Americans played in 2005 and fight to keep her on life support. This is the most humane way. If you do let her live like this she will never be the same!" he said, Tanaka shouted "Get the fuck out of here, now!" Tenma threw up his hands and walked out. Tanaka leaned over her and stroked her black hair. "I am not going to lose you!" He said and pulled out his Mp3 Player and placed the headphones in her ears.

Ohno was ready to pass out; all but her right pinky nail had been ripped off. Kuchiki had stopped asking questions and just began ripping with giddy glee. Just then a cold breeze entered the room it soothed Ohno's sore fingers. Kuchiki looked up, there standing was a tall man, and his black hair tied in a pony tail. His clothes were mostly fur with boots that went up to his calves. The only part not covered in fury clothing was a part of his chest that had some type of armor. "Just who in the hell are you?" Kuchiki said the wolf spirit just smiled, "I am you're worst nightmare. I am something you could have never dreamed up as ruler of the dark spirit realm. I am vengeance!" Kouga said and pulled out a sword. Kuchiki stood at ready. He placed his hands out in front of him, a beam of energy burst forth from them Kouga blocked it with his sword. He rushed towards Kuchiki, the sword pointed at his heart. Kuchiki made a come here motion with his hands. Immediately the sword flew out of Kouga's hands and into Kuchiki's gnarled palm. He aimed the sword at Kouga, "Go forth and die!" he shouted the sword flying towards the wolf spirit. Kouga jumped and positioned his claws just as a song filled the air. "So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters." Ohno recognized it right away, it was Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" Tanaka and she had listened to this song the night they fell in love. Ohno began to cry, Kuchiki turned to her and walked, he wanted lick those tears away, he barely even noticed the wolf spirit's claws sink into his mangled body. Kuchiki turned into dust, just after he gave Ohno a wink. The crew from the main spirit realm put Kuchiki's remains in a coffin. Etched in the wood were magic seals. Kouga had untied Ohno and was applying a healing paste over her fingers. Shinigami-sama stared at the scene. "That is the last we'll see of him. Ohno stood up and walked over to the gateway to the mortal realm as they were taking the coffin away. "I don't think I can explain this well enough even if I tried!" she said Shinigami-sama took off his top hat, "Your friends will catch on. Now go be young and in love again." He said as she stepped through the doorway, opened her eyes and kissed Tanaka. Shinigami-sama watched it all from a monitor in his office. "Ah, to be mortal, and in love, sometimes I wonder." Just then one of the guards of Kuchiki's coffin ran towards Shinigami-sama. "Sir, there has been a containment breach. The ashes are gone!" Shinigami-sama turned to him, "How?" he said in a guttural growl. The guard spoke, "Contact from the mortal realm, that's all we know." Shinigami-sama slammed his gigantic fist on the desk. "Find out who let him out, and bring me Kishen at once!" He said.

Ladd Russo had been dying to try it out. He made all the symbols sacrificed, all the animals needed to summon a demon. He had played a song by his favorite death metal group Detroit Metal City backwards and sure enough there was the instructions. As he lay on the ground motionless he felt a power surge through him. He automatically rose up, and looked at the mirror, "Fine vessel I chose now I don't look like death warmed up." Kuchiki voice said coming out of Ladd's mouth. "It's show time!" He said and put on a white suit. He loved the look of blood on a white outfit.

_To be continued. . . ._


	29. The Return of Kuchiki plus new members

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 29: The Return of Kuchiki plus two new club mates

Kishen stood in front of Shinigami –Sama his spidery legs trembling before the overseer of all realms. "I told you, I told you, didn't I? One more mistake and I would remove you from your position. Now look at the mess you're in. One of the most dangerous demons to ever grace the hallowed labyrinths of the dark spirit realm has taken hold of a mortal host. This is simply is one of your biggest mistakes ever. How can a mortal summon a demon?" He said turning to Kishen who shrugged and shook his head. "You overstepped your bounds. You put a message in a song that happens to give instructions on how to summon demons!" Shinigami-sama said, Kishen laughed. "Hell I used to do it to Led Zeppelin all the time and you didn't complain!" Shinigami-sama's voice grew serious. "Never the less I am temporarily removing you as chief demon of the dark spirit realm. As for Mr. Kuchiki I have sent my two best reapers to collect him. You are to remain sealed until Kuchiki is caught." Shinigami Sama said as chains flew around Kishen, their hooks pulling his skin taught and curling his body into a sack shape. "Nobody fucks with the Shinigami and gets away with it!" Shinigami-sama said as he turned from the writhing sack of flesh that was kishen, he only hoped his reapers could do the job.

It was midnight when Lance finally fell asleep. He had papers up the ass to grade add to it the whole Ohno situation it was no wonder he could hardly function without some coffee in the morning. He was dreaming of a beautiful mountain landscape where he and Angela were laying in a valley. The wildflowers smelled as if god himself had graced them with sacred oils of beauty. That's when his phone rang. Grudgingly he picked it up and looked at the caller ID, all it said was unknown and the number 666. He guessed it was Madarame performing some sort of prank, and so he answered in kind. "Hide behind that telephone Madarame!" Lance said but it wasn't Madarame's voice. Something about the laugh on the other end, it gave him chills. "Hellooo Lance-san long time, no see, how ya been pal?" Lance whispered, "No, no it can't be." Kuchiki laughed, "Oh I have been waiting for this for a long time. Do you know what they do to you in the dark spirit realm if you are a killer? They lock you in a room with nothing but the sounds of your victims shrieking. For months I endured that torment, now it is time for me have some fun!" Lance shouted, "What do you want?" Kuchiki laughed, "I am outside an apartment right now, and there is a girl with beautiful blond hair. She always leaves her door unlocked, and right now she's getting ready for a shower." Lance heard a noise, "Did you hear me open the door? Now I'm inside I've got my knife ready. You ready Lance-san; you are going to hear what it is like in the dark spirit realm!" Lance shouted, "You son of a bitch, they'll catch you. I'll be the first to turn you in." Lance pulled the phone away from his ear as a scream pierced the silence. He could hear her pleading turn to a sloppy gurgling noise as her throat was cut. "See ya soon Lance!" Kuchiki said and hung up. Lance put the phone down and stared into the blackness of his room. He was back, somehow he had been resurrected. Lance lay in his bed but he fell into fitful sleep the sounds of the slain woman in his head.

Detective Hojo looked at the crime scene, blood was spattered all over the walls, and the biggest part of it was in the bedroom. "Who was this girl anyway?" Detective Ox said as he wrapped crime scene tape over the entrance to the bedroom. "Name's Mira Harvent, age 22. She was an aspiring model from the states. She had a nightclub gig somewhere. Look at this, god damn bastard left his fingerprints everywhere. We'll have him caught in no time." He said Ox turned and stared at the CSI's entering the door. "Come on in boys, dumb son of bitch left his prints everywhere!" Ox said as he and Hojo stepped out. "You know I can't help but thinking this is going to be harder to solve than it looks." Hojo said pulling out a stick of gum. "We'll have those prints run by the crime lab by early morning. Lord knows what nut did this." He said and walked down the steps. Ox pushed up his glasses and looked around, it was a full moon.

Miroku and Kouga stood outside of Suiho University dressed slightly different than they would be in the spirit realm. Miroku was wearing a shirt that said "Just a pirate searching for booty." While Kouga wore a shirt he had found in his closet that said, "Ronin by birth, Otaku By choice." Both wore khaki shorts and sandals in the warm weather, Miroku was ogling the girls that walked by. "Miroku, could you stop thinking with your dick and help me out here please?" Kouga said as he looked at the campus map. Miroku looked at him, "Hey when you get a girlfriend to give you a piece of ass then we'll talk." Kouga laughed, "You are not planning to cheat on Sango while you're here are you?" Miroku smirked, "Just got to keep my lechery index up." Kouga sighed and looked at the campus map. "According to my calculations the Genshiken club room should be here somewhere near the campus club rooms building. The question is where those rooms are?" Miroku coughed and pointed to a sign, "Campus clubs dead ahead." He said and walked through the crowd Kouga raced after him hoping he didn't play a game of grab ass while walking. Lance sat in the club room with the others, the recent Watchmen movie had been just released in Japan and he wouldn't shut up about it. "It was awesome I am going to see it again after club? Anyone want to join?" The otaku in the club gave him a puzzled look, "Why would we give a shit about some movie based on a comic book that doesn't even have anything remotely to do with this club? Great gods, all we have heard for the past two weeks before Ohno was in the hospital was, 'Watchmen this' and 'Watchmen that' what kind of otaku are you?" Madarame said Lance growled, "It is not a comic book it is a graphic novel and moreover Madarame I was in to this way before I joined this club. I just happen to have a wide range of tastes in the world of otaku." Angela spoke up, "I hate to tell you this dearie but here in Japan more people would pay attention to a new anime than that movie. It's strictly a westerner thing. I hardly doubt someone would go to comi-fest dressed as Rorschach. "Lance sighed, "Whatever, it's your loss." The group was so busy arguing that they didn't notice the two young men walking in. Kouga spoke, "Excuse me, is this Genshiken?" Sassahara stood up, "Yes this is, and you are?" Kouga bowed, "My name is Kevin and this is my friend Michael." "Lance stood up, "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Lance Ryan. We happen to be missing a couple members since they both are in the hospital right now why don't you take a seat." Miroku looked around and sat next to Kasukabe, Kouga looked at Lance, "Are they ill?" he said, "No, one is just recuperating after a head injury and the other is there for moral support." Lance said, it was then Kasukabe let out a shriek and jumped out of her chair. "What's wrong Saki –chan?" Lance said Kasukabe looked at him, "First off, don't call me that, and second, this bastard grabbed my ass!" He looked and saw Miroku's hand on the seat of her chair. Lance smiled, "You know you remind me of a character from an Anime I work on as a side project." Kouga slapped Miroku on the back of his head; Sassahara looked at his watch, "Look we better call it a day. Oguie and I have plans for tonight." Lance laughed "Let me guess, dinner, drinks and a little love making huh?" Lance said making a porno music noise. Oguie hit Lance on the head, "No we are going to dinner and then we are planning for comi-fest!" she said picking up her sketch book and walking out Sassahara followed suit. Lance grabbed his satchel and kissed Angela goodbye, "I'll see ya tonight?" he said, she nodded and Lance walked out his cell phone ringing. The caller ID said unknown and the number 666. Kouga and Miroku followed Lance as he talked. "What do you want? God damn, haven't you tortured me enough? You already made me drink four cups of coffee today with your little horror show last night." Kuchiki laughed, "I have got some plans for you. Guess where I am?" Lance growled, "In hell I hope. I hope you're in hell and you never get out. "Then a wave of energy shot out from behind a tree. Lance collapsed to the ground. A grey mist wafted towards Lance its tendrils coming closer to his leg. Lance tried to scuttle away but couldn't move; the mist wrapped itself around his leg and began to drag him towards the tree. Miroku raised his palm, "Be gone ye accursed demon!" he shouted as a wave of energy shot out from his hand and struck the mist. It burnt up like a newspaper in a campfire. "Who the hell are you guys?" he shouted as Miroku grasped Lance's hand and pulled him up. "He's here, somewhere." Kouga said as he walked over to Lance, "Are you okay? You're lucky Miroku was here or else you'd be dragged straight into the abyss." Lance turned around. "I want some explanations and I want them now!" He shouted as Kouga patted his back, "Let's talk at your place." He said as Lance lead the way not sure of what might be going on.

"Did you check the computer for viruses?" Hojo said, Detective Hoshino nodded, "We did every computer fix up protocol there is and we still came up with the same results." Hojo slammed his fist on the desk. "Then call IT and tell them the fingerprint database is on the fritz! Do you realize what these fingerprints are telling me?" Hoshino spoke, "Sir, we have called IT; they said the database was fine and it must be a computer glitch. Our check saw that the computers were running fine and these are the right prints!" Hojo waved him away Hoshino sighed and walked out of the detective's office. There on his desk was the profile for the fingerprints, the name said Manabu Kuchiki, Hojo reached for his bottle of imported whiskey and poured himself a glass, it was going to be a long day.

Lance sat on his couch as the two men stood in front of him. "Okay why are you here and who are you?" He said as a blue light radiated from the men, there stood Miroku and Kouga dressed in their usual uniforms, Lance was flabbergasted. "No way, I only thought you existed in anime, manga, and my own sick imagination?" Kouga laughed, "Many anime and manga authors go to the spirit realm to get ideas for characters. They meditate and bam, there they are. It just so happens that we were chosen to be characters in Inuyasha." Lance stared at them, "Why here, why the mortal realm?" Miroku spoke, "Our overseer, Shinigami-sama sent us here to retrieve a demon that has possessed a human host. We need your help." Kouga spoke next. "Hold out your hand." Lance did and felt Kouga's claws rake across his palm, drawing blood; Lance winced and pulled back "What the hell was that for?" he said as a blue light radiated from Kouga's palm, he took Lance's bloodied hand and clasped it in his. Lance felt a surge of energy fill his body and within moments it was gone. Kouga looked at Lance and the puzzled look on his face. "What I have just done is transferred spirit powers into your body. You now have all the powers of a demon reaper. You can now sense demons and demonic activity. This will prove to be useful in our search for Kuchiki." Kouga said, Lance lay back on his couch "Do I keep these powers, I mean is there a limit?" Kouga nodded. "Yes as long as you live you will have these powers." Lance smiled "Checkmate Kuchiki, Checkmate!" he said and walked towards his kitchen, "You guys want something to drink?" The two reapers shouted a resounding "No thanks" Lance knew he had beaten Kuchiki, and no one in the gang needed to know.

_To Be Continued. . . . _


	30. Japan’s Most Wanted

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 30: Japan's Most Wanted

"Okay people settle down, I know it has been a long night." Hojo said as he sat down at the table, he didn't know how long he and his team had been up ten maybe twelve hours. Within that time Kuchiki had managed to kill two women and nearly kill one other. The two women were innocent college students from Suiho University the survivor was book store clerk. "Here is what we know," Hojo said as he opened up his files, "Victim number two is Chaine LaFlorett age 22 from Kansas, similar M.O as the Harvent murder. Victim number three is Lua Klein, former girlfriend of Ladd Russo who might I add has not been seen until today. Which leads me to our survivor, Ms. Nice Holystone a book store clerk also from the states, somewhere around Ohio I believe? She has lost her left eye but is in stable condition." Detective Ox turned on a nearby TV, there on the screen was Nice, fighting off Ladd as he repeatedly tried to stab her, his knife finally hitting her eye. Hojo continued, "Now here is our problem, the security camera shows Ladd Russo, but the fingerprints show Manabu Kuchiki. We have done every test on our computers and data banks and have come up with the same result. Somehow somebody is leaving that bastard's prints. The question is how or why they are?" A detective raised his hands, "Could it be the Conflicker worm? I mean it was all over the news." Hojo peered over his glasses. "That was April first, two months ago. If our computer had that damn thing we'd have all the trouble in the world getting it out. Bottom line, I don't know what's going on but we need to bring this Ladd Russo into custody now and question him until we get some straight answers. Guys, go home and get some sleep, meet me here at noon tomorrow and we'll discuss our plans further." Hojo turned and walked out with Ox in tow. "There has to be some explanation?" Hojo said as he walked down the hall, Ox pushed up his horn rimmed glasses, "Maybe someone is using his hands?" he said Hojo looked at him, "Baka, you damn well know we cremate our dead here. There are no records of missing hands in his autopsy report and if they were using them, they way human body decomposes would render them useless!" Ox nodded, "Yes but what if someone preserved his hands?" Hojo laughed "Again improbable since the autopsy report showed that the body had its hands and they went into the fire with him. Let's change the subject, do you know of a good sushi restaurant around here, I could go for some now?" Hojo said as Ox entered his partner's car "There's one down the block that's good." Hojo smiled "Lead the way!" He said and they drove off.

"Are you okay babe?" Angela said as Lance was laying her bed, staring off into space. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." He said as she softly kissed his neck, "At this juncture I'll believe anything." She said rubbing his arm; she wanted to make love again. "Do you believe that there is a world beyond this one?" Lance said Angela bolted up, "Oh god, not one of your metaphysical babblings again? I want to make love and you want to talk about death! God damn, I hope Oguie and Sassahara don't have this trouble!" she said Lance looked at his palm. "Then how do you explain this?" Lance waved his hand over a bouquet of dead flowers; Angela gasped as they bloomed once more and sprung back to life. "Jesus, how in the hell did you do that?" she said, Lance looked at her, "Last night I met with those two new club members." Angela snickered, "Those two losers, they'd look more at home at a head shop than an otaku club!" Lance continued, "They are not who you think they are. Their real names are Miroku and Kouga. Both of them are Demon Reapers from the spirit world, and they are here for Kuchiki." Angela hopped out of bed and threw up her hands, "Kuchiki is dead Lance, and Kouga and Miroku do not exist. Now tell me how in the hell did you revive those flowers and stop feeding me a line of bullshit!" She said and watched as a blue ball floated in his palm. "They gave me their powers to aid in his destruction. He has taken possession of Ohno's ex boyfriend, and it is my job to help them exorcise him and destroy Kuchiki's spirit." He said and closed his palm extinguishing the blue ball. "What is going on here?" Lance shook his head, "I'll explain someday."

Ohno walked into her apartment, she had arrived before Tanaka; the lights were off. She had known he wanted to have a romantic evening but she didn't expect him to shut off the lights. Ever since she entered the spirit realm she had become afraid of the dark, what it stood for what it meant. Suddenly she heard a familiar drum beat, an old sixties song she hadn't heard in a long time. She flipped on the lights and walked through into the living room; cherry blossoms littered the floor "Oh Souichiro-kun you didn't have to do this!" She said, "I didn't!" a voice said, she spun around and saw Ladd in a blood spattered white tuxedo. The voice, however, wasn't Ladd's. "How did you get back?" she said, "I have my ways. Now come and give your favorite club mate some lovin!" The thing that was now Kuchiki said. Ohno screamed and ran down the hallway; Kuchiki followed her to her bedroom. Ohno slammed the door in his face and locked it. Kuchiki banged on the door, "You can't escape, none of you will. Once each and every last one of you is gone then I will truly have my revenge!" he said as Ohno picked up the phone and dialed 119. Kuchiki screamed, "Open this god damn door now or I'll just have to find my way in. We demons can manipulate ourselves in many ways!" Ohno began speaking with an operator, just as a familiar voice came from the other side of the door. "Ohno-san, why is the door locked, you okay?" it was Tanaka, but how could she be sure? Carefully she picked up one of her cosplay swords from under her bed and unsheathed it, then opened the door. "Die you fucking son of a bitch!" she shouted Tanaka stepped back, "Whoa there, what's with the sword?" he asked, it was him, and Ohno dropped her sword and embraced him. "He was here, my god he was here!" she said her voice choked with furious sobs. "Who was here?" he asked, she looked him in the eye and said one name "Kuchiki."

Ladd Russo had hopped into the bushes just as the police were making their arrival, he didn't want to be spotted. Yet as he stepped out he found himself in the glare of a police flashlight, he hissed at it. "Show me your hands! Show me your hands now or I'll shoot!" the officer said Ladd raised his hands just as Tanaka and Ohno were stepping out. "Just hold on a little longer Ladd, I'll leave soon." Ladd smiled and let the cuffs go on his wrists.

Lance had finally drifted to sleep when he heard a voice speak to him, like god speaking to Moses through a burning bush. "Lance, wake up and go to the police station, he's there. Wait for us." The voice said, Lance got up and put on his pants and shirt he wore before he went to bed. Angela didn't stir, good thing; he'd hate to have her see this. He put on his shoes and walked outside, "Let's have some fun!" he said and walked towards the precinct.

The psychologist sat in front of Ladd and stared him square in the eyes, "Mr. Russo my name is Dr. Watase I am here because detective Hojo asked me to evaluate your mental state. Now I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly. Number one: Are you known as Ladd Russo?" She asked, Ladd Smirked, "No, Jesus H. Russo esquire they call me Manabu Kuchiki." Dr. Watase stepped out of the room. "He's still giving me the same stuff he told your detectives. That he is Manabu Kuchiki, and might I add, doing one hell of a job at it too. Sounds just like him. Frankly, boys I don't think his sanity stands one iota in court. "She said and walked out Hojo sighed, he was getting increasingly pissed off with this guy. The guard walked in and placed Ladd back in cuffs and walked him over to the lineup room. Hojo gave Ohno and Tanaka the go ahead to walk in back. "These men can't see you nor can they hear you. Now tell me, Ms. Ohno, which of these men was in your house tonight?" He said as Ohno pointed a shaky finger at Ladd. Just then Ladd fell to the floor, convulsing and foaming at the mouth. The guard rushed to his aid as Ladd began to spit up blood. "Get the medics here fast!" Hojo said, and then Ladd stopped. Hojo felt for a pulse, there was none, Ladd was dead, case closed.

Lance met Miroku and Kouga outside the door of the police station, "Am I too late? " Kouga shook his head, "Kuchiki hasn't found a host yet, once he does we can get him." Lance looked at him, "Why can't we get him now?" he said Miroku looked at him, "Kuchiki right now is a supernova of spirit energy a sort of atom bomb. If we use our spirit energy to kill him now, we would destroy everything within a forty one mile radius." Lance watched as a stretcher was wheeled out of the precinct with a white sheet. "Who do you think that was?" Miroku asked as Lance shook his head, "Beats me, look there's Ohno and Tanaka." Lance said hello but Ohno passed him by without a word and followed Tanaka into the police car. As Kouga looked at Tanaka he noticed him giving Lance a wink from the back seat. Lance's cell phone rang, it was a text message from a creeper_666 Lance stared at it for a while. "I once was dead but now am alive, was once a friend now a foe. Who am I this time Lance-san?" it said, Lance closed his eyes. "No, anyone else, please say it's not true!" he said, then fell to his knees and screamed out the words that had become a bane to his existence, "Kuchiki!" Kouga gripped Lance's shoulder and hoisted him up. "No time for tears, we've got a mortal to save!"

_To be continued. . . ._


	31. The final showdown: Lance Vs Kuchiki

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 31: The final showdown: Lance Vs Kuchiki

Detective Hojo sat in his office, a bottle of imported Canadian whisky sitting on his desk. He was on his first drink when his secretary had buzzed Lance and the two reapers in without him knowing. Hojo looked up, "Who the hell let you in?" he shouted as Lance sat in front of him with the two reapers flanking him from both sides. "Detective Hojo, I think I may know who was involved in committing those murders." He said, Hojo sighed, "We already know its Kuchiki, the question is how he got out of prison alive." He groaned and poured himself another glass, Lance snapped his fingers and watched as Hojo noticed the blue flame that had appeared out of nowhere. "How did you do that? And just as an aside, what's with the fucking cosplayers huh?" Lance pointed the flame at Hojo's wall and snapped his fingers again. The flame shot across the room and singed Kuchiki's wanted poster. "I want to tell you right now there are things in this story that you won't believe." Hojo shrugged "Lay it on me kid, at this point I'll believe that Elvis has a condo next door to here." Lance began telling his tale.

"The smell is so goddamn bad that I have to walk by with a fucking can of Lysol. I don't know what he does in there but by the gods he must be one hell of a pig." Ladd's landlady said as she he opened the door to his apartment with a key from her oversized key ring. "Don't worry ma'm, we are just investigating a murder suspect." Detective Ox said as he walked over to grab the knob, "You should hear some of the music he listens to. That god damn death metal shit nothing but 'rape this' and' kill that.' ya ever hear of this group, DMC? This asshole play's it at high volume for four weeks straight!" she said as Ox turned the knob and grabbed his flashlight. Walking in, the overpowering stench of death filled the room, posters of DMC were all over the apartment, and blood stains looked like spots of mud on the white carpet. Hojo turned a corner; there was a shrine with some burnt candles and two photos. One was of Kuchiki the other was of the lead singer of DMC, Johannes Krauser II, written in blood was the phase, "Bonded in life, separated by death." Animal carcasses littered the floor as flies flew around the room. Hojo turned to the officer that accompanied him, "Go call the CSI's and tell them to get their ass here now. God, what a fucking mess!" he said and walked out.

Ohno opened the door and sat down on the couch, she was still nervous but being with Tanaka was comfort enough. As he walked inside, Tanaka locked the door and sat on the couch. "It's okay babe, he won't hurt you anymore." He said embracing her, Ohno wept freely. She looked at him, "How do you know for sure? I mean it was either him or some kind of ventriloquist act because he sounded just like him." Tanaka laughed, "You mean like this?" he said in Kuchiki's voice, Ohno jumped off the couch, he began to slowly approach her. "How, how did you do it, you're dead!" Ohno said, Kuchiki laughed, "Let's just say I had a little help from an old acquaintance of Lance san. Plus I had some help from an old friend from my home town." Ohno kept backing away, but Kuchiki pounced on her, wrapping Tanaka's hands around her throat. Ohno clawed at his hands but his grip was too strong, before she died her last words were "Why, my love?" and faded into the spirit realm.

"So let me get this straight: You two are reapers from the spirit realm here to catch a demon who has taken possession of Souichiro Tanaka. That demon happens to be Manabu Kuchiki, who also possessed Ladd Russo and committed three murders and made one girl lose her eye. He got this power from a forbidden order of demonic priestesses called the 'Daughter's of Lilith' that have returned for an unknown reason. You, Lance-san have gained the reapers' powers to help them fight this demon and have to help them kill Kuchiki. Am I correct on this whole thing?" Hojo said as he stared at the three men before him. "Yes, and I need to get to Tanaka's apartment before he does something stupid! So if you'll excuse me I have to go." Lance said, Hojo stood up, "I'm going with you. This story just doesn't seem to pan out and I need some proof." Kouga sighed, "Okay, you can go, but you can't tell anyone about this." Hojo nodded and walked them to his car. Lance felt a chill run down his spine, like something was telling him that evil had done its dirty work. He closed his eyes, images flashed through his head, Ohno jumping up from the couch, Tanaka strangling her. Lance shouted "He's done it. By god he has beaten us. Hojo-san, get to the Tanaka residence as fast as you can, before he can do more damage." Hojo put his siren on top of his car and flipped it on, "This'll get us through traffic quicker!" He said and took off.

Hojo skidded into the parking lot nearly hitting two cars parked next to him. Lance jumped out with Kouga and Miroku in tow, all three racing up the steps. Lance knocked on the door, "Ohno? Ohno, this is Lance-san, open the door." Lance said jiggling the knob. All three were sensing the high spirit energy of the demon; Lance closed his eyes and touched the knob, immediately the door unlocked, Hojo just stood there, mouth agape. "How did you learn to do that?" He asked "Locked myself out of my apartment one night. This is kind of like using Photoshop, trial and error." Lance said bursting through the door. There lying on the floor, was Ohno's lifeless body, Lance rushed over to her and cradled her head in his arms. "Jesus, we were too late! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" he said through his tears. Kouga walked into the living room, "Kuchiki, in the name of the god of all realms Shinigami-sama, I command thee to show thyself!" He shouted as Lance stood up, letting Ohno fall to the floor. "Show yourself damn it! Nobody kills my friend and gets away with it! You damn son of a bitch! How many lives is enough! Who are you trying to be, Bundy, Gacy, Dahmer? They ain't got shit on you, you sick bastard, show yourself!" Kuchiki stepped out of the darkness, "Is this better Lance san or will my true form, do much better." Lance smiled, "I am here for you, not Tanaka! Hop out of there if you think you're man enough!" Tanaka's head nodded, "Very well reaper, you will have your wish!" he said as a dark light poured out of Tanaka's body and Kuchiki's form sprung forth from the mass. He was wearing a black suit, with a red tie, he still looked like a Frenchman, but there was a demonic glint in his eyes. Kouga made his first attack, "Soul Piercing!" he shouted as little needles of blue light flew from his hands. Kuchiki raised his hand and halted them laughing as they fell to the ground. Miroku raised his hand, "Soul blade!" he shouted as his staff turned into a sword, he ran towards Kuchiki but every time he just ducked and dodged. Kuchiki sent a wave of energy at the two reapers knocking them to the floor. Kouga stood up right next to Ohno, "Was this mortal worth it? He asked Kuchiki, Lance heard a rustling in the kitchen and watched as a butcher knife flew toward Kouga. Kouga barely felt the knife go into his heart, Lance ran towards him. "Now it was worth it!" Kuchiki said as Lance held Kouga by his back. "Are you okay? Here let me seal your wound!" Lance said as Kouga moved his hand away, "I chose this mortal form, now I must live with it. I cannot let you heal me Lance; it would be a gross misuse of your power. If you heal me, you'll use up all your energy, you'll have nothing to fight with. At least let me use my last bit of strength to help you." Kouga said and touched Ohno's stomach; a blue light surrounded her body, enveloping her. Coughing, Ohno slowly returned to life just as Kouga lost his and his body dissolved. Lance stood up and clenched his fists, blue light and vapor, surrounded him. Hojo, who was just watching the scene unfold, walked in, "Holy shit! What's up with him?" Miroku looked at him, "We are about to see an attack rarely used by demon reapers. It is a power so destructive it can kill over 1,000 demons in a single blast. I've only seen it used once by a great demon reaper in a war against the dark spirit realm over two thousand of your mortal years ago. What historians call the Before Time" Hojo looked at him, "So you're saying I should step back?" he said Miroku nodded and backed away with Hojo. Lance shouted, "You killed my friend, you killed, you killed my mentor and now I am going to kill you! Be gone ye accursed demon!" Lance said and let out a powerful roar. A huge ball of blue light filled the room running towards Kuchiki, he tried to move but couldn't, Lance's energy was keeping him to the floor. The ball hit Kuchiki with a resounding "boom" all that lance could see was his skeletal form dissolving into dust before a vacuum sucked it back into the dark realm. Ohno moaned, "Tanaka? Where are you?" Tanaka rubbed his head and sat up, "I feel like I challenged you to a drinking contest, I won, and now it's the morning after." He said walking over to her and embracing her, "It is the real you isn't it?" she said. He nodded and kissed her passionately. Miroku and Hojo walked in, "I've seen some freaky shit before, but I think I have just had my mind raped!" Miroku went to a mirror and spoke. "Situation contained, Reaper Miroku reporting back to the spirit realm." He said as Shinigami-sama looked on, from his screen in the spirit realm. "Proceed with entry protocol, Shinigami signing out." Miroku touched the mirror and walked inside, poking his head out winked at Lance and smiled, "We'll meet again!" he said and entered the spirit realm. Ohno looked at Lance, "What the hell happened here?" Lance sat on the couch, "Ya got any rice beer, because this may take a while."

Kouga looked at Ohno through his mirror, and smiled. "May you live long my son, soon the battle of the realms will begin and you'll be the deciding factor." Sango looked at Kouga, "What are you babbling on about?" she asked, Kouga smiled. "Give me nine months and I'll explain it all to you." And he walked outside into the garden.

_To Be Continued. . . _


	32. Angela’s Angel, Lance’s Family

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 32: Angela's Angel, Lance's Family

"Come on, be serious about this sweetheart. Just your brother, mother and father coming to the wedding, don't you have any other family members you want to invite?" Angela said as she looked at Lance's list. Lance was on the couch a can of soda nearby, "I don't want anyone else but them. My family is more than dysfunctional, they are malfunctional. My Uncle Freddie has a porn collection that rivals the library of congress in size, my Aunt Lucille wears so much pancake makeup she looks like a clown and enough mascara that would make the late Tammy Faye Messner scream and run in fear, and Cousin Donald is one of them god damn furries!" Angela looked up from her notes, "So your family is crazy as bedbugs, so what?" Lance sat at the table. "Calling my family crazy as bedbugs is an insult to bedbugs. Your family isn't exactly normal, with your mother here living with the former president of Genshiken, and your dad faking his MS. Hell, maybe fate wanted us to be together." Angela looked up, "Don't start about my mother; we will not be inviting her!" She said sternly. Lance stood up, "It's been some time now, why don't you just bury the hatchet and get over it. For Christ sake Angie, this is the most important day of our lives and you want to leave her out. I don't think you've got your head on straight." Lance shouted. Angela bolted out of her chair, "I don't want her there, respect that. What's with you these days? Ohno gives me some kind of bullshit story about how those two new members disappeared through a mirror, you killed Kuchiki with some sort of Dragon Ball Z move, and worst off she says you're some kind of demon killer. I don't know who you are anymore. I don't know if I want to believe that there is some kind of world beyond ours or think it is just one of your fictional ideas. I want to believe, Lance, that there is some good in this world, but there needs to be some rationality. There is heaven and hell, no spirit realm, the guy from Soul Eater is not chief god of anything, and sure as shit, you are not a demon slayer! I think you need to get in touch with reality and maybe take a sabbatical from your second job at Inuyasha. You need to get a life!" she shouted, Lance closed his eyes and Angela watched as her coffee mug flew across the room and shattered against the wall. "Get out." He said Angela looked at him, "Lance I didn't mean anything by it, I just want to know the truth." Lance shouted "Get out!" Angela grabbed her bag and ran out the door, tears flowing from her eyes. Lance went to his room and lay on his bed wondering what was next.

Inuyasha sat in the garden, the scent of lilacs and cherry blossoms filled the air. He was looking into the pond of memories, a sort of time capsule for the demon reapers. His energy, however was not his own, he was using a link to the mortal realm to see into the memories of the newest of their kind. "They're so happy together, how can he get so mad?" he said, Kagome walked behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I acted that way when I first became a reaper. You gave me your power and Hojo didn't believe me and he rejected me outright. I killed myself that very night he said he didn't want anything more with me. I ended up here with you my beloved, that is all I want and now I protect the world from any kind of evil. I remember the day we bonded our spirits, here in this very garden." She said and nuzzled his neck, He stood up and kissed her, "You know, I could never be happier than how I am now, but, I don't want this woman to end up like you." He said, as a message came from the outskirts of the garden, "Reaper Inuyasha, report to Shinigami-sama's office immediately." Kid-kun's voice said as Inuyasha broke the embrace. "Got to split, something's up here." He said and walked away.

According to prophecy, a child of light will be born to protect the world from a child of darkness. This child will grow up normally and be born of a human mother. It is said that leading up to the child's birth there will be chaos in both the spirit and mortal realms. For months Shinigami-sama had heard rumblings about Kishen's plan to over throw him and place his successor on earth into a position of power in the mortal realm, and had asked Kouga to take a look into it. When Kuchiki was resurrected, it sealed the deal. Preparations had begun for an offensive soon after Kouga had returned to the spirit realm. "Does the mother know the magnitude of what she holds inside her?" Shinigami-sama said, Kouga shook his head, "No my lord, she has no idea she is carrying anything yet. It is best she doesn't know." He said, Shinigami-sama nodded, "Agreed, I have another matter to attend to at the moment. Please keep me informed if anything new develops." He said, Kouga nodded and walked out, just as Inuyasha walked in. "You needed me my lord?" he said facing Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama clasped his big white-gloved hands on the desk. "I suppose you have seen the memories of our newest reaper?" he said, Inuyasha nodded. "I need you to visit his fiancé. Two reasons: One she needs some guidance, and Two I need her to know we exist. That there will be an event so catastrophic that she needs to have complete and utter understanding of what lies ahead. The mirror on your right will take you to her directly. Now be off, it is almost time for my favorite show in the mortal realm." Shinigami-sama said as Inuyasha walked to the mirror, he knew you didn't disturb the great one when Kujibiki Unbalance was on.

"Yes mom, the wedding is in about three weeks." Lance said sitting on couch. "Is your Cousin Donald or anyone else invited or is this just a preliminary list you sent me?" She said, Lance spoke, "Hell no! Knowing Donald, he'll probably show up in his bondage fox suit and try to hump one of my friends. Plus I don't think Angela's family would like to hear about the plot of "Crotch Capers 3" from Freddie or will be scared off by Lucille's clown makeup!" He said. Sandy laughed, "Good point. Now is this going to be a Christian wedding or Shinto?" I don't know what you are going to do?" Lance smiled, "Don't worry mom it will be a Christian wedding, I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable. The gang doesn't mind it either." Lance's mother laughed, "I can't believe my boy is all grown up and getting married. It all seems so sudden." Lance just smiled, "No matter what," his mother said," you'll always be my son, even if you are an otaku." Lance brushed away a tear, "I love you mom." He said Sandy spoke softly, "I know." And ended the conversation with that phrase and that was it.

Angela was thumbing through a photo album, pictures of comi-fests and parties filled the book. She brushed a tear away as she looked at the photo of her and Lance at the beach, at the park, cosplaying as Inuyasha and Kagome; those were good times. Just then the mirror in her bedroom began to glow, and a young man in a red kimono and snow white hair walked out. His ears were pointy and topped his head, she recognized him right away. "Inuyasha, oh god I'm asleep wake up Angela!" she said shaking her head, Inuyasha stood there, "Are all mortals this crazy?" he said Angela looked at him, "No not all of us. I am just wondering if I'm dreaming or I've just been dosed with LSD." She said giggling. "I assure you dear maiden that you are not dreaming. The chief god of all gods, Shinigami-sama has sent me here." Angela looked at him, "So all that stuff Lance said was true? Oh god I feel like such an," Inuyasha stopped her, "Asshole, douche bag? Those are two common words I hear mortals use to substitute the word idiot." "Angela laughed, "You talk funny, are all demon reapers this, ya know, biblical?" Inuyasha laughed, "No, not all of us. I need you to listen to me closely; you have issues you need to straighten out. Your mother in particular, is one you should focus on." He said Angela scoffed at this notion. "I hate my mother for what she has done, that's it end of story." She said Inuyasha touched the mirror an image appeared on the glass. "This is your mother now. Look at her closely." He said. She could see her mother sitting on a couch staring at a photo of her husband on the day they got married. Rufus Wainwright's version of Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah" was playing on a stereo somewhere in the background; she was weeping. "Her boyfriend has left her, and right now she is in an emotional crisis. I think the best thing for you to do is to call her and let her know you love her. Invite her to the wedding, she needs some joy." Inuyasha said and touched the mirror. Angela looked at him, "Are you him?" she asked, Inuyasha looked at her puzzled, "Am I who, I don't understand?" Angela smiled, "My guardian angel. My granny used to tell me that I had a guardian angel that would watch over me and show me the right way. You must be him!" Inuyasha turned to the mirror and touched it, making it glow, "Call me what you will, but I am just a spirit. We exist to protect mortals and that's it. If that makes me an angel then so be It." he said and walked into the mirror. Angela picked up the phone, and dialed her mother. "Hello, Mum? It's Angie. I am getting married in three weeks and I would like you to be there." She said, Helena smiled, "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this call." She said, and they began to chat.

Ohno walked into her apartment, and looked at her answering machine, there was one message. Pushing play and sitting her groceries down on the counter she listened to her doctor speak. "Ms Ohno, this is Doctor Amano, from the clinic. We just got the results of your blood work from last week and we have a surprise for you. It seems to be showing on our records that you are pregnant. I need you to call me back; my number is 555-7556." Ohno dropped the orange she held in her hand. Pregnant, but how did she get pregnant, she and Tanaka had had sex yet. She closed her eyes and saw an image in her head, Kouga touching her stomach, the glow that brought her back to life. "He did it, he did something to me!" Shingami-sama looked at the screen, "And so it begins." He said and turned around and walked back over to his desk. In nine months Kishen would attack the pure realm, and the world would never be the same.

_To be continued. . . ._


	33. I have loved you always

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 33: I have loved you always

_The young man sat next to his dead lover, a vial of poison in his hand. He had been banished from the village and upon hearing of his beloved's death he went to the nearest doctor and obtained the strongest poison he could afford, just to join her in death. As he looked upon her he smiled "Goodbye my love." He whispered as he drank the vial down to the last drop. His beloved started to stir; awakening to her lover's spasms of death, letting out a scream she leapt off the ceremonial table and held him, his sword was still in its sheath. She comforted him, stroking his hair and watching as his eyes closed. As they did she grabbed his sword and thrust it deep within her and cut upward. This was how she had seen samurai's do it, how her father did it, when she was young. As they both died, the scene faded to black. In our world two young lovers awoke with a jolt, covered in sweat. It was a dream they had had constantly for the past week and neither of them could figure it out. They decided they would talk to their psychology major friend the next day._

"So you are a little pregger's that's nothing to be ashamed of love!" Angela said as she wandered through the wedding dress shop with Oguie and Ohno, ABBA's "Take a Chance on me" was playing on the background. "Easy for you to say, Angela-san, when you get pregnant at least you'll know the father!" Angela laughed, "I'm sure it was when you and Souichiro got drunk and screwed around. Now ladies, let's go shopping." Angela said walking, Oguie turned to Ohno. "Have you told Tanaka-kun yet?" She whispered as Ohno shook her head, "Not till I know the father's identity. I need to talk to Lance about this; he seems to be the expert in this whole supernatural thing." She said and followed Angela.

"I think this is just a filler episode," Lance said as he sat in the club room watching Kujibiki Unbalance with Madarame, "that seems to drive a lot of anime fans in the states batty!" Madarame looked at Lance and then went back to his dojinshi, "You know, I haven't seen Kousaka or Kasukabe in a few days," Lance said as he walked over to the forbidden cabinet and pulled out a Ranma ½ dojinshi, "I hope they're okay." He said and sat down, Madarame looked at him again, "Okay Madarame, quit eye fucking me and say something!" Lance said, Madarame threw his hands in the air and looked at Lance in shock. "What do you mean? I am not some yaoi loving uke! I like tits for crying out loud!" he shouted, Lance turned to him, "Well it seems to me you want to tell me something but can't figure out what to say. If it has to do with a bachelor party, Sassahara has got it taken care of, the answer is no Sailor Moon strippers coming out of cakes!" He said Madarame just shook his head. "No it has to do with my cousin who is coming next fall. His name isTadatomo Ijuuin but we just call him, Bacchi-Gu, and he is from this private school somewhere outside of Tokyo. I thought it would be awesome if you would, ya know, invite him to the wedding?" Lance looked at him, "He isn't some kind of sexual deviant is he? If he is from some private school, I bet it is a boy's school and he hasn't even seen a woman." Madarame laughed, "No, they just went co-ed about a year ago. Please Lance-san? I want him to get to know everybody before he comes here!" Lance looked at him, "Okay, he's in but, if he does something perverted I will kick his ass!" and went back to his dojinshi. Just then Kousaka poked his head in the door, "Well there's a sight for sore eyes! Come in Kousaka, today is just a filler episode so Madarame are just reading." Lance said waving him in. Kousaka smiled, "Lance-san, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lance nodded, "Okay, what is it about?" Kousaka beckoned him outside Lance walked outside. "Is there something I should know before going into this conversation?" Kousaka sighed, "I have been having weird dreams lately." Lance laughed, "So what? I have them all the time, dreams are just a mystery human science can't solve." Kousaka looked at Lance, "These are different, and I feel as if I know the person in them. I mean the guy in it looks like me and the girl looks like Saki-chan." Lance was taken aback, "What is the dream about?" he asked, Kousaka began to tell him about the poison, and Kasukabe's ritual suicide, Lance listened attentively. "Has she been having the same dreams?" he asked, "I don't really know. She said she was going to talk to you about It." he said, Lance looked at his watch, "I have to go meet Kanji-san to prepare for the bachelor party. Tell her to come to my apartment at four okay?" Kousaka nodded, and Lance went back into the club room for his things.

"They do not know yet, do they?" Shinigami-sama said as he looked at Kousaka and Kasukabe on the two monitors in front of him. Kagome looked at the god, "We unlocked their knowledge of the events last week. They do not know what part they play in the battle." Shinigami-sama opened the book of prophecy. "We already have the child of light in play now. Tell me Kagome, have you heard the part about the two lovers." He said, Kagome shook her head, "No my lord, please tell me." Shinigami-sama spoke, "It says that in olden days, in the mortal realm, there were two lovers bound by the gods of the pure spirit realm to be together in both life and death. This means they were supposed to die at the same time and of natural causes. But since their love was forbidden, they had they had to die unnaturally. Now here is where prophecy comes in; it says in the year two-thousand and nine these two lovers will take mortal form yet again and will protect the child of light from the child of darkness. We have located the child of darkness. He would be about 22 now, same age as Kuchiki, the child of light has not yet been born, but there will be people trying to kill it. I intend to make these two reapers, just as the book says." Kagome was puzzled, "Why was their love forbidden?" she asked. Shinigami-sama looked at her, "One was a soul eater for the dark realm, and the other was a demon reaper. However the male soul eater wanted to change his ways, and defied an order from Kishen to eat the soul of a little girl, he joined our side, and killed another soul eater. Kishen was so displeased he possessed an elder of the village and had him banished. The reaper was so depressed she went to a local priest who gave her a poison that would give the appearance of death. If you have read Romeo and Juliet you should know the rest." Kagome looked at him, "So that play was inspired by this?" she said, Shinigami-sama nodded, "Yes, I believe, Bill Shakespeare was a frequent guest here in the spirit realm. Go open a portal for both of them to enter I want to talk." He said and Kagome walked out of the room to the control center.

"Ta-Da, what do you think girls?" Angela said as she walked out of the dressing room. Her outfit was a white dress that was tapered at the thigh, showing of her runner's legs, with white lace all around it. "Just beautiful, Angela san, you look like a princess." Oguie said as Ohno clapped her hands with giddy glee. "You're so lucky to have a man like Lance!" Ohno said, Angel smiled and went back to the dressing room to get back into her normal clothes. The bachelorette party was to be held at the same place as the boy's party, a local Karaoke bar. Kasukabe and Sassahara had been setting it up, spending weeks planning, and preparing. Lance was there right now going over the details with Sassahara.

"No strippers, how can there be a bachelor party with no strippers? Madarame asked as he walked behind Lance back to the club room. "I don't want any strippers, I want this to be an enjoyable time for everyone and I don't need any girls shaking their groove thing to have a good time." Lance said, "Fag." Madarame murmured under his breath, "I heard that Madarame, don't use that word, saying that word will get your ass kicked." Lance said passing an Electronics store, DMC was playing a song on some music channel. "Death Metal shit, honestly who listens to that?" he said looking at the lead singer. It was then Lance felt a tingle in his spine, images of riots and violence filled his eyes. "You okay, Lance-san?" Madarame said, Lance snapped back to reality, "Yeah, I'm fine. I must have got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He said and walked on.

Kousaka and Kasukabe were standing outside of Lance's apartment, it was nearly four. "You think he'll know anything?" She asked, "Not sure, from what he tells me it could have some meaning. What, I can't say." Kousaka said. Suddenly Kousaka's vision went black; he felt as if he was falling down, he couldn't see a thing. When he came to he saw Kasukabe sitting next to him. "Where are we?" He asked as Shinigami-sama turned around in his chair. "Welcome to the spirit realm. Sorry for making you drop in like this, we usually use mirrors," He said extending his hand, "I am Shinigami-sama the chief god of all reams." Kousaka looked at him, "What are we doing here?" He asked as Shinigami-sama flicked on a monitor, on the screen was the exact dream the two had been having for the past week. Then more images filled the screen. The two dream figures kissing, holding hands, doing things that lovers do. "You two were lovers before your time. We have we just unlocked your memories." Kasukabe looked at Shinigami-sama, "How did we go without knowing this all these years?" Shinigami-sama looked at her and shut off the monitor, "You two are a part of a plan that has been prophesized for centuries. Christian's call it Armageddon; I don't think their version is right at all. In fact they have it all wrong, too bombastic. There is a child being born to one of your friends that will wield immense power and end a battle between the pure and dark spirit realms, both in this world and yours. Your job is to protect that child from conception to birth. Now you are to join your friend in the ranks of our defenders, the demon reapers." Kousaka looked at him, "You're serious?" he said and then heard a voice that he recognized. "Shinigami-sama never kids around." Lance said stepping out of the shadows. "I didn't believe it at first, but here we are. We need both of you to help us in the mortal realm. The gang will learn in time, for now let us keep this a secret until the time is right." He said and walked over to the two of them. "Hold out your hands, I need to transfer my power to you." Kousaka and Kasukabe did as they were told and Lance clasped them both tightly, blue light flowing into their hands, making their body's glow. Lance let go and sat down, "I'll train you on how to use these powers when the time is right." He said Kasukabe looked at him, "If you don't mind me asking, who is having the baby?" Lance smiled, "its Ohno. She needs to tell Tanaka soon before he gets suspicious though. Now, my lord, can I go to my party now?" Shingami Sama nodded and whisked them all away to the mortal realm and into Lance's apartment. "That was weird." Kasukabe said, "Yeah I know, it happens to me all the time. What do ya say we go to our party?" Lance said, Kousaka laughed, "I need some entertainment." He said and followed Lance out the door.

Tanaka was getting ready for the party; he was tying his hair back and putting on some deodorant when Ohno walked behind him. "Souichiro, need to tell you something." She said Tanaka turned around, "What is it, are you sick? If you're sick we can just stay home?" he said, Ohno shook her head and sighed. "Tanaka, I'm pregnant." She said, Tanaka looked at her in shock, "But, how did you? I mean we always use protection." She began to sob, "It gets worse. You're not the father." She said Tanaka looked at her, "Then who is it?" he said. Just then a voice spoke from behind both of them, "I am." Tanaka turned and looked at the man covered in furry clothing, "Who are you?" He asked, the man spoke, "I am Kouga, chief demon reaper for the pure spirit realm, and if you want to live you'll come with me!" Tanaka looked at him, "Why?" he said, a hand grabbed Ohno's neck, she screamed. The thing had sharp claws and blood red eyes. Its body was no more than a few scraps of flesh, dangling from skeletal remains. Within moments its head exploded with a bang, Kouga had shot it. "That's why. I'll explain more later, let's go!" he said and the three of them ran out of the apartment. Tanaka didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it wasn't from our world and it wanted Ohno's baby.

_To be continued. . . ._


	34. Lance explains it all – sort of

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 34: Lance explains it all – sort of

Kouga led Ohno and Tanaka down through the alleyway, the growls of the demons growing louder. "What the hell are those things?" Tanaka shouted, "Demons, emissaries from Kishen probably! Hurry up we have to get to the Karaoke place before too many of them find us." Kouga shouted and fired the gun a demon in front of them. "Why are they after us?" Ohno asked. Kouga turned around, "Your friend will explain it to you when we get to the Karaoke box, now quit asking so many god damn questions and hurry up!" Kouga shouted running onto the street dogging cars with superhuman speed. Ohno and Tanaka ran as fast as they could, Kouga turned to them, "Duck!" he shouted, the two otaku bent down and watched as a demon leaped over a car, ripping its hood off with its claws and flinging it at the two of them. Kouga grabbed it and flung it like a discus slicing the demon in half. Down the street they saw the karaoke box, Kouga and the otaku ran towards the brightly lit building, Kouga kicked the door and all three ran inside. Inside Ohno could hear Angela singing an old song from the 1980s, something from a movie about a welder who wanted to be a dancer. "Over there, boxes 18 and 19, the men are in 19!" She shouted Kouga ran towards the door and turned the knob. Lance was singing his favorite Kid Rock song when he saw Kouga standing there. Madarame turned to him as Lance stopped singing, "Hey asshole, this is a private party! Get your own box!" He shouted. Lance hushed him, "Long time no see, Kouga. What brings you to the party?" he said, Kouga shouted, "Get all your friends into this room now. We've got company!" Lance rushed outside and saw the mass of demons heading toward the Karaoke box. "Get the girls in here now!" Lance said to Kousaka and then walked towards the entrance. "In the name of Shinigami-sama you shall not pass through these doors!" Lance said as he placed his palms outward and a wall of blue light surrounded the building. Angela looked at the scene as Kousaka ushered her into box 19, "Bloody hell, what have you gotten me into now Lance!" She said and walked inside with Kouga and Lance in tow.

"That barrier should last us a while. I thought Kishen was going to wait nine months?" Lance shouted. Kouga looked at him, "He is testing our defenses, seeing how well prepared we are." Kasukabe stood up. "Excuse me, but if you two could stop your Lord of the Rings psychobabble, just what in the hell is going on. What are those things, who is this guy, and why do I feel a tingling sensation down my back?" she said Lance turned to her "Would you believe an anime character came to my apartment and gave me his powers?" he said. Kasukabe laughed, "No way in hell that is possible. This is just some guy in a Kouga cosplay outfit who someone has hired to strip for us!" Lance looked at her, "Oh god, you're serious. All that stuff that happened today, the blue light, the strange dreams; it's all real isn't it?" Kasukabe said Lance nodded, "Everyone listen up because what I am about to tell you is very complicated. Those things out there are demons, Kousaka, Saki-chan and I am supposed to be killing those things. The reason they are here is because of Ohno's baby." Lance was interrupted by Madarame, "So you and Tanaka finally made it official huh?" Lance bopped him on the head, "Hush up or I'll tell everyone what you do with a picture of Kasukabe when no one is in the club room! For your information, Kouga here is the father. Ohno is supposed to be giving birth to a child that will end a war within the worlds of the living and the dead. This child will end up destroying the powers of a person with a high concentration of dark energy. Who that is, we still don't know." Lance said Angela looked at him, "So you mean to tell me the end is coming? Armageddon, the end of days, and all that biblical stuff?" she said. Lance shook his head, "No, the world will not end, there will be no antichrist, and sure as sugar, no rapture. This is just a war to end a feud between two gods who want to be in power." Sassahara stood up, "Then what are we supposed to do?" he said Lance sighed, "I don't know! This is all very, very complicated and I have no idea how to handle this. I just became a reaper two weeks ago!" Kouga cleared his throat. "If I may suggest something," he said, Lance nodded, "I think the reapers should gather outside here and kill these things off. The sooner they are gone the sooner you will be able to resume normal lives." Lance walked over to Kouga, Kousaka and Kasukabe followed suit. "I don't know if you're ready for this but we need to kill as many as possible. Are you two up for this?" Lance asked. Kousaka smiled, "Let's kick some ass!" and followed the two reapers out the door, Kasukabe looked up, "Why me?" She said and followed them outside.

Lance stood at the door, Kasukabe and Kousaka flanked him at both sides. "I am going to break the barrier, once they start coming in just think about all your energy flowing out onto these demons. Got it?" The two nodded, Lance closed his eyes, the blue light faded and the first demon came crashing through. Lance aimed his fingers like a gun and fired at them, their bodies turning to ash. Kousaka watched Lance and began imitating him; blue bolts started to fire everywhere, "They're too fast! I can't get a good shot!" he said, Lance turned to him, "Make a ball in the palm of your hand and try it that way." Lance shouted, Kasukabe closed her eyes, a wave of energy flowed from her, killing the demons around her. "I got some, yahoo" She shouted Lance continued firing, "Great job Saki-Chan, and don't get cocky!" he said. Kouga took his swords and knelt to the ground. He spun around, slashing at the demons, their bodies falling to the ground. They were all gone by the time Angela poked her head through the door. "Blimey, it smells like rotten eggs out here!" she shouted, Lance smiled, "They're demons, what do you expect their corpses to smell like, roses?" He said, Kouga walked over to Lance "Great job out there Lance. I knew Shinigami-sama was right in choosing you." He said Lance slapped Kouga on the back, "Glad I could help. Say do you know any good songs for a couple to sing, Angie and I want to do a duet?" he said, Kouga laughed, "Try 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart,' by Elton John!" He said and walked over to a nearby mirror, "This is reaper Kouga reporting. Situation normal, all demons removed." He said and walked into the mirror. Kasukabe looked at Lance, "Is this going to keep getting weirder as we go along, because if it is I don't want any part in it!" she said, Lance laughed, "You know by now to expect weird stuff from me." Kousaka walked into the room and took a sip of his rice beer, "Anyone up for some karaoke?" He said Lance shouted, "I'm game, pick a song Angie!" But before he could enter Kasukabe grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Yes Saki-chan?" he said Kasukabe looked Lance in the eye. "What does Madarame do to a picture of me when no one is in the club room?" Lance whispered in her ear as they both walked in. "You sick son of a bitch! I am going to kick your ass Madarame!" She shouted, and chased the otaku out of the room and down the hall. "What did you say to her?" Angela asked. "Lance smiled, "That he kisses and fondles a life size president doll with her picture on it!" Everyone laughed as the sounds of the beat down filled the room.

"Shinigami-sama we have located the child of darkness." Miroku said handing him a picture of a man in demonic face paint. "He goes by the name of Johannes Krauser II but his real name is Negishi Soichi or at least that's what he tells others. His real name is Negishi Kuchiki." Shinigami-sama slammed the picture down on the table. "Alert all the demon reapers, if we catch him now we can end this war before it starts!" Miroku nodded and walked out the door. "So the other survived, he must be clever. We'll see how clever you are when my reapers come for you!"

_To be continued…_


	35. The mission

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 35: The mission (Season Finale part one)

"Yes. Yes I understand where you are coming from Shinigami-sama. The question I have is why we are going after the child of darkness now? The child of light hasn't even been born yet, the prophecy hasn't been fulfilled and moreover I have a wedding in two days!" Lance said standing in front of the chief god who was busy scanning through the file he had on the village of Hinamizaowa. "Yo, Jack Skellington, an answer would be nice!" Lance said, he didn't notice Shinigami-sama had headphones in, however he could make out the faint notes of Norman Greenbaum's "Spirit in the Sky" through the ear buds. Lance walked over to him and pulled one out, "Hello!" he shouted, Shinigami-sama gave him one of his patented "noggin chops" and removed the headphones. "Do not interrupt me while I am in the groove!" he said and stood up and walked over to his wall of monitors. He flipped the TV's to a music station. There was the band "Detroit Metal City" performing their latest song "Satsugai" Lance turned to Shinigami-sama. "Get this death metal shit off of here. What does this have to do with me and the other reapers?" He said turning away; Shinigami-sama hit the freeze button focusing on the lead singer. "This is our target. Johannes Krauser II AKA Negishi Soichi AKA Negishi Kuchiki, this man is the twin brother of Manabu Kuchiki. It has been twenty two years since his birth; he and late brother are Kishen's sons." Lance looked at him, "You're serious? Kuchiki has a brother and they are both evil. When did this happen?" Shinigami-sama flipped a map on the screen. "Here on the outskirts of Tokyo is a village called Hinamizaowa. It was originally supposed to be destroyed by a dam being built nearby that would flood the village. There were fifteen workers who were sent by the government and empowered by me to work on this program, none of them returned. Now listen very carefully: The villagers killed these men and hacked their corpses into bits. Why, you might ask? Because the entire village is controlled by Kishen and his followers; every year they offer a virgin sacrifice to him at the "cotton drifting" festival and Kuchiki's mother was one of them. Usually a virgin sacrifice is killed and eaten but Kuchiki's mother was different. Kishen raped her placing all his evil into two forms hoping one would end up destroying the pure realm and descending the mortal realm into a state of frenzied chaos. Manabu's brother got a slower acting version while Kuchiki's evil manifested quicker, hence why he was so hard to kill and his crimes so horrendous." Lance stood in front of Shinigami-sama, "So why isn't Kuchiki the child of darkness I mean he was the most evil?" Shingami-sama looked at Lance "Negishi has more popularity amongst those who would like to cause us harm in the mortal realm. It is foretold in the book of prophecy, that the Child of Darkness would have a cult following. This is the obvious case." Lance shook his head. "And you want me to kill him, on my wedding day of all days, an assassination on my wedding! I hate to say this to a superior officer but fuck you!" He said Shinigami-sama looked at Lance "I am not asking you to kill him on your wedding day, however since you have the most power, like Kouga, I need you to send a hit squad. Understand this: we are doing this to stop a war, if this war were to happen the casualties will be tremendous. Kishen has forces beyond ours, powers of madness that would turn us against each other. If we stop this war before it starts we could save the world." Lance looked at him, "And Ohno, what about her?" He said. Shinigami-sama spoke "We are shortening the gestation period so the baby is born when the child of darkness is killed. Now pick your squad and let's begin." Lance picked some of his favorites from Inuyasha: Sango, Miroku, and Kouga. Shinigami-sama sent orders through the pipeline in his office. Lance walked out of the room wondering what madness was next.

_Two days later_

"I know it sounds crazy but, I think Ohno might have her baby during our wedding? Maybe we should call a doctor, it could be a miscarriage!" Angela said as Kasukabe adjusted her dress, "Lance said that the baby would be born normally and that there would be no complications so just relax, Angela san!" she said, Angela turned around, "This is my bloody wedding, how can I relax. It has been a year since Lance and I first met; now we're going to tie the knot and we haven't even slept together!" Oguie stood up, "You mean you two haven't had sex?"She said Angela laughed, "Yes, we're bloody virgins for Christ sake. Every time I want to do it, he's always looking out the window looking at some far off place. You know I think I am either hallucinating, dreaming, or just ignorant but I really think he has some kind of plan for everyone. I mean he turned Saki-chan and her boyfriend into demon killers, so lord knows what he is going to do next!" Ohno stood up, grasping a post for support, "That's what the honeymoon is for, I hear many couples do this in America, without all the demon stuff of course." She said. Angela's mother walked in, "There's my little girl! Oh my god I have waited so long for this day! I haven't seen your fiancé's family though, where are they sitting?" Helena said as Angela looked at her, "Listen for the row where everybody is saying y'all and you'ns. The family is from Steubenville, Ohio, that's near West Virginia." She said. Helena gasped, "They aren't those things from 'Deliverance' are they?" Angela laughed, "No mum, they are decent people; I met them a few days ago when Lance took us out to dinner." Helena smiled, "Well at least there are no banjos!" Everyone laughed. Angela sat back and wondered if Lance was having this much fun.

"I am the Luckiest guy in the world!" Lance shouted Madarame's cousin Bacchi was thumbing through a Hentai Dojinshi, Tilden smacked it out of his hands, "God, you really are a pervert, you know that?" Lance picked it up, there was a picture of a girl in a compromising position; she was tied to a bed. "Madarame, I thought I told you to tell him not to bring any porn. It's bad enough he talks about how many times he pulls his pud during the day." Lance said as Madarame shrugged. "I warned you. He hasn't really adjusted to the co-ed thing." Lance could feel a tingling in his spine; he automatically knew what it was. "Guys, can I have a moment alone?" Tilden nodded and ushered everyone out the door. Lance touched the mirror, Kouga's face appeared. "Greetings and salutations general; we are outside the concert now and await your orders." He said. Lance looked at him, "Good, now when they play the song mentioned by Shinigami-sama you need to rush the stage and kill him. If all goes well, the child of light should be delivered by then. "If you need anything contact me through our link, okay?" Kouga nodded and Lance ended the transmission. Sassahara poked his head in the door, "Ya ready Lance-san, and it's now or never!" Lance adjusted his tie and walked out.

Lance stood in front of the preacher, his friends assembled around him; "Cannon in D" was playing in the background. Angela walked down the aisle with her father, newly remarried to Angela's mother, giving her away. As Angela stood in front of Lance, he looked her in the eyes and smiled. The preached spoke, "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join these two in holy matrimony. The bond of love is a sacred one, one that should be cherished. Lance and Angela have been through a lot, if some of you read the papers or watch the news you'd know this. Yet their devotion to each other remains. Do you Lance take Angela as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till' death do you part?" Lance smiled, "I do" he said. "And do you, Angela, take Lance as your Lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till' death do you part?" Angela looked at Lance, his blue eyes shining in the candlelight. "I do!" she said, the preacher spoke again. "Then by the power invested in me by the nation of Japan, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Lance didn't have to be told twice, and kissed Angela passionately. Meanwhile Kouga and the others, waited for the song to begin.

The song's guitar riffs and the lead singer's screaming began as DMC started performing "Satsugai" Kouga, ushered the other two to follow him to the stage. Kouga did a leap over the crowd, bypassing all the fans that would get in the way. Miroku and Sango ran at supersonic speeds, to catch up with Kouga. Krauser was on the second verse when he noticed Kouga standing there. "Who the fuck are you, get off my stage you damn cosplay freak!" he said Kouga, Sango, and Miroku looked at him. "Game over, son of Kishen, it's all over. In the name of the chief god of all realms Shinigami-sama, I command you to surrender." Kouga said, Krauser laughed, "I knew this day would come, that's why I came prepared. Get them!" he shouted. There, from behind the stage stood, two familiar enemies, their names were Kikyo and Naraku, Kishen's right hand men. Before Kouga could attack, he felt a warm sensation down his back, he looked. Miroku had stabbed him his eyes wild with rage. "Good gods, Miroku, why, why did you do it?" Sango ran but he caught up with her and repeatedly stabbed her in the chest. Krauser laughed, "Madness spreads like disease; once one gets it all will." He said and left the stage.

Lance was sitting with his new bride when he heard a voice in the back of his head, it was Kouga. "We've been attacked," he said, "The madness is spreading, get everyone to safety." Lance looked outside at the scene outside. Cars were on fire, people were chasing each other with knifes. Lance saw two boys their teeth latched onto each other's necks. It looked like something out of a horror movie. "Angela, I have to go!" Lance said Angela stood up, "Where are you going? We haven't even danced our first dance!" she said. Lance shouted, "Keep everyone in here. Do not open any doors or windows!" He said and raced off, Angela looked outside. "Good god almighty! Is this what you were talking about?" she whispered and then heard a noise like, someone dropping a bucket filled with water, it was Ohno. "Guys, I think it's time!" She said and collapsed to the floor. "We've got to get her to a hospital!" shouted Tanaka who ran over to his girlfriend. Suddenly a voice spoke from behind them. "If you're going to leave, you better take some protection with you." The voice said. There standing in all his glory was Inuyasha. "If you all want to make it out of here alive then do as I say! Does anyone have a car?" Angela's mother raised her hand, "It's a van. I think it will hold most of us?" Just then a bus crashed through the reception hall wall, the driver was foaming at the mouth. Inuyasha fired a bolt of energy knocking him to the ground. Tilden stood up and raced towards the bus, "Everyone get on board!" he shouted, everyone raced toward the bus. "You sure you know how to drive one of these things?" Angela asked. Tilden smiled, "I've had my CDL for over ten years now!" Angela shouted, "Let's rock and roll then!" and the bus pulled out into the madness.

Shinigami-sama stood at his monitors, he hadn't prepared for this. Kid-kun raced over to him, "Father, the darkness is beginning to cross over into the pure spirit realm! What do we do?" Lance stepped out of the darkness with two large handguns, crosses were etched in the handles. "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of gum!"

_To be continued_


	36. Battle Part 1: The Mortal Realm

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 36: The Battle Part 1: The Mortal Realm (Season Finale part 2)

"We have received reports that we have lost one reaper to Madness. Reaper Miroku was overcome by Naraku's power and stabbed reaper Kouga. We don't know the status of Reaper Sango." Kid-kun said as he switched screens. Kid-kun continued: "This is the status of the mortal realm as of now, about 95 percent of Japan has succumbed to madness, and it will spread to the rest of the Mortal Realm in the next twenty-four hours. Meanwhile we have had some reports that madness has occurred in various parts of the Pure Spirit realm. While the various barriers placed in front of the Dark Realm are holding, cracks are showing. I have sent two reapers to hold off any more madness spreading to the others. For now the Mortal realm is lost and we will, in the long run, lose that front. Thus, ends my report, any questions?" Lance stood up and walked towards a mirror, Kid-kun looked at him, "Where do you think you're going, Reaper Lance?" Lance turned around, "My friends and family are still out there, if I don't stop this. . ." Kid-kun stopped him, "Did you not listen to my report, and the mortal realm is lost, and let's focus on what's important here!" Lance turned around "My wife is out there! My family is out there, and you tell me I should let them go crazy and die! No, I am not going to sit by and listen to some obsessive compulsive little prick tell me what to do. Now listen close, I need a reaper who is fast and good with weapons, like Black Star from 'Soul Eater' I am mounting a rescue mission to the mortal realm!" Shinigami-sama stopped Lance, "This is suicide, besides, if Black Star did help you, it wouldn't do any good! Focus on your job Reaper Lance!" He said. Black Star and Tsubaki stood up, "I agree with reaper Lance, maybe if we stop it from spreading we can save the mortal realm." Tsubaki said, Black Star shouted, "Yeah, I'd get to show off my skills to that pathetic little reaper there!" Lance growled, "If you value your balls, you'll shut up now!" Shinigami-sama sighed, "Okay, I'll allow it. But if you fail, it's your own damn fault." Lance touched the mirror, and un-holstered his guns, "Let's boogie!" he shouted and stepped through the mirror.

Lance stepped out into a desolate wasteland that was downtown Tokyo. Cars overturned, fires raged in the middle of the street. "Keep your eyes peeled for demons!" Lance said, and then suddenly saw a strange black mist flow towards, him. Suddenly the corpses all around him began to get up, and rise, "Aw shit, here we go!" he shouted then turned to the Reaper and his weapon, "Get ready kid!" and began fighting. "You ruined my wedding!" Lance said kneeing one of the demons in the crotch and shooting him in the head then choke slamming another one, "I would be having my first dance with my bride right now!" He said and fired. "Instead I have to put up with this bullshit!" He said and slammed and fired his gun into the stomach of one demon. Black Star sliced the head off one of the demons, "He is stealing my moment!" he shouted, Tsubaki shouted from her weapon form, "There's one right behind you, and quit your bitching!" Black Star stabbed it in the chest, and watched it fall. Lance ran and saw the stadium on the horizon, "Come on, this way. I'll handle these bastards myself!" He shouted, and began firing balls of energy at the mist coming towards him, it burned a bright yellow "I am getting sick and god damn tired of these demons!" He said reaching the stadium. Opening the door, he saw Miroku about to stab Sango, "Stop!" he shouted to Miroku, he turned to Lance, his eyes glowing bright red, "In the name of Shinigami-sama I command thee to be healed!" Lance shouted as a blue light flowed from his hand into Miroku's body. Miroku stopped and dropped the Knife, he turned to Kouga, "My god, what have I done? He said as Lance raced to Kouga's aid. "You were overcome by madness, I have a feeling that one of Kishen's henchmen is around here somewhere." He said sealing Kouga's wound. "They left." Kouga said, pulling himself up, "I saw in a vision that there was a man driving a bus towards a hospital. Naraku and Kikyo are waiting for them." Lance looked at Kouga, "Who was on the bus?" He asked, "A girl in a wedding dress, some men in tuxedos, why?" Kouga said, Lance shouted, "We have to get to that hospital! My wife is on that bus! Your son is on the bus!" Kouga looked at the others, "I think the hospital is a couple blocks from here. If we can teleport there, we can beat the bus by a few minutes!" he said, Lance smiled, "Someone, get me a mirror!"

"Okay, so tell me what is going on again?" Helena said as Tilden drove down the street. "I am a demon reaper," Inuyasha said, "I am here to protect the child of light, which is being born now, and you from certain death."Cody, Lance's father, spoke "Why don't they close the doors at the nut house?" he said, Tilden saw the hospital, "We're here folks, and it looks like someone is here to greet us." He said; Kikyo was standing in front of the hospital. "Ma'm, I sure could use your help. You see we got ourselves a woman with a bun in the oven and it's about ready to come out." Tilden said, Kikyo laughed, "I have been waiting for this moment for some time. Hand over the woman and you'll get a reward. I can see it in your eyes you want me! Hand over the woman and I'm yours." She whispered in his ear and seductively stroked his chest. Then Kikyo felt a sharp pain in her chest, it was Tilden's hunting knife, he had stabbed her in the heart. "Missy, I'm very sorry about this, but I could tell by the way you were holding your hand behind your back, that you were fixin' to kill the little lady and I can't let you'ns do that! Nothing personal, I just think my brother would like this thing to go off without a hitch." Tilden heard a voice from behind him. "You're damn right I would!" It was Lance; Angel saw him and rushed out of the bus. "Lance! Oh god, I was so worried!" she shouted, Lance held her close, "I know babe it's going to be okay." He whispered, Tanaka shouted from the bus "It's about ready to come out what do I do?" He said, Helena rushed to the bus, "I was a nurse, I can handle this." Angela's mother shouted, Sand, Lance's mother rushed to the bus and assisted. "Push babe come on, push!" Tanaka shouted Ohno let out a howl of pain, within moments Helena saw the head pushing out. "One final push, come on love let's do this." Ohno let one final push go, and soon the baby was free. Joyce took some sewing scissors out of her purse. "Would you like to do the honors, sir?" she said to Tanaka. He nodded and cut the cord. Soon the baby let out a monstrous howl, things around the bus began to reform like a film in reverse. "What the hell?" Lance said, Kouga laughed, "It is righting the wrongs of Kishen. If the child of darkness shows his face now he's dead." Then suddenly a tunnel appeared from behind Angela, two demons came crawling out at superhuman speed. "Gotcha!" one said, Angela screamed, Lance aimed his gun at the demon, but it flew out of his hands. As the other demon dragged Angela towards the tunnel, Naraku stepped forward. "Nothing personal, Lance-san , but Kishen needs some help with our battle." He said as the tunnel began sucking her in taking the demon's with it. "Angela!" Lance screamed, but it was too late she was gone. Lance got down on his knees and looked at the ground. "I am going to kill you Kishen, by tonight you will be nothing but a ghost and I will make damn sure you never come back! Miroku, Kouga, Sango, Inuyasha, Black Star, Tsubaki, I need you all to follow me to the spirit realm. Tilden, here is my other gun, it has unlimited ammo so feel free to kill anything that has any ties to the demon realm." Lance said, Kasukabe shouted, "Where are you going?" Lance turned around, "I am going to end this war once and for all!"

_End of season three_

_To be continued in season four._


	37. The Battle Part 2: Kill Kishen

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 37: The Battle Part 2: Kill Kishen

The gateway to the Dark Realm opened like a chasm, a yawing void that radiated evil. Lance stood in front of it his two way communicator on. Shinigami-sama had said that this was suicide, and the seven of them were given these communicators to keep in close contact with the monitoring center in the pure realm. As they walked through the gateway they could hear the cries of the damned, low moans and high screams of pain and suffering. Lance looked to his right and saw a man being savagely ripped to shreds by demon claws, to his left a man being raped by ferocious beasts. A woman was having her mouth stuffed with cakes filled with maggots and worms. This was what the world was like for the damned, they were subjected to tortures that reflected their sins. Black Star walked beside Lance, "Have you seen such a more disturbing sight in all your life?" he asked Lance laughed "In America they make this kind of stuff into movies. Ya ever have seen the movie 'Hostel'? This beats it by ten points." Miroku looked around, "I didn't think it was possible for such a place to exist?" he said. Lance turned to him, "To every person's heaven there is every person's hell. " He flipped his two way communicator on and looked at the map Shinigami-sama had given him. "If we make a left here we should reach Kishen's domain. I want everyone to stay together, so that way if one of us goes mad we can cure each other." Everyone nodded as Lance turned he felt a strange sensation as if something wasn't inherently right. He looked at the gates of Kishen's Palace, and then turned around, his party was gone. "Shit! I said stay together damn it, not go your own way!" He said and pushed the gates open. "Guess, I'll have to do this alone." He said and walked on in.

"Shinigami-sama we've lost contact with reapers Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kouga." One of the men at the controls said as he flipped knobs and switches. "I can't get a signal!" he said and spoke into the microphone, "This is Pure Base One calling Alpha team, is there anyone there? Pure Base One calling Alpha Team, do you read?" A voice came over the loud speaker, one Shinigami-sama knew well. "If you think this is bad, watch this!" It was Kishen. There on the monitor were the six reapers lying on cold marble slabs, all asleep. Shinigami-sama watched as Kishen and five other helpers injected the reapers with a gold colored liquid. "Once this goes through their system, they'll be all mine forever! Isn't that right Sango?" he said, she bolted up. "Yes Lord Kishen!" she said in a monotone voice. "You son of a bitch, you rotten son of a bitch I won't let you win!" Shinigami-sama shouted as the monitor went blank. Kid-kun turned to his father, "We've got problems. It looks like the child of light did stop the madness from spreading but it was only a temporary measure. The mortal realm is about to be under siege again. Worse off, we are moment's away from a containment breach." He said, Shinigami-sama clasped his hands together, "Then the real battle has begun. We may lose this son, all the good in this world will be destroyed by madness. If we don't gather our forces, we may just end up losing all we have worked for." Shinigami-sama turned to his monitors and saw Lance strolling through the halls of the palace. "May the gods be with you young reaper."

The hall had reformed itself. The hole was gone, people were walking down the street beside it and Lance and Angela's wedding party were sitting nervously. The baby was asleep; Tilden sat at the door gun at ready. "Do you think it's over? " Len Lovett said as he looked out the window, Joyce Ryan shrugged, "I hope so because I can't take much more of this shit. Where did Lance say he was going? The Dark Spirit Realm, was that what it's called?" Helena Lovett stood up, "Well none of this makes sense to me. I was always taught about heaven and hell and Armageddon, and the second coming. This is nothing like I have ever read about before!" Kasukabe looked out the window and noticed a black mist coming towards the street. "Oh no, Tilden lock the door, Tanaka, Sassahara, help me put these barricades down on the windows." Tilden looked at her, "Why?" Just then a kid jumped through the window, his eyes glowing red, his mouth foaming. The kid began racing toward the baby, Tilden stood up and fired his gun, the kid's blood and brains spattered the wall. "Jesus Christ did you see that?" He shouted as Kasukabe pushed the barricade down. "It's starting all over again!" Kousaka said. "What is going on here?" Helena asked. Kousaka shouted, "The battle for the mortal realm has begun; I suggest if you have a god to pray to, you pray that you'll survive."

Angela awoke; her dress had been removed, replaced with a long flowing gown. Her wrists were chained to the wall, and the screams of the dammed filled her ears. "Hello, Anybody there? Is someone there?" she heard a raspy voice, "Yes my bride I'm here!" she looked, out of the darkness came a lanky, figure. Arms and legs as thin as spider web, his ribcage clearly showed through his skin, all over him were tattoos of eyes. His face was thin with one jutting eyeball and a mess of thin stringy hair which made him seem like he was a reject from an anti-drug advertisement. Behind him were six people she knew formerly as reapers, their eyes shimmered with a golden light. "Jesus Christ!" she shouted, Kishen laughed, "Not quite, soon though." He said as he touched her cheek with a bony finger. "My son died recently and I need a replacement. I saw you and thought you would be perfect." Kishen said as he sniffed Angela's neck. "Get the fuck off me!" she shouted, Kouga raced toward her and put a sword to her throat. "You'll follow Lord Kishen out to the chamber or you die, make your choice." Angela nodded as Miroku unchained her and she followed them out.

Lance walked through hall after hall; nothing but screams and torture. Eyeballs being ripped out, hearts being eaten like candy; this was where the worst of the worst went. Then he heard a voice call from the distance. "She's in here reaper! Come and get her!" It was Kishen, Lance watched as the hallway dissolved and a door appeared. The door was made out of human bone; flesh had been stretched taught over it. Lance turned the knob and walked in. There sitting in a red throne was Kishen, flanked by his party; they looked different. "Welcome to the party reaper! You're just about ready to see me become a happily married man!" Kishen said, Lance screamed, "Over my dead body!" he said Kishen laughed, "Exactly! Servants, kill him!" Lance watched as raced toward him Lance tried to fire a ball of energy at him but couldn't make it form. Kouga punched Lance in the chest, knocking him back into the wall, the crater was massive. Lance slumped to the floor. "You see, reaper, as soon as I took your friends I took your power! Now you have a choice: Submit to me or die!" Lance stood up and looked at him, wiping the blood away from his nose. "Go to hell!" he shouted and aimed his fingers like a gun at Kishen. Nothing was coming out; Miroku raced toward him and gave him an uppercut to the chin, knocking some of Lance's teeth out. Angela tried to run to him, Kishen blocked her, "The good part is coming up next." He said. Lance lay on the ground for a second and then got up, Kishen turned to Black Star and Tsubaki, "Finish him!" He said and smirked at Angela. Lance stood up, and then he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and watched as Black Star had rammed his sword through him. "Lance!" Angela shouted and raced over to his body, she touched his neck, no pulse. He was dead; Angela began to weep, "No, not today! Please babe come back, I love you. Life without you is worse than this hell we're in. Come back." She said her voice choked with tears. Kishen clapped his hands, "Bravo, my dear. Now that's out of the way, let's get hitched!"

"Shinigami-sama, we've just lost Reaper Lance." The chief god sat down, "Then it's all over. He won, the son of a bitch won. Send a message to the Dark realm, Tell them that we surrender." He said and sat with his head in his hands.

"All I have to do is mark you and we're done!" Kishen said, Angela sighed, she had no choice. She barred her neck, and then kishen felt a pressure on the back of his head. "Game Over!" Kishen tried to turn around but his head exploded before he could confront his attacker. Angela looked through the gun smoke and saw a man with a beard and long cape. "Who are you?" Angela asked. "My name is Szilard Quates, and if you don't come with me there is going to be some serious trouble afoot." He said and grabbed Angela's hand and began to run. "What about my husband?" She shouted. Quates looked at her, "I'll notify the best healers we can get from the pure realm, but we must hurry." Angela shouted, "Why?" Quates stopped, "Because in the next minute kishen is going to reform and he's going to be pissed. I should know I created him! I created all this!"

Somewhere, inside Kishen's chambers a box that had been sitting quietly had opened. A doll hopped out and walked over to Lance, touching him, she watched in amazement as the blood flowed back into his body and his wound healed. She smiled, "My work has just begun. This is Agent Shinku, Operation Lazarus is successful. I am proceeding to work on the others." She said, and turned to the others who were watching over their fallen leader. Kid-kun smiled and spoke into the microphone, "Proceed with procedure codename: Swine Exorcism." Shinku nodded and fired a large ball of light at the six reapers. "Be healed!" she shouted. Lance looked up and saw his friends; he could tell in their body language that they had returned. "Just when you think you have all the answers, I change the question." Lance said as he got up, and watched as Kishen's head began to reform. "Guys, I don't care what happened before but right now I think there is a certain demon that needs reaping." They all nodded and watched as the others gathered towards Lance. "Its' show time!" he said and watched as the blue ball of energy returned to his hands.

_To be continued. . ._


	38. Kishen Vs Reapers, TildenVS The NWO

Tales from the Club Room

Episode: 38 The Last Stand part one Kishen Vs Reapers, Tilden Vs the new world order

The wedding party sat in the hall nervously waiting for some sort of rescue. Tilden had found a TV in the back and was hooking it up to a cable outlet. "There," he said, "we should have some contact with the outside world now." And pushed the button, there was an emergency broadcast sign on the screen. Everyone sat in rapt attention as a woman came over the screen. "This is Yuu Yoshinaga reporting for the Tokyo Broadcasting System. We take you now; live, to a press conference with Deputy Prime Minister Masyayuki Matsumoto." The screen changed to a slightly balding man with horn rimmed glasses taking the podium. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. At approximately 7:15 pm the city of Tokyo experience a phenomena we are dubbing 'The Madness Virus.' In which several thousand people were affected. I am here to announce that due to the immense stress the prime minster has taken his life. Seeing that many members of parliament were taken out due to this virus we are in an utter state of chaos. Rest assured, however, that your government will function normally. I am here to announce the appointment of a new Prime Minister Mr. Matsuri Naraku. Naraku-san, if you would please?" Tilden watched as Naraku dressed in a suit and tie took the podium, "Oh boy, not good, not good at all." He said Helena looked at him, "Why is this bad, he looks like an upstanding young gentlemen?" Tilden turned to her, "In the anime series 'Inuyasha' this guy is extremely bad. I mean we are talking antichrist bad." Cody hushed them as Naraku began to speak. "Fellow citizens of Japan and the world, I first off would like to thank Deputy Minister Matsumoto, for selecting me for this position. Secondly, I have proof that the ones for releasing this virus out into the world are still here in Japan. Their names are: Saki Kasukabe, Makoto Kousaka, Harunobu Madarame, Kanji Sassahara, Chika Oguie, Kanako Ohno, and Souichiro Tanaka. These people are terrorists and need to be arrested. Also as of today I am initiating a new law that requires all Japanese citizens to swear allegiance to me and receive a spider mark on their left hand. Those who will not obey will die. This goes for American and European citizens who wish to remain in this country. Japan is now under martial law, anyone who violates this new law or any other laws in the coming weeks will be executed by decapitation. I hope you all understand that these measures are needed to preserve order; you will receive notice from the police on where to get your mark. Thank you and may the gods watch us all." And with that Tilden shut off the TV. "Well we better get our mark, come along son." Cody said, "Fuck you!" Tilden whispered under his breath, Cody looked at him. "What was that son?" Cody asked. "I said, fuck you! I will not let some demon take over the world, and let my brother's friends die. I say we stand tall, rise up, and kill Naraku and his goons!" Tilden said the Genshiken gang stood up and cheered, just as his cell phone rang. "Hello?" Tilden said a female voice came over the phone, "If you want to stop Naraku meet me at the abandoned trolley car in fifteen minutes, code word: Le Resistance." The voice hung up before Tilden got to ask the name. Meanwhile a young woman closed her cell phone as Naraku walked down the hall, "You're not going to win this time, Father." She said and followed her younger sister.

"It's over Kishen! I will not let you take over!" Lance said as Kishen let out a raspy laugh. "You think you reapers can stop me. It's already over. I received word that Shinigami-sama is going to surrender. You'll all have to serve me and my new world or perish. There is no in between." He said as he sent a wave of energy at the reapers knocking them against a wall. Kouga stood up and raced towards Kishen and kicked his legs out from under him, then taking his blade and then began slashing at his chest. Kishen laughed and sent energy that blew Kouga against the wall. Miroku took his staff and tried to use a spell to make Kishen's wounds stop healing but it wouldn't work and soon he was slammed against the wall. Both reapers were knocked out; Black Star raced at Kishen but was stopped by a wave of energy that caused him to slam to the ground. Inuyasha took out his sword and screamed, "Wind Scar!" as a wave of energy burst forth, Kishen laughed and flipped his sword over and rammed it into Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha, speak to me!" Kagome said tending to her boyfriend; Sango flung her Hiraikotsu at Kishen. The demon picked it up and threw it back, hitting her in the face and knocking her unconscious. "These were just a warm up; I was just playing with your friends, reaper I want you more than anyone else! I can't wait to tear your soul apart" Kishen said, Lance looked at him, "You picked the wrong reaper to fuck with! Now, you've got me at a state of pissed off that I have never been at before!" Lance said as a blue ball of energy formed around him. Kishen looked at him and felt his spider thin legs quiver.

"Do you know why there is war between the realms?" Szilard asked Angela as they neared the exit to the Pure Spirit Realm. Angela shook her head, Szilard continued, "Kishen and Shinigami-sama are brothers. They were born to the chief god of all realms the one you Christians would refer to as god the father. Kishen and Shinigami-sama were both his aides choosing which souls went to heaven or hell. Kishen and Shinigami looked like normal mortals, and this would lead to Kishen's downfall. Kishen was very handsome as was his brother and Kishen was in love with a mortal named Angelique. One day he was going to propose to her, and then she revealed her true feelings. She loved Shinigami-sama and was pregnant with his child; angered by this Kishen made a deal with a demon named Ryuk. To gain more power he had to give up his form and take on a demon form. After transforming, he killed Angelique and severely disfigured Shinigami-sama, hence why he wears the mask. The chief god who was now approaching death was displeased with Kishen and banished him to the Dark Spirit realm giving his legacy to Shinigami-sama. Just before he died the chief god allowed Angelique's baby to be born after she died. It was said that his last words were 'The dark may try to take over; we must never let them win. The battle for both worlds will begin before the year twenty and ten.' Ten years later a book was discovered in a library in the mid realm where it was foretold of a great demon rising and try to unmake the world. Kishen is doing this not only to fulfill a prophecy but to get revenge on his brother." Angela looked at him, "Then where do you fit in?" she said. Szilard looked at her, "Because the chief god didn't really die, he was reincarnated, and I am him. I am angry at my son for the madness he caused and will destroy all that he has created. I am shutting down the Dark realm and rebuilding it from the ground up. All that's left is your husband killing Kishen." Angela looked around, "Why don't they close the doors at the loony bin?" she asked, Szilard smiled, "You'll understand, now follow me."

Tilden and the others arrived at the old trolley car, the smell of burnt flesh and gasoline filled the air. Knocking on the door he watched as an eye slot opened up. "Password?" the voice asked, "Le Resistance." Tilden said. And the door flew open. There standing in a blue yukata with feathers in her was a woman. "Hello, my name is Kagura I am Naraku's daughter." Tilden closed the door behind the others. "Now what I am about to tell you is top secret. I am doing this because of a hatred for my father. He has been at that bastard Kishen's side for all my life, but I found a way to take him down and reverse the events here. I have an ally in the Tokyo Police department, his name is Hojo, he will supply you with all the weapons you need, and I have predicted that there will be a few thousand that will resist my father. I will gather them and prepare for an onslaught at his office tomorrow. You need to gather more troops besides the ones you have here. "She said. "What do I have to do?" Tilden asked Kagura smiled and handed him a microphone. "This microphone will hack into my father's next broadcast tonight. This will allow you to rally your troops by sending messages directly to those we need." Tilden laughed, "Looks like I'm becoming a regular, John Connor." He smiled and ushered the gang outside. "The police department is two blocks from here." Ohno said. Tilden followed her and the others.

Lance stood there as the energy grew around him, Kishen laughed. "You think you can stop me?" he said Lance growled, "You ruined my wedding, kidnapped my wife and endangered my friends. I have nothing to say but, DIE!" He said as the ball of energy flew from him and ripped through the marble ground. Kishen fell down and smacked his head on the floor; Lance pounced on him and grabbed a sword that was hanging from a wall in front of him. Kishen coughed, "Can't we talk about this?" Lance laughed, "Talk about what? I never got to dance with my wife!" He said and slammed the sword into Kishen's chest. "My wedding day is completely ruined!" He said ramming the sword deeper. "All this is because you wanted to take over the world, not on my watch." He said and watched as Kishen coughed up blood and went limp. Lance screamed, and repeatedly stabbed Kishen, black blood covering his clothes and face. "Die you son of a bitch, pay for what you have done!" Lance finally stopped and raised his head let out a triumphant scream. He checked for a pulse, Inuyasha touched his back. "He's dead. Trust me." Lance smiled as he saw the newly healed reapers stand behind him. "Let's go home!" Lance said and got up. Shinigami-sama stood and watched the map as the darkness left the pure spirit realm. "I can't believe it." Kid-Kun smiled, "All that's left is the mortal realm. Send all reaper's to the mortal realm." The control man shook his head, "Looks like we have someone on that already." Shinigami-sama looked at him, "Who?" he asked; the control man smiled "His brother."

Tilden looked at the heavy guard around the police station, pulling out his hunting knife that he had smuggled on the plane he walked over to the first guard. "Mark please?" the guard said. "Tilden smiled, "Yeah, here it is!" He said and rammed the knife into the guard's stomach the other one turned around and fired his gun; Tilden kicked it out of his hand and slit his throat. Tilden then made his way to the door proceeded to slit the other two guards throats. "Come on let's go!" he shouted to the others. He said as Kousaka and Kasukabe fired balls of energy at the guards. They reached Detective Hojo's office and kicked open the door. "The Calvary has arrived!" Tilden said. Hojo smiled "I knew you would come, follow me!" He said and led them to the weapons room. "Take all you need, I will be joining you tomorrow for the assault on the swearing in of the new prime minister." Hojo said Tilden looked at the TV and saw Naraku approach the podium. "It's Show time!" Tilden said.

"Good evening my fellow citizens, I have a new decree to announce. From now on the practice of the Shinto religion will be outlawed; we are taking steps to burn shrines as we speak. We," just then Tilden came on screen. "What the hell!" Naraku screamed, as Tilden spoke.

"Fellow citizens, Naraku is a lying, hell bound, false prophet. His only goal is to enslave the mortal realm and its people. Now he is waging war on Japan's sacred traditions, will we let him destroy what we hold dear as citizens of the world? I say we fight. If you are watching this, you know what to do. Viva La Resistance!"

Naraku looked at the screen, "Kanna?" he said the little girl turned to him, "Yes father?" she asked. "Find that rebellion leader and steal his soul, then kill him and his friends. Show no mercy!" Kanna giggled, "Yes father!" and walked out of the door.

_To be Continued. . . _


	39. Tilden’s uprising

_Tales from the Club Room _

_Episode 39: The battle: Tilden's uprising and the destruction of evil_

The control center of the mid realm, where the two realms met, was lit a faint purple in the windowless dark. All around the room were screens and monitors. Computer banks spit out reams of paper, data on the new world order and how Tilden and some renegades were rising along with a team of reapers fighting on Kagura's side. Angela stepped into the room with Szilard looking around the room at the sight. "Shinigami my son, the time has come to destroy the realm. Have thou called the reaper's from the darkness?" Szilard said as Shinigami-sama turned and faced his father's reincarnation. "Are you sure you want to do this father? Destroy it all, after what you've created, do you still want to?" Szilard smiled, "Kishen made his bed now he must lie in it!" Shinigami-sama nodded and grabbed a crystal ball off of a stand. "Then let it be known that the dark realm shall stay in this orb under careful watch until the time is right. Kid-kun, please teleport the reapers here." He said as he set the orb onto a table. The only thing saving the earth now was a demon and a country bumpkin channeling John Connor.

Lance wiped his face on the sleeve of his tuxedo, Kishen was dead. He stood up walking over to his fellow reapers and watched as the mirror nearest to the body glowed a piercing shade of white, "Well folks," Lance said, "this is where we make our exit." And stepped through the mirror and entering the control room. There standing next to an old man was Angela her veil still plastered to the back of her head. Her once beautiful dress now looked as if it got in a fight with a horde of moths. Lance raced over to her, "Angela!" he shouted to her, she turned around, "Lance!" She shouted. He held her close the scent of jasmine blossoms still clung to her hair. "We're going home babe, then we can dance and be with our family and friends and pretend this never happened!" He said as he looked up at the screen, in Japan it was almost noon. A camera was focused on the Genshiken gang and Tilden along with a rag tag bunch of people armed with weapons. "What in the name of James Cameron is going on?" Lance said as he turned to Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama proceeded to tell him everything, the prime minister's suicide, Naraku's inauguration and how Tilden and Naraku's daughter was going to stop him. Lance turned to his reaper friends, "Guys, we need to get there fast, I have a feeling that Tilden needs all the help he can get!" He said grabbing Angela and running to the gateway to the mortal realm. "Don't I have a say in this?" Angela said, Lance turned around "Can you use a gun?" he asked. Angela laughed, "I was an expert marksman in London, why?" Lance smiled "I think you will be quite useful to us!" he said and stepped into the gateway.

"Okay, in about five minutes we begin our assault. I know some of you are scared but we need to do this. Kagura has a group waiting pretending to be supporters of Naraku, when he is finally sworn in that will be out signal to attack got it?" Tilden said, Bacchi-gu raised his hand, "Yes chubkins what is it?" Tilden said as he loaded his gun. "If we end up winning does this mean that we can get all the spoils of war, I mean some of those chicks out there are very hot and I haven't had any for weeks!" he said Madarame slapped his cousin on the head, " Baka, this is not the time to be thinking with your dick!" Bacchi-gu rubbed his head a familiar voice spoke behind them, "No, it is not!" Tilden looked up and saw Lance, Angela, and the reapers. "Bro, how did you end up her without the guards seeing you?" Lance smiled, "Secret entrance, look at you Mr. John Connor Jr. How in the hell did you end up getting this job?" Tilden laughed and looked at his watch. "It's go time people." He said and tossed a gun to Angela "You know how to use that?" Kousaka said, Angela gave him and wink and slipped the gun into her garter belt. "Honey, you don't even want to know!"

Just as the man was finishing swearing in Naraku, Kagura looked at her reapers and smiled, "Checkmate father dear, your game is done!" she said as she saw the armed guards March in. Negishi Kuchiki was leading them; the guards were all former DMC fans. "Now, begin the assault!"Kagura shouted as the reaper threw off their blue cloaks with the spider insignia of the new world order, Naraku turned around. "I knew you would do this, you will regret it though." He said as he watched the guard rush towards them and Tilden's advancing resistance. Tilden leaped in the air and somersaulted over a guard his gun machine gun firing off massive amounts of hollow points. Lance watched as four guards heads exploded, Angela fired her gun, a massive AK-47, at a group of men rushing towards her, brain matter splattered all over their uniforms and the streets making a grey mess all over the pavement. Madarame unsheathed his samurai swords and leaped in the air, kicking two men in the throat while simultaneously slicing the top of their heads off. Kousaka lifted his Grenade launcher at a group of guards running towards Ohno. "Back up Kanako, this is going to be big." He shouted as she backed away her sword at ready. The explosion spread body parts all over the ground, Bacchi-gu just stood there with his gun firing blindly. "You dumbass, that is not how you fight" Kouga said and grabbed him by his lapel. Kouga fired balls of energy at the guards their bodies fried to a crisp. Kagura rushed at a guard, and slit his throat, she then began firing energy at the guards. The resistance was making headway, advancing towards Naraku at unbelievable rates. Naraku nodded at Kanna and she fluttered off towards Tilden her mirror at ready. Tilden saw the ten year old come up to him and laughed. "You think you can stop me? Move out of the way kid before I bust your head open." She raised her mirror, Lance watched as a green light slowly moved toward Tilden's chest, she was going to steal his soul." "Tilden? No!" Lance said and fired a ball at Kana, she deflected it Lance pushed Tilden out of the way just as the light hit his chest. Lance crumpled to the ground, his soul was a goner. Angela saw it all and rushed over to him, Lance was cold, and his body motionless yet a pulse could be found. Tilden looked at her holding his limp body and watched as the tears rolled down her face. Tilden growled, his teeth clenched and his face was twisted in a snarl. "Nobody, but god himself takes my kin from me. Now you'll see how we do justice in Steubenville!" He said and wrapped Kanna in a chokehold, "Okay Spider boy! If you don't get your ass down here by the count of three I will splatter her brains all over these god damn steps." Naraku looked at him, "Don't you dare do anything to my pretty Kana!" Tilden laughed, "One!" he shouted Naraku raced down the steps, the bodies of his guards who were killed by Kagura's reapers strewn about. "I can bring your brother back!" he shouted, Kagura shook her head, a sign that it would be bad if he did. "Two!" Naraku shouted, "Don't do it!" Tilden smiled and whispered "Three!" pulling the trigger and killing the girl. Naraku collapsed to the ground sobbing, Tilden kicked him in the side, and Kagura stood next to him. "It's over father, give up now and we will let you live." She said and he looked at her, "I always knew you would be the one to betray me. Of all the people I knew you would be the one." Naraku said and stood up, "Come daughter, Kishen will deal with you and your torment will be legendary even in the Dark realm." Inuyasha laughed, "Kishen is dead! Go on go back to your realm. Your buddy won't be there but who cares." Naraku raked his claws against the air and opened a gateway, wind was sucking everything in. Tilden grabbed the mirror in one hand and grasped Kagura's hand with the other. Naraku tried to drag her close but Tilden was too strong. She slipped out of his hands and Naraku walked in alone his head down, his life in ruins. He was so depressed he didn't feel his body dissolve into nothing as the dark spirit realm collapsed around him.

"I am so sorry babe." Angela said rocking back and forth cradling Lance in her arms. His eyes were closed, he was just a shell. Kagura took the mirror and handed it to Angela, "Smash it; it's the only way to free his soul. Angela took the mirror and slammed it on the ground, a blue orb floated in the air. Grasping it in her hands she pressed it close to Lance's chest. Blue light flowed out of him as his body rose up in the air. Beams of light flew out of his body turning the destruction around him back to normal. Bodies evaporated and went back to their normal lives, cars stopped burning, the sky cleared. Somewhere Negishi Kuchiki was now being dragged into the realm that was the dark one. As quickly as it began it ended. The world was saved Lance stood upright and looked at everyone. "God, I hate when everyone gives me blank stares. What did I do this time?" Kouga laughed. "I don't think you'd believe us if we told you."

The reapers stepped through the gate but not without a hug from Angela and a handshake from Tilden. As the gateway closed Lance smiled and kissed Angela. "The world is normal again." He said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The gang walked back to the reception hall. As they walked through the door, they saw the family of the bride and groom asleep. Lance went to the DJ and shook him awake. "Could you play this to wake everybody up?" he said, the DJ nodded and soon the synth riff of Lady GaGa's "Poker Face" burst forth from the speakers. Helena and Sandy woke up immediately. "I guess the war's over!" Joyce said and watched as the men stirred and awoke. "Let's get this party started!" Lance said and Lance and Angela's dream wedding began.

Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight" played over the speakers as Lance and Angela shared their first dance. "I don't think there are words to describe how I feel tonight." Lance said, resting his head on her shoulders, she whispered in his ear, "I don't think anyone would believe what happened if we told them." Lance smiled and looked into her eyes, "I don't think I would have ever got through my life here without you. You mean everything to me. "Lance said Angela kissed him, as the song ended the room filled with applause. Lance looked around but he didn't see Tilden. Little did he know that his brother, was having some fun on his own

Tilden lay Kagura down onto the plush carpet of the church, and kissed her lips, holding her close to him. She raked her hands down his strong chest, and kissed it. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tilden asked, she nodded, and he kissed her neck and chest. She moaned with ecstasy, Tilden was an expert at pleasing a woman. They made love there in the church, their bodies becoming one; little did they know there was a spy. Peaking in the door with a cell phone camera was Bacchi-gu filming the whole thing. He barely noticed Lance grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up, "Give the young couple some space okay!" Lance said and dragged the fat pervert towards the reception hall. Angela looked at Lance, "Did you find him?" she asked, Lance smiled, and "You mean did I find them?" he said and played Bacchi-gu's video. "Let's keep this between us, okay!" Lance said and he and Angela sat down.

In the mid world Szilard and Shinigami sat staring at the swirling globe that was being wheeled into the vault. "You think that Ryan guy's brother knows what he's getting into?" Szilard said taking a swig out of a Bud Light he had pulled out of his son's fridge. "No dad I don't think so, but I think it would be a good step for both realms." He said and took a swig out of his Heineken. "Why didn't we do this more often, ya know these father and son things?" Shinigami-sama said, Szilard shrugged, "I was busy with your dumb brother." And they both shared a laugh, all was well, for now.

_To Be Continued. . . _


	40. The Honeymoon’s over

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 40: The Honeymoon's over

It was six AM when Angela woke him up with the sounds of his favorite song. She was serenading with a hair brush microphone, Lance just had to laugh, and Kid Rock's "All Summer Long" sounded like Susan Boyle with twelve pints of Guinness in her when Angela sang it. Lance threw a pillow at her. "I appreciate the music babe, but leave the singing up to Kid Rock, he actually has talent." Lance said with a chuckle, Angela turned off the CD and put her hands on her hips, "I thought you would like some music before breakfast that's all." She said, Lance smiled and got out of bed, they had spent the entire evening making love and talking before falling asleep around two in the morning. They were at a resort somewhere in the mountains of Japan, Lance picked it for its seclusion, Angela liked it, the beauty of the snow capped mountains, the fresh air, and it was a whole lot better than stuffy Tokyo. Angela sat down a Sake set and poured two small cups. "To a long and happy otaku marriage!" she said, and clinked cups with Lance who downed his Sake like it was whiskey. "You know it has been a whole week without the gang, without Shinigami-sama, and you know I actually feel a lot better than ever since I became a reaper." He said and then heard a humming sound coming from the bathroom. "I spoke too soon!" he said frustrated, "Don't go dear, let Jack Skellington deal with his own problems." Angela said Lance put on a pair of pants and walked to the mirror in the bathroom, "If I ignore Shinigami-sama then he'll get pissed and send someone here to get me. Obviously it must be important or else he wouldn't have found me here!" Lance said and disappeared through the mirror. Angela sighed and turned on the TV, the news was on. "And in entertainment news," the reporter said, "The Federal Bureau of Investigation in America has asked an anime company to hand over all tapes of the Hentai 'Living Sex Toy Delivery' to see if the acts committed are similar to ones committed by a rapist there who may be imitating it. The company, who wished not to be named, said they were complying with the investigation." Angela shut off the TV, she had seen Bacchi-gu watch it in the club room before she left and was sickened by it. She hoped the bastard would get his balls cut off.

When the war between the realms was finished all remnants of the dark spirit realm was encased in a glass globe. The globe had been under heavy guard since the end of the war and all the guards on each shift did a soul count to make sure they were all still trapped. Shinigami-sama paced back and forth in his office, the last soul count came up two short. Somehow two souls managed to escape, how he didn't know but they couldn't have got out by themselves. Lance appeared out of the mirror, "Do you mind telling me where you get the balls to bother me on my honeymoon? I am in no mood to deal with this spirit realm shit." Shinigami-sama picked up a chair and slid it towards Lance, "No thanks, I'll stand. Do ya mind telling me what this is all about?" Shinigami-sama slid two pictures forward on his desk. "Kanna and Naraku that is what this is all about? Come on they are sealed up in that globe." Shinigami-sama shook his head, "I am afraid not reaper, two weeks ago we did a soul count and they were gone. We thought the meter was broken but they got out. I need you to bring these two to me." Lance sighed, "I am on my honeymoon. Today is my last day with my wife alone, couldn't this wait?" Shinigami shook his head, "I am afraid not, when I last checked the radar there was some disturbance in Ohio, not sure if it was of a demonic nature but there was some spirit activity none the less." Lance sighed, "And I'm supposed to get to Ohio how?" Shinigami handed him a print out of an Ohayo-con guest list. There, listed on the Inuyasha panel, was his name. "This is dated for release tomorrow, how did you get this?" Lance said Shinigami-sama smiled under his mask. Lance walked out of the mirror with the print out in his hands, Angela looked at him, and "You look like you've seen a bloody ghost!" she said as she sat down on the bed. Lance smiled, "Think you can call the gang?" he said, she looked at him, "Why?" Lance stood up and shouted, "Because we're all going to Ohayo-con!" Angela laughed, "I'll call them now!"She said with giddy glee. Lance smiled and hoped that he could get his job done quickly.

Kevin Keene sat in a chair watching the woman and her brother in law going at it. He had got the idea from a video he watched online. He was going to do something to her when they began to screw but for now he just watched as she was about to straddle her brother in law. This turned him on and he knew it brought it closer to him, closer to the true prince, the one he had read about online. He dropped his pants and began to do what he saw in the video. Just like the video she pleaded him not to do it there but he did it anyway. He hummed a song he heard on an episode of South Park. The song was called, "What, What, In the Butt." He laughed thinking of the character singing that song and what he was doing now. Finishing off he took the knife out and slit the man's throat, the woman would have screamed had she not experienced the horror of being put into a box and driven to a secluded warehouse. Her mind, in a word, had been raped. Laughing hysterically the woman didn't notice the needle enter her neck and the man putting her in the box again. The Redskin Rapist had struck again. He lifted the box and put it in the truck, "One down, two more of those bitches to go." He said just as Kanna and Naraku appeared, "Kuchiki is pleased young one." Naraku said as he hopped in the truck with Kevin. Kevin started the truck, "Do you think he'll come back, you know Kuchiki? I was such an admirer of his work; he was truly a king among men." He said, Naraku laughed, "Of Course, we have others working all across this state and soon when we get our sacrifices, the fun will begin." He said as he looked at the photos of the sacrificial bodies, and smiled. Dropping the box off at the high school Naraku turned to Kevin and smiled, "Tell me Kevin san," he said "ever heard of Ohayo-con?"

_Two weeks later_

Lance had got tickets for everybody, even Madarame's cousin who Lance despised because of his audacity to watch graphic animated porn in the club room. Reportedly while Lance and Angela were gone Oguie had walked in on him watching it with his pants down around his ankles, two days later Kasukabe saw the same sight and pounded the holy hell out of him. The shiner on Bacchi-gu had turned a dull yellow and he still had the bump on his head, which had gone down a bit. Lance was now discussing the plans with the gang. "Okay, this is a primarily English speaking con, so if you need help ask Angela or me. We are meeting Tilden and his girlfriend Kagura at the airport, then we are going to the hotel and relaxing for a bit before we go to the con. Now I am hoping none of you will be too freaked out by American otaku, we can be strange but we are nice people. Any questions, yes Bacchi-gu?" The pudgy otaku put his hand down. "Are there going to be any hot girls there?" Lance covered his face with his hands, "Yes and I doubt any of them would want to fuck you! I know what you do in here all day, one of these days you're going to go blind with all that pud pulling you do. And please have the common courtesy not to do it in the club room! I am sure Kasukabe would love to kick your ass again. We have something in the states called sexual harassment laws. I am sure Madarame would love have you busted by the guards for that." Bacchi-gu put up his hands, "Okay, Okay enough with the lecture Mom!" He said and picked up the dojinshi that he had found in the club room's forbidden cabinet. Bacchi-gu put it down in disgust. "I fucking hate yaoi!" he said, Lance noticed it was one they had made before he joined group. "Oguie and Sassahara worked hard on that! If it wasn't for that dojinshi they wouldn't have fallen in love and got married!" Kasukabe said as Bacchi-gu flipped her Japanese national bird. "Oh yeah, you wish!" she said Lance sighed, "Enough bickering, have your clothes packed by tomorrow. The con is in two days from now. Plus Oguie's baby is sleeping so keep it down." Oguie walked over to her baby's basinet. Her baby, Yusuke, was sleeping like a rock. He never gave them any trouble, Kouga would stop by sometimes and visit the son he helped make. He and Kagome were going to watch him and apartment sit for Ohno and Tanaka. Lance stood up, "okay everyone let's get ready for tomorrow." He said and walked out the door, the gang soon followed excited about going to America.

FBI Special Agent Clarice Foster watched the woman being wheeled into the ambulance. She was Lana Garraway age 16 found with a candle in her vagina and a sex toy in her mouth. That was victim number five of the Redskin Rapist's victims; all were copycats of the videos she had procured from Japan. The guy was a nut, obviously, but there was something more sinister to his crimes. How sinister was up to her judgment, in her opinion nothing could beat the Kuchiki copycat in California but this guy or girl was catching up. They had a connection, the girls did, to a young man named Kevin Keene, by all accounts he was a normal kid, loved his Wii and DS like most people his age did but these girls did something to him. Rumor around school was that these girls pulled a prank on him by slipping him drug in his drink at a party. Then while passed out they put a dress on him put him in a box and left him on a nearby railroad track. Good thing the damn train didn't hit him, secretly Foster wished it did, and then she wouldn't have to be in BF Ohio sleeping in a cheap hotel and slurping down subpar coffee at the sheriff's station. They had asked the judge for a search warrant a few moments ago and now she was twiddling her thumbs waiting for the Barney Fife wannabe to come back with it. The black shirted deputy came back with a manila envelope. "Here is the warrant, judge signed it and everything." He said as Foster was l looking at the deputy whose name tag said Devore. "He lives not too far from here, just up the block on south fourteenth." Devore said as he put a wad of Red Man in his mouth, making Foster want to puke. "Ya'll want me and the boy's to escort you there?" Devore said spitting out juice inches from her patent leather pumps. Foster suppressed a gag, "No thanks I'll drive myself!" She said and walked to her rented BMW. Sitting in the leather seats she started the car and turned up the Norah Jones CD she had brought along. God she hated rural America and pretty sure they hated her back.

The house sat on a pine tree laden street, about one-hundred yards from the dump site. Its red vinyl siding was new, so was the ornate wood and iron mailbox. A deputy, this one named Bryant, who was obviously the brains of the bunch, knocked on the door. "Police, we got a search warrant." He said the door opened slowly by the force of Bryant's knock, the men drew their weapons and walked inside, all around the small one story house she heard men, shout "Clear" Foster walked slowly down the basement steps. It was then she smelled it, the stench of blood and death mixed with urine and something musky she couldn't make out. There was the whip used on the last three victims, and the same white candles found on the victim today. There, on the ground, were two people their throats cut obviously mom and dad had found out about his habits. All over the book shelf were books on demonology, and then she swung her flashlight. There on the walls were photos of Kuchiki, news articles printed off the internet. She looked on her left and saw a print out of a schedule for something called Ohayo-con, the name in the Inuyasha panel made her stomach churn. There in red highlighter was the name Lance Ryan. She didn't even notice the thud of police boots hitting the thinly carpeted floor. "I need to call my home office." She said and raced upstairs, she really didn't need to call them, but she needed to get the hell out of Mayberry and directly to Columbus.

The plane ride was okay, seeing Tilden and Kagura was the best part. Tilden was a psychologist at a clinic in Steubenville, Kagura worked at a daycare. From the sound of it his hometown was still the shit whole it had always been, the GM dealership was being shut down, the steel mill was all but dead and the mall was still the shittiest place on earth. The gang was suffering from a bit of jet lag but Tilden surprised them all with his stretch hummer that he rented for the event. "Really Bro, this is too much!" Tilden slapped his brother on the back, "Nothing is too much for the big shot anime writer. I heard that Adult Swim is making millions off the American rights to the new episodes you're writing. Do you see any of that money?" Lance smiled, "I get a sizable amount enough for me to almost give up the teaching thing, but it was required I do that. " Tilden pulled up to the site and walked dropped everyone off while he parked in the parking garage. Bacchi-gu walked into the hotel and stared at all the Kagome's and Sailor Moon's wandering the lobby. "Thank you god!" he said Madarame turned him around, "Hey, remember what Lance said, no molesting girls." Bacchi-gu smiled "I was just looking at the merchandise." Lance stood behind him and squeezed his shoulders, "And that's all you're gonna do!" Lance laughed barely noticing the three people getting on the elevator.

Kanna, Naraku and Kevin stared at the three photos. On was of Angela, the other Kasukabe, the final one being Kagura. "They're here all right and I know just how to get them. " Naraku said, as he got off on the floor the Gang was heading up to now. As the three of them got off the elevator Naraku and Kanna disappeared into two rooms like ghosts, Kevin took a his hand and waved it over the key swipe, opening it up, the girls would never see it coming. Soon all the followers would gather here in the state capitol and do something that had never been attempted by any mortal ever in the history of the spirit realm, resurrect a demon from an impenetrable globe, the dark spirit realm, Kevin sat in the closet and heard the door click open.

Kasukabe and Kousaka were sitting on the bed looking at the room, it was so fancy, and she couldn't believe she was in a hotel in America going to an American anime convention. She opened her suitcase and placed things in drawers as Kousaka lay on the bed trying to get rid of his jet lag. She pulled her Shippo costume out of the bag and walked over to the closet to hang it up, that's when she felt the prick on her ankle, and she bent down and saw the kid sitting on the floor of the closet. "Kousaka, there's some little prick in our room!" Kousaka didn't answer he had fallen asleep. Suddenly Kasukabe felt weak in the knees, she fell to the floor, Kevin laughed "Just a little shot to make you feel better." He said. Kasukabe tried to scream but couldn't her body felt as if it was rubber. Kevin picked up Kasukabe and walked out the door.

Kagura had sat on the bed thumbing through a manga when she heard a voice come from out of the closet. "It has been some time daughter dear!" Kagura stood up and watched as Naraku slowly and gracefully moved across the floor, "How did you get out?" She asked but before she could reply Naraku waved his hand, "Sleep, now!" he whispered and she went limp, Naraku opened the door just as Tilden had stepped out of the bathroom. "Kagura? Kagura!" he shouted and opened the door seeing his girlfriend being dragged out towards the elevator, Tilden raced after him but soon was blocked by a wall of spirit energy. As he watched Naraku get on the elevator he raced next door to Lance's room. Knocking frantically he saw his younger brother's friend being dragged by a man in a Coshocton High School jacket. Angela opened the door, "Tilden, what's wrong?" She said Tilden burst in, "They're here, those demons from your wedding. I don't know how but their here!" Lance walked out of the bathroom, "Shinigami-sama was right, there is some activity going on here!" he said, Lance then heard a child's laugh come from the closet. Angela un-holstered her gun and walked towards it opening the door slowly. Suddenly Kanna was on top of her, pinning her down, Lance fired a ball of energy at her, knocking Kana unconscious, Lance then opened the window and threw her out on the street. Her body was impaled on the wrought iron fence around the hotel. Lance turned to Tilden, "I am going to talk to Shinigami-sama. I think we are in some serious trouble." He then walked towards a mirror just as the Kujibiki Unbalance theme played on his cell phone. Lance picked it up, "This is Ryan, make it quick." He said, "Mr. Ryan, my name is Special Agent Clarice Foster, I have some information that your life might be in danger. If you could meet me in the hotel lobby I would appreciate it." Lance sighed, "I don't have time for this stuff." He said, then Foster spoke, "You will when I tell you who it involves." Lance laughed, "This better be good!" he said and then she said the name that made him want to retch, he was involved, Kuchiki was involved but how? He went down to the elevator to meet Agent Foster.

_To be Continued. . . . _


	41. Soulless and Defenseless

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 41: Soulless and Defenseless :( The resurrection part one)

The elevator ride was torturous; he could feel Naraku and Kanna's presence in the elevator their spirits leaving and aftershock that could only spell trouble. Agent Foster met him in the lobby, her hair was tied back in a ponytail; she was dressed simply in a black button up blouse and black slacks. Lance walked towards her, "You must be Agent Foster?" he said she nodded, "How did you guess?" She said as they walked towards the hotel bar, "Only a government agent would come to an otaku convention dressed like Hillary Clinton." He said and sat at a booth. He ordered a rum and Coke, she just ordered a plain Coke she was on the job after all. Lance took a sip and sighed, "You said you had some info on Kuchiki. What is it this time another psychopath copycat trying to make the news?" Foster threw the pictures of the rape victims on the table, Lance thumbed through them. The women were all naked and had some degree of sexual implement with them. Lance looked at the girl with the wavy brown hair that looked like she had a size 13 Lugz low cut boot in her. "Jesus Christ! You think Kuchiki had something to do with this?" Foster snatched the photos and then sipped at her Coke. "The man we are looking for is named Kevin Keene, a high school senior from Coshocton. When we did a search of his home we found a shrine dedicate to Kuchiki and a list for this event with your name on it. I just wanted you opinion of these rapes and how they would fit into Kuchiki's M.O. You were the last one to see him alive." She said as Lance took a swig from his glass, nearly empting it. "I have a friend here who would know more about these rapes than I would. How familiar are you with Hentai?" he asked Foster, she shook her head, "Nothing, why?" Lance looked at her, "This friend watches a particular Hentai called 'Living Sex Toy Delivery' I have seen all three episodes just to experiment when I was in America, these rapes are exact copies of the rapes in that show. Now, how Kuchiki ties into this could be complicated. Kuchiki was not a sexual deviant nor was he that into the stuff our guy is into now. So why would our guy want to be like him?" Foster shook her head, "There were books on demonology all over the basement book shelves." Lance paused, "Did you say demonology?" He said stirring the ice in his glass, Foster nodded. "Oh shit! Listen Agent Foster I am sorry I could be of no help here but I need to speak to someone who is an expert in this stuff." He said and left a twenty on the table. Foster stood up just as Lance stepped into the blue glow of a spirit world portal.

Tilden sat on the bed with Angela, his gun in his hand. "I don't know what kind of shit is going on here but let me tell ya, if I find the bastard that took Kagura he will be a dead SOB." Angela looked down at the fence where Kanna was impaled, and gasped. "Oh bloody hell! Tilden, she's gone the woman that you threw is gone!" Tilden pushed her out of the way and looked, it was then he saw the moving van, and the two girls being loaded into it. Tilden jumped out of the window and landed on the sidewalk, a Valet was handing the keys for a Mustang to a young man when Tilden snatched them out of his hand and hopped in. As the moving van started to roll away, he fired up the engine and chased after it. Kevin noticed and turned to Naraku, "Who the hell is that!" He shouted as they raced through downtown Columbus, Naraku opened the glove compartment and took out a revolver. "I was hoping to use this one the other brother but this one will do. Speed up, do not stop for anything." He said and leaned out the window. An old woman with a shopping bag was walking toward the crosswalk, Tilden saw her immediately "Get out of the way damn it!" he shouted as he blew through a stoplight nearly clipping a parked Ford Escort. Naraku slithered out of the window and stood at the back of the van, he fired one shot, hitting the windshield of the mustang missing Tilden by inches. Tilden sped up and rammed the van. The van wobbled as he rammed it, Naraku fired another shot this time hitting the side mirror. "Kevin, stop the van!" Naraku shouted as Kevin slammed on the brakes. Naraku jumped off and landed on the hood. Ramming his fist through the glass Naraku grabbed Tilden. Tilden kicked Naraku in the groin just as the car skidded to a stop slamming into two parked cars, the gas tank igniting. Naraku tried a roundhouse kick but Tilden grabbed his foot and twisted it. Naraku howled in pain, as Tilden broke his foot shattering the bone and tendon. "Ya see how we do things her in Ohio!" Tilden said, Naraku just laughed and wiggled out his grasp, all that was left was a small rag doll, on the chest was the words "Fooled you." Tilden looked at the decimation around him and the Van off in the distance. Sinking to his knees he screamed out her name.

"Shinigami-sama I know they're here. They just took my friend and my brother's girlfriend, Kuchiki is involved somehow but I need to know how to proceed with this without the entire Columbus police department on my ass." Lance said as Shinigami poured a glass of wine, it was a 1776 Cabernet Sauvignon. "Kuchiki is involved yes, but not physically. His body and soul were destroyed; his spirit however is wandering around in the dark realm looking for a host. If I were to know better, I'd say that Naraku and Kanna are looking for a host. They'd have to remove his soul of course but I doubt Mr. Keene wants that living inside him. I'd be careful about who you would associate with in that hotel. Somebody may be looking for a host." Lance nodded and walked towards the mirror showing a view of his room. He stepped through looking at a battered Tilden and a sleeping Angela. It looked as if night had fallen. "Don't worry bro," Lance said as he sat next to Tilden, "we'll get her back." Tilden held his brother and began to sob.

The thing to remember about old hotels is that there is always a basement. In all old structures be it houses, or stores in little towns the basement will be multi-chambered. Kanna was in the chamber of the hotel's basement where three stone slabs with iron bonds were partially filled. Two mirrors lay next to bodies of Kagura and Kasukabe, their souls gone, their body's now just functioning shells. Their wrists and ankles had been secured, no fight whatsoever, the drug and Naraku's power were too strong. In the flickering lamp light she saw the mass of costumed followers enter the room flanked by Naraku and Kevin. "The ceremony will begin soon. I trust that all of you understand the undertaking you all are participating in. For tonight we will be bringing back a god, a legend among men. He is our savior, praise Kuchiki Manabu!" Kevin shouted the followers replied; Naraku smiled, mortals were such easy prey. Naraku went to the only functioning telephone in the basement and dialed Lance's room. In room 416 Lance picked up the phone. "Mr. Ryan this is Bob Flanders from the convention, we need you to come to the basement, alone. There seems to be a problem with the booking for the venue and we need to go over some specs before tomorrow." Naraku said in a cheery Midwestern voice. "Okay, I'll be right down. I need to discuss something with you as well." Lance said and put on his black Sketcher's boots. Angela looked at him half asleep. "I have a funny feeling about this whole thing." She said sitting up, Lance kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back babe." He said and walked out the door. Then he noticed the two men standing in the hall. His spine began to tingle, they were demons. Lance saw them race towards him but he couldn't muster the energy out of his hands, nor could he move his feet. They walked towards him Kanna in tow with a mirror in her hand. "You god damn sons of bitches, what is going on here?" Kanna waved the mirror toward him just as Angela heard him shout and she cracked open the door. She saw Lance collapse to the ground his soul gone. She stifled a scream and watched as they picked up Lance's body and headed towards the elevator. Shutting the door she put her hands over her face and began to cry. "God, what is going on here? Lance, oh god Lance why did you have to leave the room. I can't think about this." She said as Tilden came up to her and stroked her black hair. "I think there's something fishy going on here, get the others and let's talk."

Lance's eyes were open, he could see the cosplayers and the nude bodies of Kagura and Kasukabe in the light, fuzzy but still he could see them. "Oh god what are they going to do to me?" Naraku looked at Lance, his face over his own. "You are our guest of honor here tonight. Trust me by the time you're done here Lance Ryan, you will be more popular than you ever were as a writer. Praise Kuchiki Manabu!" he shouted, the followers replied in unison. Lance knew now, he was the host.

"Hello, this is Agent Clarice Foster, am I speaking with the head of US marketing for Viz entertainment?" She said into here cell phone. "Yes, what can I do for you?" The man on the other end said. "I am calling about one of your employees Lance Ryan, he and some other Inuyasha people were supposed to be on a panel tomorrow at Ohayo con tomorrow. I am looking through the records here at the hotel and none of them have checked in. I am wondering if there is some kind of mix up." The man spoke, "Lady, Ohayo-con isn't until next year and we don't even have an Inuyasha panel set up for that. Now if you don't mind, I was trying to sleep!" He said and hung up. Foster stared blankly at the mirror in front of her. "It's all a sham. Then why is there a flyer for it?" A face looked at her from the mirror; it was a man in a white mask shaped like a nondescript skull. "Agent Foster I think you need to come with me. We have much to discuss and only minutes to midnight." Foster walked towards the mirror, and surprisingly passed on through as if it were liquid. There sat Shinigami-sama his hands folded on his desk. "Who are you?" Agent Foster said, Shinigami just said, "The answer to all your questions, now please sit we don't have much time." Foster looked at him, "Is this a prank, I was pranked to death in Coshocton." Shinigami-sama lowered his face to her level, "You don't know what death is!"

_To be continued. . . ._


	42. Will they make it?

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 42: Will they make it: Lance's body is on the Line (Resurrection part 2)

_Author's note: This story would not have been written without the inspiration of a co-worker. Episode 42 is dedicated to the Day Shift Trainer at Influent who I only know as Nick. Without your kind words I wouldn't make it through the day. This story is also dedicated to my biggest fan and good friend Lance. May god bless you all this summer and may your souls never be eaten by a kishen. _

Agent Foster sat in her chair, confused slightly, how did she end up here how did she know she hadn't been given LSD in her Coke? Shinigami-sama turned a monitor on in front of him. There were various people in cosplay outfits standing over what looked like a pile of dirt, a pentagram drawn around it. In a triangle were the nude bodies of Lance Ryan, Saki Kasukabe, and a woman she didn't recognize. "Now I know what you're thinking, how could this be real? Are you asleep, dreaming safe in some hotel near a McDonalds while a rapist roams the streets of BF Ohio, or are you in the spirit realm seeing the world as a microcosm of what it really is. Let me assure you Miss Foster you are not dreaming, consider this your five o'clock alarm call." Foster sat there and looked at the masked man, "I didn't know such a place existed until now. Why do you need to show me this, what is this some kind of nutty orgy?" she said as Shinigami-sama clasped his huge hands on the desk. "Manabu Kuchiki may not exist in your world nor does he exist here, yet his spirit is wandering looking for a host. Let's say this little orgy here is the result of your rapist. He is quite intelligent, knowing how to break barriers like that and tonight at midnight he will have his ultimate goal realized." Foster leaned in, "What kind of goal is that?" Shinigami-sama smiled under his mask, "Why my dear, he plans to unleash havoc onto your world. He plans to put Kuchiki's spirit into Lance Ryan's body. At midnight it will happen and then, that is if you don't stop it, your world will descend into chaos like it's never seen before." Foster thought and remembered the entire group of photo's she was shown of Kuchiki's crimes, the girls dressed like Kagome or Sailor Moon, how the blood from the piano wire had rimed their necks. She didn't want to face it again, no more crimes, no more bad coffee at business hotels or poorly kept sheriff's stations, no more nightmares of the girls she could have saved. She saw Shinigami-sama pull a box out and open it inside was a large gun, gold plated with the number thirteen etched into it. "Chaos has many names, Konran, Loki, you name it every country has its chaos. The only way to stop chaos is to introduce more of the same. Tell me Agent Foster, what you would give to save a life, would you shed the blood of evil, to bring order to the world. Would you shoot these seemingly innocent cosplayers with this gun to save a life? Take this gun Agent Foster and introduce your own chaos." Foster grabbed the gun and placed it in her belt. He also handed her a suitcase "Take this mirror to Lance's room and prepare the others, you have not much time. Foster walked out and saw Angela the others gathered around a virtual map of the hotel.

"According to this map there is no basement, only a laundry room." Tilden said, Angela shook her head and slammed her fist on the bed. "Damn it there is a basement here. This hotel is over ninety years old and there is no way in hell there is not an old creepy basement here, otherwise why would they tell Lance to go there?" The sounds of sleazy music coming from an ad for one of the adult films available in the hotel filled the room. Madarame reached over and grabbed the remote from Bacchi-gu's hand. "Will you quit thinking with your dick for five minutes; we have a serious issue here." He said Bacchi-gu flipped him the bird. "If I can interrupt for a minute," Agent Foster said as the gang turned and faced her, "there is a basement and if you follow me I can take you there, we don't have much time." Tilden looked at her, "How did you get in here?" he asked, she pointed to the mirror. "Some guy gave me this gun here and told me to go to prepare you. This whole convention is a sham, it is all a ploy to give Kuchiki a new body and I am afraid the body is your friend's." she said Ohno looked at her, "I don't believe it. How is he still alive?" Foster shrugged, "They didn't give me much details only telling me that his spirit was still roaming the earth." Tanaka stood up, "We can't let him have Lance. If this woman came from where I think she did, I think this is divine will." She smiled and opened a suitcase filled with weapons that Shinigami-sama gave her before she left, and tossed him a weapon, a .44 caliber pistol with a jewel encrusted cross. "Showtime ladies and gentlemen let's kick some nut job ass!" Foster said and walked towards the door with the gang, locked and loaded, behind her.

She had turned herself into a teenage girl this time. Naraku knew it was wrong sleeping with his own daughter, but when he felt the need and no mortal would do she was a quick fix. Putting on his robe he looked at the flimsy sheet covering her chest, she had one breast exposed. "Daddy, enjoy spending some quality time with his little girl?" Kanna said turning back into her normal form and putting on her kimono, Naraku shrugged, "You weren't as convincing as I had hoped. You need to work on your act. Mortals can see right through the veneer of the spirit realm's mere illusions." She looked at him, "Some mortals father not all of them. Besides would you rather do me in your demon form?" she said Naraku slapped her. "We have minutes to midnight, come let's leave our petty squabbles and go to the ceremony room." She laughed; soon it would be Kuchiki's time and she had some plans for him. The basement was a small dimly lit affair, the smell of musty walls and smoke filled the room, Agent foster remembered the room the ceremony was being held in, it was on the next right, her watch said 11:58. Stepping closer the gang and she watched from a nearby corner, peering into the room, Naraku began the ceremony by slashing Lance's wrist and letting the blood flow onto the ashes they had stolen from the cemetery. "Oh mighty Kishen, god of gods, we ask that you take this blood as an offering to resurrect the spirit of the dark prince, Kuchiki Manabu. Let his spirit cross over into this man and begin your work here on earth. Arise Kuchiki, arise and greet your followers." Angela watched in terror as a pool of light filled the pentagram, Foster looked at her watch, 11:59. "Go, go now!" She said as the gang rushed into the room, weapon's raised. "Game over whoever you are!" Foster said and fired her gun, Naraku dodged the bullet, and Kanna began pulling her mirrors out. Madarame raced toward Naraku at tremendous speed catching him off guard, and rammed his sword through his chest, Naraku coughed up blood, and collapsed to the ground. Kanna flung her mirror at him; Oguie shot it down with her pistol, shattering the glass. Kanna kept flinging mirrors each one shot down, and then she saw the thing rise from the pentagram and laughed. "Too late," she said as the skeletal form of Kuchiki began to claw its way out of the ground leaving bloody marks on the concrete "he will soon be ours." Angela raced towards the mirror next to Lance's body, just as Kuchiki grabbed a hold of her ankle with one gore caked hand. Barely grasping it she drug it with her, Tilden saw this and grabbed the mirror, and slammed it onto Kuchiki's head, leaving fragments of glass in the layer of skin covering his skull. Kuchiki mewed like a sick cat, just as Lance came to. "Angela!" he shouted trying to wretch free of his bonds as best as his weak body could muster, Bacchi-gu slammed Kagura's mirror, on the wall. As she sprung back to life she sent a bolt of energy to break the mirror near Kasukabe and free Lance from his bonds. Lance stood up clutching his bleeding wrist, he grasped Angela's hand as Kuchiki slid further and further out of the hole. Foster looked at the gun she was holding, the number thirteen was glowing. Aiming it at Kuchiki she fired a shot, and watched as his body exploded into millions of bloody chunks. The cosplayers clasped their faces in their hands, Foster and the others watched their flesh melted off their bodies, blood flowing like a waterfall, their organs dropping to the ground. They watched them melt until there was nothing left except the outfits they wore. The only one left standing was Kevin Keene, he was sitting in a corner laughing manically just as Kanna picked up her father's remains and walked toward a hole in the wall that lead back to the dark realm that was. "Kevin Keene you are under arrest for the murders of Marcia and Alex Keene and five counts of sexual assault." Foster said her hands clutching her service revolver. She could hear the sounds of him eating something, slurping and chewing loudly. 'Put your hands in the air and put down whatever you got, now!" Keene turned but it wasn't Kevin's eyes that were staring at her, it was the eyes of Kuchiki, she noticed the heart in his hands almost fully devoured. "Shoot him!" Lance whispered hoarsely as he lay in Angela's arms. Foster fired, but Keene leapt in the air and jumped over her, racing towards the elevator. The gang rushed after him but the door shut just as Keene waved a goodbye and let out a hideous cackle. She looked at her watch, 12:04. "Shit!" she screamed, kicking the elevator door and ran towards the service stairs hoping to catch him. She missed him just as he walked out the door, she raced out but he was long gone. She walked over to the front desk and grabbed the courtesy telephone to call the bureau office in Columbus.

Kouga sat on the couch holding Yusuke; the baby was being fussy and wouldn't sleep. He then looked at the baby and felt as the weight of the child grew. Soon the Baby was the size of an eight year old and was standing on the floor, growing into a full size adult. His ears were pointed but a long shaggy mass of hair covered them, Kagome walked out and saw this, "They did it didn't they?" she said, as Yusuke pulled one of Tanaka's sweatshirts a pair of his sweatpants out of the closet. Yusuke walked toward a mirror and looked at Kouga, "Sorry dad, mom and her friends need me!" he said his fangs clearly visible. Kouga walked over to Kagome, "We need to get all our reapers to Ohio this could get messy." She nodded and walked to the bathroom with him to summon Shinigami-sama.

_To be continued. . . . ._


	43. The death of Kuchiki Manabu part one

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 43: The death of Kuchiki Manabu part one

Agent Foster sat in the interrogation room of the Columbus PD, despite the smoking ban years earlier the place faintly smelled of cigarettes and cheap coffee. A man with slightly graying hair, who's ID referred to him as Detective Casto sat in front of her. "Frankly Agent Foster, this whole thing doesn't wash with me. We have several unidentified piles of organs that look as if they came from a Halloween party, and you mean to tell me some dead Japanese serial killer has possessed someone and is planning to go wreak some havoc in our city. If you ask me the FBI has been dosing you guys with a bit too much LSD." Casto said as she looked at him. "Where did they take Lance Ryan?" she asked Casto looked at the wall. "They took him to Grant Hospital, he will be okay he lost some but not much of his blood. His brother and his friends went with him. Let's focus on what happened in that basement." Foster stood up and walked towards the door. "Detective you could choose to believe me, and get your men to that hospital or you will keep me here and innocent people will die." She said Casto walked over to her, "Agent Foster, I have a responsibility to the people of this city to explain to them what happened. Now I have a story that doesn't make entire sense to me and I am not going to tell some horror story to my superiors because what you are telling me is complete bullshit! Demons, resurrections, come on give me the real reason why this happened and I'll let you go." It was then a man in coke bottle glasses walked in. "Hey, detective we got something wrong with the computers." Casto looked at him puzzled, "What kind of problem is it? Virus, too much porn, what is it?"The man opened the door wider, on every screen was a skull mask, Foster knew right away who it was. "Jesus fucking Christ, what is this?" Casto asked Foster looked at him, "It's Shinigami-sama, and if you do not take me to Grant Hospital now we may be too late." She said Casto grabbed his overcoat and rushed out with Foster in tow.

"I am going to get a drink, you going to be okay?" Angela asked, Lance nodded he was looking at the television at the Columbus anchorman talking about the hotel incident. Angela stepped out and left Lance alone, Lance closed his eyes. "Hi!" a familiar voice said, Lance looked at his side, there was Kuchiki staring at him. Lance tried to scream but Kuchiki covered his mouth. "You don't want anyone to hear us do you? How ya been pal?" He said as Lance looked at him, "Your time in this realm is through, I bet you right now Shinigami-sama is sending a whole bunch of reapers your way and you will be nothing but an ectoplasmic stain on this floor." Lance said, Kuchiki laughed, "You think your reaper buddies can stop me? I have new life; I am more powerful than before. Now if you excuse me I think your wife would like come in and I don't want her to see that you are talking to me. She may have a coronary." And with that he was gone. It was then Lance saw the mask of Shinigami-sama on the TV just as Angela walked in with a twenty ounce soda. "Oh bloody hell, this can't be good." She said as he began to speak. "Attention to all mortals. A great threat has entered your world. You may notice some bizarre things going on in your realm but I assure you these events are completely normal. Please mortals stay in your rooms and let our reaper's do their work. That is all." Just then a faint glow came from the hospital bathroom. There in a baggy hoodie and sweat pants stood a figure with long black hair and pointy ears. Lance looked at the man as he walked towards him. "Who are you?" he asked. The man smiled, "My name is Yusuke. You might know my mother Kanako Ohno? She is in your club." He said, Lance was dumbfounded, days ago he was a baby now he was a full grown adult, something was wrong. "How did you grow so fast? This doesn't even seem logical?" Lance said as he sat up in his bed Yusuke looked at him and smiled his fangs glinting in the florescent lighting. "Shinigami-sama accelerated my growth to help stop Kuchiki more reapers will be coming your way. Now, show me your wrists." He said as Lance did as he was told to do, a blue light flowed towards him, the bandages melted and the sutures had disappeared. His body felt new. Lance got out of bed, and looked at Angela. "I have to help out; I can't let him win this time. Promise me that if I don't come back that you will never ever remarry." Angela fought back tears, "Don't say that! You'll come back, I know you will." Lance smiled, Angela looked at him. "I love you!" she said Lance looked at her, "I know." And followed Yusuke to the bathroom and walked through the mirror.

Shinigami-sama stood at a podium just as Lance and Yusuke walked in. "Okay people, settle down. Now here is what is going on. Kuchiki Manabu has possessed a mortal and is now wandering the halls of Grant Hospital. In a few minutes he will unleash demons that will attempt to possess mortals. You will exorcise these demons and bring them back here; your primary main objective is to kill Kuchiki. Some of you may get hurt. Do not let your guard down. We will allow the mortal realm to go on as normal, we shall prevail. Now let's begin, are you ready?" he said, the reaper's shouted, "Sir, yes sir!" and the reapers walked through the gateway.

Angela stepped out of the room; she had to tell the others about what she saw. Would Ohno believe her, would anyone? Walking down the hall to the waiting area she could sense the presence of another person behind her. She turned, and saw nothing behind her. Walking on she hummed the theme from Kujibiki Unbalance, she turned around and looked, there in a red and black Coshocton Redskins Jacket was the nut from the hotel. She quickened her pace but he started to rush faster. Soon Angela was at a sprint; just as she turned a corner the nut caught up to her and pressed a scalpel to her neck. "Okay bitch you're coming with me." He said, she tried to scream but his hand was clamped over her mouth. He led her toward the nurses' station, and sat her down. "I sure hope your husband finds you soon. I have some special treats in store for him." He spun her in the chair; there bound and gagged were her club mates. Tilden lay there hog tied struggling in his bonds and making a muffled noise from his gag. "He has two hours to find me or else I will kill all his little pals." Kuchiki said as he began to watch the security monitors. The demons were on their way, no one would be safe.

Agent foster looked at the hospital just as the car pulled up, there was a black cloud surrounding the whole hospital. She looked at Casto, "We're too late." She said and reached for the gun in her holster. This would be messy.


	44. The death of Kuchiki Manabu part 2

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 44: The death of Kuchiki Manabu part 2: The bitter end

_Author's note: This is the absolute last time we will see our beloved Kuchiki, so no e-mails or comments on his return, it ends here!_

Detective Casto tried to grab the door and was immediately shocked by a wave of spirit energy. "How in the hell are we supposed to get in there?" he said as he shook his hands to relive the tingling sensation. "We don't. By my calculations the reapers are scouring this hospital for demons and Kuchiki right now." Agent Foster said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Exhaling a puff of smoke she turned and faced Casto. "You seriously think this is a hoax." She said as she took another drag. Casto looked at the dark cloud surrounding the hospital, "Not anymore. The question I have is how in the hell could something do this? If what you told me at the station was true and that skull faced thing was any indication, I'd say we got some strange shit going on here. What do we do now?" Foster crushed her cigarette under her pumps, "I'd say get some paramedics ready to get Keene out of the hospital. Then I want a one on one interview with him and an extradition to Coshocton County to face charges. This is out of my hands now." She said walked over to Casto's car, My Chemical Romance was singing about a girl named Helena and she switched the station to the local country outlet. A golden oldie came from the speakers, Kris Kristofferson was singing "Why me Lord?" She lit another cigarette and exhaled "Why me indeed, why me?" Foster said and sat looking into the black night.

Kousaka sat and watched as the kid in the letterman jacket was tying Angela up, he immediately focused his spirit energy towards Kasukabe mentally communicating with her. "Saki-chan, I know you can hear me. Listen, use your spirit energy to burn through these bonds and then knock this bastard out. I'll help you." Kasukabe nodded and let a blue glow flow from her wrists onto the ropes dissolving them Kousaka followed suit. Kevin-Kuchiki was finishing the last knot on Angela; he barely noticed the spirit net flying his way capturing him. Kasukabe tackled him and punched him square in the face; Blood flowed from Kevin's nose. Kousaka began untying Angela and the others; all of them stood up and stretched their still stiff limbs. "Put that bloody piece of shit in the chair and tie him up!" Angela shouted, Tilden grabbed the limp body and secured him to the chair as Angela walked over and pulled a duffle bag from out of the corner. Opening it she handed the gang their usual weapons; Madarame his samurai swords, Ohno her gun, and for herself a semi automatic machine gun. "According to Shinigami-sama, there are demons roaming these halls trying to possess humans. I want all of you to take two floors and search them. Tilden you watch over this piece of dog crap." Angela said as the others walked over to the exit. Tilden stood at ready his bowie knife at his hip in case he needed it. Angela said a silent prayer and walked out the door last, hoping Lance was okay.

Lance walked down the ninth floor corridors with Yusuke at his side; Yusuke cut an impressive figure of demon, almost like his father. "Yusuke, if you don't mind me asking how long are you going to be like this?" Lance said as he walked surveying the almost quiet hospital. "Not long as soon as Kuchiki is destroyed I'll go back to being a mortal baby. I hope mom doesn't see me like this!"Yusuke said, Lance laughed and then stopped as he saw the young reaper's ear's twitch. "Hear something?" Lance said Yusuke nodded and pointed to the left hand side of a two way corridor. Lance peered around and saw a demon. His face was a mass of pus filled sacs; his body was elongated and covered in a web of scar tissue. As he walked the sacs burst, as his feet that were assembled backwards with the heel facing front, slid across the floor. "Jesus!" Lance shouted began to focus his energy. Yusuke walked over to Lance and aimed his energy at the demon. "One, Two, Three, Fire!" Lance shouted as the reapers shot spirit energy at the demon. The demon hissed as the beams hit him. The reaper's tried to fire more but they couldn't knock it down. "What do we do now?" Lance said, just then he heard the sound of steel slicing though flesh. Behind the spurting blood, was Madarame and Bacchi-gu, he had bisected the demon in the middle. The demon turned around and Lance watched at the being that looked like a walking ass stumble down the hallway. Lance put it out of its misery by firing at it killing it and dissolving it into ashes. "How did you find us?" Lance said, Madarame wiped the blood off his glasses and smiled, "Your wife sent us on a mission to find you. Who is the weirdo in the sweat pant get up?" Lance smiled, "This is Yusuke, Yusuke you remember your Uncle Madarame?" he said Madarame looked at him, his mouth agape. "That's Ohno's kid?" he said Lance nodded, "He won't be this way forever so relax. Where's Kuchiki?" Lance said Madarame looked at Lance, "The son of a bitch is at the fourth floor nurses station, Tilden is watching him." Lance walked toward the elevator, "Gentlemen, if you would excuse me, I have a score to settle." He said and walked into the elevator.

"You know, mortals are such easy prey." Kuchiki said as he watched Tilden pace the floor, "You don't seem very responsive Mr. Ryan, is it because you have you have some very personal skeletons in your closet?" Tilden looked at him, "No, it's because it ain't worth two squirts of piss from a dead dog's dick to talk to a Looney Toon like you." Kuchiki laughed, "I know all your secrets Tilden, don't think I don't know anything about you and you know who. Ann was it; yes she was a choice piece of ass. I think you're the one who got her pregnant right? Lance wasn't too happy about that. But that's all rosy pink bathwater under the bridge huh?" Kuchiki said, Tilden flicked out his knife and pressed it to Kuchiki's throat, "One more word and you ain't gonna have no voice box, comprende amigo?" He hissed, Kuchiki laughed, "Do you honestly think a mortal like you has the guts to kill me?" It was then a voice spoke, "No but I can!" Tilden turned and saw Lance. "Game over Kuchiki, Surrender that body and come with me to the spirit realm in the name of Shinigami-sama." Lance sternly spoke, Kuchiki laughed, "You really are serious! Surrender? I am just having fun Lance-san. Besides your brother seems to get off on torturing me! Come on Tilden, cut me, cut my wrists just like you made Ann do to herself. I promise you I won't end up being pregnant with your child at the end." Lance fired a beam of energy at Kuchiki's heart, black mist rose from the area as Kuchiki's spirit flowed out of Kevin. Lance focused the beam on the spirit energy onto the mist; warped metallic screeches could be heard from the station as bit by bit Kuchiki's spirit was erased from the mortal realm. In the spirit realm Kuchiki was forming back to life his limbs tied to long thick branches. Shinigami-sama greeted him. "For your grievous sins you will become a living effigy in the sprit realm. You will become a tree of a lost soul and for every sin you've committed we will strip you bare till there is nothing but bone!" Kuchiki screamed as his flesh became bark and his face became frozen in a twisted grimace. Lance watched in the mortal realm as the body was returned to normal. Kevin Keene looked up at Lance, "How did you do that?" he asked, Lance smirked, "It's on a need to know basis kid and right now you don't need to know." And with that he walked outside as the darkness lifted over Columbus and light streamed through windows of Grant Hospital.

_One week later,_

It, wasn't hard for Lance to say goodbye to America, he let the gang take in a few sights in Ohio, COSI, The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, were the highlights. As he sat in the plane he looked over at Angela she was dozing off, only an hour till they reached Japan. Kevin Keene had been extradited to Coshocton County for the six rapes and three murders. He got himself a fancy attorney and was playing the insanity card, Lance hoped the son of a bitch died or was gang raped in prison. He brushed a lock of hair from Angela's face, and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Love ya babe." He said as he put on his mp3 player, and let Coldplay's "Viva La Vida" relax him.

_In a bus stop somewhere in Japan, a girl is waiting for the next bus to Tokyo; she is looking for a woman that looks exactly like her. They never met but she remembered them saying her name in passing. "What was it exactly? Saki-chan, whoever you are I hope I find you." She said to herself. Elsewhere in an abandoned building in Tokyo two men came out of a mirror, one was a large man covered in blue fur, his body was like that of a beastly bodybuilder. The other had muttonchops and a lot of body hair, on his neck were dog tags that said "Wolverine" They had arrived on a mission but it wasn't one of peace, it was one of mayhem, and soon all three of their paths would cross and the only one that stop them would be a man with a blue IPod with Coldplay blasting out of its headphones._

_To be Continued. . . . _


	45. Of Twins and Otaku

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 45: Of Twins and Otaku

Hojo stood outside the crime scene, he had recently begun chewing gum to rid himself of his smoking habit and now he felt as if he needed a trip to flavor country. The call came in at 12:37 am, two officers dead, bodies badly mutilated one with slash marks from chest to groin and one with his head completely removed. Hojo fumbled in his trench coat for a piece of gum and popped it in his mouth just as the crime scene techs were making their way inside. "How much do we know about the victims?" Hojo asked his partner as he walked outside of the abandoned building, "Not much." Ito said as he lit a cigarette and took a drag, Hojo looked on envious. "CSI's should have their work cut out for them. These guys saw a blue light pour out of one of the windows and went in to investigate, no more than fifteen minutes later the dispatcher got a call. It was one of the victims screaming. Son of a bitch had pressed the button on his radio by mistake." Hojo laughed, "And now here we are in the middle of BF Tokyo keeping watch." He said, Ito laughed. The bodies were hauled out of the building in black vinyl bags and led to an awaiting coroners van. Hojo hopped in his car and sighed, another long night was ahead of him.

The air was thick with scents, Logan could smell them all; People, salty, spicy, and sweet foods, fire, and his most personal favorite, alcohol. He could smell them from the cheap hotel they entered moments ago. Hank lay on the first bed dozing, Logan sat by the phone waiting, she was to call at any moment. He could hear the TV talk about her. Her name was Sue, and she had been committed to a mental facility somewhere on the coast of San Francisco after committing atrocities in the states and blaming it on some weirdo fan fiction author and one of his former friends. According to Sue, to call them friends was sort of a overstatement, from what he gathered this Lance guy hated this other guy and supposedly had destroyed every attempt he had made to fulfill his duties as a demon or whatever he was. The TV had said it all; she had escaped, killed a guard, and stole his keys and then hijacked an airplane at a small coastal airport and jumped out somewhere near Tokyo. Her whereabouts unknown at this time, good thing too because this was going to get messy, she had a plan. She wanted him dead, she wanted his powers and she wanted him to suffer for his sins. The phone rang; it was two minutes past one, when she called. "I have arrived," Sue said, "I need to know where you are I can meet you and discuss our plans." Logan gave her the address and she hung up, she never seemed to stay on the phone for long. She had always been paranoid about phones and wasn't risking anything at all. That suited Logan just fine, he lay on the bed and fell asleep waiting for her arrival.

Fumi Kari, arrived at the apartment, the sodium streetlamps gave off an almost eerie glow as she walked up to the steps and looked at the picture. The girl looked just like her; she didn't know why her parents hadn't told her that she was adopted or that she had a twin. They told her it was their mother's decision to give her up, that she was only a young woman when she had she and Saki and two babies were too much trouble for a 23 year old who was trying to get her degree in psychology. Knocking on the door she was greeted by a young man in a white t-shirt and sleep shorts, his blond hair tousled by sleep. "Saki-chan get back in bed, this is no time for games." He said when he saw the woman at his doorstep, Kasukabe in walked behind him, "Kousaka-kun? I'm right over here, who are you talking to?" Kousaka looked behind him, and then turned around and faced Fumi, "Is this some kind of joke?" Kousaka said, Fumi shook her head and pulled out a picture, "Is this where Saki-Kasukabe lives?" she said Kasukabe looked at the girl, "What the hell is going on?" she said closely inspecting the picture. She saw herself as a baby and as beside her was another just like her. "I'm your twin sister." Fumi said, Kasukabe collapsed to the ground in a heap, Kousaka knelt down and stroked her hair, "Please, come inside." He said as he laid Kasukabe on the couch. He gave her a couple gentle slaps on the face, Kasukabe's eye's fluttered. "How, how did you find me, how do I know you're real?" she said as she looked at her newly found sister. "I did some research. I used to live in Ito when I was growing up and my mom and dad never told me anything about my birthmother except she was a beautiful woman. When I got old enough to ask I learned about you. You see our mom was getting a degree in psychology, I believe it was her masters, when she got pregnant. She had us but on a college student's budget two kids were not possible so she sent me for adoption. I never knew about you till now. I know no one else here in Tokyo but you so I was wondering if I could, ya know, live with you. I got accepted to the university here, Suiho. Please help me out." She said Kasukabe wrapped her arms around her sister. "Of course." She said through choked sobs. Kousaka smiled and wondered what the future held.

"You know you're a wanted felon?" Logan said taking a drag of his cigar. He said as he sat at the table across from Sue. "I really don't give a dead moose's last shit. Where is Kuchiki he was supposed to meet me here when I escaped, he promised!" Logan chuckled, "Last I heard his soul was turned into a tree and his victims were tearing the flesh off of him like a banana!" Sue began to sob, "My beloved, I will punish whoever did that to you. I will free you." Hank sat up, "I am afraid once a soul has been turned into one of those forms it can never leave the spirit realm." Sue turned to him, "Shut up! Shut your big blue cocksucker right now!" Sue shouted as she began to wipe her eyes. "How do you want us to kill this Ryan guy?" Logan said, Sue looked at him, "I don't want him dead just yet. I want to toy with him, screw with his mind a little. Then when he is sufficiently damaged, then we will allow him to be killed." Logan took a drag and exhaled, "So what exactly are we to do? Ya know we ain't on good terms with Shinigami-sama right now so returning to the spirit realm it out of the question." Sue smiled, "This realm is your playground, use it however you like. If you want to paint the town with blood, then do it!" Logan laughed, "Then what are we waiting for. Let's cause some mayhem!" Logan said and let his claws shoot out from his knuckles. Sue smiled, "Atta boy, Logan, Atta boy!" She said and went over to Hank's bed and nuzzled his furry chest as they both slept.

Fumi couldn't wait to meet Saki's friends she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, she had her IPod blasting Notorious B.I.G's "Hypnotize" she love's American hip-hop and her clothes showed it. Her shirt was emblazed with the words "South Pole" her shoes were emblazed with the Ecko Rhino. "Are you listening to a damn thing I'm saying?" Kasukabe said as she pulled the earphones out of her ears. "I am trying to tell you about my friends. As I was saying, all my friends are otaku so this get up of yours will probably get you a few looks." Saki said as Fumi placed her earphones back in, "Big Papa" was playing as they reached the club room. Lance was sitting in his usual chair with his laptop, banging out another Inuyasha dojinshi script idea for Oguie to turn into their next dojinshi for comi-fest. "Oh Saki-chan, I didn't notice ya there, what's with the robot clone dressed like a wigger?" Fumi looked at him, "Who do you think you are calling me a robot!" she said her hands on her hips, Lance was taken aback, "Is there something I should know?" he said pushing his glasses down on his so his eyes showed over the rims. Kasukabe sighed, "I have a twin. I didn't know until last night. Lance Ryan, meet Fumi Kari." Lance bowed, "Hello there! Welcome to Genshiken, we may be a little weird here but we manage. Speaking of we, here comes some our club members right now." He said as Ohno, Tanaka, Oguie, Sassahara, Madarame, and his pervert cousin Bacchi-gu walked into the door. "What's with the robot clone?" Madarame said, Lance shouted, "Everyone I want you to give a big Genshiken welcome to Saki-chan's twin sister Fumi!" Madarame fell over in his chair, everyone else stared in shock. "I know it's shocking to everyone to have to exact Saki-chan's here but I'm sure there is an explanation for everything. Saki-chan, if you don't mind, why don't you fill us in?" he said, Madarame turned to Bacchi-gu as he adjusted his chair, "I think I have a hard-on?" Madarame whispered, Bacchi-GU snickered and listed to the girl talk.

Angela walked towards the club room, she had heard the news, if Lance wasn't such a stickler for being early to work, he would have heard in the news too. As she entered the club room she saw the new girl sitting next to Madarame, she was finishing a story about how she was Kasukabe's twin. She looked like what the British would call a Chav or someone who acted as if they were from an urban area of America like Los Angeles or Brooklyn. "Did I miss something?" she said, Lance smiled, "No babe, we were just learning the origins of Kasukabe's twin sister. Fumi Kara, meet my wife Angela Ryan." He said and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. "Pleased to meet you love. Lance honey could I talk to you for a moment?" she said Lance nodded and stepped out. "Problem?" he said as she looked at him, "It's all over the news." She said as Lance looked at her, puzzled. "What is?" Angela looked into his eyes, "Sue Hopkins escaped from a mental facility in San Francisco. They said she could be here in Japan." Lance stood there motionless. The woman who had nearly ended his life, was free, he ran over to a corner and heaved. Angela looked at him, "It's gonna be okay love! We'll get through this." Lance looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Why does trouble follow me Angie? First Ann, then all this shit here, I don't even know why I exist." He said as Angela held him to her. "We get through we always do. You're a powerful demon reaper; you could end her life in her one shot. Now let's get back to the club room, then we'll go out for drinks okay!" she said. Lance smiled, "How about some steak to go with it." Angela smiled, "Sure." He said

Madarame was walking next to Fumi and smiled. "How about we get together sometime?" the nerdy otaku said "For your information, I only go out with gangsta's so if you are looking for a date you're SOL." Madarame was confused but he had heard that term before and knew of a store that would make him look like her dream man

"So Lance, what are you going as for comi-fest?" Sassahara asked at Lance walked out of the club room with Angela around his arm, "Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass, that guy is a badass!" Ohno smiled, "Well I'm going as the president from Kujibiki Unbalance!" Lance laughed, "Going for the old standby huh? I'd suggest something from Negima." Ohno clapped her hands, "Okay, that sounds cool." Kasukabe looked at them, "Well I'm going as Kikyo this year." She said Lance smirked; it was almost like Sue Hopkins didn't exist..

Madarame got off of the train at Harijuku and walked into the nearest urban outfitter store. He had to impress the new girl. He said before he didn't want a girlfriend but there was something about Fumi that made his heart jump. Buying a pair of baggy jeans and several shirts, a pair of Ecko shoes and cap he had everything he needed to look like her and soon he would be a virgin no more and the gang would find out tomorrow how Gangsta he was, whatever that is.

_To be continued. . ._


	46. Logan attacks Madarame “Wiggs” out

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 46: Logan attacks Madarame "Wiggs" out

Lance sat at the bar staring at his rice beer, he would have usually had drank a lot more but his nerves were frazzled. "You okay?" Angela said as she sipped her rice beer. "Hmm? Yeah I'm okay, why?" Lance said sipping sheepishly at his beer. "It's just you would have been on your second beer already. Tell me, is she bothering you, Sue I mean?" Angela said looking into Lance's eyes, Lance nodded, "My life has been a living hell since I left Steubenville. The whole demon reaper thing is taking its toll too. I can't give it up though; the power is in my blood, so I can't change it." Angela looked at Lance, "You never talk much about your home town. What's it like?" Lance took a gulp of his rice beer, "Other than being Dean Martin's hometown, I would avoid it at all costs. Let's look at the facts," Lance said and gulped down more of his beer, "the town has no real industry to call its own, the mall sucks and there is nothing to do. If hell is a real place then Steubenville is it." Lance said as the opening strains of Al Green's "Let's Stay Together" played on the sound system, "Let's dance!" Lance said he got off his bar stool, and extended his hand to Angela. Clasping it, Angela held lance close to her and let him lead. "I love you, you know that right?" Lance said as Angela looked into his eyes, "I have known it all along." She said and rested her head on his shoulder. Lance smiled and relaxed, it was going to be okay.

Sue sat in the hotel stroking Hank's chest and looking at Logan who was letting his claws go in and out of his knuckles. "Does he know I'm here?" Sue asked as she stood up and got the bottle of sake down from the TV. "Oh he knows all right. I saw him and his wife walk down the street today. She's a choice piece of ass. How do you want him killed, quickly, slowly, or a combination of the two?" Sue took a swig from the bottle. "I don't care how you do it, I want him to feel the pain I'm feeling right now. Kuchiki is suffering in the spirit realm due to him and now I want him to die as horribly as possible. His wife and friends too, kill the whole lot off them." Logan stood up and took off his tank top and lay on the bed. "I wanna get my claws dirty, when do we light this candle? "He said, "Later tomorrow night, take a mirror to his apartment, leave no stone unturned." She said as she took another swig and nuzzled Hank McCoy's chest. "Hank, sweetheart, you're the smartest man in the spirit realm right?" she said He nodded, "Is there some way we can free Kuchiki?" Sue said, Hank shook his head, "No, I am afraid not, not unless we can get a soul in the realm of equal weight. Lance Ryan is of that caliber but unfortunately he doesn't have any affiliations with the dark realm. So to replace the tree with him would be impossible unless," Sue leaned in, "Yes?" "Hank continued, "Unless we can take a seed from Kuchiki's tree and plant it in Lance. By doing this it would give Kuchiki complete control of his body and would allow soul transference." Sue smiled, "Perfect, when Logan kills him we implant the seed and bring my beloved back. It's foolproof!" Hank shook his head, "My dear, getting a seed from a soul tree is hard to do, some have attempted and all have failed. If Shinigami-sama caught me, it would be the end of my reaping career. Hell, I've already fucked it up by coming here and killing a mortal." He said throwing his hands up in the air, Sue looked and him and jabbed her finger at his furry chest, "I don't give a shit what you do just do it and do it fast." Hank lay down and looked at the ceiling, "I hope you know what you're getting into!" He said, Sue nodded, "You're ass is mine Ryan." She said and snuggled up next to Hank.

"Class, I have the results of your pop quiz on subject-verb agreement." Lance said "I am pleased overall, the scores were good but, we need to learn how to use comma's appropriately. And on that note, class is done, see you all tomorrow." He said and was packing up his satchel when Kousaka ran into the lecture hall. "Lance-san we have a big problem!" he said Lance looked at him. "What? Was Kasukabe smoking and she set the club room on fire? I thought she quit?" Kousaka shook his head, "No something is wrong with Madarame!" Lance sighed, "Christ on a cross what is he up to now!" Lance said as he walked toward the club room the sounds of the Notorious B.I.G was blasting out of it. Lance opened the door there was Madarame in a pair of baggy pants a South Pole shirt and a backwards New York Yankees Cap. Lance looked at him, "Madarame, have you lost your damn mind! Turn that shit down!" he said Madarame turned the music down, and smiled, "Wassup Dawg, West Side forever!" he said Lance slapped him in the back in the head, "Boy if I was your mamma I would whoop your ass all across campus, Take that damn outfit off and put your damn normal clothes." Madarame looked at him, "Man, why you be hatin?" He said Lance growled, "Stop acting like some god damn wigger and go home and change before the gang gets here!" Kousaka turned around "Too late, here comes Ohno and Tanaka and Kasukabe and her sister are not far behind." "Aw shit!" Lance said as the four members walked in. "Hey everyone, what's with Madarame?" Tanaka said, Lance shouted, "How the hell should I know? I come in here with this god damn wicky-wicky music on the stereo and here's Madarame looking like an idiot and speaking like he's from the south side of Brooklyn New York!" Kasukabe laughed, "He looks as ridiculous as you sis!" she said, "Fuck you beeyatch!" Madarame said, "Come again?" she said Lance looked at her; "He just called you a bitch!" He said, Kasukabe leaped across the table and began wailing away on Madarame, just as Angela walked in. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa break it up folks! Lance what is going on?" Lance looked at Madarame, "Well Notorious O.T.A.K.U, explain yourself!" Lance shouted, Madarame sat up and looked at them, "I was just trying to impress Fumi! I want her to be my girlfriend." He said adjusting his glasses, Fumi laughed, "Madarame face it, no matter how much you try to be a Gangsta, you're still an otaku and I hate otaku!" Lance smiled, "Really well I can fix that in an hour and a half. What are you doing tonight, because I think it's time for me to teach a class in otaku 101?" Lance said rubbing his hands together and a smirk on his face. "Fuck off!" Fumi said as she stormed out of the room. "She'll come around, give her time!" Kasukabe smiled and sat down just as Sassahara and Oguie walked in. "Did we miss something?" Oguie asked, Lance smiled, "No, not yet."

"What do you know about those two murders Last night?" Hojo said as he put a piece of gum in his mouth, his partner looked at him. "Forensics found these strange blue hairs on one of the victims. They have been identified as human but not any kind of human I've seen. It has traces of animal DNA in it." He said as he shoved a file in front of Hojo. "What kind of animal are we talking about here?  
Hojo said as he thumbed through the coroner's report. His partner shrugged, "None that we know of, it's not canine or feline, and that's for damn sure!" He said Hojo looked at him, "Have the lab look at known cases of animals, monkeys coming down from the mountains, that sort of thing." His partner nodded, Hojo placed another stick of gum in his mouth, "I may need some help." He said and leaned back in his chair.

Lance and Angela were finishing up the dinner dishes, Lance was washing while Angela dried and put away. Tonight they had had steak, with Angela's famous potato gratin and she had made tiramisu for desert. It was then Lance felt a disturbance in the spirit energy of the house. He stopped and sat the dish in the sink. "Lance? What's wrong?" Angela asked Lance walked toward the bathroom. "Stay back, this may get messy." Lance said as he walked toward the bathroom and saw Logan standing in his bathroom. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Lance said as Logan's slid his claws out. "Time to die bub, now if you don't move I won't make this last long." He said as he rammed his claws as Lance dodged and they sank into the wall. Logan pulled them out, as Lance kicked him in the head, Logan ran towards him down the hall, Lance fired a ball of energy at him knocking Logan down. Lance grabbed a decorative samurai sword and unsheathed it and ran towards Logan as his claws were primed to hit him. Lance fended them of and slashed Logan's arm, but Logan's claw hit lance in the stomach. Lance collapsed as Angela ran towards him; "No!" she shouted as Logan turned around and walked through a nearby mirror. "Lance, Lance, say something." Lance coughed, "Call 119, and tell them to send an ambulance and a detective. If I don't survive, please remember," Angela stopped him, "You're going to make it damn it." Lance smiled, "I will always love you." and he blacked out closing his eyes and entered the spirit realm. Angela grabbed the phone and did what her lover said.

Hank McCoy had put the two guards in a sleeper hold and had walked to Kuchiki's tree, there he had taken a fruit that once had been his heart and brought it back to the mortal realm. Sue stared at the fleshy orb. "Soon my beloved, soon you will return to me!" She said as she watched Hank cut the fruit and pulled two seeds out of it. "Let's do this!" Hank said and walked towards a mirror link to the hospital that Lance was heading to.

_Shinigami-sama watched the whole thing from his office; he knew Hank had robbed the tree, and that Lance would soon cross over again. But this time he was ready he had put a barrier around Lance's body, it would only last till midnight but that was plenty of time to do what he had to do, he had to create another reaper. He looked at the folder on his desk. He sent Reaper Kouga to create the new reaper, the name on the folder said Angela Ryan._


	47. Angela Strikes Back

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 47: Angela Strikes Back (Season Finale Part one)

The hospital smelled of antiseptic, cleaning products and sickness. She had been in the waiting room for two hours while they operated on Lance. The man with the claws had punctured his lower intestine nearly missing some other vital organs she couldn't remember. He looked like Wolverine from the X-men comic books so it was possible; to her at least, that it was something from the spirit realm. Maybe a rogue reaper or somebody that had a grudge against Lance, she didn't know. "Hey!" a voice said Angela looked up there standing in front of her was Saki-chan; Angela stood up and embraced her. "I don't know if I can take much more of this." Angela said her voice choked with sobs, Kasukabe patted her back, "I know what you mean. Being a reaper is tough let alone living with one." She said Angela wiped her eyes and sat down, "Are the others coming?" she asked Kasukabe nodded, "I called them all but I couldn't get a hold of Madarame. He must still be depressed about all that went on today. You said the guy that did this looked like a comic book character?" Saki-chan said Angela nodded, "You know the funny thing is Lance knew he was coming, it was like he predicted the whole damn thing. Now he's in surgery and I don't think he's going to make it. He knows all about death, hell he's friends with him, but why is it out of all the men I fall in love with the man I love happens to be a loony." Kousaka walked in, "The rest of the gang is here should I tell them to come in?" Angela nodded just as a blue glow began to form in the vacuum where Kasukabe was standing. There standing in front of her was a man with fur lined boots and armor, his sword was sheathed; he looked like something out of Lance's favorite show and source of income Inuyasha. "Angela Ryan I presume?" Kouga said Angela was stunned silent. "I have orders from Shinigami-sama to bring you to the spirit realm for important business." Kouga said and clasped Angela's hand, Angela stood up and soon felt a rush of energy surge through her body as she crossed over, just as the gang walked in. "What the hell was that?" Kousaka asked, Sassahara looked and saw that Angela's purse was still by the chair she sat in. "No, no, no something is a matter here. She wouldn't have left us here without telling us where she's going." He said just as Doctor Tenma came towards them. "Is Miss Ryan here?" he asked, Kasukabe looked at him, "No, we don't know where she went." She said Tenma looked at her, "Well if you see her, tell her that her husband survived surgery and is going to be okay, he is in room 415 if you want to see him but he's asleep right now." He said and walked away; Kousaka looked around and felt a presence of another reaper walking past him. There in a wheelchair was a man in a full length hospital gown that could barely contain his body which was covered in blue fur. The man gave him a knowing wink and rolled alone into the elevator and went to the fourth floor. "Kousaka-kun what's wrong?" Kasukabe said Kousaka looked at her, "I think I saw something going to the fourth floor. It had fur but I think I was hallucinating." He said, Kasukabe looked at him, "I had a feeling that another reaper was close. Was there one?" Kasukabe whispered, Kousaka nodded "It went up to Lance's room. " Kasukabe ran towards the elevator, the gang looked on, "What is she doing?" Ohno said as she sat Yusuke's baby carrier down on the chair, he was asleep. Kasukabe frantically pushed the up button. "I think Lance is in danger. Kousaka saw something and it was headed to Lance's room. Come on damn it, get your ass down here!" She shouted at the elevator as the door opened. She and Kousaka raced inside the gang was puzzled. "What is going on here?" Oguie asked Ohno shrugged as she looked at Yusuke who was stirring from his nap. "If anything goes on, Yusuke will know." She said and walked towards the elevator, the gang wasn't far behind.

The office of Shinigami-sama looked like some sort of futuristic daydream. Monitors floated in mid air keeping an eye on the mortal realm and the locker which held the orb the dark realm was encased in. Incense burned in a far corner making the room smell like jasmine, all around him were idols of different religious denominations, and in the middle was a long desk. At that desk sat a man in a black robe and top hat, his face covered by a skull mask. Angela and Kouga approached the desk as the man stood up and wave at them with large white gloved hands. "Hello, greetings and salutations! I am Shinigami-sama chief god of the spirit realm. You must be Reaper Lance's wife?" he said, Angela nodded. "You must know why you are here, don't you?" he asked Angela shook her head, "Not really my husband might be out of surgery right now but I don't know. I really need to get back to my own realm, my husband needs me." She said. Shinigami-sama stood up, "Then let's not spend this time kibitzing shall we? You are here for one purpose, to become a reaper and destroy someone who can cause harm to your husband. His name is Hank McCoy and before you ask yes he is known as Beast from X-Men and he does exist in this realm. Hank has been a naughty boy, currently he has been seen with Sue Langdon and that can mean only one thing, she is trying to attempt the impossible. What is that you may ask? That is to resurrect a soul that can't be resurrected. You remember your friend Kuchiki Manabu, right? Well we turned him into a form that can't be resurrected after his last little stunt; we turned him into a tree. Usually when a person is turned into a soul tree he cannot be resurrected, but soul trees can produce fruit that can allow their souls to travel. Kuchiki's fruit usually stays on the tree until it falls off and dissolves. But Hank took one of his fruits and has brought it into the mortal realm and plans to use it on your husband, which means if he is successful he will allow Kuchiki's spirit to enter your husband's body and replace his soul in Kuchiki's tree. "Angela looked at him, "How do I stop him?" she said. Shinigami-sama looked at her and nodded, "Hold out your hand." He said Angela held out her hand and felt Kouga's claws rake across it drawing blood, she winced. Kouga then clasped his hand to hers and Angela watched as the blue light flowed into her hand energy flowing making her into a reaper. When it was finished she looked at Kouga than Shinigami-sama. "How do I use this?" she asked, Kouga looked at her, "In your case I tuned it to your weapon of choice, that being a gun. All you do is point your finger at him and fire." He said Angela nodded and watched as a doorway opened in front of her. Shinigami-sama spoke "It is now up to you, good luck Reaper Angela." He said and she stepped through the door.

Kousaka and Kasukabe walked into the room and saw the furry man standing over Lance with two seeds in his large palm, Kasukabe fired a beam of energy singeing his fur catching his attention, and Hank roared and pounced onto Kasukabe and clasped her throat in his hands and, slammed her head into the floor knocking her out."Kasukabe, no! You're in for it now you son of a bitch!" He said as he leaped on Hank's back hank grabbed a hold of Kousaka and slammed him on the floor cracking the tile. The clock struck midnight and the barrier broke Hank was about to scatter the seeds when he heard a voice. "Get away from my husband you furry blue cocksucker!" Angela said a beam of energy pulsed at the tip of her finger. "Oh, what do we have here?" He said, Angela fired a beam at him and blew his arm off, blood flowed from the stump where the arm used to be, "You little cunt!" he shouted. He raced towards her blood pouring from his wound; Angela shot him in the chest blowing a hole the size of a basketball. Hank Collapsed Blood covering the floor, Angela leaned down and checked the pulses of Kasukabe and Kousaka, they were still alive. The seeds dissolved, the scent of sulfur filled the room, just as the gang walked into the room. "Holy shit," Sassahara said as he looked at the mess in the small hospital room. A nurse walked in and pushed her way through the crowd of otaku, and let out a blood curdling shriek.

Detective Hojo looked at the crime scene, the two young people were in a hospital room recovering from their head injuries, and he was still amazed at the blood that was all over the room. No bullet holes or shell casings were found anywhere in the room which made him wonder about the hole in the big furry thing's chest. He walked out, Lance was still asleep and Angela Ryan was outside with another girl talking about what happened. He'd leave her alone for tonight. Hojo took a stick of gum and placed it in his mouth. Walking out of the room Hojo got in the elevator and noticed a woman with black hair and dark glasses. "What floor are you getting off at?" the detective asked, the woman looked up and smiled, pulling a gun from her trench coat. Hojo fumbled for his gun but the woman was quicker firing two shots into both his kneecaps. Hojo collapsed as the door opened on the first floor. Walking out she smiled and lifted up her glasses, Hojo recognized the eyes looking at him. It was Sue.

"I know it is strange but the whole thing is real." Angela said as Oguie and she stood outside the hospital. Oguie smiled, "I know you did the right thing Lance would be proud." She said as she wrapped her coat around her to hold off the night chill. They then saw the police run inside the hospital, "I wonder what happened in there now?" Oguie asked. The both looked inside as they saw detective Hojo crouching in the elevator his knees covered in blood. The doors hissed open and out walked a woman with black hair Angela stared at her. "Excuse me miss," she asked as the woman turned around "do you know what's going on?" Sue smiled, just as Logan came from behind and hit Angela in the back of the head, knocking her out. Oguie turned around; Logan clasped his hands around her mouth to muffle her screams. Sue laughed, "Let's have some fun Logan, shall we?" she said as he picked Oguie and Angela up and through them over his shoulder, Oguie kicked and fought but sue pistol whipped her and knocked her out.

Sue threw the bodies into the trunk and entered the passenger side door; Logan started up the car and drove off to their location. Sue's cell phone rang, "Talk to me." She said, "You got them?" the voice on the other end said Sue smiled, "Yeah we did." The voice on the other end of the phone laughed, "Send a text ransom note to this number, remember you can do whatever you want with the British one but the otaku is mine." The voice said. Sue agreed and hung up. Fumi smiled, she pulled on the tip of her nose pulling off a mask. It was one that had been in development for some time at her father's lab all she needed to do was scan Kasukabe's Facebook page into a computer and it could make a mask that looked exactly like Saki-chan. The material even looked and acted like skin making the ruse complete, now all she needed was the love of the one she had left behind, Kanji Sassahara. Her name wasn't Fumi Kari at all, it was Angela Evans and she had helped Sue escape. It was her who had set the whole thing up, the guard was her brother, the pilot her uncle, and now she would get what she wanted. She had remembered Sassahara from the wedding and how she knew she was destined to be with him, after all that's what the one eyed demon she met that night while visiting Sue at the mental said, and the thing who said his name was Kishen would never lie to her, would he?

Shinigami-sama looked at the scan of the dark realm and looked at the date of the twentieth of June. Running the scan through his computer he knew why, someone other than Kuchiki had escaped and was now about to wreak havoc onto the world, Kishen was missing.

_To be continued. . . . _


	48. Obsession, Madness & Otaku

Tales from the Club Room

Episode 48: Obsession, Madness, and Otaku (Season Finale Part 2)

Angela awoke to the scent of musty floors and the taste of blood in her mouth. She and Oguie had been ambushed at the hospital, she could remember the man from Lance's attack clubbing her in the back of the head, and Oguie but she couldn't remember what happened to her. "God, where am I?" she said as her vision cleared, standing there in the middle of the large warehouse were four people she hadn't expected. In the middle was the being that had kidnapped her and tried to make her his bride, Kishen, his wounds were visible a black heart was seen beating through a clear membrane of flesh, and his one eye was pale and milky as if he had no vision at all. To his left was Sue Hopkins and to his right were Angie Evans and the guy who had stabbed Lance. "Feeling better my dear?" Kishen asked his voice a raspy whisper, Angela tried to break her bonds using her spirit energy but couldn't manage. "Don't try Angela, it's useless. Kishen has put enough power on those bonds to make what you got useless." Sue said, Angela turned her head and looked at Oguie. Her head was lowered and her eyes closed, she was blissfully unaware of her fate. "Why? Why us, we didn't do anything to you?" Angela said Kishen let out as hissy laugh, "I don't want you my dear, I want your husband. As for the other girl we have plenty of treats in store for her, right Logan?" Kishen said Logan flicked his claws out and laughed, "Damn right we are. I want her master, I want all of her!" Logan said. Kishen smiled his pointy teeth were stained yellow with age. "What does Oguie have to do with this? If all you want is Lance, then let her go. She 's innocent, god damn it!" Angela said, Angie looked at her and grinned, "She is the only way of getting the man of my dreams here. He should be receiving his text message now. If he doesn't comply, we kill her simple as that." She said as Oguie stirred moaning her eyes finally fluttering open. "Where, where are we?" she said turning to Angela, Logan began walking over to her. "Angela, what's going on?" She screamed as Logan pounced on her and began to nuzzle her neck, his stubble feeling rough against her skin. "Get the fuck off of her, you no good son of a fucking bitch!" Angela screamed, Logan just laughed. Kishen looked and Angela and ambled over on thin legs, "The party has just begun!" he said licking Angela with a long pointed tongue. As the ordeal went on Shinigami-sama watched from a monitor. "It is time, son!" he said Kid-kun looked at his father, "You mean you're going to. You can't be serious!" Shinigami-sama nodded and walked towards the doorway to the mortal realm.

"Mr. Ryan? Mr. Ryan?" A voice spoke. Lance, groggy from surgery was greeted by a detective in a charcoal grey suit and blue pin striped tie. "Who are you and where is my wife?" Lance said as he sat up in his bed. "That's the question we'd like to ask you Mr. Ryan. You see there was an incident, in the room you were previously in, then another in an elevator not far from your room. Your wife was outside with another woman but when we went to take her to the station she was gone. The other girl too, vanished without a trace. Now tell me how something possibly like this could happen in a hospital that was full of police?" he said, Lance looked at him, "I believe detective your answer lies in another realm far from your normal levels of perception. I'd try reading about the spirit realm." The detective laughed, "The spirit realm, okay, yeah right. Save me the mysticism for now. Do you have any idea how these things could have happened?" He said Lance watched as Shinigami-sama floated behind the detective his right hand raised. "Shinigami noggin chop!" he said as he clobbered the detective on the head knocking him out. "I thought I never would have seen you here? What brings you to this side of the realm spectrum?" Lance said as Shinigami-sama waved his hand over Lance, healing his surgical wounds. "We've got major problems. Your realm is in danger and so are two people you care about." He said as Lance grabbed his overnight bag and put on his clothes. "Angela has gone missing, so has one of the girls but I don't know who it is." Lance said, "How messy will this get?" Lance said as he tied his black Sketchers boots. "Quite messy indeed, Kishen is alive and has escaped the dark realm." Lance stood up, "Take me to them, and make it quick." Lance said and followed Shingami-sama out of the hospital.

Kanji Sassahara looked at the text message, he couldn't believe it. "We have your wife," It said, "If you wish to see her alive you will deliver 5,000,000 yen to the warehouse near the docks on Kurosaki Boulevard." Sassahara looked at the message and shook, where was he going to get that kind of money? He loved Oguie dearly and didn't want to see her harmed, but he was an otaku not Donald Trump. He looked at the message as he took the train over to the docks; his bag was filled with little packets of tissues so that it would feel like there was some money in there. He only hoped his plan would work. The train hissed to a stop and he walked through the open doors, in the distance he could see the warehouse, he ran towards it with all his might. As he approached he could hear the sounds of Roy Orbison, an American singer Lance had been listening to on the day of his wedding, in fact it was the same song, "Dream Baby" Sassahara threw open the door and saw a man on top of Oguie her entire body covered in cuts and her shirt shredded, it looked as if the man was trying to undo her pants. "Hey you sick fuck! Get the hell off of her!" Sassahara shouted Logan turned around and smiled, climbing off of Oguie he unsheathed his claws and raced toward Sassahara. Pouncing on top of him, Logan sniffed the air, "I really want to see what your insides look like bub!" he said as he placed his claws on his chest and began to make a small cut. Blood flowed from the wound, Logan lapped at it. "I wonder what your girl over here thinks we should do with you now." He said in between laps of blood Oguie screamed and tried to wrestle free from her bonds. Angie walked over and smiled, "Tie him up with the other two and then let me handle him from there." She said Sassahara looked at her clothes and noticed how familiar they looked. "Fumi-chan, it can't be! You look different." He said Angie laughed, "That's because there was no Fumi to begin with." She said and dragged him over to the corner. Locking the handcuffs to the pipe she looked at Sassahara, "You see Sassahara; I have an offer to make you. You have a choice, you kill your wife and marry me or I kill you and let your wife watch. I am the one you're destined to be with this little guy said so and he wouldn't dare lie to me." She said pointing to Kishen. Sassahara looked at the god of madness and then to Angela, "I don't think this guy is very reliable, this is the same guy who tried to destroy the world after all." Angela said, Kishen hissed and turned to Angie, "My dear sweet child, would I lie to you?" he said Angie looked at him Angela screamed at Angie, "He's a deceiver, a liar for Christ sake don't you think you have better people to trust." She said as a blue light filled the room. There in the middle of the room stood two men one mortal, the other spirit. "Lance!" Angela shouted. "The game end's here Kishen!" Shingami-sama said Kishen looked at him. "Come and get me!" he hissed. Kishen ran towards Shinigami-sama but was blocked by a wall of pure spirit energy knocking him to the ground. Shinigami-sama fired a beam of red light at the thin clear membrane that held Kishen's heart, Kishen winced as his heart exploded, black blood and muscle scattered all around the floor. Kishen tried to get up but Shinigami-sama held him down cracking his spine. "Now you die, kishen be gone ye accursed into the lake of fire!" Shinigami-sama said as Kishen looked up, black blood flowing from his mouth. "Jesus Wept." Kishen said snidely as a beam of energy shot down and blew his body apart.

Logan stood ready to spar with Lance, "You wanna mess with the wolf, bub? Come and get you some!" Logan said, Lance smiled and raced towards him, firing a beam of energy at his claws. The claws broke apart; they made a sound like loose change hitting the floor. Logan howled in pain, "You're gonna pay for that bub!" He said as Lance fired a beam of energy at his other set of claws, blowing them apart, before Lance hopped on Logan's chest and slammed his head onto the floor making a ping sound like an aluminum baseball bat hitting a hard line drive. Lance then took the remnants of his claws on the floor and rammed them into Logan's chest and head. Logan lay motionless, dead. Lance walked over to Angela and used his spirit energy to free her, doing the same for his two friends. Angela held lance in her arms, tears filled her eyes. "It's going to be okay babe, I'm here!" he said Angela looked up and saw Sue creeping behind him. "Lance watch out!" she shouted, Lance turned around, but it was too late the knife sank into his neck. Shinigami-sama fired a beam of red energy at her trapping her in a net, Lance collapsed, and he was bleeding badly. "No!" Angela screamed and lay over Lance's body, Angie laughed, "Game over, we win!" She said, "Not quite!" a voice said behind her there in a wheelchair was Detective Hojo, "Hands on your head , now!" he screamed, Angie did as she was told, Hojo grabbed his radio and began to speak. "I need a medical unit over to Kurosaki Boulevard, the old warehouse, you all better come quick cause we got quite a mess on our hands." In the stillness Angela could hear Lance's heart beat begin to slow down. Shingami-sama walked over to him and touched his wound sealing it. "Keep hope mortal, it is not his time." He told Angela and disappeared,

Meanwhile in the hospital another soul was coming in, his two friends had found him in his bathtub his wrists slashed, his name was Harunobu Madarame. He was barely alive; all he said before he passed out was one name, "Fumi"

_End season Four_

_To be continued in season five_


End file.
